Intertwined Destinies
by Anaklusmos14
Summary: Sequel to Altered Destinies. A new threat is on the rise. This time a Primordial Goddess and her children are preparing for their own war against Olympus. Zeus has closed Olympus off from all contact with mortals. Two goddesses decide to put their own plan into action. My version of Heroes of Olympus. I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or HoO. Complete!
1. A Missing Demigod

Ch.1

Zoe Nightshade was not a happy camper.

Scratch that. She was the most irritable, miserable, angry, depressed and overall unpleasant camper in the history of Camp Half-Blood. Why you ask? Well that would be young Perseus Jackson's fault. Or at least that was how she was viewing things. She turns down immortality and her life in the hunt and then Percy has to go and get himself kidnapped by gods only know what powerful being.

That was seven months earlier and Zoe was really starting to get pissed off now.

The only people who were able to stand to be around her were the people who were almost as affected by his disappearance as she was. That would be Percy's little brother and sister, Nico and Bianca, and some of Percy's best friends; Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew and Katie Gardner. Almost everyone was affected by his disappearance but those were the ones who were doing everything within their power to help find him.

The most frustrating part? The gods had apparently chosen this as the best time to close down Olympus for gods only know why. Not just shut down the city of Olympus but actually cut off all connection between the Olympians and the outside world. Dionysus had vanished from Camp Half-Blood which had a lot of campers celebrating but it only added to the list of reasons why Zoe wanted to strangle someone.

Even Percy's own father Hades had cut himself off from his children, allowing them access to Underworld but blocking off his palace and refusing to let Nico or Bianca inside to talk to him.

Zoe had taken Annabeth and Bianca and tracked down the hunters only to find Artemis had left them on their own, something she never did once in the two thousand years Zoe was by her side as a huntress. Zoe tried to ask Rachel for a quest to find him but just received a confused stare from the ginger haired mortal huntress which resulted in a few colorful words directed at her courtesy of Zoe. She later apologized to her former sister as she knew that the oracle was not an on-demand service for finding missing demigods; so Zoe's anger simply shifted to Percy and all of Olympus as a whole.

Whatever was going on with Percy's disappearance, it was becoming clear that the Olympians were involved and that did not bode well for Zoe and her hopes of locating him anytime soon.

The one positive that came out of the trip was informing Thalia of Percy's disappearance. She was also rather upset about her cousin being taken and suspicious how it coincided almost perfectly with Lady Artemis leaving her hunters leaderless. She decided the hunt's new mission was to track down Percy Jackson as she was now the de facto leader of the hunt and their missions were now decided on by her. The hunters were surprisingly supportive of her decision. They had a lot of respect for Percy after what he had done on Olympus for not just the campers but their fallen sisters as well.

The monument created by Annabeth, which was unveiled not a week before Percy vanished, had been breathtaking. To see their sisters immortalized for eternity in a courtyard of Olympus had brought a number of tears to the usually stoic and hardened maidens of Artemis. Even Artemis herself was witnessed to have tears in her eyes at the sight of life-like marble tributes to her hunters, all depicted with their bows out defending Olympus to their last breaths.

Zoe, Annabeth and Bianca were forced to return to Camp Half-Blood empty handed once again after another failed attempt to get help finding Percy.

When they returned to camp, Zoe made a beeline for the Artemis cabin without a word to anyone, her frustrations started to overwhelm her. She threw herself down on her bunk as she tried to quell her growing anger. After several minutes of breathing deeply to calm down, she drifted off to sleep.

Zoe found herself on Olympus, in the courtyard that Percy forced the gods to let be made. The reminder of her missing boyfriend only brought a sharp pain to her heart as she cursed Morpheus for forcing her to miss him even in her dreams. If she ever came across the god of dreams she vowed to put a few arrows in his backside for doing this to her after Percy had gotten him a pardon from the Olympians after he joined the Titans.

As Zoe walked around the statues, she came to the one that depicted her, Annabeth and Percy standing over Luke's body as Annabeth clutched Luke's hand. Percy and Zoe stood beside them, side by side, Zoe with her bow out and Percy with Anaklusmos in hand. Zoe couldn't help but chuckle when she remembered Annabeth's face after Percy made her remake the statue. The original had had Zoe and Percy holding hands as they stood but Percy claimed that if he was going to have to have a statue despite his wishes not to, he refused to have him and Zoe look like a couple on a date; demanding a dignified image of them at the end of a long war. She couldn't help but agree that the remade statue was much better. Although she loved Percy and she knew he loved her, they were not a very affectionate couple, at least in public; something that made her love him even more as she wasn't big on public displays of affection.

She sighed as she thought about how much she missed Percy. This was supposed to be their time to relax and enjoy some down time together. Two great months of dating and then gone in the blink of an eye.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A feminine voice said from behind Zoe.

On instinct, Zoe reached for her bow only to find herself weaponless as this was only a dream.

"Relax Zoe; you are here because I brought you here." The woman said.

Zoe eyed the woman carefully. She had brown hair underneath a goat-skin cloak that had its hood pulled up hiding her face from Zoe's view.

Zoe's eyes narrowed at the woman as a look of realization crossed her face. The woman looked exactly as Bianca and Nico had described Percy's abductor.

"YOU! You took Percy!" She screamed.

The woman calmly held up a hand as Zoe took a step towards her and Zoe froze in her place.

"Calm yourself Zoe," the woman said sternly before her form shimmered and Zoe's eyes widened as the Queen of the Heavens stood before in all her glory.

"Lady Hera," Zoe gasped. "Why? Percy has never been anything but respectful to you. Why would you take him?"

A slightly pained look crossed Hera's eyes before it vanished and was replaced by a determined one.

"That is why I am here Zoe. I am no enemy to you or to young Perseus." Hera explained.

Zoe glared at the goddess who met Zoe's glare with her own, "I had no choice but to take Perseus."

Zoe looked at the Queen of the Gods expectantly making Hera sigh.

"Another war is coming Zoe. A war worse than the Titan War. My arrogant husband thinks he can simply close Olympus and the problem will disappear on its own. I had no choice but to turn to our most powerful demigod. If anyone can lead us through this, it is Perseus." Hera explained.

Zoe looked at Hera confused for a minute before her eyes widened, "A second Giant War?"

Hera nodded slowly, "Yes but you must keep that information to yourself. You must swear to it or I will have to wipe your memory of our conversation. I have a plan and it is completely necessary that none of of the other demigods know until the time is right."

Zoe looked at the goddess confused but Hera just shook her head, "I cannot tell you. I am here only to let you know you have a long road before you can be reunited with young Perseus again. If you follow my instructions you will find him sooner rather than later."

"What? Why can't you just tell me where he is?" Zoe growled.

"The time is not right. The timing of my plan must be perfect. In three days you must be at the Grand Canyon. Look for a demigod with one shoe. He will be with a second demigod and they need to get back to Camp Half-Blood safely. They will be your key to finding Perseus again." Hera said sternly.

Zoe was about to argue but Hera held up her hand, "Remember my words, I will be watching you. If you tell anyone of our meeting, I will wipe it from your mind and whoever you tell and you will be on your own to find Perseus again. I am sorry for the heartache this causes but I believe Perseus is the key to Olympus' survival yet again."

Before Zoe could reply Hera snapped her fingers and Zoe found herself sitting up in her bed in the Artemis cabin at Camp Half-Blood. She began cursing angrily as she thought about Hera's words. She would do as the goddess instructed but these two demigods had better be the key to finding Percy again or there would be Hades to pay for everyone involved.

Line Break

Zoe flew through the air slightly ahead of the chariot being drawn by two Pegasus. Inside the chariot were her friends Annabeth Chase and Charles Beckendorf, one of the few males Zoe could tolerate for more than a few minutes at a time. She also appreciated the fact that Beckendorf and Annabeth had been the only two who didn't question her reasoning for being at the Grand Canyon on this specific day. Due to Hera's warning, she was forced to say that she just had a strong feeling they would find answers about Percy there.

Zoe knew both her friends were well aware that she was holding something back from them but also trusted her enough to accept her answer and join her on the mission. Zoe looked down from her place atop Percy's all-black Pegasus Blackjack as she could see the Grand Canyon coming into view a little ways up. She had initially planned to ride in the chariot with the other two but Blackjack seemed to know they were looking for Percy as he began to throw a fit inside the stables at camp until Zoe tentatively climbed on the Pegasus' back. There had been multiple injuries to campers over the past few months from trying to mount him but Blackjack made it clear he was no one's Pegasus but Percy's. It did comfort Zoe a bit to know she was apparently the only other person Blackjack would allow to ride him, although she missed Percy being there to tell her what Blackjack was trying to say.

As they approached their destination, Zoe peered down into the canyon where she could see some sort of storm that was seemingly centered inside the tourist area. She looked back to Beckendorf and Annabeth and pointed as they quickly directed their chariot in that direction.

Zoe leaned down to Blackjack's ear but the Pegasus apparently knew what she was thinking as he went into a dive straight towards the heart of the storm. By the time they reached the ground, they saw a blonde haired boy with one shoe on drive a golden gladius through a storm spirit. A second storm spirit shot a bolt of lightning at him but he absorbed the lightning in his blade before dispatching a second storm spirit with another quick swipe of his blade.

As the second storm spirit dissolved, a satyr carrying a small Latino boy on his back jumped up from the side of the cliff as he stood between the blonde kid and the third storm spirit.

The storm spirit ignored the satyr as it glared at the blonde harshly, "Who are you demigod?" It hissed.

The blonde kid just looked at him confused, "Um… I don't know actually."

The spirit narrowed its eyes at him but before he could do anything the Satyr pulled out a club and charged at him, "Die you little punk!" The satyr growled as he tackled the spirit. Unfortunatley for the over zealous satyr, his attempt to tack the venti failed as he went right through him before the storm spirit turned back to the blonde kid, "This isn't over half-blood. My mistress will have your head and that of all demigods." He growled before stepping towards the demigod only for the satyr to grab the storm spirit from behind.

The monster growled before shooting off into the air with the satyr hanging on for dear life until the two disappeared from view.

Zoe jumped off Blackjack and approached the two confused demigods, "Who are you two and where is Percy?"

Both demigods looked at each other and then back at Zoe with looks of confusion.

"I'm Jason and this is Leo but we don't know any Percy." He said honestly.

Zoe glared at the duo as Annabeth and Beckendorf came up beside her.

"Whoa! Are those flying horses?" The Latino kid, Leo, asked excitedly.

"They're called Pegasus." Beckendorf explained. "Since you two can obviously see them, I think you need to come with us."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Jason said putting a hand out to stop Leo who was about to go with them without a second thought. "Who are you and why should we go anywhere with you?"

Annabeth looked at him sympathetically, "Because you guys are like us. Trust us, we promise we mean you no harm but it's clear that you're demigods and we come from a place for demigods, Camp Half-Blood."

Jason's eyes widened but at the same time, this all seemed vaguely familiar to him.

Leo on the other hand was in shock, "Demigod? As in half-gods?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Yes. I don't know about you, but I am quite sure that this one," she said with a distasteful look at Jason, "is a son of Zeus."

Jason looked at her confused, "Wait. Don't you mean Jupiter?"

Zoe's eyes shot wide open while Annabeth and Beckendorf looked at him confused.

"What do you know boy?" Zoe asked harshly.

Jason looked at her, confused by her anger, "Nothing, seriously. That name just popped into my head."

Zoe's eyes narrowed before she looked at Leo, "And what about you?"

Leo paled a bit before he smiled flirtatiously at Zoe, "I don't know anything either beautiful, but I'm all ears if you want to teach me."

Zoe's eyes flashed with anger before she pulled out a hunting knife and took a step towards Leo. Before she could make him regret his words, Beckendorf pulled Leo away while Annabeth put a hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"Relax Zoe, we'll find him. That kid, Leo, doesn't know any better." Annabeth said trying to quell her friend's anger.

Zoe growled under her breath before turning back to Jason, "Let's go son of Zeus. We need to get back to camp." She said before spinning on her heel and jumping onto Blackjack's back and taking off without another word.

Jason stared at her retreating form confused and slightly pissed off before Annabeth put a hand on his arm, "Sorry about Zoe, she has been a little difficult to deal with since her boyfriend went missing."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "That Percy guy? I feel bad for him."

Annabeth chuckled a bit, "He's the only one who can handle her. She spent a long, long time hating men until she met him. She still isn't the biggest fan of them but she was getting better before Percy was taken."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Taken?"

Annabeth nodded sadly, "Out of his cabin at camp a few months ago. No one has seen him since. We were here looking for him. Zoe said we would find answers here and when we didn't find him, she was a little upset. Come to camp, I promise to explain more on the ride."

Jason nodded, "Okay. This Percy guy, is he a friend of yours?"

Annabeth nodded sadly again, "One of my best friends. We've been looking for months but found nothing. Now come on, I'll explain on the way." She said offering him her hand.

Jason took it, both their faces turning a bit red when he did as she led him to the chariot.

Zoe was far ahead of Annabeth and Beckendorf who were bringing the two demigods with them as she cursed to herself about the whole mission. She already disliked both demigods; the little Latino boy was everything she despised in men and the son of Zeus or Jupiter looked far too much like his half-brother Heracles for her taste. She no longer cared about what Heracles did to her but she would rather not have to look at his face or a similar one on a daily basis.

The fact she didn't have Percy with her certainly did not make things easier. But she now had a bad feeling about where Percy was. This was what Hera meant by finding a link to Percy though. Hera must have known she was well aware of the Romans and their camp after spending so many centuries with Artemis. She and Diana had been to the Roman camp occasionally when it couldn't be avoided.

But now she had an idea where Percy was and she was going to get him back and soon.

As she came into camp, she walked out of the stables just as the campers began to gather around the chariot with the two new demigods. Before anyone could say anything, a flaming hammer appeared over Leo's head as he looked up at the image confused.

"What is that? What's going on?" Leo asked confused.

Beckendorf smiled at him, "It means you're my half-brother Leo. A son of Hephaestus."

Leo raised an eyebrow, "The forge dude?"

Beckendorf laughed, "Yea the forge dude. Now come on, I will show you to your new cabin along with your new brothers and sisters." He said as he led a confused Leo away from group and towards the Hephaestus cabin.

Annabeth led Jason towards the big house to meet with Chiron as Zoe started to follow. As she did, she caught a glint of silver out of the corner of her eye in the woods to the left. She looked at the spot until she saw a small familiar auburn haired girl in a silver huntress outfit lock eyes with her before turning and walking into the woods.

Zoe looked around to make sure no one else saw her as Artemis' message was clear that she wanted to speak to her in private.

Zoe snuck her way into the woods until she found her former mistress waiting for her at Zeus' fist. Zoe did not bow but simply looked at the goddess expectantly.

Artemis looked at her friend sympathetically, "I understand you are angry with me Zoe but I need you to listen as my time is limited."

"Percy is at Camp Jupiter isn't he? I'm going to get him." Zoe said sternly.

Artemis shook her head, "I came here to tell you that you cannot do that Zoe. No one knows of Hera's plan but me. Perseus is not at the Roman Camp yet but he will be soon."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "Where has he been then?"

Artemis bit her lip a little nervously, "Asleep on Olympus, hidden away from all the other gods, even his father does not know where he is."

"What? Why would you do that to me Artemis? I thought you were my friend!" Zoe yelled.

Artemis winced a bit, "It wasn't supposed to be like this. The plan was supposed to happen months ago but Hera had trouble when the Jason boy was sent on a quest that took a few months. She was forced to keep Perseus asleep until Jason completed his quest. When he did, she took him and erased his memories. She tried to do the same with Perseus but had trouble. He has a strong mind and did not let go of his memories very easily."

Zoe's eyes flashed with betrayal, "You took his memories of me?"

Artemis nodded slowly, "Mostly. He will remember you but not about your relationship. His mind is strong and his connection to you is as well. We tried to erase all memory of you but his mind was too stubborn and we had to settle for what we did. When he wakes, he know you are important to him but he will not remember your time together."

"Why would you do this to me? I thought you were happy for me?" Zoe asked bitterly.

Artemis' shoulders slumped, "I am and I am even more convinced now that Perseus would never hurt you but this had to be done. It is the only way to prevent the destruction of Olympus. My father was going to doom the world had Hera and I not intervened."

Zoe scowled, "So Percy is on Olympus now?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes and I am about to bring him to the Lupa after I leave you. But I am here to tell you that you have your own path to travel before you can go to him."

"And that is?" Zoe asked.

"Hera has been captured. After dropping Jason off near the Grand Canyon, she was captured by some part of Gaia's army. You must have Jason seek a quest from the oracle. The hunters will arrive tomorrow at camp and you must be on that quest. If you want to find Percy, that quest is the only way." Artemis explained seriously.

Zoe ground her teeth in frustration but she knew Artemis wouldn't do this if there was another way.

"Fine. I will do as you say but you better make sure Percy is safe." She demanded.

Artemis nodded, "I think we both know Perseus can more than handle himself. I have no doubt he will gain the Roman's respect quickly."

Zoe nodded before stepping up to her former mistress and pulling her into a hug, "I am sorry for being angry and disrespectful."

Artemis smiled as she hugged her friend back, "I expect nothing less from the greatest huntress I have ever had. I know this has been difficult but I promise that if I had had another choice I would have taken it. Just be patient and follow my instructions and you will be reunited with Perseus.."

Zoe smiled and stepped back, "Thank you my lady."

Artemis nodded before vanishing in a flash of silver light. Zoe shook her head and started her trek back to camp, feeling grateful she knew Percy was safe. Her smile grew as she remembered Artemis saying Percy refused to let all memory of her be taken away, "I'm coming Percy and there will be Hades to pay for all this stress you put me through." She muttered as she reached the edge of the woods.

Line Break

In Sonoma Valley, California, a pack of wolves sat apparently in waiting outside the ruins of a burned down house. The largest of these wolves stood in front as a flash of silver light appeared in front of the pack revealing a woman who looked around sixteen years old. Her eyes were the color of the moon and glowed silver with power. In her arms was the sleeping form of a man, larger than the woman herself but she carried him with ease.

The largest wolf began to glow until in her place stood a beautiful woman with black hair and overly large canine teeth. She wore an outfit similar to the silver-eyed woman as she bowed slightly, "Lady Diana," the woman said respectfully. "I assume the boy is why you asked me to meet you here?"

Diana nodded, "Yes Lupa, I assume you are aware of Juno's plans for the boy and your missing Praetor Jason Grace."

Lupa nodded, "Indeed but I must say that I am surprised to find you looking after a male demigod."

Diana smiled slightly, "This one is…. different. He was the one who defeated Saturn from the great prophecy."

Lupa nodded as she stepped forward to inspect the demigod in the goddess' arms. She stepped back a little surprised.

"He smells of the sea and of death," Lupa said in shock before looking at Percy confused, "and if I am not mistaken, he smells a bit like flowers."

Diana bit back a chuckle and simply nodded, "Like I said, different. He was born a son of Neptune but raised and adopted by Pluto and Proserpina. He spent years in training when growing up in the Underworld by the greatest heroes to every live."

Lupa's eyes widened, "He radiates a hidden power and it is strong; stronger than any demigod I have met."

Diana nodded, "He is also the champion of Vesta. Her first and only champion."

Lupa shook her head in disbelief, "He will do well in my camp. I assume the boy respects authority?"

Diana flinched a bit, "He does but he also does not allow himself to be pushed around. If treated with respect, he will return it. But he has stood up to Jupiter himself in the past when he felt he or those close to him were being mistreated."

"Courage will serve him well in Rome." Lupa said looking at Percy's sleeping form.

Diana nodded, "Thank you my friend but there is another reason I am here as well."

Lupa nodded for her to continue.

"My former lieutenant Zoe," Diana said slowly. "This boy managed to capture her heart. He will remember her a bit but he cannot be told of their relationship. Their bond is strong and he will leave to find her if he remembers her fully."

Lupa gasped, "You allow him to live after leading a hunter astray?"

Diana smiled a bit, "The situation is complicated but yes. I also consider him a friend and expect that he will be treated as such."

Lupa nodded slowly, "Of course my lady."

Diana smiled, "I will leave him with you. He should wake in the next day."

Lupa nodded, "I understand."

"Take care my friend. The war approaches sooner than we expected and for the survival of Olympus and all demigods, we must be ready to meet the challenge." She said before vanishing in a silver light after setting Percy down in the Wolf House.

Lupa eyed the demigod carefully, "I hope you are every bit the warrior Diana says you are. You may be the only hope for the survival of Rome." She said before glowing and changing back into a wolf and leaving Percy with a few wolf guards as he slumbered.

A.N: This is more of a teaser to set up the story. I have yet to develop a definite plan for the story so it may be a few days before I update again. I have not read HoO latley so my memory of it is a bit rusty. I hope this was an okay beginning. If it isn't I may rewrite it. Let me know what you think.

I made a few obvious changes but laid out the same general plot from Heroes of Olympus. It will change but I thought for now, the canon serves as a good road map for the story. It may not be the best opening chapter but have faith, I have good ideas for this story, just let me get to them.

Now don't forget to review so I know what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


	2. Long Lost Siblings and the Son of Pluto

Ch. 2

When Zoe made her way back to camp, she made a bee-line for the big house in search of Chiron and Jason. When she arrived, she found Annabeth and Jason having a discussion with Chiron about the Greek gods which Jason seemed to be having a hard time grasping.

She cleared her throat to draw the attention of everyone in the room as she walked in.

"Zoe, what can I do for you?" Chiron asked a little surprised.

Zoe paused for a second as she wasn't sure how she should explain the situation to Chiron. Eventually she decided the truth would be best as long as she left out details about Percy.

"Lady Artemis contacted me." She explained slowly.

Annabeth's and Chiron's eyes widened at her words.

"Did she say anything about Percy?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

Zoe hesitated for a minute, disliking having to lie to one of her best friends in camp, "Not really. She said she didn't know where he was but that Jason and the quest he must take are the key to finding him."

Jason looked at the former huntress confused, "What do you mean? I really don't know who this Percy guy is. I really don't see how I can be the key to finding him."

Zoe shook her head, "She said Hera has been captured. Jason must be the one to ask for a quest to rescue her and that I would find my way to Percy on the quest."

At the mention of Hera being captured, Chiron and Annabeth paled a bit.

"Then we must send him to the hunters. Did Lady Artemis inform you of their current location?" Chiron asked.

Zoe nodded, "They will arrive by morning and Jason must be the one to seek the quest from the oracle."

Chiron nodded while Jason just looked confused, "The hunters? The oracle?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Come on Jason, I will show you to your cabin and explain about it on the way."

Jason just nodded numbly and allowed Annabeth to lead him outside while Zoe stayed back to speak to Chiron. Once the other two were gone, Chiron sighed loudly, "There is more to it, isn't there?"

Zoe gave the old centaur a small smile at his attentiveness, "Yes Chiron there is. I know where Percy is but you must keep this information to yourself."

Chiron nodded slowly, "Of course my dear, anything you tell me will be kept in confidence."

"That Jason boy speaks of the Roman gods instead of the Greeks, correct?" Zoe said slowly.

Chiron nodded still confused until his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "No! They wouldn't do that would they?"

Zoe nodded slowly, "I'm not sure why, but they have exchanged Jason and Percy. Percy is being brought to Lupa as we speak."

Chiron's horse-half shuffled a bit nervously, "But why? They can't possibly be doing what I think their doing."

Zoe raised an eyebrow before she gasped, "They plan to unite the Greeks and Romans. That is the only reason why they would exchange leaders."

Chiron just shook his head, "I know you must remember the carnage from the Civil War. I can't understand why they would risk so much death again."

Zoe looked Chiron directly in the eyes, "There is more Chiron. A few days ago, Hera visited me in my dreams to inform me to be at the Grand Canyon so I could find Jason and the other boy. She explained to me the reason she took Percy. There is another war coming and it will be worse than the last against the Titans."

Chiron's brows furrowed in thought before he gasped, "Gaia?"

Zoe nodded solemnly, "Zeus closed Olympus thinking it would fix the problem but Hera and Artemis made a different plan behind his back."

Chiron shook his head slowly, "They play a dangerous game; a dangerous, dangerous game."

Zoe nodded her head slowly, "Do you think it could work?" She asked hopefully.

Chiron was silent for a moment as he thought, "Perhaps. If Jason is able to gain the trust of the campers, they may be willing to accept the Romans."

"And what about the Romans accepting the Greeks?" Zoe asked.

Chiron frowned a bit, "They are less accepting but perhaps since it is Percy who is in their camp, it could work. I am sure you have been to Camp Jupiter with Artemis, err, I mean Diana; they respect discipline and battlefield prowess. I have no doubt Percy will do well there but getting them to accept the Greeks will be tough. If anyone can do it, it is Percy. He is a born leader. I think he may be able to act as a bridge between the two groups."

A small smile appeared on Zoe's face before it was replaced by a frown. Chiron gently put a hand on her shoulder, "He will come back to you. In all my years training demigods, the connection you two share is the strongest I have come across. You two are like the male and female version of the same person. I doubt even the gods themselves could break it as Percy showed when the unfortunate incident occurred here at camp before the final battle." He said looking apologetic.

Zoe smiled, "You were doing your duty protecting the campers Chiron. And thank you."

Chiron nodded, "Get some sleep my dear, I believe you will have a difficult journey in front of you."

Zoe nodded and made her way out of the big house and into the Artemis cabin thinking about the quest that would begin the next day.

Line Break

Percy Jackson felt himself slowly awakening from what had been the longest and most peaceful sleep of his life. He felt his eyes slowly open before they widened. He had absolutely no idea where in the name of his father he was. He slowly looked around at his surroundings to find himself in some kind of burned down and abandoned building.

As he slowly got to his feet and looked around, a low growl behind him made his hair stand up on end. On instinct he held out his hand as a spear shot of out the earth. He caught it and turned around to find two rather large wolves growling in his direction.

Percy's eyes widened before they narrowed as a shadow wrapped around his body and armor appeared on his body. He glanced down to find the armor seeming strange, it wasn't like he was used to. He didn't have time to think about it as one of the wolves made its way closer to him.

Percy tensed before the wolf lunged at him. Percy ducked low as the wolf jumped clean over him as the second charged forward only to be slammed in the face as a shield sprung from a bracelet on Percy's wrist. The first recovered and turned around to charge again only to have Percy kick it in its side, knocking it off its feet as Percy raised his spear to finish it off.

"STOP!" A commanding female voice growled at him.

Percy spun around expecting to find a woman but only found another half-dozen wolves standing behind the largest wolf who seemed to be sizing Percy up.

"Do not kill that wolf." The voice growled in his mind.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "They attacked me, whoever you are."

The wolf growled threateningly at Percy who just narrowed his eyes and prepared to fight it.

Suddenly the wolf began to glow until in its place was a beautiful woman with black hair and overly large canine teeth.

Percy's eyes widened before a name seemingly popped into his mind, "Lupa." He said a little confused.

Lupa's eyes widened before she nodded and gave Percy a small wolfish grin, "Relax demigod, we mean you no harm."

Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't relax, making Lupa's smile grow, her large canines poking out of her mouth.

"Yes it appears Diana may have been right about you. I think you'll do well." Lupa said making Percy even more confused.

"What do you want with me?" Percy asked.

Lupa eyed him carefully, "I was simply testing your instincts. I am pleased to see they are still sharp. Do you know who you are?"

Percy thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Yes I am Perseus Jackson, son of Hades and Persephone."

Lupa shook her head, "No, you are Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto and Proserpina and you will do well to remember that. What is the last thing you remember?"

Percy tried to think about it but he couldn't seem to put his memories together. He shook his head, "I don't remember. It's like it's on the tip of my tongue but I can't say it." He said angrily.

Lupa nodded, "Relax Perseus. You have been sent here to come to camp."

Percy looked at her confused before clutching his head painfully, "Ugh… What do you mean camp? Why don't I remember anything?"

Lupa shook her head, "I have no answers for you but you will find them in camp as long you as you make it there alive."

Percy looked at her confused, "What do mean make it there alive?"

Lupa smirked a bit, "You are a Roman demigod. In Rome you must make your own way. There are no free passes here. Make it to camp alive and you will find your memories."

Percy scowled but nodded, "Fine but answer me one question."

Lupa narrowed her eyes, "What is that son of Pluto?"

"Is Zoe at camp? She seems like the only name I can remember and I feel like I'm supposed to find her." He asked seriously.

Lupa's lips quirked into a slight smirk before the expression vanished, "That is not for me to answer. But I will tell you your only chance of finding her is making it to camp and doing well."

Percy frowned and nodded, "Fine, where is camp?"

Lupa's body began to glow until in her place was a wolf again, "Go south. You will find the camp if you try hard enough. It will call to you, son of Pluto." She said before she and her pack turned and sprinted out of the wolf house.

Percy watched Lupa and her pack run off before shaking his head, "Would it be that hard to give me the damn address?" He said to no one in particular before making his way out of the burned down building and in the general direction of south.

Line Break

Zoe awoke the next morning early, eager to begin the quest to rescue Hera. She finally had some relief, she knew where Percy was and she knew he was safe and that was what mattered. She knew Artemis would keep her word and make sure Percy was safe, at least to the best of her ability. But Zoe was slightly worried about Percy in the Roman camp. He had a tendency to be rebellious and that could lead to some problems for him.

As Zoe finished her shower and packed up her stuff in anticipation of leaving camp, a familiar hunting horn rang out over the silence of the early morning bringing a smile to Zoe's face. She darted out of her cabin and to the bottom of Half-Blood Hill where she waited to greet her former sisters.

As the hunters made their way down the hill, Thalia noticed Zoe waiting for them anxiously and smiled as she approached her, "So, who needs a quest?" She asked in mock irritation.

Zoe smiled, "Apparently you have a half-brother who we found at the Grand Canyon yesterday. His name is Jason."

Thalia's smile disappeared from her face as her eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Zoe looked at her confused, "There is a son of Zeus here. His name is Jason and Lady Artemis told me he was the one who needed to lead the quest."

"Where is he?" Thalia demanded.

Zoe held her hands up, "In your old cabin. What's with the hostility?"

Thalia ignored her and made a beeline for the Zeus cabin where Jason just happened to be walking out the door. When Thalia was ten feet away, she froze.

Zoe walked up beside her, "Are you okay?"

Thalia shook her head as she continued to stare at the demigod who hadn't noticed her yet.

"J..J..Jason Grace?" Thalia asked nervously.

Jason finally noticed Thalia as he walked up to her slowly, still confused.

"Yea, who are you?" He asked.

Thalia's eyes widened before she ran forward and tackled Jason into a hug as tears fell from her eyes. Zoe and the hunters looked at the scene in confusion.

Jason looked at the girl who was crying into his chest with a strange look.

"I don't know you. Why are you hugging me?" He asked.

Thalia pulled her head back from his chest, "Jason, it's me, Thalia."

Jason's eyes widened, "T…Thalia?"

Thalia nodded as tears fell from her eyes, "She said you were dead. She said my brother was dead."

Tears welled up in Jason's eyes as he hugged his sister back both of them crying to each other and trying to explain where they had been over the years, Jason not having many answers while he listened to Thalia's life story closely.

After about fifteen minutes, Zoe couldn't stop herself from speaking up, "Thalia," She asked carefully. Thalia looked up from her conversation with her brother. "We need Jason to get the quest. I'm sorry but Lady Artemis said he has to lead it." She asked quietly.

Thalia's eyes flashed with annoyance before they softened and she nodded, "Okay."

Jason walked over to Zoe who pointed at the red-headed huntress he was looking for.

"Um… What do I do?" He asked confused.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Just ask her how to rescue Hera."

Jason raised an eyebrow before he shrugged, "Okay, how do I rescue Lady Hera?"

Rachel's eyes glowed green making Jason take a step back in shock before she looked directly at Jason.

"_Child of lightning, beware the earth,_

_The giants' revenge the seven shall birth._

_The forge and owl shall break the cage,_

_And death unleash through Hera's rage._"

Zoe jumped forward to catch Rachel as she collapsed unconscious after giving the prophecy.

"Whoa, is she alright?" Jason asked worriedly.

Thalia put a hand on her brother's shoulder, "She's fine. It happens after giving a prophecy; it goes with being the oracle."

Jason nodded, "Okay good. Now does anyone know what that prophecy is supposed to mean?"

Zoe laid Rachel softly on the ground before turning to Jason, "It means that we need a child of Athena and a child of Hephaestus for this quest. I would recommend Annabeth as she is the most experienced child of Athena in camp."

Jason smiled at bit as Thalia raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut.

"And Leo will fit the requirement as a son of Hephaestus." Jason added.

"Uh, there are much more experienced children of Hephaestus here in camp." Zoe argued not wanting to spend any more time than necessary with Leo.

Jason shook his head, "He came to camp with me. I feel like he is the one who is supposed to accompany me on this quest."

Zoe scowled but bit her tongue, "Fine but we need to leave as soon as possible. The longer we wait the less likely we'll find Hera in time."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "You're coming too?" He asked a little hesitantly.

Zoe glared at him, "Lady Artemis said I need to be on this quest. This is the key to finding Percy and there is nothing that will stop me from getting to him."

Jason looked like he wanted to argue but Thalia grabbed his shoulder and shook her head vehemently.

"A command from an Olympian, especially my mistress, is non-negotiable little brother. And you will need Zoe. She is more experienced than all of you put together." Thalia said sternly.

Jason noticed his sister's look and turned back to Zoe, "I'm sorry for that, I'm grateful to have you along to help us in the quest."

Zoe looked at him suspiciously before sighing, "I'm sorry for being so harsh with you when we first met. I have had a bad experience with another son of Zeus who you look a lot like. It brought back some bad memories. And I have been looking for Percy from seven months now without success."

Jason was surprised but smiled, "I understand, we're cool."

Zoe nodded, "Okay, I will go get Annabeth and tell her to get ready to leave." She said before taking off to find the daughter of Athena.

Jason turned back to his sister, "Another son of Zeus? Do we have any more siblings?"

Thalia shook her head slowly, "Zoe was a hunter for thousands of years before she met Percy and left the hunt." She explained making Jason's eyes widen a bit. "The son of Zeus she's talking about is Heracles." She said making her brother's jaw drop and eyes widen further than thought possible.

Line Break

Percy had been travelling south for about four days but had yet to find the camp Lupa said would call to him. His frustrations were really starting to get to him now as he was sick and tired of sleeping outside, trying to keep one eye open and be ready for the next monster attack. The two monsters who seemed to have an especially big hard on for him where the two snake-haired women, Stheno and Euryale.

The two gorgon sisters, as they had called themselves when Percy asked why they wouldn't stay dead, were working for some mistress who apparently wanted them to capture Percy alive. Fat chance of that happening Percy had thought. Despite his best efforts, he had yet to find a way to kill the two monsters. He had literally tried everything he could think of to get rid of them but these monsters just wouldn't stay dead for more than a few hours.

As Percy walked through the Berkeley Hills, he suddenly felt himself being drawn to the Caldecott Tunnel which happened to only be about a mile away to the south. Just as he was about to make his way in that direction, a low growl from behind him drew his attention.

"I'm going Lupa relax, your directions of 'go south' did not exactly make the place that easy to find." Percy said as he turned around expecting to see Lupa and her pack behind him. Instead, he saw a different wolf standing behind at least a dozen others, none of which Percy recognized as the ones he had seen with the Mother of Rome.

"I'm afraid you have me mistaken little demigod; I am not that worthless bitch or her puny little pack of mutts." A deep male voiced growled in his mind.

Percy's eyes widened as he tensed, "Who are you then?"

The wolf looked at him with hungry eyes, "I am Lycaon, King of the Werewolves and you will be coming with me either peacefully of in pieces, your choice."

Percy eyes narrowed, "I don't care if you're king of the world, I go where I want when I want."

Lycaon's eyes flashed with anger, "Insolent little brat. My mistress commands that I bring you to her in chains or with your head on a platter and I have no intention of failing my mistress."

"Good for you but if you want me; you're going to have to kill me Fido." Percy growled as a shadow wrapped around his body and covered him in his new Roman style armor. He held out his hand as his spear shot out of the earth while he uncapped his pen on the other hand, a new weapon he had found in his pocket a few days earlier.

"My pleasure demigod." Lycaon growled as two of the wolves behind him charged forward straight at Percy.

Before they could reach him, Percy launched his spear at one of them, catching the beast in the throat but not killing it as it laid there whimpering. The second jumped at Percy forcing him to roll to his left to avoid the razor-sharp claws of the beast. Percy jumped to his feet and but a third wolf snuck up behind Percy as he stood up, and wrapped its jaws around Percy's sword hand.

Percy expected to be hurt but was shocked when he heard the sickening crunch of the wolf's teeth breaking again his skin. Percy took a powerful strike at the injured monster with his sword, severing its head clean off its body before he activated his shield and swung it around to catch the wolf behind him in the face. Percy drove his blade through the top of the monster's head.

Lycaon became enraged at seeing three of his pack defeated so easily, "Attack, all of you!" He roared at the rest of his pack.

The wolves stepped forward to attack when a silver arrow flew from their left and caught the lead wolf in the throat before it dissolved into golden dust.

Lycaon turned to find a silver-eyed twelve-year-old girl with her bow out before she released another arrow that flew right through the throat of the wolf in front of Lycaon and into the King of Werewolves' leg causing him to cry out in pain.

Percy stepped forward and slit throat of another one of his pack before Lycaon howled loudly as his pack retreated.

"This isn't over half-breed. You have no idea the kind of power you are up against. You and all of your kind shall bow before my mistress and beg for mercy." He growled before smiling evilly or at least smiling as best a wolf could. "And she will not grant it." He said before he and the remainder of his pack ran off before Artemis could fire another arrow.

Percy turned with his sword still out as the twelve-year-old girl approached him. He could immediately tell this was not a child and knew better than to let his guard down.

"Put down your weapon Perseus. Now." The girl said sternly.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You think I am that foolish. I don't know you and I know you are no twelve-year-old."

The girl's lips quirked into a smirk, "I am your friend Perseus, you just do not remember me."

Percy eyed the being before him warily as the words of his mother crept into is mind, 'be wary of my half-sister Artemis, she is no friend of men. She will appear as a young girl but she is not to be trusted.'

Percy shook his head, "No, you are not my friend. My mother warned me about you long ago and said I was to keep my distance from you Artemis."

Artemis' eyes widened before she scowled, "I was not asking you to put your weapon down; that was an order."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Please forgive me Lady Artemis but I enjoy being a fully intact male. So if it's all the same to you, I will just be on my way."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "That would not be wise Perseus. If you wish to ever see Zoe again, you will come with me."

Percy's eyes widened as memories flashed through his head, all moving too fast for him to know what they meant before he dropped to his knees clutching his head painfully as his vision began to darken and he felt himself losing consciousness. The last image in his mind was of a pair of volcanic rock black eyes looking at him on the face of a beautiful girl with long silky black hair and a slightly upturned nose, her expression was a slight smirk before it shifted into a soft smile.

A.N: Well there is chapter two…Kind of sets the story up for how I plan to write it for a while. I want to shift back and forth between Percy and Zoe since I have decided to have the Lost Hero and the Son of Neptune occurring at the same time in this story. Those who are worried about it being canon, well I am going to write how I feel like this story should go. It will be different in the ways I feel like writing it. Don't like it, don't read it.

And as for Piper… I never said she wouldn't be in the story. Like I said, this is going to be different. You will have to wait and see how the story turns out.

Now I need to thank everyone. I certainly did not expect to have 281 favorites and 296 follows in less than 24 hours. That was a pleasant surprise. I will try to make the story worthy of its already strong following. You guys are awesome. Please review, it gives me motivation to write more and better for all my awesome readers.

Go read Faded Past, Renewed Future by blueper... It's far too good not to be read.


	3. A Godly Escort

Ch. 3

Percy turned with his sword still out as the twelve-year-old girl approached him. He could immediately tell this was not a child and knew better than to let his guard down.

"Put down your weapon Perseus. Now." The girl said sternly.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "You think I am that foolish. I don't know you and I know you are no child."

The girl's lips quirked into an amused smirk, "I am your friend Perseus, you just do not remember me."

Percy eyed the being before him warily as the words of his mother crept into is mind, 'be wary of my half-sister Artemis, she is no friend of men. She will appear as a young silver-eyed girl but she is not to be trusted.'

Percy shook his head, "No, you are not my friend. My mother warned me about you long ago and said I was to keep my distance from you Lady Artemis."

Artemis' eyes widened before she scowled, "I was not asking you to put your weapon down; I am telling you to put it down. Now!"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Please forgive me Lady Artemis but I enjoy being a fully intact male. So if it's all the same to you, I will just be on my way."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "That would not be wise Perseus. If you wish to ever see Zoe again, you will come with me."

Percy's eyes widened as memories flashed through his head, all moving too fast for him to know what they meant before he dropped to his knees clutching his head painfully as his vision began to darken and he felt himself losing consciousness.

Percy felt himself wake to the sound of a fire crackling beside him. Memories of his fight with Lycaon and his encounter with the goddess flooded back into his mind as his eyes darted around before trying to jump to his feet. Before he could, a child-sized foot was pressed firmly to his chest pinning him to the ground. Percy panicked and his instincts took over as he smacked the back of the goddess' leg before spinning and sweeping her legs out from under her and knocking her onto her back as he jumped back to his feet.

"Damn it Perseus, wait." Artemis said from her back as Percy started to slowly back away from her.

Percy continued backing away, "I don't know what I did to offend you Lady Artemis but I am sorry. I am just trying to get to the camp Lupa told me about."

Artemis groaned in annoyance, "Perseus, I swear on the River Styx that we are friends and I am here to help you. You simply do not remember me because your memory was wiped."

Thunder boomed loudly overhead making Percy freeze in his tracks. He looked the goddess questioningly but only received a glare in response.

"Why don't I have my memories? Who took them?" He demanded.

Artemis glared at Percy before sighing; she waved her and conjured up two chairs for them to sit in. Percy eyed the goddess warily as he slowly made his way to the chair across from the one Artemis sat in.

"Why are you helping me? I am a boy and my parents told me you despise them." Percy asked suspiciously.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I do. But you are my exception. I told you that we are friends and I meant it. I am here to help you before you go into Camp Jupiter."

"Why do I need help? I mean I'm pretty sure the entrance is right over there." Percy said confused.

Artemis nodded, "Yes but if you go that way you will lose a powerful weapon you possess. I made a promise to someone important to me to help you and I intend to keep that promise. Now tell me what you remember."

Percy looked at her confused before shrugging, "I remember my parents and my training but things kind of get blurry from there. I remember the name Zoe and her face but not how I know her. Is she my friend or something?"

Artemis forced herself not to smirk as she kept her expression stoic, "Yes she is, your best friend actually."

Percy's eyes widened, "Where is she?"

"I cannot tell you that Perseus." Artemis said with sympathy.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "And why is that? You claim to be my friend yet you only tell me what you want to. This seems like a pretty shitty friendship to me."

Artemis eyes widened before glared at Percy harshly, "Silence Perseus. I am here because you are my friend. If not for me, you would be on your own without any help. There are things I can and things I cannot tell you. I am only doing this for your own good as too much information will only lead to bad things for you." She growled.

Percy's faced turned red with anger but he forced himself to bite his tongue before he bowed his head, "I am sorry Lady Artemis, my lack of memories is frustrating." He said through gritted teeth.

Artemis smirked slightly, "Obedience does not come easy for you Perseus. I'm afraid you are a lot like your father. Now, we need to discuss some things before I lead you into camp."

Percy nodded his head stiffly and waited for the goddess to speak.

Artemis looked at Percy curiously, "What do you know about the Roman gods?"

Percy's eyes widened before he smirked, "I know everything Lady Artemis. Won't you be bringing me to the demigod camp as Lady Diana?"

"Your father taught you this I assume?" She asked.

Percy nodded, "Seeing as he is not an Olympian, he does not feel it necessary to follow the rules of your father. He said he would prefer I be prepared should I ever encounter Roman demigods on my journeys." He said before a thought popped into his head, "Wait. What about Kronos and the great prophecy?"

Artemis pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed, "I cannot tell you everything but you defeated him and survived the prophecy. But you cannot reveal that inside the Roman camp. You must act like a Roman and you must be accepted into the legion."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise before he grinned, "I lived? Awesome." He said excitedly before he became confused, "And why must I be accepted as a Roman? I know for a fact I was born a son of Poseidon and not Neptune."

"I need you to trust me Perseus. It would be best if you just refer to yourself as a son of Pluto and make no mention of Neptune. The Romans are not fond of him and it would not help you in becoming a member of the legion. As for why you must get accepted, I cannot tell you everything yet but it is the only way you will see Zoe again." Artemis explained seriously.

Percy was silent for a minute as he thought before he looked up and found the goddess' silver eyes boring into him expectantly.

"Okay, I will do as you say. I hope you are truly on my side. I don't trust most of the gods but you seem sincere when you say you are my friend so I trust you are trying to help me." He replied back.

Artemis smiled a bit, "Thank you Perseus."

Percy nodded, "Now what is this weapon that you say I will lose if I don't go into camp with you?"

Artemis smirked and before Percy could react, she pulled out a hunting knife and drove it into his chest. Percy jumped back in shock expecting to be fatally wounded before his jaw dropped when he saw the goddess with a smirk on her face as she held her hunting knife up with its blade broken off at the tip.

"What was that?" Percy yelled at the goddess.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Relax Perseus, you're invulnerable."

Percy's eyes widened, "I bathed in the Styx?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes a couple years ago. If you enter camp through the Caldecott Tunnel then you will have to cross the Little Tiber River which will wash away your curse. I intend to have you keep your invulnerability in Camp Jupiter."

Percy smiled a bit before he scowled at the goddess, "Wait a minute. How did you know that wasn't my one vulnerable spot like Achilles' heel?"

Artemis smirked, "Because I stabbed you there last time we fought."

Percy paled a bit, "I thought we were friends?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "We are Perseus. But you are the only mortal who can give me a challenging fight so we have had a little battle every time we meet."

Percy looked at Artemis in shock, "Have I beat you?"

Artemis scoffed, "Please Perseus. You are the only male who I can stand; don't get all bigheaded like the rest."

Percy held up his hands, "I was just wondering. Jeez, relax my lady."

Artemis shook her head annoyed, "Come with me Perseus, it is time to introduce you to the legion." She said as her form shimmered until she stood in a twenty year old form, her face was even sterner and her hair was slightly darker. She turned and looked at Percy expectantly. Percy bowed his head and nodded, getting the feeling her Roman form would not be as kind as her Greek one, if you can call it kind.

Line Break

Zoe and Annabeth stood at the steps of the big house with Chiron and they watched Jason and Leo approach them, each with a backpack while the Leo kid wore some type of tool belt around his waist.

"So ladies, shall we get this show on the road?" Leo asked with flirtatious grin on his face.

Annabeth and Zoe both rolled their eyes.

"How are we traveling?" Jason asked.

"The prophecy states that you need to beware the earth Jason, so I would suggest you take to the skies for your journey." Chiron explained.

Jason nodded, "Pegasus then?"

"We only have two Pegasus available, so you will have to pair up." Chiron replied as he gestured to the stables.

"What about the chariot?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron shook his head, "Unfortunately, Clarisse took off with it this morning and has yet to return. We cannot wait for her as time is of the essence."

"Does anyone have any idea where we are going?" Jason asked.

Annabeth nodded, "North, to Quebec."

Jason and Leo both looked at her confused, "Why?" Jason asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well so far the only thing we know is that some storm spirits are working for whoever took Hera. Who better to ask about the storm spirits than one of the wind gods? Boreas is the north wind and he will know where we can find Aeolus. Aeolus is in lord of the storm spirits so he should be able to tell us where we can find Hera."

Jason's eyes widened, "When did you figure all that out?"

Annabeth smiled, "While you two were sleeping, Zoe and I were planning our trip. Athena always has a plan."

Jason smiled at her turning her cheeks a slight shade of pink before Zoe rolled her eyes and interrupted their little moment.

"Let's just get moving, we're wasting daylight." She said taking off towards the stables.

Once in the air, Annabeth and Zoe laughed as they looked at Leo who was rubbing his chest from the hoof that struck him when he tried to get on Blackjack behind Zoe. Apparently Blackjack was rather protective of Percy's girlfriend, only allowing Annabeth to ride behind her.

The group travelled for hours before they crossed into Quebec City in Canada. The girls turned to find Jason looking rather uncomfortable as Leo slept with his head leaning on Jason's back. Jason noticed the girls looking at them and quickly nudged Leo awake.

"We're here." He said as he steered his Pegasus over so that it was flying within talking distance of Blackjack as the girls.

Leo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Below them, a city sat on a cliff overlooking a river. The plains around it were dusted with snow, but the city itself glowed warmly in the winter sunset. Buildings crowded together inside high walls like a medieval town. In the center was an actual castle—at least it looked like a castle—with massive red brick walls and a square tower with a peaked, green gabled roof.

"Tell me that's Quebec and not Santa's workshop." Leo said.

"Yeah, Quebec City," Annabeth confirmed, "one of the oldest cities in North America; founded in 1608 by _Samuel de_ Champlain"

Leo raised an eyebrow making Annabeth roll her eyes, "I'm a daughter of Athena. I enjoy learning about things."

Leo held up his hands, "I was just wondering; but, uh, good to know I guess."

Annabeth glared at the son of Hephaestus until Jason elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"We need to get past them." Zoe said pointed to what looked like two angels steadily rising up towards them, both armed with swords.

"I don't like this," Jason said. "They look like storm spirits.

At first it looked like he was right, but as the angels got closer, they could see they were much more solid than _venti_. They looked like regular teenagers except for their icy white hair and feathery purple wings. Their bronze swords were jagged, like icicles. Their faces looked similar enough that they might've been brothers, but they definitely weren't twins.

One was the size of an ox, with a bright red hockey jersey, baggy sweatpants, and black leather cleats. The guy clearly had been in too many fights, because both his eyes were black, and when he bared his teeth, several of them were missing.

The other guy looked like he'd just stepped off a 1980's rock album cover. His ice-white hair was long and feathered into a mullet. He wore pointy-toed leather shoes, designer pants that were way too tight, and a god-awful silk shirt with the top three buttons open. Maybe he thought he looked like a groovy love god_, _but the guy couldn't have weighed more than ninety pounds, and he had a bad case of acne.

The angels pulled up in front of the Pegasus and hovered there, swords at the ready.

The hockey ox grunted, "No clearance."

"'Um, what? Leo asked.

"You have no flight plan on file," said the wannabe love god in a French accent that was so bad it sounded fake. "This is restricted airspace."

"Destroy them?"‖The ox showed off his gap-toothed grin.

Leo's eyes widened as his three tensed companions tensed in anticipation for a fight but Leo held up his hands, "Can I at least who it is who will be destroying me?"

"I am Cal!"‖The ox grunted. He looked very proud of himself, like he'd taken a long time to memorize that sentence.

"That's short for Calais," the love god said. "Sadly, my brother cannot say words with more than two syllables…."

"Pizza! Hockey! Destroy!" Cal offered.

"Which includes his own name," the love god finished.

"I am Cal,"‖ Cal repeated. "And this is Zethes! My brother!"

"Wow,"‖ Leo said. "That was almost three sentences, man! Way to go."

Cal grunted, obviously pleased with himself.

"Stupid buffoon," his brother grumbled. "They make fun of you. But no matter, I am Zethes, which is short for Zethes. And the ladies here," He winked at Zoe and Annabeth, "they can call me whatever they want."

Zoe growled under her breath but Annabeth leaned up to her ear, "Don't. We need to get past them without a fight."

Zoe grudgingly nodded and bit her tongue.

"We have to see Boreas. It's very urgent." Annabeth said with a forced smile.

Zethes looked at Annabeth closely as she forced herself to keep smiling.

"My sister will not be pleased," Zethes began before smiling at Annabeth, "but I can never refuse such a beautiful young lady. Come, you will need to explain yourselves to my father; he will not be happy. He does not like visitors."

The Boreads sheathed their swords and pulled smaller weapons from their belts—or at least they looked like they were weapons until they switched them on and they realized they were flashlights with orange cones, like the ones traffic controller guys use on a runway. Cal and Zethes turned and swooped toward the hotel's tower.

Leo turned to his friends. "I love these guys. Follow them?"

Zoe rolled her eyes but looked uneasy, "Yes, we need to speak with Boreas."

They landed in what must have been the penthouse suite; but the place had been hit by a flash freeze. The entry hall had vaulted ceilings forty feet high, huge draped windows, and lush oriental carpets. A staircase at the back of the room led up to another equally massive hall and more corridors branched off to the left and right. But the ice made the room's beauty a little frightening

As the four companions jumped off their steeds and told them to wait there, they turned back to the two brothers who were waiting for them a few feet ahead. They began to follow until Zethes and Cal spun around and pulled out their swords and pointed them at Leo.

"Who are you?" Zethes shoved the point of his sword against Leo's chest. "A child of the South Wind, spying on us?"

"What? No!" Leo said. "Son of Hephaestus. Friendly blacksmith, no harm to anyone!"

Cal growled. He put his face up to Leo's, and he definitely wasn't any prettier at point-blank, with his bruised eyes and bashed-in mouth. "Smell fire," he said. "Fire is bad."

"Oh." Leo's heart raced. "Yeah, well … my clothes are kind of singed, and I've been working with oil, and…"

"No!" Zethes pushed Leo back at sword point. "We can _smell _fire, demigod. I smell fire … on _you_."

If it hadn't been like three degrees in the penthouse, Leo would've started sweating. "Hey … look … I don't know, "He glanced at his friends desperately. "Guys, a little help?"

Jason already had his gold coin in his hand. He stepped forward, his eyes on Zethes. "Look, there's been a mistake. Leo isn't a fire guy. Tell them, Leo. Tell them you're not a fire guy."

"Um …" Leo muttered.

"Zethes?" Annabeth tried her smile again, though she looked a little too nervous and cold to pull it off. "We're all friends here. Put down your swords and let's talk."

"The girl is pretty," Zethes admitted, "and of course she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness; but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time.‖ He poked his sword point farther into Leo's chest, and Leo could feel the frost spreading across his shirt, turning his skin numb.

"Destroy him now?" Cal asked his brother.

Zethes nodded, "Sadly, I think…"

"No," Jason insisted, "I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful …"

Jason's voice faltered, because both Boreads had suddenly turned on him.

"What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are the son of Zeus?"

"Um … yeah," Jason said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

Cal looked so surprised, he almost dropped his sword. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same."

Zethes stepped forward and squinted at Jason's face. "No, he is not _our _Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago."

"Wait," Jason said. "_Your _Jason … you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?"

"Of course," Zethes said. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the _Argo_, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey."

"Hockey!" Cal agreed.

"But Jason—_our _Jason—he died a mortal death," Zethes said. ―You can't be him."

Zethes looked at Jason closely, "If you are a son of Zeus, you could be the one we've been watching for."

"Watching for?" Leo asked. ―You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a _bad _way: he's in trouble?"

"That depends on my father's will." A cold feminine voice said behind them.

Line Break

Diana led Percy to a side entrance of the camp. On their walk, Diana explained how things worked in Camp Jupiter. How the demigods were divided and who he needed to be respectful of as a new recruit. As they passed some kind of invisible barrier, Percy froze a bit as the Roman camp appeared in front of him. There was a large fortress in the middle of a large field. Beyond that lay a city built with a combination of Roman and modern architecture. Percy looked around in awe as he saw the barracks where the demigods must have lived along with different buildings within that part of the camp. He looked back towards the city and gasped as he laid eyes on a modern replica of the coliseum in Rome. It didn't look as large as the original but it was still impressive just as the rest of the city was.

Diana turned back to Percy, "Impressive isn't it?"

Percy nodded, "Very."

Diana gestured for Percy to follow her but before he could two Roman demigods on patrol approached them with spears aimed at each of them.

"Halt! Identify yourselves." The male guard demanded.

Diana's silver eyes flashed dangerously as she spun on the demigod, "I do not answer to you, _boy."_ She snapped.

The kid's eyes widened as both guards immediately dropped into deep bows, "Please forgive me Lady Diana, I did not know it was you."

Diana glared at him making the demigod begin to sweat. Percy cleared his throat as Diana's eyes turned to him. He gave her an imploring look.

Diana nodded her stiffly, "Bring me to your praetor; I must speak to her at once."

The boy stood up nervously as Percy sized him up, he looked around fourteen or fifteen years old. He looked like he was Asian or at least partly. He was big and stalky with perhaps a bit of pudginess especially in his face.

"Of course Lady Diana, again I am sorry for disrespecting you." He said nervously.

Diana glared at him, "Not you boy, the girl. She is more than capable of leading me and the demigod to your praetor."

The girl's eyes widened as Diana gestured to her. Her skin was dark but her eyes were a golden color. She looked around thirteen years old but Percy sensed she was far older than that. He eyed her suspiciously. If there was one thing Percy knew, it was a dead person and he was positive this girl was not supposed to be alive.

Diana noticed Percy looking at her before she turned to the girl, "Lead the way," she said before turning back to the boy, "you can return to your duties."

The girl nodded as she led Percy and Diana across the empty field and towards a group of buildings away from the city where she said the praetor would be.

"What's your name?" Percy asked as he eyed the girl carefully.

The girl seemed a little startled by his question, "Hazel. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Percy froze making Diana and Hazel stop with him. His face slowly shifted into a wide grin before he stepped forward and grabbed the startled girl in a big hug. Hazel looked at Percy confused, "Um, why are you hugging me?"

Percy chuckled as stepped back, "Sorry, I just didn't know I had any siblings. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Pluto."

Hazel's eyes widened before she gave him a small, somewhat nervous smile as well, "I didn't know either. It's good to know I'm not the only child of Pluto around."

Percy grinned but before he could speak, Diana cleared her throat. Her expression was stern but her eyes gave away a bit of mirth, "You two can catch up later. My time is short and I must speak to your praetor about your brother." She said sternly.

Hazel nodded briskly and continued to led the duo until they reached the Praetorian Gates where she lead them past the barracks where Percy received a number of questioning looks, until they reached the Principia. Hazel led them inside where they found a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes scowling as she listened to a skinny boy with blonde hair and a smug look on her face.

The praetor noticed the new occupants of the room before her eyes widened as she quickly stood from her chair and dropped into a bow. The blonde haired kid looked at her confused until he turned around where his face went pale white before he dropped down into the lowest bow he possibly could.

"Lady Diana, what an honor." The girl said respectfully.

Diana nodded, as the boy went to speak as well she growled under her breathe, "Silence boy, I did not come here for you to gravel at my feet." She said in a harsh tone.

The boy trembled a bit but remained silent as Diana turned back to the girl, "You may both rise, I must discuss some words with you praetor."

The duo rose up but the boy kept his eyes off the goddess instead deciding to inspect Percy with narrowed eyes making Percy have to bite back a chuckle.

"What can I do for you Lady Diana?" The praetor asked.

Diana smiled at her, "I am here to personally deliver a new recruit for the legion, praetor…"

"Reyna," The girl answered for her.

Diana nodded, "This is Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto. He is seeking entrance into the legion."

Reyna looked a little confused, "If I may ask my lady, why are you delivering him personally? I was not aware you allowed men in your company."

Diana kept her face devoid of emotion, "Perseus here has been working on Olympus for a number of years. He was a key factor in defeating the Titans in the last war. Now that the war is over, he needs a place to go. Since he is a demigod, I have brought him to you. I assume my word and that of the Olympian Council as a whole will suffice for letters of recommendation?"

Reyna looked at Percy in shock before regaining her composure and turning back to Diana, "Of course Lady Diana. He will be admitted to the legion. Should he be tested in the coliseum as most new legionaries are?"

Diana nodded as a slight smirk tugged at her lips before she spoke, "I don't think that will be a problem. Perseus is an experienced fighter and should be a good addition to your ranks."

Reyna bowed her head, "I will inform the legion of the new legionnaire and prepare his test for later this afternoon."

Diana smiled, "Then I will take my leave praetor." She said before vanishing in a flash of silver light leaving Percy and Hazel alone with Reyna and the skinny blonde kid.

Reyna looked at Percy warily, "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the twelfth legion. Hazel will show you around the camp and the city. You will need to be at the coliseum at 3 this afternoon for your test."

Percy smiled, "Thank you praetor, your hospitality is greatly appreciated." He said before turning around towards his sister before someone clearing their throat stopped him in his tracks.

Percy turned around to find the blonde haired kid eyeing him again. Percy narrowed his eyes, "Is there something you need boy?"

The boy glared at Percy, "Yes, admittance to the legion requires that I check the auguries. We cannot be too careful these days, there are rumors of another threat rising."

Percy raised an eyebrow before Reyna spoke up, "I believe he was vouched for by Lady Diana herself along with the word of the entire Olympian Council and that will suffice Octavian." She growled.

Octavian raised his hands but his expression was smug, "We cannot be too careful praetor Reyna. I simply wish to protect Rome against all threats. Since we have already lost our other praetor, all precautions must be taken."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Octavian before closing the distance until he towered over the skinny boy, "So are you saying Lady Diana is not to be trusted?" He asked with a threatening tone in his voice.

Octavian's eyes widened and he tried to step back but Percy grabbed him by his toga and kept him only inches away, "I do not take orders from runts like you. If praetor Reyna says I need to consult the auguries then I will be more than happy to. But do not mistake me for a newbie demigod boy; I am not to be toyed with by arrogant little punks like you." Percy said turning his head towards Reyna to see a satisfied smile on her face before she wiped it clean and looked at Percy stoically. "Do you require the auguries to be consulted praetor or am I free to have my sister show me the city?" He asked respectfully.

Reyna shook her head, "No you are free to go Perseus but release Octavian. You need to save your strength for your test later."

Percy nodded and let go of Octavian slowly as he brushed away the wrinkles in Octavian's toga, "No hard feelings auger but so we're clear, you do not tell me what I do. I take orders from my praetor and whoever the centurion of the cohort I am accepted into is. You would do well to remember that." He said before spinning on his heel towards a wide-eyed Hazel who followed him out of the Principia.

Once outside, Percy pulled Hazel aside and looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked confused.

Percy rolled his eyes, "How are you here? If there is one thing I know, it's a dead person when I see one."

If Hazel's dark skin could have turned pale it would have as she looked at Percy, "Another one of our brothers snuck me out of Asphodel. He said it was my chance to earn my redemption."

Percy's eyes widened, "Another brother?"

Hazel nodded, "Yes Nico but I haven't seen him in a while. He said he was looking for you but that you had been taken by some powerful being."

Percy clutched his head painfully and more images raced through his mind, this time of a boy and girl with onyx colored eyes and black hair similar to his. This time he managed to stay conscious before he looked back at Hazel who was looking at him worriedly.

"I don't know why but one of the Olympians took my memories. Diana led me here because she said we were friends and she wanted to help me. She said I would get them back if I came to Camp Jupiter." He explained as he rubbed his temples.

Hazel looked at him nervously, "Are you going to tell father that I have escaped?"

Percy looked at Hazel in disbelief, "Of course not. You're back now and you're staying here. You're my little sis and no one will take the only family that I can remember away from me."

Hazel looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

Percy smiled, "Of course Hazel. We're family and that's what family does, we look after each other."

Hazel's eyes lit up before he rushed forward and hugged Percy tightly, "Thank you Perseus."

Percy stepped back with a stern look, "It's Percy. None of that Perseus crap from you."

Hazel chuckled and nodded before she looked at Percy confused, "Aren't you curious as to why Nico said this was my shot at redemption?"

Percy shook his head, "Nope. You can tell me about it later. Whatever it is, it doesn't matter; I have your back. For now, how about you show me around the city before its time to crack some skulls in the coliseum."

A.N: Another chapter down…. Sorry the Zoe part was short and very canon but I wanted to get Percy to New Rome. In fact the next few chapters may be like this as Zoe is already on her quest while Percy just got to camp so Percy will need to do some catching up so the two quests can be better aligned. Her quest will differ later but I wanted to include this part of the quest as it is.

Hopefully you liked the chapter.. Thanks for reading.


	4. A Tour of New Rome

Ch. 4

Percy was led by his sister Hazel down the Via Praetoria and towards the city of New Rome. They took their time as they walked as Hazel told Percy about her past life; her mother, her one encounter with their father and their eventual move to Alaska. Hazel became a little uncomfortable when she talked about living in Alaska until Percy told her to tell him when she was ready. It was clear that whatever happened in Alaska was the reason she was trying to achieve her redemption in this life. Percy promised himself that he would do whatever he had to in order to make sure his new sister was here to stay and not just on a quick visit back to the world of the living. He may have only just met her but if there was one thing Percy remembered about himself it was that family was important to him and that now included Hazel.

"So you really grew up in the Underworld?" Hazel asked in awe as he told her what he remembered from his life. He decided that since Hazel was family, she deserved to know the truth. He did leave out the part about being Greek though as that would only lead to him having explain things he didn't exactly have answers for like where he had been for the past three years.

Percy nodded, "Don't get too excited, I spent the majority of my time training. But after my Mom died, it was nice to have a family again."

Hazel's face became a bit saddened as she thought about her mother until Percy noticed and slipped an arm around her, "You know that includes you too right?"

Hazel's face morphed into a warm smile, "Thanks Percy, it's nice to know I'm not alone anymore."

Percy smiled, "Never again sis, I promise."

As they approached the city, Percy jumped back in surprise when a previously inanimate statue came to life.

"No weapons inside the Pomerian Line." The statue said sternly as its armless body looked Percy up and down.

"Whoa, is that a talking statue?" Percy asked confused as he looked at Hazel.

Hazel bit back a laugh and shook her head, "This is Terminus. He is the God of Borders here in New Rome."

"Hazel Levesque, who is this outsider you are trying to bring into my city?" Terminus asked in a haughty tone.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "This is my brother, Percy Jackson and he is being admitted into the legion. He has his test in about thirty minutes at the coliseum." She replied in an annoyed tone.

Terminus turned back to Percy with a suspicious look, "A son of Pluto you say? You smell like a son of another god."

Percy narrowed his eyes as a shadow consumed the statue of Terminus and deposited him a few feet away from his pedestal where the god of borders landed on the ground with a thud.

"I am a son of Pluto and I don't like to be questioned about it." Percy growled at the stunned border god.

"How dare you?" Terminus growled before he vanished from his spot on the ground and reappeared on his pedestal. "Turn over your weapons immediately you little upstart."

Percy rolled his eyes, "I need them in the coliseum, so no."

Hazel put a hand on Percy's arm, "You can't bring weapons inside the city. You will get them back when it's time for your test."

Percy sighed and pulled the pen out of his pocket and slipped it into a bin beside Terminus' pedestal and started to walk past the border before Terminus shrieked indignantly.

"Turn over the ring on your finger as well boy. Don't think I can't spot an enchanted weapon a mile away." Terminus said increduously.

Percy slid the ring off and looked at Terminus.

"And the bracelet on your wrist?" Terminus asked.

Percy put a hand to his wrist but stopped, "No. This stays with me. It's not a weapon, it's a shield and I never take it off." He said in a determined tone.

Terminus glared at him before huffing loudly, "Just get moving boy, I don't have all day to deal with you. I have borders to protect."

Percy rolled his eyes as he and Hazel walked past the Pomerian Line and into the city of New Rome. Hazel looked at Percy curiously, "Why so protective of your bracelet?"

Percy stopped as his hand went to the bracelet on his wrist. His brow was furrowed as he tried to think of why he refused to part with it.

"I don't know actually. I just know it means a lot to me and I'm not taking it off for anyone, god or not." Percy said as he ran his fingers over the silver and black bracelet on his wrist. He tried to remember where he got it but the answer seemed just out of his grasp as he felt an all-too familiar headache begin to form in his head.

He shook his head and cleared his mind as he knew this would only lead to frustration. He allowed Hazel to show him around the city. She led him to the Senate House and then the Forum before leading him to the Circus Maximus. After a short tour of the city, the siblings began to make their way to the coliseum for Percy's test as the time was drawing near.

"So what does this test entail anyway? I assumed it was some type combat but what exactly will I be fighting?" Percy asked a little excitedly.

Hazel looked at him confused about why he seemed excited, "Percy, you will have to fight the Centurions from each cohort until you lose. Once you lose, whatever cohorts are willing to take you will offer you a place but the centurions are mostly the best fighters in the legion. You're in for a long afternoon."

"Mostly?" Percy asked.

Hazel scowled, "Octavian is the senior centurion of the first cohort even if he couldn't fight his way out of wet paper bag."

Percy chuckled, "Good. I will make sure to take my time when I get to him then."

Hazel stopped, "Percy, no one makes it to the first cohort's centurions. You have the fight them one after another without break." She explained seriously.

Percy smirked, "Nothing never happens sis, it just has yet to be done."

Hazel shook her head, "Well I hope you're right. I've always wanted to see Octavian put in his place even if you did a pretty good job earlier in front of Reyna."

Percy smiled, "So what happens if I defeat all the centurions?"

Hazel smirked, "Then you would fight Reyna and I promise you wouldn't want that. She is the most skilled warrior I've met, even better than Jason."

"Jason?" He asked.

Hazel frowned, "The other praetor but he disappeared about a month ago right after he got back from a quest."

Percy's eyes widened as his mind began to race but before he could think much about it, Hazel grabbed his arm and pulled him into the coliseum before he was late for his test.

Hazel brought Percy to Reyna before she gave him a hug and left to find her cohort to watch the test in the stands.

Reyna handed Percy his pen and ring, "Good luck Jackson." She said formally.

Percy nodded and took a step towards the entrance of the arena before he paused and turned back to Reyna, "My sister tells me you're the best warrior in camp. I look forward to finding out for myself." He said before turning back around and walking into the arena. Reyna looked at Percy in disbelief before smirking at his cocky attitude, sure that he would soon be brought down a peg or two.

Percy stood confidently in the middle of the arena as the crowd thundered around him. He thought he would be a little uncomfortable in front of so many people but found himself surprisingly invigorated by the crowd. A number of legionnaires were yelling at him to put on armor but he ignored them and waited for the event to begin.

After a few more minutes, Reyna silenced the crowd by raising her hand, "Perseus Jackson, son of Pluto has been admitted into the legion today and now seeks a cohort to accept him. As tradition, he will fight the centurions of each cohort starting with the fifth and continue on to the first until he is defeated. The first match will be against Centurion Dakota from cohort five."

An average sized kid came out of the other side of the arena dressed in full roman armor with a spear in hand. Percy looked at his face with confusion as his lips were stained red and he kept taking sips from a flask as he walked towards Percy.

"Are you drunk?" Percy asked incredulously.

The centurion rolled his eyes, "It's cool-aid, relax newbie. Where's your armor?"

Percy smirked as a shadow wrapped around his body covering him in pitch-black lightweight Roman style armor.

Dakota's eyes widened, "Weapon?"

Percy's smirk grew as he held out his hand and his spear shot out the ground and into his hand as the crowd fell silent, all looking at Percy with surprise and now anticipation.

Dakota frowned, "Cool trick but it won't help you. I'm centurion for a reason kid."

Percy simply raised an eyebrow and got himself into a ready position for the fight to start.

Reyna, who was watching Percy curiously, looked down at the arena, "Begin!" She shouted.

Dakota wasted no time in charging at Percy. He thrust his spear at Percy's midsection but Percy batted the strike aside with his own spear before he flipped it in his hand and swung the butt of it straight up catching Dakota in the jaw and forcing him to bite his tongue painfully before Percy slammed the butt into his forehead with a strong enough strike to send the centurion to the ground unconscious.

Percy stepped back stood straight up as he turned to Reyna who was looking at him in shock.

After a second she regained her composure, "Perseus Jackson wins. Bring Centurion Dakota to the infirmary. Next up is Centurion Gwenn also from cohort five."

A few Apollo legionnaires removed Dakota from the arena as a girl with brown hair and green eyes walked into the arena looking at Percy nervously. Percy couldn't help but think how familiar she looked.

Gwenn walked forward eyeing Percy warily and was surprised when Percy smiled at her, "A daughter of Ceres?"

Gwenn nodded, "Yes why?"

Percy shrugged, "She is my grandmother and I am quite fond of her."

Gwenn's eyes widened, "Grandmother?"

Percy nodded, "I am the son of Pluto but also adopted by Proserpina."

Gwenn's jaw dropped but before she could reply, Reyna shouted at them to begin.

Unlike Dakota, Gwenn wielded a sword and did not attack Percy blindly. Percy's spear vanished as he pulled a pen out of his pocket. Gwenn looked at him confused making Percy smirk as he uncapped it as it elongated into Anaklusmos.

Gwenn's eyes widened when she saw his blade, "Is that a Greek engraving?" She asked in shock.

Percy looked the sword and cursed himself for not remembering that. He shrugged, "It was a gift from a friend. Greek or not, it's a powerful weapon that I am proud to wield." He explained as he remembered his patron giving him the blade years earlier.

Gwenn nodded and swiped at Percy's legs but he blocked easily and sent a half-hearted strike at Gwenn who blocked as well. The two went back and forth for a minute as Percy held back but made it look like he was trying to defeat her. No one in the stands noticed he wasn't going full-speed but after a minute Gwenn locked his blade with hers as they stood only inches apart.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "You're holding back."

Percy smiled and acted like he was trying to push her back, "Did you wish to be defeated like the last centurion? I would never dishonor my grandmother by making her children look weak. I'm sorry Gwenn but I've spent my entire life training so fighting comes easily to me." He said before he flicked his wrist as Gwenn's sword went flying out of her hand. Percy put his blade up to her throat, "Yield?"

Gwenn's eyes widened and she nodded, "I yield."

Percy stepped back and capped his sword as it returned to its pen form. The crowd applauded what they deemed a good match as Gwenn walked back to the end of arena she came from.

"From cohort four, Centurion Bobby." Reyna yelled from the stands.

Bobby wasted no time once Reyna started the match, pulling out his bow and sending a volley of arrows at Percy who activated his shield and took cover behind it. He twisted the ring on his finger as his bow appeared in his free hand. He waited until Bobby's arrows ran out before popping out from behind his shield with a bow of his own and notching an arrow as Bobby looked at him in shock.

Percy fired an arrow before Bobby could react, impaling the likely son of Apollo in the leg as he dropped to a knee. Percy notched another arrow as the crowd looked at him in shock as he took aim at Bobby's head. Reyna stood up to stop Percy when a shadow appeared over his bow. When it vanished, a boxing glove was at the end of the arrow as Percy grinned and fired the arrow, catching the demigod in the jaw and sending him to the ground holding his quickly swelling face.

Reyna looked at Percy in shock before ordering medics to attend to Bobby as she called out the senior centurion from cohort four. Percy made quick work of the next four centurions using a different weapon to defeat each as the crowd looked at him in more and more awe.

Percy now stood across from the centurion from cohort two, a burly son of Mars who strutted into the arena with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Don't think you're getting past me punk. I'm the best swordsman in this camp. Just because you beat those weaklings from cohorts three four and five doesn't mean squat. They're where they are for a reason." He sneered.

Percy looked at the centurion incredulously, "Who pissed in your Wheaties this morning kid?"

The centurion, Mark, glared at Percy, "You're going to get taught a lesson kid."

Percy rolled his eyes as he uncapped Anaklusmos and waved the arrogant demigod over. Mark didn't even wait for Reyna to tell them to begin as he charged Percy, bringing his sword down in a downward arc aimed at his head. Percy stepped to the side, unimpressed with the skill the son of Mars had boasted about.

Percy blocked the next few strikes from Mark before he sprung onto offense, his blade was a blur of bronze as he made several shallow cuts the Mark's legs and arms before he feinted a strike and jumped to the side and smacked Mark somewhat hard in the side of the head with the flat of his blade. The son of Mars stumbled forward in shock.

"What happened to being the best swordsman in camp? That first centurion from the fifth cohort was more skilled than you and he was drunk." Percy taunted trying to bring the demigod's ego down a bit.

"Shut your mouth Pluto spawn. You and your sister are nothing but freaks, no wonder your father isn't allowed on Olympus." Mark sneered.

Percy's eyes flashed with anger but he bit his tongue and waited.

"That's right. You can't even respond because even you know it's true." He taunted Percy.

Mark stalked towards Percy and raised his blade over his head in an effort to make the strike as powerful as he could but Percy lunged forward and slammed a fist in the slow son of Mars mouth, knocking a couple teeth out in the process.

Mark stumbled back in shock as he spit his teeth onto the ground. He looked at Percy with rage in his eyes before charging again. He swung his sword wildly at Percy who raised Anaklusmos and blocked each strike before kicking Mark in the knee causing it to give out. As Mark stood on a knee Percy slammed his fist into Mark's jaw with a powerful strike knocking him onto the ground.

Percy waited a second to make sure he wasn't getting up again before turning to walk away. When his back was turned, Mark climbed to his feet with his sword in hand as he raised it to attack Percy from behind.

Hazel jumped to her feet and screamed to warn her brother but it was too late. Mark brought his blade down on Percy's neck.

The entire coliseum watched in horror. They all gasped when the sword reached Percy's neck and Percy's body dissolved into shadows, the sword passing through as if through air.

Percy reappeared behind the son of Mars with a look of rage on his face as he grabbed Mark by the hair and roughly pulled him back before he threw several heavy handed punches into Mark's shocked face. Percy dragged him to the ground and slammed his fists into Mark's bloody face a few more times before he stood up.

"You coward," Percy snarled. "You do not even deserve the honor of being a member of the Twelfth Legion of Rome. You are a disgrace to all Romans and your father."

Percy pulled the son of Mars to his feet before dragging him to the side of the arena and throwing him in front of the seat where Reyna sat in shocked silence.

"My apologies praetor but this centurion fights without honor." He said as he bowed his head to Reyna who regained her composure.

Reyna nodded as her eyes flickered to Mark with a look of disgust, "Take him to the lockup. I will decide his punishment later." She said as two legionnaires snatched up the bloody and dazed son of Mars and dragged him out of the coliseum.

Percy smiled at Reyna, "I am sorry for losing my temper praetor but I am ready to continue the test."

Reyna looked at Percy a little surprised and couldn't help but smile back and nodded, "Very well Perseus; return to the arena."

The first centurion from cohort one walked out the other end of the arena. She was a beautiful girl with dark hair that was cut choppy like she was trying to make herself look less beautiful but it didn't work. She had slightly darker skin like she was part Native American and her eyes seemed to constantly be changing color like a kaleidoscope.

Percy eyed the girl warily, something about her seemed dangerous.

Reyna looked down at the two combatants before giving them the signal to begin.

The girl pulled out an imperial gold gladius and began to walk towards Percy slowly, her eyes watching him carefully. Percy uncapped Anaklusmos and mirrored the centurion's movements.

Suddenly the girl stopped, "Drop your sword legionnaire." She said in a commanding but surprisingly soft tone as she looked right into Percy's eyes.

He suddenly felt the strong desire to comply with her command until he caught himself and smirked, "A daughter of Venus? I hope you have more to go on than a pretty face and strong charmspeaking abilities."

The girl's eyes widened in surprised before she narrowed them and charged at Percy. Percy was shocked at the speed and power the girl possessed; she was by far the most skilled fighter he had faced so far. She kept up her attack as Percy stayed on the defensive until she overextended on a jab allowing Percy to sidestep and attack.

He threw and experimental jab at her legs but she spun to the right and slashed at Percy who barely managed to block. The girl came out of nowhere with a dagger and slashed at Percy's exposed left side forcing him to fall forward and roll to avoid the dagger and her sword. Percy barely got to his feet in time to avoid her dagger again but slashed a gash across her arm drawing and angry growl from the centurion as she stepped back to regain her composure.

"Impressive." Percy said seriously.

Instead of replying, the centurion charged again swinging her blade at Percy's legs forcing him to jump over it only to get kicked hard in the chest making him stumble back.

Percy narrowed his eyes and focused as the girl charged again. This time when she slashed at him Percy blocked her blade and stepped inside the reach of her sword and slammed her hand with the hilt of Anaklusmos causing her to drop her sword. The centurion swung her dagger wildly as he tried to push Percy back so she could regain her sword.

Percy blocked her first two strikes and pushed back. The girl was about to charge back forward but hesitated when Percy tossed his blade in the air giving him the chance to drop down low and sweep her legs out from under her. The centurion landed on her back as Percy caught Anaklusmos in his hand again. Before she could react Percy stepped on her hand that held the dagger, pinning it to the ground before he pointed his blade at her throat.

"Yield?" He asked tiredly.

The girl frowned but nodded as Percy removed his blade and offered her his hand. She looked surprised but took it as Percy pulled her to her feet.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Piper, Piper McLean." She replied.

Percy smiled, "You are a very skilled fighter; the best I've faced today by far."

Piper smiled back, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Percy extended his hand, a move that seemed to surprise Piper but she recovered and grasped it firmly in hers. As she shook his hand, her face turned into a slight smirk, "Make sure you knock Octavian around a bit before you finish him off."

Percy grinned, "I plan on it."

Piper nodded and made her way over to the stands to sit with her cohort to watch the rest of Percy's test.

Percy now stood in the middle of the arena with an anxious smile on his face. Next up was Octavian and something about this kid just rubbed Percy the wrong way. Now he had the chance to put Octavian in his place and he had no plans to miss it.

Octavian walked out of the other end of the arena, the usual arrogant look on his face nowhere to be seen. Percy looked over at his sister to see an evil grin on her face before he looked at Reyna whose smile was more smug than anything else.

Once Octavian stood ten feet in front of Percy his eyes hardened, "It would not be wise to make an enemy of me Jackson."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "I am simply doing my test so that I may find a cohort to take me in. If you're scared you could always yield now." He said as his lips twitched and his smile became mischievous.

Octavian glared at him and pulled out an imperial gold gladius and charged the moment Reyna gave the word to begin. Percy pulled out his pen and jumped aside to avoid Octavian's blade. Instead of uncapping his pen, he stuffed it back into his pocket as he sidestepped another jab from Octavian. Percy continued to avoid the auger's attacks with relative ease as Octavian became more and more frustrated. Legionnaires in the stands began shouting and jeering at the two combatants; Percy for not fighting and Octavian for not being able to land a single blow.

Octavian raised his sword over his head to strike again but this time Percy went towards him instead of away as he snuck inside to Octavian's guard and kneed the Apollo legacy in the stomach causing him to hunch over. Instead of disarming him, Percy clapped both of his hands on each side of Octavian's head, boxing his ears and drawing a pained yelp from the centurion. Octavian tried to regain his bearing as his ears rung painfully. Percy sat back and waited for the auger to attack again not wanting to end the fight too quickly. Finally Octavian recovered and attacked again.

Percy stepped back just in time to avoid a wild slash by Octavian.

"Is this all the mighty centurion from cohort one has to offer?" Percy taunted making Octavian's face turn red in rage as he charged again trying to impale Percy with his blade with a jab to his chest.

Percy stood his ground and in the blink of an eye both his hands came together and trapped the blade between his two hands with the point only inches from his chest. Octavian's eyes widened as he tried to force the blade forward but he couldn't overpower Percy. He tried to wrench the sword free but once again he did not have the strength to free the blade from Percy's iron tight hold. The crowd began to laugh and taunt Octavian as they watched him fail to overpower the newbie demigod.

"Give up yet?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"You're going to regret this Jackson… you're nothing. You think I'm scared of you?" Octavian sneered.

Percy looked at Octavian with an evil grin slowly appearing on his face, "You want fear? You don't even know what fear is little boy." Percy growled as he suddenly pushed Octavian's blade back causing the hilt to hit him in the stomach and knock the wind out of him.

Percy took a step back and closed his eyes. He raised both hands above his as a shadow appeared in them until it solidified into a wreath of human bones. Percy put the crown upon his head as shadows began to descend upon the arena and it looked like Percy's body melted into them as he vanished from sight.

Every legionnaire in the stands was in shocked silence as they all felt fear creep into their hearts when they saw Percy vanish from sight. They were snapped out of their shock by a terrified shriek from Octavian whose body was surrounded by shadows. Octavian stumbled back and fell on his butt only to jump forward as a shadow behind him grew. To the audience, it looked like the shadows were simply shifting and shimmering around Octavian while it was clear Octavian saw far worse than that.

The shadows continued to shift and bend until they surrounded Octavian, blocking him from the view of the rest of the legionnaires. Suddenly a girlish scream rung out over the silent crowd followed by more as whatever was happening to Octavian had him close to tears. After a full minute, the shadow unwrapped from around the centurion revealing in lying in the fetal position in the middle of the arena.

"I yield! I yield!" Octavian whimpered loudly.

Within a few seconds, the shadows vanished and were replaced by Percy who stood with an evil grin on his face and his crown still sitting atop his head as he looked down at Octavian's trembling form with a terrifying glee. The legionnaires looked at it in absolute fear as one minute if was a wreath of human bones before shifting into a circlet of black fire and then into a dragon's head. Once off his head, Percy held the helm up before it dissolved into shadows as the crowd looked at Percy in shock.

Reyna was the first to recover from her shock as she stood from her seat, "What in the name of Jupiter was that Jackson?"

Percy looked at the praetor and smiled innocently, "He said he wasn't afraid of me. I decided to find what he was afraid of."

Reyna's eyes widened, "Was that your father's helm of darkness?"

Percy smiled and shook his head, "No it was mine. It is my official crown as prince of the Underworld that my father presented it to me on the twelfth birthday. I don't like to use it as it makes your greatest fears come to life."

Reyna paled a bit and looked at Percy fearfully before Percy smiled at her, "Relax praetor, I would never use it on you or anyone else I respect. I just thought Octavian should be shown his place.

Relief flashed through Reyna's eyes before they hardened, "Prepare yourself legionnaire, I have yet to be beaten since becoming praetor."

Percy nodded and returned to the center of the arena as Reyna made way down from the stands, her armor gleaming and looking every bit the part of a commander.

She stood ten feet away from Percy as she unsheathed her gladius and nodded her head at Percy to begin. The crowd was silent as they watched with bated breath as the new legionnaire and praetor squared off in the center of the arena.

Both Reyna and Percy charged each other at the same time, their blades meeting as sparks flew again and again as their swords clashed. Percy swiped at her legs as Reyna jumped over his blade and brought hers down but Percy spun at of the way at the last second. Reyna recovered quickly and attacked again but couldn't get inside Percy's guard.

Percy waited as Reyna's frustration was growing as she failed to get through his defenses. Just when he was about to make his move, Reyna took a step back as she calmed herself. Percy gave her an impressed look before he attacked, wielding his blade with speed and power that could only be achieved with years of training by the greatest heroes to ever live.

Reyna stayed on the defensive but had trouble keeping up with his speed until he feinted an attack to her left side and spun to her right slashing a shallow gash across her leg. Reyna jumped back before Percy could cut any deeper, looking at him with a bit of surprise but also wariness. She looked around to see the entire legion with wide eyes at their praetor being beaten by Percy. Percy noticed their looks as well as the one of worry on Reyna's face.

He charged at her again, slashing at her legs and forcing her to jump back before he closed the distance, missing a strike aimed at her head before she smashed the hilt of her gladius into his face. Percy jumped back and looked at Reyna seriously as they stood only a few feet apart.

"It would not look good for a praetor to lose would it?" He asked seriously.

Reyna scowled, "It would ruin my reputation with my soldiers," she growled, "but I haven't lost yet."

Percy nodded and charged at Reyna again, slowing the speed of his attacks just slightly and giving her a chance to switch to offense. She attacked relentlessly trying to land a strike before her frustration took over and her attacks became more wild. Percy dodged and ducked each strike until Reyna aimed one where he was waiting as he raised his sword to block. Reyna's sword hit the bottom of his blade and sent his sword flying.

Reyna's eyes widened before she moved to bring her blade to his throat. Percy sidestepped and grabbed her sword hand with his left before smacking it with her right and sending her sword flying.

Reyna pulled out a dagger at the same time Percy pulled a hunting knife as they both put the weapons to each other's throats.

Percy looked at Reyna expectantly but she stood her ground before Percy gave her a small smile, "Draw?"

Reyna's eyes narrowed as she nodded but before she could question him the crowd erupted into applause for both competitors and for the show Percy put on in the coliseum.

Percy walked over and picked up Reyna's sword before handing it to her hilt first, "Good fight praetor. Now can we find me a cohort?"

Reyna nodded stiffly, "Yes but I require a word with you once we are finished."

"Of course," Percy replied kindly.

"Centurions line up!" Reyna yelled as one centurion from each cohort came forward and stood in a line in front of Reyna and Percy.

Reyna turned to Percy, "You have defeated the centurions from all five cohorts, a first. That means the choice is yours as I am sure all of these centurions would be happy to have you in their cohort."

Percy nodded, "Which cohort is my little sister in?"

Reyna looked at him surprised, "Cohort five, why?"

Percy smiled, "Then that's my cohort as long as Centurion Gwenn will have me."

Piper and the centurion from cohort two who was second in command looked at Percy in shock.

"You can't want to be in the fifth, they're terrible." The centurion from cohort two said indignantly.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Other than Piper and Reyna, Gwenn is the most skilled out of all of you. I stand by my choice if Gwenn allows it."

Gwenn nodded numbly before regaining her composure, "We would be honored to take Percy as a member of the fifth."

Percy grinned, "Thank you Gwenn."

Reyna nodded, "It is decided then. Perseus is a member of the fifth cohort. You are all dismissed."

The centurions other than Piper walked away while Piper looked at Percy curiously, "It would have been nice to work with you Perseus." She said in a disappointed tone.

Percy smiled, "Just because we're not in the same cohort doesn't mean we can't work together. We are both still members of the legion and I would like to spar with you again as you are quite skilled. But I don't have any interest in being in the same legion as Octavian, no offense to the first."

Piper scowled and looked at Reyna, "That little weasel just cost me the best recruit to come to camp since I've been here, I'm going to kill him."

Percy chuckled, "Perhaps someone outta cut that silver tongue of his out of his mouth to avoid any more of his antics."

Piper smirked, "You can get in line behind me, but there are plenty of people ahead of us as well." She said before walking away leaving Percy alone with Reyna.

"Walk with me Perseus, we need to talk." Reyna said before spinning on her heel and walking out of the coliseum.

A.N: Not sure if it was any good but I gave it a try… let me know what you thought. If you want another quick update then I would recommend reviewing as they are my motivation to write faster.

Hopefully you liked my version of Piper… I wanted to use her in a different way and I thought it would cool if she was a badass Roman warrior. I'm still not sure what her role in the story will be but that won't be the last you see of her.


	5. Praetor's Plans

Ch. 5

Reyna nodded, "It is decided then. Perseus is a member of the fifth cohort. You are all dismissed."

The centurions other than Piper walked away while Piper looked at Percy curiously, "It would have been nice to work with you Perseus." She said in a disappointed tone.

Percy smiled, "Just because we're not in the same cohort doesn't mean we can't work together. We are both still members of the legion and I would like to spar with you again as you are quite skilled. But I don't have any interest in being in the same legion as Octavian, no offense to the first."

Piper scowled and looked at Reyna, "That little weasel just cost me the best recruit to come to camp since I've been here, I'm going to kill him."

Percy chuckled, "Perhaps someone outta cut that silver tongue of his out of his mouth to avoid any more of his antics."

Piper smirked, "You can get in line behind me, but there are plenty of people ahead of us as well." She said before walking away leaving Percy alone with Reyna.

"Walk with me Perseus, we need to talk." Reyna said before spinning on her heel and walking out of the coliseum.

Percy raised an eyebrow but quickly caught up to Reyna who was walking briskly out of New Rome and back towards the barrack area of Camp Jupiter. They walked in silence until they reached the Principia where Reyna opened the door for Percy before she followed him in locking the door behind her.

When he heard the lock click on the door, his instincts took over and he reached into his pocket where he grabbed ahold of his pen.

Reyna noticed his tension and smirked, "I am not going to attack you Perseus, I simply wish to discuss a few things with you."

Percy nodded and relaxed as Reyna made her way over to her desk and sat down before gesturing to the seat in front of her desk for Percy to sit in.

Reyna sat back in to her chair as her eyes lingered on Percy who waited patiently for her to speak.

"Where have you been before you came to this camp Perseus?" Reyna asked casually.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her question, "Lady Diana already explained where I have been praetor, why the sudden interest?"

Reyna eyed him closely for a minute before sighing, "Perseus, this camp is in trouble. Ever since my counterpart went missing, there has been a power struggle among the centurions to fill his role. None of them have what it takes to lead the legion as it should be led but I believe you may be the answer I have been looking for. But if I were to work with you, then I would need to trust you and while I believe what Lady Diana told me, I also know there is far more to your story."

Percy's eyes widened at her words, "You want me to become praetor? I just got here today." He asked incredulously.

Reyna nodded with a determined look, "I know a warrior and a leader when I see one and I know that you are what this camp needs."

Percy nodded slowly, "I don't think I would be the best choice for praetor but I will tell you what I know as long as you do me one favor."

Reyna nodded for him to continue.

"Please call me Percy; I don't like to be called Perseus." He said seriously.

Reyna looked at him strangely before smiling and nodding, "Very well, you have a deal Percy."

Percy smiled before turning more serious, "I also need your word on the River Styx that anything I tell you will remain between us as well."

"I swear on the River Styx that this conversation will stay between us." Reyna replied.

Thunder rumbled overhead sealing the oath.

Percy looked at Reyna serious before beginning, "I was not born a son of Pluto."

Reyna's eyes widened in shock, "But then how do you have the powers of one and then some?'

Percy sighed, "I was born a son of Neptune. He abandoned my mother and me to a life of torture and pain." He explained bitterly. "When I was ten, my stepfather killed my mother and almost killed me but I managed to escape. I spent the next few days on the run, hiding from monsters all over the city of New York. One night when I was running from a Hellhound through Central Park, I saw two people standing over a fire. I was on my last bit of strength so I ran to them hoping they would help. It turned out to be Pluto and Vesta and after looking through my memories, Vesta convinced my father to raise me with her as my patron. My father had me trained by the greatest heroes to ever live such as Achilles and Theseus. When I met Proserpina, she became fond of me as well and adopted me as her son. So since I was ten, I have been a son of both Pluto and Proserpina growing up in the Underworld. When I was twelve my father crowned me Prince of the Underworld and his heir, not that he will ever need one, but it gave me command over all of the dead as well as many minor gods who work for my father." He finished before looking and Reyna who was gaping at him in shock.

Reyna shook her in disbelief, "That is quite a story Percy; I can see why you require I keep this to myself. It would not be wise to let the other know about Neptune as he is not well liked in New Rome."

Percy nodded, "Good, I hate him as well. If I ever see him, I'll try to kill him myself." He spat bitterly.

Reyna eyed Percy warily, "And that is where you have been since you were ten?"

Percy shook his head, "I do not know where I have been since I was fourteen. I woke up in the wolf house a few days ago where Diana explained my memories for the past three years were taken by Juno. She told me I was fighting for Olympus but that she could not tell me where I was exactly. She claims I will find my memories here in New Rome."

"You don't remember anything from the past three years?" Reyna asked.

"I remember one person, Zoe." He explained wistfully. "I can't remember much else other than her name and her face though but Diana said I would see her again if I became a member of the legion and fought for Rome."

Reyna looked at bit disappointed but hid it well, "A girlfriend?"

Percy closed his eyes and tried to think but came up blank, "I don't know. Maybe. Diana wasn't clear what we were but said she was important to me." He said dejectedly.

Reyna nodded, "A personal escort to camp from an Olympian, Diana no less, is a first. It seems the gods have given you to us to deal with the growing threat to camp."

Percy nodded, "Monsters reform almost instantly. Juno and Diana sent me here because Jupiter has closed Olympus off hoping to ignore the problem but they say they have their own plan and I am part of it apparently."

Reyna clasped her hands together in front of her as she thought about the information Percy gave her before nodding slowly, "It would seem that is true. If they sent you here to help us, then perhaps their plan was for you to become my counterpart anyway."

Percy shrugged, "Honestly I don't know if I'm the best person for the position but I am here to help Rome in any way I can. If this is what you want, you are my praetor and I will not question your decisions."

Reyna looked at him a bit surprised by his willingness to do what she asked. Then she looked at him suspiciously, "Percy, why did you let our fight end in a draw?"

"What do you mean?" He said trying to sound innocent.

Reyna glared at him until he put up his hands in surrender.

Percy sighed, "There was nothing to gain from me winning the fight. The only thing that would happen is you would lose respect from your legionnaires." He explained seriously.

Reyna continued to glare at him, "The fight wasn't over when you let me disarm you."

Percy chuckled, "You couldn't have won unless you got lucky and killed me, I'm quite invulnerable."

"Arrogant much?" Reyna asked a little miffed by his comment.

Percy chuckled again, "You misunderstand me praetor, do you have a dagger I can use?"

Reyna looked at him strangely but opened a drawer in her desk and handed him a dagger. Percy smirked at her as he laid his arm out on the desk and stabbed himself violently with the dagger making Reyna jump up in shock.

"Why did you do…." Reyna began before her eyes widened when Percy slid the broken dagger across her desk and held up his uninjured arm. "How?" She asked in disbelief.

"Apparently I took a swim in the River Styx sometime in the past three years. Diana said I did it to help fight in the war with Saturn and the Titans but I have no memory of doing it which presents me with a serious problem." Percy explained.

"What problem?" Reyna asked still stunned.

"I have no idea where my one vulnerable spot is. Like Achilles had his heel, to gain the curse of Achilles you must choose a spot on your body to stay vulnerable and I can't remember for the life of me where it is." Percy said frustrated.

Reyna just stared at Percy for a minute before she regained her composure and glared at him, "So it wasn't a fair fight?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "It was and you are by far the most skilled fighter in camp, you were the only person to land a blow on me but Diana told me that she and I have fought a number of different times and I am the only mortal who gives her a good fight so apparently my abilities are quite good."

Reyna's eyes widened, "How is it that you and Diana are close anyway? She is known for her hatred of men."

Percy smirked, "Apparently I'm special…. Just kidding, I honestly don't know but she said we are friends so I must have done something to win her favor in the past few years because that was news to me when she found me on my way to camp."

Reyna shook her head at him before she became serious again, "It is not well known but Gwen is leaving the legion. She is attending university here in New Rome. This opens up a centurion position within your cohort Percy. I would like to make you centurion."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Won't people be a little upset the new guy is made a centurion on his first day?"

"Perhaps but I am praetor and Diana said you fought in the war against the Titans. As far as I am concerned that qualifies as an act of valor which is the requirement without a year of service." She said seriously.

Percy nodded, "Okay Reyna. Whatever you think you should do, you have my support."

Reyna smiled, "You are very loyal Percy. I like that."

"I am loyal to people I respect and like. You care about your legionnaires and I respect that. If you lose my respect, I can be quite difficult to deal with." He explained seriously.

"Well I appreciate your loyalty but this is just the beginning Percy. The Feast of Fortuna in less than a week away and Octavian has been pushing for elections for the vacant praetor position. I plan to have you win that election. I will not lead Rome with a slimy little weasel like Octavian in a position of power." She growled.

Percy nodded but looked confused, "What about Piper? She seems like a good legionnaire; why not push for her as praetor?"

Reyna sighed, "I would as she would make a great praetor but traditionally we have had one male and one female praetor. She also used to date our last praetor which may not be best situation if he were to return sometime in the future."

Percy nodded, "Alright, just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it."

Reyna smiled, "In two hours come to the Senate House. There you will be made a centurion of the fifth cohort."

Percy smiled, "Your wish is my command my lady," he said with a mock bow making Reyna chuckle a bit before she sent him to the barracks to meet his new cohort.

Line Break

"The girl is pretty," Zethes admitted, "and of course she cannot help being attracted to my amazingness; but sadly, I cannot romance her at this time.‖ He poked his sword point farther into Leo's chest, and Leo could feel the frost spreading across his shirt, turning his skin numb.

"Destroy him now?" Cal asked his brother.

Zethes nodded, "Sadly, I think…"

"No," Jason insisted, "I'm the son of Zeus. We're on a peaceful …"

Jason's voice faltered, because both Boreads had suddenly turned on him.

"What did you say?" Zethes demanded. "You are the son of Zeus?"

"Um … yeah," Jason said. "That's a good thing, right? My name is Jason."

Cal looked so surprised, he almost dropped his sword. "Can't be Jason," he said. "Doesn't look the same."

Zethes stepped forward and squinted at Jason's face. "No, he is not _our _Jason. Our Jason was more stylish. Not as much as me—but stylish. Besides, our Jason died millennia ago."

"Wait," Jason said. "_Your _Jason … you mean the original Jason? The Golden Fleece guy?"

"Of course," Zethes said. "We were his crewmates aboard his ship, the _Argo_, in the old times, when we were mortal demigods. Then we accepted immortality to serve our father, so I could look this good for all time, and my silly brother could enjoy pizza and hockey."

"Hockey!" Cal agreed.

"But Jason—_our _Jason—he died a mortal death," Zethes said. ―You can't be him."

Zethes looked at Jason closely, "If you are a son of Zeus, you could be the one we've been watching for."

"Watching for?" Leo asked. ―You mean like in a good way: you'll shower him with fabulous prizes? Or watching for like in a _bad _way: he's in trouble?"

"That depends on my father's will." A cold feminine voice said behind them.

Zoe looked up the staircase and her eyes narrowed. At the top stood a girl in a white silk dress; her skin was unnaturally pale, the color of snow, but her hair was a lush mane of black, and her eyes were coffee brown. She focused on Leo with no expression, no smile, no friendliness. Zoe looked at Leo and rolled her eyes, he looked like a luck struck schoolgirl.

"Father will want to see the one called Jason," the girl said.

"Then it _is _him?" Zethes asked excitedly.

"We'll see," the girl said. "Zethes, bring our guests."

Zoe glared at the girl who didn't seem to have notice her yet, "Long time no see Khione."

Khione's eyes quickly snapped in Zoe's direction before they narrowed, "Zoe Nightshade," she growled. "I heard you no longer follow your little mistress anymore. One of the heroes of Olympus they say. But I don't see the famous Percy Jackson, a falling out with your little boyfriend?"

Zoe's eyes flashed with anger, "Not that is any of your concern but no, he is simply busy with his own mission." She growled.

Khione smiled, "Busy? Perhaps I will have to find where it is that has him so busy. I hear he is quite the handsome young man."

Zoe let out a growl at the arrogant goddess in front of her but knew now was not the time to start a fight with Boreas' daughter, "Bring us to your father." She said through gritted teeth.

Khione's smile grew as she spun around and gestured for the group to follow.

Before Leo could take a step, Khione froze him with a look. Not _literally _froze, but she might as well have.

"Not you, Leo Valdez" she said.

In the back of his mind, Leo wondered how she knew his name; but mostly he was just concentrating on how crushed he felt.

"Why not?" He said sounding like a whiny kindergartner, but he couldn't help it.

"You cannot be in the presence of my father," Khione said. "Fire and ice—it would not be wise."

"We're going together," Jason insisted, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder, "or not at all."

Khione tilted her head, like she wasn't used to people refusing her orders which brought a satisfied smirk to Zoe's face.

"He will not be harmed, Jason Grace, unless you make trouble. Calais, keep Leo Valdez here. Guard him, but do not kill him."

Cal pouted. "Just a little?"

"No," Khione hissed.

Zoe, Annabeth and Jason followed the goddess for a few minutes until they reached the throne room which was somehow even colder than the entry hall had been. Zoe walked behind Khione, glaring daggers into the back of her head. This was not her first meeting with the Goddess of Snow and she was no fan of the coldhearted bitch. She took a deep breath to remain calm but the thought of the little snow wench going anywhere near Percy made her blood boil. Annabeth seemed to sense her anger and nudged her with her shoulder, her eyes conveying the message to keep it under control until they got out of there. Zoe nodded and looked over at Jason who looked rather uncomfortable in the frigid conditions.

Mist hung in the air making Jason shiver and his breath steam. Along the walls, purple tapestries showed scenes of snowy forests, barren mountains, and glaciers. High above, ribbons of colored light—the aurora borealis—pulsed along the ceiling. A layer of snow covered the floor, so they had to step carefully. All around the room stood life-size ice sculpture warriors—some in Greek armor, some medieval, some in modern camouflage—all frozen in various attack positions, swords raised, guns locked and loaded.

At least they _thought _they were sculptures.

Then Jason tried to step between two Greek spearmen, and they moved with surprising speed, their joints cracking and spraying ice crystals as they crossed their javelins to block Jason's path.

From the far end of the hall, a man's voice rang out in a language that sounded like French. The room was so long and misty, they couldn't see the other end; but whatever the man said, the ice guards uncrossed their javelins.

"It's fine," Khione said. "My father has ordered them not to kill you just yet."

"Super," Jason said sarcastically.

Zethes prodded him in the back with his sword, "Keep moving, Jason Junior."

"Please don't call me that," Jason complained.

"My father is not a patient man," Zethes warned.

They kept walking as the mist parted to reveal a man on an ice throne. He was sturdily built, dressed in a stylish white suit that seemed woven from snow, with dark purple wings that spread out to either side. His long hair and shaggy beard were encrusted with icicles, so they couldn't tell if his hair was gray or just white with frost. His arched eyebrows made him look angry, but his eyes twinkled more warmly than his daughter's—as if he might have a sense of humor buried somewhere under that permafrost.

"_Bienvenu_,_" _the king said. ―_Je suis Boreas le Roi. Et vous?"_

Khione the snow goddess was about to speak, but Zoe stepped forward and bowed.

"_Votre Majesté," _she said, _"_thisi est Jason, fils de Zeus et Annabeth, fille d'Athéna._"_

The king smiled with pleasant surprise. _"Vous parlez français? Très bien!"_

The king laughed and clapped his hands, obviously delighted. He said a few more sentences then swept his hand toward his daughter as if shooing her away.

Khione looked miffed. "The king says…"

"He says that Khione won't be needed to translate anymore since I can speak French myself." Zoe said smirking at Khione's furious expression.

The king sized up Jason, and Jason decided it would be a good idea to bow so Annabeth followed suit, "Your Majesty, I'm Jason Grace. Thank you for, um, not killing us. May I ask … why does a Greek god speak French?"

Zoe had another exchange with the king.

"He speaks the language of his host country," Zoe translated. "He says all gods do this. Most Greek gods speak English, as they now reside in the United States, but Boreas was never welcomed in their realm. His domain was always far to the north. These days he likes Quebec, so he speaks French."

The king said something else, and Zoe turned pale.

"The king says …" She faltered. "He says…"

"Oh, allow me," Khione said. "My father says he has orders to kill you. Did I not mention that earlier?"

Jason tensed. The king was still smiling amiably, like he'd just delivered great news.

"Kill us?" Jason said. "Why?"

"Because," the king said, in heavily accented English, "my lord Aeolus has commanded it."

Boreas rose. He stepped down from his throne and furled his wings against his back. As he approached, Khione and Zethes bowed. Jason, Annabeth and Zoe followed their example.

"I shall deign to speak your language," Boreas said, "as Miss Nightshade has honored me in mine. As for you, Jason Grace, my master Aeolus would not expect me to kill a son of Lord Zeus … without first hearing you out."

Jason's gold coin seemed to grow heavy in his pocket. If he were forced to fight, he didn't like his chances. Two seconds at least to summon his blade. Then he'd be facing a god, two of his children, and an army of freeze-dried warriors.

"Aeolus is the master of the winds, right?" Jason asked. "Why would he want us dead?"

"You are demigods," Boreas said, as if this explained everything. "Aeolus's job is to contain the winds, and demigods have always caused him many headaches. They ask him for favors. They unleash winds and cause chaos. But the final insult was the battle with Typhon last summer…"

Boreas waved his hand, and a sheet of ice like a flat-screen TV appeared in the air. Images of a battle flickered across the surface—a giant wrapped in storm clouds, wading across a river toward the Manhattan skyline. Tiny, glowing figures—the gods, Jason guessed—swarmed around him like angry wasps, pounding the monster with lightning and fire. Finally the river erupted in a massive whirlpool, and the smoky form sank beneath the waves and disappeared.

"The storm giant, Typhon," Boreas explained. "The first time the gods defeated him, eons ago, he did not die quietly. His death released a host of storm spirits—wild winds that answered to no one. It was Aeolus's job to track them all down and imprison them in his fortress. The other gods—they did not help. They did not even apologize for the inconvenience. It took Aeolus centuries to track down all the storm spirits, and naturally this irritated him. Then, last summer, Typhon was defeated again…"

"And his death released another wave of _venti_," Jason guessed. "Which made Aeolus even angrier."

"_C_'_est vrai," _Boreas agreed.

"But why punish demigods?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

The king shrugged, "Aeolus cannot take out his anger on the gods. They are his bosses, and very powerful. So he gets even with the demigods who helped them in the war. He issued orders to us: demigods who come to us for aid are no longer to be tolerated. We are to crush your little mortal faces."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"That sounds … extreme," Jason ventured. "But you're not going to crush our faces yet, right? You're going to listen to us first, 'cause once you hear about our quest…"

"Yes, yes," the king agreed. "You see, Aeolus also said that a son of Zeus might seek my aid, and if this happened, I should listen to you before destroying you, as you might—how did he put it?—make all our lives very interesting. I am only obligated to _listen, _however. After that, I am free to pass judgment as I see fit. But I _will _listen first. Khione wishes this also. It may be that we will not kill you."

Jason felt like he could almost breathe again. "Great. Thanks."

Khione purred and stroked his neck. Jason didn't plan it, but electricity sparked along his skin. There was loud _pop_, and Khione flew backward, skidding across the floor.

Zethes laughed. "That is good! I'm glad you did that, even though I have to kill you now."

For a moment, Khione was too stunned to react. Then the air around her began to swirl with a micro-blizzard. "You dare…"

"Stop," Jason ordered, with as much force as he could muster. "You're not going to kill us. And you're not going to keep us. We're on a quest for the queen of the gods herself, so unless you want Hera busting down your doors, you're going to let us go."

He sounded a lot more confident than he felt, but it got their attention. Khione's blizzard swirled to a stop. Zethes lowered his sword. They both looked uncertainly at their father.

"Hmm," Boreas said. His eyes twinkled, but Jason couldn't tell if it was with anger or amusement. "A son of Zeus who is favored by Hera? This is definitely a first. Tell us your story."

Jason paled. He hadn't been expecting to get the chance to talk, and now that he could, his voice abandoned him. What was he going to say, remembers nothing since the Grand Canyon a few days ago?

Zoe saved him as she stepped up and bowed formally to the God of the North Wind again. She told Boreas the whole story, from the Grand Canyon to the prophecy.

"All we ask for is guidance," Zoe concluded. "These storm spirits attacked us and they certainly were not working for Lord Aeolus. If we find them, maybe we can find Hera."

The king stroked the icicles in his beard. Out the windows, night had fallen, and the only light came from the aurora borealis overhead, washing everything in red and blue.

Boreas looked at Zoe curiously, "It would not do well for me to kill you Miss Nightshade. You may no longer be one of her handmaidens but I know Artemis would not be pleased with your death. She is one of the few Olympians who does not treat the minor gods like mere mortals and it would not be good for me or any of the other gods to make an enemy of her." He said before glancing at Jason and Annabeth, "The others though, well I have not such feelings of gratitude towards their parents."

"Hera's in trouble," Jason said. "She has been captured and according the prophecy she is going to be… I don't know, consume… destroyed… something by some kind of giant. We need to find her before that happens."

"Yes," Boreas agreed. "Many horrible things are waking. Even my children do not tell me all the news they should." He said with a glare at Khione. "The great stirring of monsters that began with Kronos—your father Zeus foolishly believed it would end when the Titans were defeated. But just as it was before, so it is now. The final battle is yet to come, and the one who will wake is more terrible than any Titan. Storm spirits—these are only beginning. The earth has many more horrors to yield up. When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades … Olympus has good reason to fear."

Jason wasn't sure what all this meant, but he didn't like the way Khione was smiling—like _this _was her definition of fun.

"So you'll help us?" Jason asked the god of the north wind.

Boreas considered this but his expression did not give Jason a lot of confidence. On instinct, Jason slipped his hand in his pocket and got ready to bring out the gold coin. If things went wrong, he'd have to move fast.

The movement caught Boreas's eye. "What is that on your forearm, demigod?"

Jason hadn't realized his coat sleeve had gotten pushed up, revealing the edge of his tattoo. Reluctantly, he showed Boreas his marks.

The god's eyes widened. Khione actually hissed and stepped away.

Then Boreas did something unexpected. He laughed so loudly, an icicle cracked from the ceiling and crashed next to his throne. The god's form began to flicker. His beard disappeared. He grew taller and thinner, and his clothes changed into a Roman toga, lined with purple. His head was crowned with a frosty laurel wreath, and a gladius—a Roman sword like Jason's—hung at his side.

"Aquilon," Jason said, though where he got the god's Roman name from, he had no idea.

The god inclined his head. "You recognize me better in this form, yes? And yet you said you came from Camp Half-Blood?"

Jason shifted his feet. "Uh … yes Lord Boreas."

"And Hera sent you there…" The God of the North Wind's eyes were full of mirth. "I understand now. Oh, she plays a dangerous game. Bold, but dangerous! No wonder Olympus is closed. They must be trembling at the gamble she has taken."

"Jason," Annabeth said nervously, "why did Boreas change shape? The toga, the wreath. What's going on?"

"It's his Roman form," Jason said. "But what's going on—I don't know."

The god laughed, "No, I'm sure you don't. This should be very interesting to watch." He said before his eyes flickered to Zoe who was a bit pale, "You keep many secrets from your friends my dear Miss Nightshade but I cannot say that I blame you. I see you have become a pawn in Hera's game as well."

Jason and Annabeth looked at Zoe in shock but she refused to look in their direction, instead looking at Boreas imploringly.

"Does that mean you'll let us go?" Zoe asked hopefully.

"My dear," Boreas said, "there is no reason for me to kill you. If Hera's plan fails, which I think it will, you will tear each other apart. I am sure you cannot hold out much hope for Hera's plan either and when it fails, Aeolus will never have to worry about demigods again."

Jason felt as if Khione's cold fingers were on his neck again, but it wasn't her—it was just the feeling that Boreas was right. That sense of wrongness which had bothered Jason since he got to Camp Half-Blood. He hadn't voiced it but something about it had just felt… wrong.

"I don't suppose you could explain?" Jason asked.

"Oh, perish the thought! It is not for me to interfere in Hera's plan. No wonder she took your memory." Boreas chuckled, apparently still having a great time imagining demigods tearing each other apart. "You know, I have a reputation as a helpful wind god. Unlike my brethren, I've been known to fall in love with mortals. Why, my sons Zethes and Calais started as demigods…"

"Which explains why they are idiots," Khione growled.

"Stop it!" Zethes snapped back. "Just because you were born a full goddess…"

"Both of you, freeze," Boreas ordered. Apparently, that word carried a lot of weight in the household, because the two siblings went absolutely still. "Now, as I was saying, I have a good reputation, but it is rare that Boreas plays an important role in the affairs of gods. I sit here in my palace, at the edge of civilization, and so rarely have amusements. Why, even that fool Notus, the South Wind, gets spring break in Cancún. What do I get? A winter festival with naked Québécois rolling around in the snow!"

"I like the winter festival," Zethes muttered.

"My point," Boreas snapped, "is that I now have a chance to be the center. Oh, yes, I will let you go on this quest. You will find your storm spirits in the windy city, of course. Chicago…"

"Father!" Khione protested.

Boreas ignored his daughter. "If you can capture the winds, you may be able to gain safe entrance to the court of Aeolus. If by some miracle you succeed, be sure to tell him you captured the winds on my orders."

"Okay, sure," Jason said. "So Chicago is where we'll find this lady who's controlling the winds? She's the one who's trapped Hera?"

"Ah." Boreas grinned. "Those are two different questions, son of Jupiter."

_Jupiter, _Jason noticed. _Before, he called him son of Zeus. _

"The one who controls the winds," Boreas continued, "yes, you will find her in Chicago. But _she _is only a servant—a servant who is very likely to destroy you. If you succeed against her and take the winds, then you may go to Aeolus. Only he has knowledge of all the winds on the earth. All secrets come to his fortress eventually. If anyone can tell you where Hera is imprisoned, it is Aeolus. As for who you will meet when you finally find Hera's cage—truly, if I told you that, you would beg me to freeze you."

"Father," Khione protested, "you can't simply let them…"

"I can do what I like," he said, his voice hardening. "I am still master here, am I not?"

The way Boreas glared at his daughter, it was obvious they had some ongoing argument. Khione's eyes flashed with anger, but she clenched her teeth. "As you wish, Father."

"Now go, demigods," Boreas said, "before I change my mind. Zethes, escort them out safely."

They all bowed, and the god of the North Wind dissolved into mist.

At the bottom step, Khione turned to Zoe, "You have fooled my father, hunter but you have not fooled me. We are not done. And you, Jason Grace, I will see you as a statue in the throne room soon enough."

Zoe glared at the Goddess of Snow, "Don't think I can't see through your lies minor goddess. You will pay for betraying Olympus and are a fool for thinking she would treat you any better than the Olympians have."

Khione's eyes flashed with anger, "You and your little pet Jackson will suffer painfully at my mistress' hands." She growled before she spun around and vanished into a mini snow storm.

Leo came running up to his friends, "What'd you make her mad for?" He whined. "She was my future wife."

Zoe stepped forward until she was inches from Leo's face, "I don't have times for your stupid little games boy. If you're on this quest to find a girlfriend, then you should start walking home now. She is the enemy and I will not let your stupidity get in the way of finishing this mission."

Leo paled at nodded quickly before Zoe pushed past him as she made her way towards the Pegasus at the end of the room. Before she got there, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around where she met the piercing grey eyes of Annabeth looking at her angrily.

"You want to explain what Boreas was talking about back there? You've been lying to us the whole time?" Annabeth hissed with betrayal evident in her stormy grey eyes.

Line Break

Percy walked beside Gwen towards the Senate House. She was the only person who knew why Reyna had called the Senate for an impromptu meeting.

"Are you sure you're cool with this Gwen?" Percy asked for the fifth time.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Yes Percy. While it certainly isn't what I expected, it's clear after what I saw in the coliseum today that you will make a good centurion. Besides, nothing can make the fifth look any worse at this point."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Gwen shrugged, "Ever since Michael Varus led a quest in the 1980's and lost the eagle standard, the fifth has been the laughing stock on the legion. He read a prophecy wrong as took a quest up to Alaska and things were disastrous. Only a couple legionnaires made it back alive but they were never the same. They couldn't even explain what happened up there, just muttering about giants and goddesses, or at least that's how the story goes."

Percy's eyes widened but he decided not to ask about it. Instead he smiled at Gwen, "Well no one will be laughing at the fifth once those war games start tomorrow. We're going to kick the crap out of whatever cohort stands in our way."

Gwen laughed, "Good luck with that Percy, the fifth hasn't won a single game since I joined the legion but who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and win one on my last game as a member of the legion."

Percy looked at her seriously, "We will win Gwen, I guarantee it."

Gwen stared at Percy in a bit of shock before nodding, feeling like he wasn't one to make empty promises.

"We're here. Just follow me and wait until Reyna calls you up. I'm looking forward to Octavian and some of the other senators' reaction to this." She said with a mischievous smirk.

Percy silently followed Gwen into the Senate House but they soon became the object of most people in attendances' attention, all eyeing the new demigod carefully as word of his performance in the arena had spread quickly throughout New Rome.

Percy ignored their looks as he followed Gwen until one of the Lares in attendance floated over to them and scowl on his face.

"Centurion Gwen, how dare you bring a Graecas into the Senate House?" The Lar demanded of Gwen who was looking at him in shock.

Before Gwen could respond, Percy stepped forward with an angry scowl on his face, " Me audes appellare coepit? Ego et filii Pluto rex Larvae! Sequitur cura sis sapiens eligere!" He snarled at the Lar who looked at him in shock.

The Lar recovered from his shock and looked at Percy disbelievingly, "I am Viltellius, one of the original members of the legion and fifth cohort! Just because you can speak a little Latin doesn't mean you can fool me. You look like a Greek to me boy; you're even named after one, _Perseus."_ Vitellius spat back angrily.

Percy narrowed his eyes and reached forward and grabbed the Lar by the throat shocking both Vitellius and the entire Senate, "Silentium vobis Spiritum intolerabili! You would be wise to watch your words Lar lest you wish spend a few centuries learning how to respect my father's heir in the Fields of Punishment!" He growled as he held Vitellius by the throat. Percy stomped his foot on the ground as a crack opened up in the Senate House floor as he pulled Vitellius a little closer.

"Do not question me again. My father Pluto has no patience for those who dare defy his favored son." Percy growled.

The Lar's ghostly form seemed to go even paler as Percy glared into his eyes, "P… P… Please my lord, I was mistaken." Vitellius stuttered out.

Percy nodded his head as the crack in the floor closed itself up leaving no evidence of it having been there. He released his hand from the Lar's throat and smiled, "No harm Vitellius but I prefer not to have my heritage be questioned as I am sure you can understand. My mother was simply fond of the name Perseus much to the displeasure of my father who had a soft spot for her." He lied convincingly.

Vitellius nodded his headed quickly, "Yes, my mistake my lord."

Percy shook his head, "None of that. I may be the King of Ghosts in the Underworld but here I am just another member of the legion, here to serve Rome in whatever capacity necessary."

Vitellius looked at Percy in shock before noticing the Senate looking at him before he cleared his throat, "Ahem, yes well I am happy we have cleared that misunderstanding up legionnaire. Take your seat with your centurion soldier." He said before floating back to the other Lares with his head held high.

Percy turned to Gwen who was looking at him with wide-eyes before she shook her head and grinned, gesturing to her and Percy's seat a few rows up. Once seated, Percy looked up at Reyna to find her struggling to suppress a smirk at his entrance. She regained her composure and stood up. After going over some minor affairs concerning the legion and New Rome, she looked at Gwen and Percy before speaking.

"Centurion Gwendolyn of the Fifth Cohort is retiring from the legion so that she may attend university here in the city of New Rome. She has served the legion with honor and loyalty and I would like to offer her my gratitude and thanks for her service." Reyna said as a number of senators applauded their agreement.

"That means we are in need of a new centurion to lead the fifth. Usually we would choose someone who has been serving for a number of years but as we all know, we face difficult times ahead, as our _esteemed_ augur has mentioned in many of our recent meetings." Reyna said with a distasteful emphasis when she said the word esteemed. "Luckily for us, the gods have delivered us an experienced new recruit. Perseus Jackson was brought to me by Lady Diana herself and offered herself and that of the entire Olympian Council as a reference for his credentials. She said he fought to defend Olympus from Saturn and the Titan forces while we launched our attack on Mount Othrys. Taking Lady's Diana word into consideration, I believe his service to the Olympians qualifies as an act of valor and with Centurion Gwendolyn's recommendation, I have decided he shall take over for her as senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort." She finished confidently.

The Senators all began to shout their own opinions on the matter as Reyna tried to regain control. Percy raised his hand as shadows flickered over the windows of the Senate House making it seem like someone was turning the lights on and off.

The Senators quieted down as Reyna sent a nod of gratitude at Percy.

"As praetor I have the power to replace officers within the legion as I see fit and with Centurion Gwendolyn's recommendation, my decision is final. Perseus, please come forward." Reyna said firmly.

Percy stood from his seat and walked up beside Reyna as her eyes snapped to Octavian with an expectant look. The augur opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat when Percy sent a glare at him. Octavian grudgingly got up from his seat and walked over to Percy and Reyna.

"Hold out your arm." Octavian said bitterly.

Percy smirked at him and held out his arm. Octavian raised his hands to the heavens. "We accept Perseus Jackson, Son of Pluto, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for his first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the senate and people of Rome?"

"I do." Percy said confidently.

The senators shouted, _"Senatus Populusque Romanus!"_

Fire blazed on Percy's arm and Octavian watched Percy looking for him to react to the pain. Percy just stared into his eyes as Octavian's face shifted from satisfied to surprised and they finally to scared.

Then the smoke and flame died, and new marks were seared onto Percy's skin: SPQR, an image of his father's helm, and a single stripe, representing the first year of service.

Percy then looked at Reyna who nodded to him, "You may return to your seat centurion." She said with a satisfied look on her face.

Percy made his way back to his seat next to Gwen who was smiling at him, "Not bad Jackson, not even a flinch, most people can't handle the pain without letting it show."

Percy shrugged, "I've been through worse, much worse."

Gwen looked at him questioningly but Percy just shook his head, "You don't want to know." He said as he ran a finger down the scar that marred his face from his forehead to his chin.

Gwen nodded but couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

After another thirty minutes, the Senate was dismissed as Gwen and Percy made their way back to their cohort who Gwen called to attention. Once everyone was lined up, most looked at Percy confused why he didn't line up with the rest but instead stood beside Gwen and Dakota who was looking at Percy with a scowl.

"Today in the Senate, Percy here was made senior centurion by praetor Reyna. He has served the gods for many years and came with references from the entire Olympian council. I am retiring so that I may attend school in the city. Reyna and I decided Percy here was the best choice as my replacement. He is now your commanding officer and is to be treated with the same respect as I was." Gwen said in a commanding tone.

The legionnaires looked at Percy in shock before they all extended their arms in salute to Percy.

"Ave Centurionem Percy! Centurio cohortis Romam Quinto!" They shouted in unison.

Hazel grinned at her brother as she saluted, pride shining through her golden eyes.

Percy nodded, "Thank you legionnaires. Now I hear we are not well respected within the legion. I have to say, I don't like that. We are going to need to change people's opinion of the Fifth Cohort. Since this is Centurion Gwen's final war games; I for one plan to send her out as a winner. Who is with me?"

The legionnaires looked at him a little stunned but soon snapped out of it and roared their approval making Percy grin.

A.N: Well I know not the most thrilling chapter but it does serve its purpose… I won't say too much about my plans but Zoe's quest won't be as different as Percy's. Both will be different but Percy's will be more…. If Zoe ever makes her way to Camp Jupiter then the story will go off in my own direction… I might follow parts of Mark of Athena but not like I've had Zoe's quest follow The Lost Hero.

Now you got an extra-long chapter because of all the reviews I got on Saturday. If you like longer chapters and daily updates, well then review more. I don't get paid to write, I do it for enjoyment but I enjoy it more when I get a ton of reviews. As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Venti and Murderers

Ch. 6

At the bottom steps, Khione turned to Zoe, "You may have fooled my father, hunter but you have not fooled me. We are not done." She hissed before turning to Jason, "And you, Jason Grace, I will see you as a statue in the throne room soon enough."

Zoe glared at the Goddess of Snow, "Don't think I can't see through your lies minor goddess. You will pay for betraying Olympus and are a fool for thinking she would treat you any better than the Olympians have."

Khione's eyes flashed with anger, "You and your little pet Jackson will suffer painfully at my mistress' hands." She growled before she spun around and vanished into a mini snow storm.

Leo came running up to his friends, "What'd you make her mad for?" He whined. "She was my future wife."

Zoe stepped forward until she was inches from Leo's face, "I don't have times for your stupid little games boy. If you're on this quest to find a girlfriend, then you should start walking home now. She is the enemy and I will not let your stupidity get in the way of finishing this mission."

Leo paled at nodded quickly before Zoe pushed past him as she made her way towards the Pegasus at the end of the room. Before she got there, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around where she met the piercing grey eyes of Annabeth looking at her angrily.

"You want to explain what Boreas was talking about back there? You've been lying to us the whole time?" Annabeth hissed with betrayal evident in her stormy grey eyes.

Zoe shook her head, "I can't." She said apologetically.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with anger before she pulled her friend aside so they had some privacy, "You can't or you won't? How am I supposed to trust you if you've been lying to me since this quest started?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "Trust _me_? I believe thanks to you I would be dead right now if not for Percy."

A pained looked crossed Annabeth's eyes, "Zoe… You know I…" She began before Zoe interrupted her by pulling her into a hug.

As she hugged Annabeth, Zoe leaned down to her ear, "I'm sorry for saying that, I didn't mean it. I will explain once we get in the air. The others cannot know, you will understand when I explain."

Annabeth nodded slowly, "Okay…"

Zoe gave her a small smile and made her way over to Blackjack who looked downright miserable in the freezing entry hall.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here Blackjack," Zoe said as she ran her hand along his snout. "I promise a whole box of donuts for leaving you here in the cold."

Zoe may not have been able to hear Blackjack's response but from the way his eyes lit and he whinnied loudly, it was clear he understood her just fine. She couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

Within a few minutes, the four members of the quest were airborne on their two Pegasus again as they put the lights of Quebec City behind them until they disappeared from sight completely.

After putting a bit of distance between themselves and the Leo and Jason on their other Pegasus, Zoe turned back and met the piercing grey eyes of Annabeth looking her expectantly.

Zoe sighed, "I know where Percy is."

Annabeth's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before than flashed with anger, "WHAT! You've known where he was all along as dragged me all over the country looking for him!" She yelled loudly.

Zoe clamped a hand over Annabeth's mouth, "Shhhhhh!" She hissed, "I didn't know where he was until a few days ago. Now can you control yourself long enough for me to explain?"

Annabeth glared at Zoe but nodded grudgingly as Zoe removed her hand. Zoe glanced over at their two companions but found they were talking to each other not paying them any attention.

"A few days ago Hera came to me in a dream. She told me she took Percy because a new threat is rising and Zeus closed Olympus thinking he could just ignore it but her and Artemis made their own plan involving Percy and Jason." Zoe explained.

Annabeth was surprised but nodded slowly, "Okay I can see why they would use Percy and Jason, they're both powerful demigods, but why is it such a big secret?"

Zoe bit her lip nervously, unsure of how to best explain what she knew to Annabeth.

"Listen Annabeth, you have to understand that I only know about this because I was around before it happened and was told I would be punished severely if I ever told anyone this." She explained carefully.

"Told what? What could be such a big secret?" Annabeth asked confused.

"You saw what happened to Boreas right? And how Jason said that was his Roman form?" Zoe asked slowly.

Annabeth nodded, "Yes…"

"Annabeth the gods all have Roman forms just like Boreas. Jason isn't a son of Zeus; he is a son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman form. There is a whole other camp where Jason comes from in California called Camp Jupiter. It's where Roman demigods go to be trained. It's like Camp Half-Blood but also very different." Zoe explained carefully.

Annabeth's brow was furrowed as she tried to comprehend why this was such a big secret. Before she could ask, Zoe continued.

"The gods separated the Greeks and Romans centuries go because they were constantly at war with each other. The American Civil War was actually started as a war between Greek and Roman demigods." Zoe explained.

"Mortal wars always coincide with war of the gods." Annabeth whispered quietly before her eyes widened, "Percy is at Camp Jupiter?"

Zoe nodded, "I found out when Artemis told me about Jason needing to take the quest to find Hera."

Annabeth smiled, "Let's go get him!"

Zoe winced, "We… We can't. You especially can't go there, at least not yet."

"What? Why?" Annabeth asked in disbelief.

"Because you are a daughter of Athena. The Romans and your mother do not go well together. She hates them as she probably should. They turned her from the fierce and wise Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy to barely more than a minor goddess. They had their own gods and goddesses of war and they even disrespected her by taking the Athena Parthenos, her most sacred monument from the City of Athens. You're mother doesn't have children as Minerva. You and Romans would not go well together." Zoe explained.

Annabeth just stared at Zoe in shock, "How do you know all of this?"

Zoe chuckled a bit, "I've been alive since before Rome was even built. I've witnessed the rise and fall of Greece, Rome, and countless other empires and I watched the carnage that occurred when Greek and Roman demigods come together."

Annabeth just looked at Zoe in a bit of awe, "Wow. That must have been amazing to be able to watch the world change over the centuries… Maybe I should have considered joining Thalia as a hunter. Who wouldn't want to watch the world grow and change over the centuries… She said before her eyes widened, "I… I didn't mean anything by that..." She added quickly.

Zoe smiled at her, "Relax Annabeth. It was my choice not to return to the hunt. I have no regrets."

Annabeth smirked, "Yes Percy can be quite the charmer if he was able to melt through even the most dedicated hunter's icy heart."

Zoe glared at Annabeth before she chuckled a bit herself, "Maybe but he's going to have Hades to pay when I do catch up with him."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he will but you do know it's not really his fault right?"

Zoe huffed, "I know that but I can't exactly smack Hera or Artemis around and someone needs to pay for making me deal with this for the past eight months."

Annabeth rolled her eyes again before she turned more serious, "Wait so this is why Jason doesn't remember anything of his past? They took Percy's memories too?"

Zoe scowled, "Yes, but Artemis said he remembers me but not what he we are. I swear to the gods if he has another girl at that Roman camp they won't be able to find of pieces to his body to cover in a burial shroud." She growled.

Annabeth laughed loudly, "Oh please Zoe. Since he laid eyes on you he has never even looked at another girl. Even before you two finally admitted you liked each other he still ignored every other girl that even tried to gain his attention. I highly doubt he would change even if he doesn't remember that you two are together."

Zoe narrowed her eyes but smiled at bit, "For his sake, let's hope you're right."

Annabeth smiled, "Zoe, he turned down being a god for you. I mean seriously, a god, are you really worried?"

Zoe's smile grew a bit, "I suppose you are right."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Would you be with him if he wasn't like that? Now tell me how exactly we're going to find Percy on this quest to find Hera."

Zoe's expression turned serious again, "I don't know exactly but their plan is unite the two camps. They think by Jason earning the trust of the Greeks and Percy earning that of the Romans, they can act as a bridge to join both groups together."

"But what is this new threat we are facing?" Annabeth asked.

Zoe paled, "What came after the first war with the Titans?"

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a second before her eyes widened and her face turned pale white, "The giants? A… And Gaia?"

Zoe nodded slowly, "Yes and I don't know if uniting Greeks and Romans will be enough to beat this threat especially with Zeus acting like a child and hiding himself and the other gods up on Olympus."

Annabeth nodded as she and Zoe fell into silence as both thought about their coming problems. A few hours later, the bright lights of Chicago came into view as Zoe pointed down for Blackjack to start his descent.

Jason and Leo flew down beside them, "How do we find the woman who is commanding the storm spirits?" Leo asked.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't know."

Jason saw a flash of movement below them. At first he thought it was a small plane, but it was too small, too dark and fast. The thing spiraled toward the skyscrapers, weaving and changing shape—and, just for a moment it became the smoky figure of a horse.

"How about we follow that one," Jason suggested, "and see where it goes?"

The storm spirit dove into the grid of downtown streets. The Pegasus tried to follow, but the two Pegasus' side by side wingspan was too wide and his left wing clipped the edge of a building, causing him to stumble a bit before he regained control.

Jason looked down at Zoe and Annabeth struggling to hold on, "Get above the buildings," he suggested. "We'll track it from there."

Blackjack followed the second Pegasus as they shot upward above the building as Zoe pet Blackjack softly, "Hold on Blackjack."

After a few minutes, Jason spotted the storm spirit again, zipping through the streets with no apparent purpose—blowing over pedestrians, ruffling flags, making cars swerve.

"Oh great," Zoe said. "There are two."

She was right. A second _ventus _blasted around the corner of the Renaissance Hotel and linked up with the first. They wove together in a chaotic dance, shooting to the top of a skyscraper, bending a radio tower, and diving back down toward the street.

"Those guys do _not _need any more caffeine," Leo said sarcastically.

"I guess Chicago's a good place to hang out," Annabeth said. "Nobody's going to question a couple more evil winds."

"More than a couple," Jason said. "Look."

The Pegasus circled over a wide avenue next to a lake-side park. Storm spirits were converging—at least a dozen of them, whirling around a big public art installation. Two five-story monoliths rose from either end of a long granite reflecting pool. The monoliths seemed to be built of video screens, flashing the combined image of a giant face that spewed water into the pool. As they watched, the image on the screens changed to a woman's face with her eyes closed.

Annabeth tensed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Zoe paled but steeled her nerves, "I do too but we're heading in the right direction."

Then the screens went dark. The _venti _swirled together into a single funnel cloud and skittered across the fountain, kicking up a waterspout almost as high as the monoliths. They got to its center, popped off a drain cover, and disappeared underground.

"Did they just go down a drain?" Annabeth asked. "How are we supposed to follow them?"

"Maybe we shouldn't," Leo said as both Pegasus slowly descended to the ground. "That fountain thing is giving me seriously bad vibes. And aren't we supposed to, like, beware the earth?"

Zoe felt the same way, but they had to follow. It was their only way forward. They had to find Hera, that was her key to Percy and she wasn't going to let any venti or even any of Gaia's minions get in her way.

"We don't have a choice. We need to capture those storm spirits to bring to Aeolus. Zoe replied. "We'll check it out on foot."

Blackjack and the other Pegasus landed in an open area between the lake and the skyline. The signs said Grant Park, and Zoe imagined it would've been a nice place in the summer; but now it was a field of ice, snow, and salted walkways. The wind coming off the lake was bitter cold. Anyone with sense would be inside. Zoe's eyes stung so badly, she could barely see.

The four companions made their way towards the drain the venti had disappeared down. According to the plaque, it was called Crown Fountain. All the water had emptied out except for a few patches that were starting to freeze. It didn't seem right that the fountain would have water in it in the winter anyway. Then again, those big monitors had flashed the face of the mysterious woman who only Zoe and Annabeth knew who it truly was. Nothing about this place was right.

They walked to the center of the pool. No spirits tried to stop them. The giant monitor walls stayed dark. The drain hole was easily big enough for a person, and a maintenance ladder led down into the gloom.

Jason went first. As he climbed, he braced himself for horrible sewer smells, but it wasn't that bad. The ladder dropped into a brickwork tunnel running north to south. The air was warm and dry, with only a trickle of water on the floor.

Zoe and Annabeth climbed down after him with Leo nervously bringing up the rear.

"Are all sewers this nice?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"No," Leo said. "Trust me."

Jason frowned, "How do you know…"

"Hey, man, I ran away six times. I've slept in some weird places, okay? Now, which way do we go?"

Zoe felt a bit of guilt about being so harsh with him. He had obviously had a tough life like most demigods. Then again, he needed to learn she was not the person to be flirted with whether she had a boyfriend or not. She did make a note to be a little nicer to him as long as he kept that loud mouth of his under control.

Jason tilted his head, listening, then pointed south. "That way."

"How can you be sure?" Zoe asked.

"There's a draft blowing south," Jason said. "Maybe the _venti _went with the flow."

It wasn't much of a lead, but nobody offered anything better.

Before they could start walking, Jason stopped them, "Leo … about the fire stuff Khione and Zethes mentioned … is it true?"

Leo frowned, "Yeah, well …" He opened his hand. A small ball of flame burst to life, dancing across his palm.

"That is so cool," Jason said. ―Why didn't you say anything?"

Leo closed his hand and the fire went out. "Didn't want to look like a freak."

"I have lightning and wind powers," Jason reminded him.

Zoe looked at Leo in shock, "That is nothing to be ashamed of. It is a gift that your father only blesses a very few of his demigod children to have. He must have cared deeply for your mother to bless you with power over fire. There hasn't been another fire user son of Hephaestus in at least a century."

Leo's eyes widened, "Seriously? Sweet!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Just keep yourself under control. Your half-brother was the reason this city burned in 1871. So for the sake of us and everyone else, keep your emotions under control."

Leo paled and nodded quickly as he thought about how is fire powers were affected by his emotions.

As they began to trek down the tunnel it twisted and turned and seemed to go on forever. They weren't sure what to expect at the end—a dungeon, a mad scientist's lab, or maybe a sewer reservoir where all Porta-Potty sludge ends up, forming an evil toilet face large enough to swallow the world.

Instead, they found polished steel elevator doors, each one engraved with a cursive letter _M_. Next to the elevator was a directory, like for a department store.

"This looks like a mall entrance." Annabeth said confused.

"Guys, read the directory. It's messed up." Leo said from their left as he pointed to the directory.

Parking, Kennels, Main Entrance: Sewer Level

Furnishings and Café M: 1

Women's Fashion and Magical Appliances: 2

Men's Wear and Weaponry: 3

Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons & Sundries: 4

Just as they read the directory, the doors slid open in front of them.

The department store looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope. The entire ceiling was a stained glass mosaic with astrological signs around a giant sun. The daylight streaming through it washed everything in a thousand different colors. The upper floors made a ring of balconies around a huge central atrium, so they could see all the way down to the ground floor. Gold railings glittered so brightly, they were hard to look at.

Aside from the stained glass ceiling and the elevator, they couldn't see any other windows or doors, but two sets of glass escalators ran between the levels. The carpeting was a riot of oriental patterns and colors, and the racks of merchandise were just as bizarre. There was too much to take it at once, but Jason saw normal stuff like shirt racks and shoe trees mixed in with armored manikins, beds of nails, and fur coats that seemed to be moving.

Leo stepped to the railing and looked down. "Check it out."

In the middle of the atrium a fountain sprayed water twenty feet into the air, changing color from red to yellow to blue. The pool glittered with gold coins, and on either side of the fountain stood a gilded cage—like an oversize canary cage.

Jason looked down in shock, "There's Coach Hedge."

Annabeth and Zoe looked at him confused.

"That's what the fawn said his name was," Jason explained. Annabeth looked confused but Zoe shook her head to stop her from questioning him about his use of the word fawn.

"We need to get down there and rescue him." Leo added quickly.

Before they could say anything, a soft feminine voice spoke, "May I help you find something?"

Line Break

"Today in the Senate, Percy here was made senior centurion by praetor Reyna. He has served the gods for many years and came with references from the entire Olympian council. I am retiring so that I may attend school in the city. Reyna and I decided Percy here was the best choice as my replacement. He is now your commanding officer and is to be treated with the same respect as I was." Gwen said in a commanding tone.

The legionnaires looked at Percy in shock before they all extended their arms in salute to Percy.

"Ave Centurionem Percy!" They shouted in unison.

Hazel grinned at her brother as she saluted, pride shining through her golden eyes.

Percy nodded, "Thank you legionnaires. Now I hear we are not well respected within the legion. I have to say, I don't like that. We are going to need to change people's opinion of the Fifth Cohort. Since this is Centurion Gwen's final war games; I for one plan to send her out as a winner. Who is with me?"

The legionnaires looked at him a little stunned but soon snapped out of it and roared their approval making Percy grin.

Percy stood in front of his cohort; they would be attacking the fortress while cohorts one and two would be defending. Cohorts three and four were supposed to be attacking with them but were still miffed about Percy choosing the fifth over their cohorts and refused to work together. Percy decided they didn't need them, tell them to sit back and watch the show which drew a number of taunts and mocking comments from the legionnaires of cohorts three and four.

As the signal to begin the games sounded, Percy and the Fifth Cohort locked shields and began to march their way towards the fortress, or at least that's what it looked like.

In reality the back half of their lines were undead warriors who were dressed in full battle armor and wore helms to cover their faces.

Percy and a little under half their cohort were currently making their way through a tunnel that Hazel found. After a few minutes, Hazel held up her hand to stop them and pointed above them as the ground above them slowly began to open up.

"Why can't we just tunnel into the fortress?" Gwen asked.

Hazel shook her head, "The engineers were smart; the fortress walls go all the way down to the bedrock."

"How will we get past the water canons? They'll blow up apart once we get spotted." One of the legionnaires asked.

Percy smirked, "I'll take care of those. I have a way with water."

Hazel looked at Percy confused but he just smiled.

The group climbed out of the tunnel as quietly as they could but were soon recognized by a few demigods guarding the side of the fortress.

"Look, more victims!" One said gleefully as he jumped over to a water cannon and spun it in their direction.

Just as the demigod was about to fire, Percy held up a hand and focused on the water inside. The water canon spun to the left and opened fire on a huge group of demigods from the First Cohort.

Hazel and the rest of the members of his cohort that were with him looked at Percy in shock but he ignored them and ran straight into the wall of the fortress and vanished from sight.

Hazel and the rest of the cohort looked around confused until a rope latter dropped down the side of the fortress and Percy's grinning face appeared looking down at the legionnaires, "Are you guys going to make me fight the entire first and second cohorts myself?"

Hazel smiled and was the first person up the latter only to find her brother holding off a dozen members of the first cohort by himself as they tried to get to the latter. She quickly pulled out her spatha which looked somewhat funny on her small thirteen year old body and jumped into the fray.

Percy and Hazel pushed their way through the lines of legionnaires from cohorts one and two while their comrades held off the brunt of the enemy behind them.

Percy led his sister down the stairs where they found a group of demigods from the first cohort sitting at a table play myth-o-magic cards.

Percy let his body dissolve slowly in shadows as he crept his way towards one of the legionnaires, "Don't let us bother you, we'll just be taking your banner and be on our way." He said smirking as his body solidified behind one of the demigods.

The demigod tried to stand up only to collapse to the ground unconscious when Percy slammed the hilt of Anaklusmos into the back of his head. Percy lunged forward and put his sword point to the throat of a second while Hazel snuck up behind the third and put her spatha to his back.

"Nice little sis." Percy said with a grin.

"What do we do with them?" She asked returning the grin.

Percy smirked, "They look tired from their exhausting game of myth-o-magic. I think they need a nap."

Hazel looked at him confused until Percy waved a hand in front of the second demigod as a shadow followed his movements, "Sleep." He said in a smooth but commanding tone.

The demigod's eyelids drooped before he fell forward into Percy who stepped to the side and let him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Opps. I guess I forgot to catch him." He said mischievously making Hazel chuckle.

The third demigod spun around when Hazel laughed and knocked her spatha away before putting his gladius to her throat.

"Back off Jackson or I'll run your little sister through." He yelled.

Percy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the demigod before he noticed the pitcher of water on the table.

"Drop your blade and I'll let you walk out of here without a broken nose." He growled.

The demigod laughed, "What are you…" He started before the pitcher of water tipped over and the water shot out, solidifying into a shard of ice that flew right into the legionnaire's sword hand impaling it and forcing him to drop his sword.

"AHHHH!" The legionnaire screamed but before he could react Percy lunged forward and drove his fist into the kid's nose as he fell to the ground bleeding.

"No one touches my little sister." He growled.

"P… Percy, how did you do that?" Hazel asked in shock.

Percy shook his head, "I'll explain later, I promise. Grab the banners, today the children of Pluto will take the honor from these war games."

Hazel nodded and smiled and she grabbed the banners. They both made their way up the stairs and out of the fortress where the members of the fifth formed ranks around Hazel as they stormed out of the fortress.

Reyna swooped down on her Pegasus Scipio, "The game is won! Assemble for hono…." She began before a commotion back in the fortress drew her attention. She flew down as a number of the legionnaires from the fifth were formed up in a protective barrier around Percy who had his sword through Octavian's shoulder, pinning him to an interior wall of the fortress. Two demigods of Apollo were attending to a fallen camper who had a pilum through her midsection.

Reyna hopped off Scipio and pushed through the barrier of legionnaires from the fifth cohort.

"What's going on Percy?" She demanded.

Percy didn't look back at her, instead twisting his blade that was still imbedded Octavian's shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"This was her last day in the legion you pathetic little bastard!" Percy bellowed at the whimpering Octavian.

"JACKSON!" Reyna screamed.

Percy twisted his blade one more time before ripping it out of Octavian's shoulder and tossing him at Reyna's feet.

"The game was over and he stabbed Gwen from behind. I'm going to kill him." Percy growled still glaring at Octavian.

"It's too late. She's gone." One of the Apollo campers said sadly.

Reyna's eyes widened but before she could speak Percy raised his blade to kill Octavian. Reyna quickly pulled out her gladius and blocked Percy's strike, barely deflecting if from Octavian's throat.

"No Percy. You cannot pass out judgment. I am praetor and I need to know what happened here." Reyna growled.

Percy scowled but nodded and pulled away his blade, "My apologies praetor but I saw him kill her when Hazel made it outside the fortress."

Reyna nodded as he pointed her blade at Octavian's throat as he tried to move, "Don't move." She hissed.

"Who else saw Octavian attack Gwen?" Reyna yelled.

At first no one moved but suddenly someone jumped down from a higher tier of the fortress.

"I did praetor. The game was already over when he attacked her from behind." Piper said as she glared down at Octavian.

Reyna raised an eyebrow but Piper rolled her eyes, "I swear on the River Styx that the attack happened exactly as Percy said it did."

Thunder rumbled overhead while Piper stood their unflinching.

Reyna's eyes narrowed as she looked down at Octavian's trembling form, "Take this murderer away. He will pay for his crimes once Gwen receives the honorable burial rites she has earned."

Two legionnaires snatched Octavian up and started to drag Octavian away when Percy gasped.

He ran to Gwen's side, "She not dead, not anymore anyway." He yelled.

A second later Gwen's eyes fluttered open as she looked around confused, "What's everyone looking at me for?"

Percy laughed as he put a hand to the wound on her stomach. His hand began to glow a soft orange color as people looked at him in shock. A few minutes later he pulled it back to reveal Gwen's healed stomach.

Every one of the assembled Roman were looking at Percy stunned.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked in shock.

Percy smiled, "I am Vesta's champion. The hearth has the power to heal just as it does to harm."

Piper and Reyna grinned while a number of legionnaires looked at Percy in shock or with envious looks.

"How is she alive? I know for a fact she was dead a few minutes ago." One of the Apollo campers asked in disbelief.

Before anyone could try and answer a column of green light descended from the heavens and landed beside Percy as the demigods shielded their eyes. When they opened them, they all dropped into a bow at the sight of an Olympian goddess.

"Lady Ceres." Reyna said in shock.

Ceres smiled at her before turning to Percy and smiling, "Hello grandson." She said softly.

Percy smiled, "Hey gram."

The legionnaires just looked at Percy in shock as he spoke with an Olympian goddess as if she were a normal mortal.

"I come with a message from Olympus legionnaires." Ceres said in a commanding tone. "The Doors of Death have been opened. Death has been chained. Monsters will reform instantly until Death is freed. While some who are on our side," She said with a smile at her daughter Gwen, "will return. It will not be to our benefit the majority of the time. The earth goddess Terra is rising along with her giant children. Lord Jupiter had allowed me this one chance to come speak to you to inform you of the threat we face. An army is marching towards Camp Jupiter led by the giant Polybotes. He will be here by the Feast of Fortuna. I am here to order a quest to go to Alaska and free death."

The campers paled at the mention of Terra and the army marching towards Camp Jupiter.

Octavian who was still being held looked at the goddess timidly, "We need a prophecy before we can issue a quest."

Ceres eyes snapped in his direction with a harsh glare, "Silentium interfectorem!" She growled. "My grandson Perseus will take this quest along with two companions of his choosing. Lord Jupiter has issued the request himself as he knows Perseus will not fail Olympus."

Everyone just stood in shocked silence, one sure how to respond to Ceres command until finally Reyna steeled her nerves and spoke up.

"Thank you for warning up Lady Ceres." She said gratefully.

Ceres nodded, "I must return to Olympus. As for the attempted murder of my daughter; I have decided that the punishment be dealt with by my grandson Perseus. It would not be wise to ignore my order." She said before turning to Percy and whispering some words in his ear to which he nodded before she kissed him on the cheek and began to glow as the demigods covered their eyes. When the light vanished, Ceres was gone and Percy stood with an evil grin on his face.

Reyna looked at Percy in disbelief before nodding her head, "What do you wish for Octavian's punishment?"

Percy smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before the legionnaires shrieked in panic.

"The Dirae!" One of the legionnaires yelled as Romans began to pull out their weapons.

"Stop!" Percy yelled. "They are here under my command."

The Romans looked at Percy in disbelief but the three torturers of Hades flew over and landed in front of Percy and bowed making Percy have to bite back a smirk.

"Lord Perseus, you summoned us?" Alecto rasped out.

Percy nodded, "Yes, we have a traitor who tried to kill a legionnaire. I have no time to deal with him. I believe you and your sisters will be more than capable of punishing him for the crime of attempted murder."

An evil grin spread on Alecto's face but she bowed her head, "Of course my lord."

Percy nodded as gestured for Octavian to be brought to him. Two nervous legionnaires threw him at Percy's feet.

"Please, I didn't mean to kill her. Please." Octavian whimpered.

Percy glared at him, "You lie. You knew what you were doing and now you shall suffer for being such a weak little coward. Enjoy your time in punishment." He said as Tisiphone and Megaera snatched him up by both his arms. Octavian whimpered as he looked into their eyes that dripped with blood.

"Thank you Tisiphone and Megaera. Make sure he gets the full experience but do not let him die. He shall spend the duration of the war with Terra in punishment and then be brought back to the world of the living as an outcast of Rome. That way he cannot interfere with the war with his feeble attempts to gain power."

The sisters nodded and vanished into shadows with a sobbing Octavian clutched in their arms.

Alecto walked over to Percy with an evil grin, "Can we kill him just a little my lord?"

Percy smirked and shrugged, "Sure but make sure he is alive when Terra is defeated. Gwen did not die and neither shall he but he will suffer for his attempt on her life."

Alecto nodded before she unfurled her wings from her back and shot into the air before vanishing in a blur of black.

Percy turned back to Reyna and the rest of the legion and their shocked faces, "I hope that you found my punishment fitting praetor."

Reyna snapped out of her shock and nodded, "Yes, I believe it is fitting for his crime. Now we must call the Senate together to discuss the quest."

Percy nodded, "Just make sure my little sis gets the Mural Crown. The honor of victory for the fifth is hers. Now that Gwen is okay, I believe our victory is worth celebrating."

A.N: Thought that seemed like a good place to end the chapter. I don't know if its good but it's what you get. I should update a few more times as my surgery was scheduled for Monday unless a sooner slot opens up. So for now, I should be update to update regularly.

I got a lot of reviews for God of Night that said they liked that story more than this one. I'm glad you do but I also don't care. I'm going to keep writing whatever story I have the most motivation for. Next chapter of God of Night should be up tomorrow.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	7. Princess of Colchis

Ch. 7

"Lord Perseus, you summoned us?" Alecto rasped out.

Percy nodded, "Yes, we have a traitor who tried to kill a legionnaire. I have no time to deal with him. I believe you and your sisters will be more than capable of punishing him for the crime of attempted murder."

An evil grin spread on Alecto's face but she bowed her head, "Of course my lord."

Percy nodded and gestured for Octavian to be brought to him. Two nervous legionnaires threw him at Percy's feet.

"Please, I didn't mean to kill her. Please." Octavian whimpered.

Percy glared at him, "You lie. You knew what you were doing and now you shall suffer for being such a weak little coward. Enjoy your time in punishment." He said as Tisiphone and Megaera snatched him up by both his arms. Octavian whimpered as he looked into their horrifying eyes that dripped with blood.

"Thank you Tisiphone and Megaera. Make sure he gets the full experience but do not let him die. He shall spend the duration of the war with Terra in punishment and then be brought back to the world of the living as an outcast of Rome. That way he cannot interfere with the war with his feeble attempts to gain power."

The sisters nodded and vanished into shadows with a sobbing Octavian clutched in their arms.

Alecto walked over to Percy with an evil grin, "Can we kill him just a little my lord?"

Percy smirked and shrugged, "Sure but make sure he is alive when Terra is defeated. Gwen did not die and neither shall he but he will suffer for his attempt on her life."

Alecto nodded before she unfurled her wings from her back and shot into the air before vanishing in a blur of black.

Percy turned back to Reyna and the rest of the legion and their shocked faces, "I hope that you found my punishment fitting praetor."

Reyna snapped out of her shock and nodded, "Yes, I believe it is fitting for his crime. Now we must call the Senate together to discuss the quest."

Percy nodded, "Just make sure my little sis gets the Mural Crown. The honor of victory for the fifth is hers. Now that Gwen is okay, I believe our victory is worth celebrating."

Percy was leading Hazel towards the Senate House after getting the rest of their cohort settled down in their barracks.

"Percy, why did you say I should get the Mural Crown? You were first up the wall." Hazel asked confused.

Percy shrugged, "I wouldn't have got there if you didn't find the tunnel to the wall. I was already made centurion on my first day, I think that is enough honors for one day."

Hazel smiled before she grabbed Percy's arm to stop him. Percy looked down at her questioningly.

Hazel looked up at him nervously, "How did you do that stuff with the water? First with the water cannons and then with the pitcher of water inside the fortress."

Percy bit his lip nervously, "Do you promise not to tell anyone else what I tell you?"

Hazel nodded and looked at him concerned.

"I was born a son of Neptune." He said softly making Hazel gasp. "But Dad found me when I was on the run and adopted me. He raised me since I was ten. He is my Dad, I hate Neptune." Percy explained.

Hazel looked at him in shocked silence making Percy become worried.

"I guess I'm not really your brother. I'm sorry I told you I wa…" Percy began before Hazel clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that!" She hissed. "You are my brother. You are a son of Pluto and I am a daughter of Pluto making us brother and sister. I don't care who you were born to, you're my brother." She finished sternly.

Percy's eyes widened before he smiled widely, "Thanks Hazel. I've always wanted a little sister." He said happily.

Hazel smiled and pulled Percy into a hug which he gladly returned.

"We should get going Percy; we don't want to make the senate wait for too long." Hazel said as she pulled Percy towards the Senate House.

Once they reached the Senate House, the Senators was already gathered as Percy and Hazel took seats beside Dakota who was becoming less bitter towards Percy and gave him a nod as he sat down beside him.

Reyna stood up and began to explain to the Senators not present on the Field of Mars the events that occurred with the death and then resurrection of Gwen as well as the visit from Ceres and quest issued to Percy. She explained the warning from Olympus and the timeline for the arrival of the enemy to which a number of Senators paled.

A number of Senators looked at Percy fearfully once Reyna explained the punishment he doled out but he just smiled as he waited for Reyna to get to the quest.

"Now, Lady Ceres said the quest was called for by Lord Jupiter himself and the council has asked that Perseus lead it and travel with two companions of his choosing." Reyna explained as her eyes snapped over to Percy.

"Percy, have you chosen your two companions?" She asked.

Percy nodded, "I will take my sister Hazel as well as Centurion Piper if they are willing to join me."

Reyna looked at Hazel whose face showed fear before she steeled her nerves and stood up, "I will join Percy on the quest."

Reyna nodded and turned towards Piper.

Piper stood up, "I will also accompany Percy on the quest to Alaska." She said confidently.

Percy sent a small smile of gratitude towards Piper who nodded her head stiffly before she sat back down.

Reyna turned back to the Senate, "Now we must discuss what aide we can give the quest for their journey to Alaska."

A number of Senators began to speak all at once making the conversations impossible to understand. Percy stood up as the shadows flickered over the lights again making the Senators fall silent as all eyes turned to Percy.

"Praetor, I think it best if you keep all resources within Rome. Being the heir of Pluto, I have a vast amount of wealth at my disposal. I think I will be able to handle any expenses or supplies that we will need on the journey." Percy explained to the Senate.

Reyna looked surprised but gave Percy and a small smile, "That is very honorable of you Perseus. You are a true Roman and asset to the Legion. I believe with the timeline for the battle coming to New Rome, you and your companions should leave as soon as possible. We will need every fighter we can muster for the battle."

Percy nodded, "We will leave as soon as my quest mates are ready."

Reyna looked at Piper and Hazel, "Go prepare to leave. We have no time to waste. This meeting of Senate is over. I must speak to your before you leave Perseus."

Percy nodded and walked out of the Senate House to wait for Reyna while Hazel and Piper ran back to their barracks to pack for the quest.

A few minutes later Reyna came out and gestured Percy to follow her as she walked back to her office in the barrack area.

Once they reached her office, Reyna closed the door and turned to Percy, "I have a favor to ask of you Percy."

Percy raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Okay Reyna what's up?"

Reyna pulled a necklace off her neck and grabbed Percy's hand as she placed the ring on the end of the necklace in his hand.

Percy looked at the praetor confused, "Um… Why are you giving me a ring?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "You're heading for Alaska and you will need to go by Seattle to get there correct?"

Percy nodded slowly still not getting her point.

"There is a group of warriors stationed there." Reyna said and Percy nodded.

"The Amazons right?" Percy finished for her.

Reyna raised an eyebrow but shook her head deciding not how to ask how he knew, "Yes. Well the Queen of the Amazons happens to be my sister, Hylla. If you show her this ring and explain everything that is happening here, well, we may be able to gain an ally for the battle."

Percy looked at Reyna skeptically, "Um… I don't think they will take very kindly to a man walking into their territory."

Reyna looked at Percy almost pleadingly, "I don't know what else I could do. I cannot leave the camp without a praetor and go myself…"

Percy held up a hand to stop her, "Okay Reyna, I'll do it. We'll need all the allies we can get if we are to survive this attack. I'll figure out how to deal with the Amazons when the time comes."

Reyna looked at Percy a little nervously, "You're not going to hurt any of them are you?"

Percy laughed heartily, "Don't worry Reyna; I'm really not a bad person. I simply treat people how they deserve to be treated. Octavian deserved what he got but for my friends and family, I would lay down my life in the need arose."

Reyna looked relieved and smiled, "Spoken like a true Roman Percy. May fortune guide you on your journey."

Percy smiled and tucked the ring into his pocket before taking off to the barracks to find his two companions.

Percy met up with Hazel and Piper in front of the Fifth Cohort's barracks where Piper was looking at him confused.

"Percy, why didn't you take any help from the Senate? It could be useful." She asked.

Percy smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pitch-black credit card with a skull and cross bones on it.

"My father is the God of Wealth and Riches. I have all expenses covered." He said casually.

Hazel's eyes widened, "Father gave you that?"

Percy nodded and handed the card to Hazel, "Now it's yours."

Hazel looked confused, "Percy it has your name on the card. I can't really pass for a Percy."

Percy chuckled, "Does it Hazel?"

Hazel looked back and her eyes widened when she saw the card had her name on it, "How did you do that?"

Percy smiled, "I didn't. It is enchanted to only work for children of Pluto but since you are one, it will work for you."

Hazel smiled and tried to hand the card back, "It's yours; you need it more than me."

"Actually I don't," He said as he pulled out another card, this one was gold colored with a picture of Cerberus on it. "I have a couple. That's just the Visa. I'll be fine with the Mastercard."

Hazel shook her head in disbelief but was interrupted when Percy grabbed both her and Piper's hands and pulled them into a shadow. They reappeared at the marina in San Francisco. Hazel smiled while Piper dropped to a knee holding her stomach.

"Whoops, sorry Piper. I guess I forgot you probably haven't shadow travelled before." Percy said sheepishly.

Piper glared at him, "Yeah, thanks Jackson."

Hazel chuckled and looked at Percy, "Why are we here?"

"To buy a boat obviously. I don't like the sea but I'm not on bad terms with Neptune, or at least, he won't blast us, in the case of Jupiter, just for being children of Pluto." Percy explained.

Hazel looked at Percy nervously, "Are you sure?"

Percy looked thoughtful, "I think so. I have a feeling we'll be fine and we need to get moving and walking to Alaska simply isn't going to work."

Piper and Hazel exchanged nervous glances as Percy left to purchase a boat. He came back ten minutes later grinning and holding a pair of keys in his hand.

"Which one is ours?" Piper asked.

Percy smirked and pointed to an expensive speed boat.

Piper's eyes widened, "Whoa. That must have cost at a ton."

Percy shrugged, "Well the card doesn't have a limit so we own it now. We can donate it to Camp Jupiter in case they need a boat some other time."

Piper and Hazel just looked at Percy incredulously before following him onto the boat.

Within minutes Percy had the boat ready for travel as he pulled out of the marina and out into open sea, keeping within a mile or two from the coast and making their way north.

They travelled problem free for about an hour before the boat suddenly began to slow until they were hardly moving.

"Why are you slowing down?" Piper asked confused.

Percy turned back with sweat pouring down his face and a scowl on his face, "I'm not. We're about to have company I think."

Piper and Hazel pulled out their weapons while Percy just stood weaponless with a scowl on his face. A minute later, a sea-green light descended on the boat's deck until it solidified into the Roman God of the Seas himself, Neptune.

Hazel and Piper dropped into bows while Percy growled under his breath.

Neptune looked at Percy and smiled, "Percy," He said with a smile.

"Get the fuck off my boat." Percy snarled making Piper and Hazel gasp and Neptune frown.

Line Break

As they began to trek down the tunnel it twisted and turned and seemed to go on forever. They weren't sure what to expect at the end—a dungeon, a mad scientist's lab, or maybe a sewer reservoir where all Porta-Potty sludge ends up, forming an evil toilet face large enough to swallow the world.

Instead, they found polished steel elevator doors, each one engraved with a cursive letter _M_. Next to the elevator was a directory, like for a department store.

"This looks like a mall entrance." Annabeth said confused.

"Guys, read the directory. It's messed up." Leo said from their left as he pointed to the directory.

Parking, Kennels, Main Entrance: Sewer Level

Furnishings and Café M: 1

Women's Fashion and Magical Appliances: 2

Men's Wear and Weaponry: 3

Cosmetics, Potions, Poisons & Sundries: 4

Just as they read the directory, the doors slid open in front of them.

The department store looked like the inside of a kaleidoscope. The entire ceiling was a stained glass mosaic with astrological signs around a giant sun. The daylight streaming through it washed everything in a thousand different colors. The upper floors made a ring of balconies around a huge central atrium, so they could see all the way down to the ground floor. Gold railings glittered so brightly, they were hard to look at.

Aside from the stained glass ceiling and the elevator, they couldn't see any other windows or doors, but two sets of glass escalators ran between the levels. The carpeting was a riot of oriental patterns and colors, and the racks of merchandise were just as bizarre. There was too much to take it at once, but Jason saw normal stuff like shirt racks and shoe trees mixed in with armored manikins, beds of nails, and fur coats that seemed to be moving.

Leo stepped to the railing and looked down. "Check it out."

In the middle of the atrium a fountain sprayed water twenty feet into the air, changing color from red to yellow to blue. The pool glittered with gold coins, and on either side of the fountain stood a gilded cage—like an oversize canary cage.

Jason looked down in shock, "There's Coach Hedge."

Annabeth and Zoe looked at him confused.

"That's what the fawn said his name was," Jason explained. Annabeth looked confused but Zoe shook her head to stop her from questioning him about his use of the word fawn.

"We need to get down there and rescue him." Leo added quickly.

Before they could say anything, a soft feminine voice spoke, "May I help you find something?"

All four of them jumped back.

A woman had just _appeared _in front of them. She wore an elegant black dress with diamond jewelry, and she looked like a retired fashion model—maybe fifty years old, though it was hard to judge. Her long dark hair swept over one shoulder, and her face was gorgeous in that surreal super-model way—thin and haughty and cold, not quite human. With their long red-painted nails, her fingers looked more like talons.

She smiled. "I'm so happy to see new customers. How may I help you?"

Leo glanced at Jason like, _all yours. _

"Um," Jason started, "is this your store?"

The woman nodded, "I found it abandoned, you know. I understand so many stores are these days. I decided it would make the perfect place. I love collecting tasteful objects, helping people, and offering quality goods at a reasonable price. So this seemed a good … how do you say … first acquisition in this country."

"So you're new to America?" Leo asked. Jason's and Leo's eyes seemed to almost glaze over when she spoke while Zoe and Annabeth narrowed theirs in annoyance.

"I am … new," the woman agreed. "I am the Princess of Colchis. My friends call me Your Highness. Now, what are you looking for?"

Jason had heard of rich foreigners buying American department stores. Of course most of the time they didn't sell poisons, living fur coats, storm spirits, or satyrs, but still—with a nice voice like that, the Princess of Colchis couldn't be all bad.

Annabeth poked him in the ribs. "Jason …"

"Um, right. Actually, Your Highness …" He pointed to the gilded cage on the first floor. "That's our friend down there, Gleeson Hedge. The satyr. Could we … have him back, please?"

"Of course!"‖ The princess agreed immediately. "I would love to show you my inventory. First, may I know your names?"

Zoe was watching the scene in front of her with wide eyes but she recovered quickly and put on an expression that was devoid of emotion and she tried to discreetly get Annabeth's attention. So far her attempts had failed as she was focused on trying to Jason out of his daze.

Jason hesitated. It seemed like a bad idea to give out their names. A memory tugged at the back of his mind, like he should be acting more carefully but the thought soon vanished.

On the other hand, Her Highness was on the verge of cooperating. If they could get what they wanted without a fight, that would be better. Besides, this lady didn't seem like an enemy.

Zoe started to say, "Jason, I wouldn't…"

"This is Zoe," he said pointing to Zoe. "This is Leo and that's Annabeth and I'm Jason."

The princess fixed her eyes on Jason and, just for a moment, her face literally glowed, blazing with so much anger, Jason could see her skull beneath her skin. Jason's mind was getting blurrier, but he knew something didn't seem right. Then the moment passed, and Her Highness looked like a normal elegant woman again, with a cordial smile and a soothing voice.

Zoe glared daggers into the back of Jason's head. She knew exactly who this was and why they needed to grab the satyr and storm spirits and get as far away as they could before more dangerous enemies showed up.

"Jason. What an interesting name,"‖ she said, her eyes as cold as the Chicago wind. "I think we'll have to make a special deal for you. Come, children. Let's go shopping."

The princess gestured toward the cosmetics counter. "Shall we start with the potions?"

"Cool," Jason said.

"Boys," Zoe interrupted, "we're here to get the storm spirits and the satyr. If this—_princess_—is really our friend…"

"Oh, I'm better than a friend, my dear," Her Highness said. "I'm a saleswoman." Her diamonds sparkled, and her eyes glittered like a snake's—cold and dark. "Don't worry. We'll work our way down to the first floor, eh?"

Leo nodded eagerly. "Sure, yeah! That sounds okay. Right, Zoe?"

Zoe did her best to stare daggers at him but made a note to slap him very hard upside the head later for being such an idiot. Both of them needed a good slap actually.

Her Highness put her hands on Leo's and Jason's shoulders and steered them toward the cosmetics. "Come along, boys."

Zoe didn't have much choice except to follow but she did manage to finally grab Annabeth's attention as the two slowly slipped a few feet behind the princess and the two blockheads.

"Will you get your head out of Jason's ass Annabeth!" Zoe hissed.

Annabeth looked at her in shock before she scowled, "Sorry but I don't like the way this lady seems to have those two falling over backwards to please her."

Zoe glared murderously at her friend, "Yes and if I could have gotten your attention then we might have had a chance to get out of here with those two idiots, instead of them walking to their deaths with idiotic smiles on their faces."

Annabeth looked at her confused making Zoe roll her eyes.

"Tell me, do you happen to remember a certain Princess of Colchis in mythology that perhaps may have special interest in someone named Jason?" Zoe asked still glaring at Annabeth.

Annabeth looked confused before her eyes widened in shock, "Medea?" She asked louder than she meant to. Zoe clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shut up!" She hissed.

Zoe let go of Annabeth's mouth and turned back towards the trio with a stoic expression just as Medea turned back with narrowed eyes, "Problem girls?"

Zoe shook her head, "Just checking out some of the items in the stores." She said as innocently as she could.

Medea looked at her suspiciously before turning her attention back to Leo and Jason.

Zoe glared at Annabeth again.

"How is she here? She died thousands of years ago." Annabeth asked incredulously.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "You don't think a Primordial Goddess like Gaia has the power to bring people back to life?"

Annabeth paled a bit but nodded, "Now what?"

"Now we get the two idiots away from her and once we can grab the storm spirits and the satyr then we hightail out of this cursed store." Zoe answered.

Zoe and Annabeth followed the trio into a store as Medea showed the boys various items. Zoe decided she needed to make her move soon before she lost control of the situation. She nudged Annabeth who nodded and began to make her way closer to the two boys.

Medea walked over to a few swords on display and blew the dust off them while Jason and Leo began browsing through the armor and metal section of the store.

Annabeth pulled Jason and Leo a little further down the aisle and out of view of Medea, who Zoe was approaching, and turned and slapped both boys hard across the face one after the other.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jason asked angrily while Leo nodded along in agreement as he held a hand to his cheek.

Annabeth glared at both of them, "Stop being idiots! You two are being charm spoken by that woman."

Leo looked confused, "Yea right, she seems so nice."

Annabeth wasted no time in slapping Leo again, "She is working for the enemy you idiot. That is Medea. The Princess of Colchis who the original Jason convinced to steal the Golden Fleece for him. That is why she wants to kill you," she said poking Jason in the chest, "more than anyone. You two need to go grab the satyr and the storm spirits so we can get out of here."

Jason's eyes widened as he remembered the story of the original Jason. Leo still looked confused and looking to Jason for answers.

"That can't be her; she died like thousands of years ago." Jason insisted.

Annabeth shook her head, "Yes it is. I promise I will explain when we get out of here but believe me; Zoe was alive when she was actually alive. She knows what she's talking about and she knows this is Medea and she is working for the enemy."

Jason still looked unconvinced but Annabeth looked at him pleadingly, "Jason, I need you to trust me, please. Go get the storm spirits and satyr while Zoe and I take care of Medea."

Jason stared into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes before nodding, "Okay, I trust you but I want answers if or when we get out of here."

Annabeth smiled, "I promise. Now go!"

Zoe watched Annabeth slip quietly past Medea as she walked up to the woman and stood a few feet behind her.

"Something I can help you with my dear?" Medea asked without looking back at Zoe.

Zoe glared at the back of her head, "Enough games Medea. I'm sure you have a nice little plan for those two idiots but those two idiots are leaving with us as soon as we get what we came for."

Medea paused and slowly turned back towards Zoe, "I thought there was something different about you. Are also here for a second chance?"

Zoe glared at Medea, "No, I was a huntress of Artemis since before Jason ever conned you into stealing the Golden Fleece from your father."

Medea nodded like she wasn't surprised by the answer, "Then you should sympathize with me after being betrayed by a man." She said as she eyed Zoe. "Oh… Yes I see now. You've fallen under the spell of one of those treacherous heroes. You will be betrayed before the end my dear, it is in a hero's character to treat woman like expendable objects for their amusement. He will tire of you someday and leave you broken and bitter like I was left."

Zoe's eyes flashed angrily, "Perhaps most are like that but not all."

Medea's lips quirked into a mocking smile. "I am a seer dear and my patron keeps me informed on things happening in this upcoming war. So the great Perseus Jackson has captured your heart? I hope you don't have high hopes you still have his when you find him again. I'm afraid he is very popular amongst the Romans, especially the female legionnaires."

"Shut up." Zoe growled. "I won't be deceived by the words of some evil sorceress."

Medea's smile grew, "I only wish to warn you of what you will find in Rome my dear. Right now your little lover is on his way to Alaska with his sister and a very beautiful daughter of Venus; a fierce female warrior like yourself whom he chose as his companion for his journey. It's hard to blame him, a centurion of the first cohort and with no memories of you to hold him back; he would be foolish to ignore her advances."

"You lie." Zoe hissed.

Medea smiled, "I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead making Zoe's eyes widen before they narrowed. Before she could speak, Annabeth walked over to them with her dagger out.

"Don't listen to her Zoe. She is trying to manipulate you into doing something foolish." Annabeth growled.

Zoe nodded but inside her stomach was twisting painfully with the thoughts of Percy betraying her to some Roman when he doesn't remember her.

"Focus Zoe!" Annabeth yelled.

Zoe nodded and turned her attention back to Medea. She knew Medea would have some tricks up her sleeve but so did Zoe.

Instead of attacking, Zoe put two fingers to her lips and did her best New York taxi cab whistle just like Percy had taught her. Now she just had to hope it worked.

"Go make sure the boys have the storm spirits and the satyr. We need to make a quick exit." Zoe said as she slowly walked to a shelf full of potions.

Annabeth looked unsure but ran out of the store.

"I'm sorry you go betrayed but killing two children and woman was not justified." Zoe said seriously.

"Lies!" Medea screamed. "I only killed that bitch of a new wife of his. And don't think you're going anywhere huntress. We have yet to make a deal."

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she picked up a vial of potion, "So what does this one do?"

Medea glared at her, "That one makes someone tell the truth."

Zoe nodded and acted like the vial slipped from her hand, crashing to the ground, "Oops." She said innocently.

Medea's eyes widened and she took a step towards Zoe who quickly grabbed another vial, "And this one?"

Medea stopped, "Don't, that one is very valuable, priceless."

Zoe nodded and smirked, "Is it now? How much would pay for me not to let this one accidently slip from my grip?"

"That's not bargaining, it's blackmail!" Medea snarled.

Zoe's smirk grew, "It is, isn't it? I never was much of bargainer though so I guess I'm not sure how the rules work."

Medea took a quick step towards Zoe who suddenly tossed the vial as high as she could as Medea's eyes widened and she scrambled to catch it.

Zoe turned and kicked over an entire shelf of vials over and sprinted from the store as Medea screamed in outrage. Zoe turned back and saw the store filling up with a nasty looking mixture of smoke and steam as Medea's screams turned from outrage to agony.

Zoe ran out of the store and looked down to see Jason, Leo and Annabeth standing there with three cages. She looked up and grinned as a shadow appeared over the roof of the department store as Blackjack and the other Pegasus crashed down through the glass ceiling of the store.

Zoe climbed onto the railing and leapt onto Blackjack's back as he dove downward.

"Thank you Blackjack, you're a lifesaver." Zoe said as she hugged his neck.

Black whinnied loudly making Zoe smile as they landed on the ground. Annabeth quickly fastened a rope to hold two of the cages, the ones holding the storm spirits, to Blackjack while Jason and Leo pulled the sleeping satyr out of his cage and laid him across their Pegasus before both steeds shot into the air and out of the store with the screams of Medea fading out of earshot.

A.N: Here is the chapter as promised… hopefully it was up to par… if it wasn't then you'll have to give me a break as I've got other things on my mind with my surgery today. I did change up the scene with Medea a lot more than I have in other parts of the quest. I will try to update this story again in a day or two depending on how I feel after surgery. Hopefully it goes well and I eventually gain some sight back in my left eye. Right now, it's almost nothing so it really can't get worse. Now leave me a ton of reviews to read for when I come home tonight… I'll probably be high as fuck on painkillers so I'll even take some reviews or PM's from the usual Percabeth fans outraged by a PercyxZoe story, it'll be fun to laugh when I'm all loopy. And for those who don't know, fuck is pretty high up there…

Oh and fyi… I don't hate percabeth fans.. I hate the ones that get all fire and brimstone when they review a story of another pairing… those people are a bunch of douche bags… I have no problem with most of them or the pairing… it's just not what I feel like writing. Thanks for reading.

Now only three recommendations today:

_Reading The Queen's Champion_» by ChrysosArgentum

_The End_ also by ChrysosArgentum

_The Son of Chaos: The Forgotten God_ by Eccentrica


	8. Amazons and Wind Nymphs

Ch. 8

Zoe's eyes narrowed as she picked up a vial of potion, "So what does this one do?"

Medea glared at her, "That one makes someone tell the truth."

Zoe nodded and acted like the vial slipped from her hand, crashing to the ground, "Oops." She said innocently.

Medea's eyes widened and she took a step towards Zoe who quickly grabbed another vial, "And this one?"

Medea stopped, "Don't, that one is very valuable, priceless."

Zoe nodded and smirked, "Is it now? How much would pay for me not to let this one accidently slip from my grip?"

"That's not bargaining, it's blackmail!" Medea snarled.

Zoe's smirk grew, "It is, isn't it? I never was much of bargainer though so I guess I'm not sure how the rules work."

Medea took a quick step towards Zoe who suddenly tossed the vial as high as she could as Medea's eyes widened and she scrambled to catch it.

Zoe turned and kicked over an entire shelf of vials over and sprinted from the store as Medea screamed in outrage. Zoe turned back and saw the store filling up with a nasty looking mixture of smoke and steam as Medea's screams turned from outrage to agony.

Zoe ran out of the store and looked down to see Jason, Leo and Annabeth standing there with three cages. She looked up and grinned as a shadow appeared over the roof of the department store as Blackjack and the other Pegasus crashed down through the glass ceiling of the store.

Zoe climbed onto the railing and leapt onto Blackjack's back as he dove downward.

"Thank you Blackjack, you're a lifesaver." Zoe said as she hugged his neck.

Black whinnied loudly making Zoe smile as they landed on the ground. Annabeth quickly fastened a rope to hold two of the cages, the ones holding the storm spirits, to Blackjack while Jason and Leo pulled the sleeping satyr out of his cage and laid him across their Pegasus before both steeds shot into the air and out of the store with the screams of Medea fading out of earshot.

The foursome rode their Pegasus for hours as they made their way toward Aeolus' Palace. Just as they noticed the castle a ways off in the distance, Zoe saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Look. Down below." She said nudging Annabeth.

Annabeth peered down trying to make out what Zoe was talking about. She squinted until she saw the familiar silver parkas of the hunters as well as silver arrows being fired with lightning fast speeds.

"The hunters," Annabeth said confused before her eyes widened when she saw what it was they were up against. "Dive down!" She yelled to Jason and Leo who seemed to be oblivious to the fight taking place below them.

Blackjack dove downward without hesitation as Zoe pulled the bow off her back. They soared down where the saw the hunters trying to keep a pack of large wolves at bay. Two of the wolves had Thalia separated from the rest of the hunters as she held her spear and Aegis in front of her protectively.

One of the wolves lunged forward only to be met with a face full of shield. Thalia spun but it was too late as the wolf was already in the air pouncing. Before its claws reached Thalia, a silver arrow flew right through the monster's throat before it dissolved into golden dust.

Thalia turned and plucked a silver arrow out of her quicker before thrusting it through through the head of the first wolf. She then turned and jumped back in shock as Blackjack landed beside her.

Thalia smiled when she saw Zoe and Annabeth jump off Blackjack. The hunters quickly converged around the Pegasus as Jason and Leo also landed with a fiery looking satyr screaming about laying a beat down on some mangy mutts.

The wolves stopped attacking when the hunters came together in front of the Pegasus as they stood at an impasse.

Before the hunters could attack, the wolves parted and a man stepped into the moonlight. His hair was greasy and ragged, the color of fireplace soot, topped with a crown of what looked like finger bones. His robes were tattered fur—wolf, rabbit, raccoon, deer, and several others no one could identify. The furs didn't look cured, and from the smell, they weren't very fresh. His frame was lithe and muscular, like a distance runner's. But the most horrible thing was his face. His thin pale skin was pulled tight over his skull. His teeth were sharpened like fangs. His eyes glowed bright red like his wolves'—and they fixed on Jason with absolute hatred.

"_Ecce," _he said, _"filli Romani."_

"Speak English, wolf man!" Hedge bellowed.

The wolf man snarled. "Tell your faun to mind his tongue, son of Rome, or he'll be my first snack."

Zoe eyed the being in front her warily, well aware of whom this was.

The wolf man studied their little group. His nostrils twitched. "So it's true," he mused. "Greeks and Romans; all together, without killing each other. How interesting."

"You were told about us?" Jason asked. "By whom?"

The man snarled—perhaps a laugh, perhaps a challenge. "Oh, we've been patrolling for you all across the west, demigod, hoping we'd be the first to find you. The giant king will reward me well when he rises. I am Lycaon, king of the wolves and my pack is hungry."

The wolves snarled in the darkness. Jason pulled out his coin and flipped it slowly, catching the blade but his eyes never left Lycaon.

Lycaon glared at Jason's sword. He moved to each side as if looking for an opening, but Jason's blade moved with him.

"Leave," Jason ordered. "There's no food for you here."

"If I had my way," Lycaon said with regret, "I'd kill you first, son of Jupiter. Your father made me what I am. I was the powerful mortal king of Arcadia, with fifty fine sons, and Zeus slew them all with his lightning bolts."

"Ha," Hedge said. "For good reason!"

Jason glanced over his shoulder. "Coach, you know this clown?"

"I do," Zoe said, "Lycaon invited Zeus to dinner but the king wasn't sure it was really Zeus. So to test his powers, Lycaon tried to feed him human flesh. Zeus got outraged…"

"And killed my sons!" Lycaon howled. The wolves behind him howled too.

"So Zeus turned him into a wolf," Zoe continued. "They call… they call werewolves _lycanthropes_, named after him, the first werewolf."

"The king of wolves," Hedge finished. "An immortal, smelly, vicious mutt."

Lycaon growled. "I will tear you apart, faun!"

"Oh, you want some goat, buddy? 'Cause I'll give you goat." Hedge taunted.

"Stop it," Jason said. "Lycaon, you said you _wanted _to kill me first, but...?"

"Sadly, child of Rome, you are spoken for. You are to be delivered alive to the Wolf House. One of my compatriots has asked for the honor of killing you herself." Lycaon spat.

"Who?" Jason said.

The wolf king snickered. "Oh, a great admirer of yours. Apparently, you made quite an impression on her. She will take care of you soon enough, and really I cannot complain. Spilling your blood at the Wolf House should mark my new territory quite well. Lupa will think twice about challenging my pack."

Jason looked confused at the mention of Lupa and her pack, like he was struggling to remember where he knew that name from.

"Get behind the hunters, all of you. Only silver can kill them" Zoe said as she loaded as arrow and aimed right for Lycaon.

Lycaon glared at her, "We shall meet again soon demigods. We have a certain son of Pluto our mistress sends us after, but do not fear, your deaths are only delayed." He growled before turning and sprinting into the woods with his pack on his heels.

Zoe eyes widened at the mention of Percy but she knew she needed to stay with the quest. That didn't mean she would send Thalia after the worthless mutt.

"Why are you girls here?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia sighed, "Tracking Lycaon. Artemis said he would lead us to Percy. It turns out she was right. Now why are you guys here?"

"We need to see Aeolus as the next part of the quest. We need to deliver some storm spirits to him, hopefully in exchange for the location of Hera." Zoe replied.

Thalia nodded, "I will show you guys how to get there, it can be a little tricky." She said before turning to the hunters, "Go, we can't lose Lycaon's trail. I will catch up as soon as I drop these guys off."

The hunters nodded their assent before taking off in the direction of Lycaon and his pack. Annabeth and Zoe received a backpack from the hunters. Surprisingly it was gold and not silver but it was exactly what they had needed for trekking up the side of a mountain.

The backpack was enchanted to hold the wind spirits which saved them the trouble of lugging two canary sized cages all the way up to the mountain to Aeolus' fortress. Annabeth handed the backpack to Jason before signaling they were ready for Thalia to lead them.

Thalia gestured for the group to follow before Thalia ran uphill through the snow, hugging a tiny little path on the side of the mountain.

Coach Hedge leaped around like a happy mountain goat, coaxing them on like an over caffeinated gym teacher, "Come on, Valdez! Pick up the pace! Let's chant. _I've got a girl in Kalamazoo…"_

"Let's not," Zoe snapped.

So they ran in silence.

After about ten minutes, Thalia stopped and pointed above them.

"That," Leo choked, "is a really large rock."

They stood near the summit of Pikes Peak. Below them the world was blanketed in clouds. The air was so thin, they could hardly breathe. Night had set in, but a full moon shone and the stars were incredible. Stretching out to the north and south, peaks of other mountains rose from the clouds like islands—or teeth.

But the real show was above them. Hovering in the sky, about a quarter mile away, was a massive free-floating island of glowing purple stone. It was hard to judge its size, but it was at least as wide as a football stadium and just as tall. The sides were rugged cliffs, riddled with caves, and every once in a while a gust of wind burst out with a sound like a pipe organ blast. At the top of the rock, brass walls ringed some kind of a fortress.

"Is the fortress always hanging there?" Leo asked. "How can people not notice it sitting on top of Pikes Peak?"

"The Mist," Thalia said. "Still, mortals do notice it indirectly. Some days, Pikes Peak looks purple. People say it's a trick of the light, but actually it's the color of Aeolus's palace, reflecting off the mountain face."

"It's enormous," Jason said.

Thalia laughed. "You should see Olympus, little brother."

"You're serious? You've been there?" Jason asked.

Thalia grimaced as if it wasn't a good memory. "We should go across in two different groups. The bridge is fragile."

"That's reassuring," Leo said. "Jason, can't you just fly us up there?"

Thalia laughed. Then she seemed to realize Leo's question wasn't a joke. "Wait … Jason, you can _fly_?"

Jason gazed up at the floating fortress. "Well, sort of. More like I can control the winds. But the winds up here are so strong, I'm not sure I'd want to try. Thalia, you mean … you can't fly?"

For a second, Thalia looked genuinely afraid. Then she got her expression under control. Only Annabeth and Zoe knew she was a lot more scared of heights than she was letting on.

"Truthfully,"‖ she said, "I've never tried. Might be better if we stuck to the bridge."

Hedge tapped the ice vapor trail with his hoof then jumped onto the bridge. Amazingly, it held his weight. "Easy! I'll go first. Annabeth, come on, girl. I'll give you a hand."

"No, that's okay,"" Annabeth started to say, but the Hedge grabbed her hand and dragged her up the bridge. Soon Leo, Jason, Zoe and Thalia started to make their way across the bridge.

Halfway up, things went wrong, and of course it was Leo's fault. Annabeth and Hedge had already made it safely to the top and were waving at them, encouraging them to keep climbing, but Leo got distracted. He was thinking about bridges—how he would design something way more stable than this shifting ice vapor business if this were his palace. He was pondering braces and support columns. Then a sudden revelation stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do they have a bridge?" He asked.

Thalia frowned, "Leo, this isn't a good place to stop. What do you mean?"

"They're wind spirits," Leo said. "Can't they fly?"

"Yes, but sometimes they need a way to connect to the world below." Thalia replied as she nervously looked down below.

"So the bridge isn't always here?" Leo asked.

Thalia shook her head. "The wind spirits don't like to anchor to the earth, but sometimes it's necessary. Like now, they know you're coming."

Leo's mind was racing. He was so excited he could almost feel his body's temperature rising. He couldn't quite put his thoughts into words, but he knew he was on to something important.

"Leo?" Jason said. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, gods," Thalia said. "Keep moving. Look at your feet."

Leo shuffled backward. With horror, he realized his body temperature really _was _rising. His excitement was causing the reaction. His pants steamed in the cold air. His shoes were literally smoking, and the bridge didn't like it. The ice was thinning.

"Leo, stop it," Zoe warned. "You're going to melt it."

"I'll try," Leo said but his body was overheating on its own, running as fast as his thoughts. "Listen, Jason, what did Hera call you in that dream? She called you a _bridge_."

"Leo, seriously, cool down," Thalia said. "I don't what you're talking about, but the bridge is…"

"Just listen," Leo insisted. "If Jason is a bridge, what's he connecting? Maybe two different places that normally don't get along—like the air palace and the ground. You had to be somewhere before this, right? And Hera said you were an exchange."

"An exchange." Thalia's eyes widened. "Oh, gods."‖

Jason frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

Thalia murmured something like a prayer. "I understand now why Artemis sent me here. Jason, she told me to hunt for Lycaon and I would find a clue about Percy. _You _are the clue. Artemis wanted us to meet so I could hear your story."

"I don't understand," Jason protested. "I don't have a story. I don't remember anything."

"But Leo's right, Thalia said. "It's all connected. If we just knew where…"

Zoe was about to speak up and tell them what she knew but her attention was quickly grabbed by the dissolving ice beneath their feet as the bridge dissolved. Leo and Zoe would've fallen to their deaths, but Jason grabbed their arms and pulled them to safety. The three of them scrambled up the bridge, and when they turned, Thalia was on the other side of a thirty-foot chasm. The bridge was continuing to melt.

"Thalia, go to the Wolf House. I know where it is and so do most of the hunters." Zoe yelled across the gap.

Thalia nodded before she turned and raced down the dissolving bridge.

Leo, Zoe and Jason had no time to stand around. They climbed for their lives, the ice vapor thinning under their feet. Several times, Jason grabbed them and used the winds to keep them aloft, but it was more like bungee jumping than flying.

When they reached the floating island, Annabeth and Coach Hedge pulled them aboard just as the last of the vapor bridge vanished. They stood gasping for breath at the base of a stone stairway chiseled into the side of the cliff, leading up to the fortress.

The golden backpack of winds was strapped over Jason's shoulders as they walked up the steps towards the palace of Aeolus. The closer they got to the palace, the heavier the bag got. The winds struggled, rumbling and bumping around.

The only one who seemed in a good mood was Coach Hedge. He kept bounding up the slippery staircase and trotting back down, "Come on, cupcakes! Only a few thousand more steps!"

Jason stopped in his tracks and spun on Zoe with an angry expression, "Stop. I want some answers and I want them now! You've been lying to us the entire quest and I'm not going an inch further with you until you tell me what you know."

Zoe glared at the son of Jupiter for yelling at her but she knew he was right.

"Fine, I will tell you but know that I did not choose to keep this from you. Hera made me swear not to tell anyone what I know." She said sternly.

Jason glared at her but nodded.

"You are a Roman demigod. The gods all have two aspects, Greek and Roman. While Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, you are a son of Jupiter, his Roman form." Zoe explained.

Jason nodded; this much he seemed to have figured out, "Where have I been?"

"You are from Camp Jupiter, the Roman equivalent to Camp Half-Blood. You were a leader there just like Percy was the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Hera wants to unite the Greeks and the Romans to deal with this new threat." Zoe continued.

"Wait, why don't the two groups know about each other yet you seem to." Leo interjected.

Zoe sighed, "Greeks and Romans have never gotten along. Every time the two groups meet, war breaks out. I know because I was born before the Roman Empire even existed. I spent thousands of years as lieutenant of the hunters where I was immortal, just like Thalia."

Leo's eyes bugged out, "You're thousands of years old? But, you're so hot."

Before he could react, Zoe took a step forward and slapped Leo hard across the face.

"I was immortal you idiot and stop flirting with me. I may have left the hunters but I still hate most men." She growled while Annabeth chuckled quietly at Leo's face.

Leo held a hand to his slowly reddening cheek, "Jeez, sorry Susan B. Anthony."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I have a boyfriend and even though he is missing, I'm not looking for a new one."

Jason glared at Leo for interrupting his getting answers, "Forget about Leo, he doesn't know any better. Now you were saying I was sent to Camp Half-Blood because I was the leader of my camp, does that mean your boyfriend Percy is at Camp Jupiter?"

Zoe frowned but nodded, "Yes and like you, his memories were taken. Hera wants each of you to gain the trust of the other group so you can act like bridges to keep the peace between the two groups."

Jason nodded slowly, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Zoe sighed, "Before you came to camp, Hera came to me in a dream and told me I would find answers to finding Percy if I found you at the Grand Canyon. I didn't tell you because Hera said she would erase the meeting with her from my memories and I couldn't risk losing my only clue to finding Percy."

Jason nodded accepting her answer before he paused, "Why did you come on the quest? You could have just gone to find Percy if you knew where he was."

Zoe frowned again, "Artemis said I couldn't go to him. She said I had to go on this quest before I could see Percy again. If it were anyone besides her, I would have ignored their orders. But she is the one Olympian I know would never try to use me for her own advantage."

"You care about her, huh?" Jason asked.

Zoe nodded her head quickly.

"Then why leave the hunt?" He asked.

"I spent thousands of years hating men, a lot. For the first time in my life, I found one that was different and one that was worth giving up immortality for." Zoe said with a small smile.

"What? What could be better than living forever?" Leo asked in disbelief.

Zoe glared at him but before she could speak, Annabeth did, "Well considering Percy turned down being god for Zoe, I think it fits that she turned down immortality for him."

Jason's and Leo's jaws dropped, "He could have been a god? Why did they offer him that?" Leo asked.

"Well he led the defense of Olympus when the gods were off fighting Typhon, including defeating a number of Titans including Kronos himself." Annabeth said with a bit of pride in her voice when she spoke about her friend.

Jason and Leo looked shocked but Zoe snapped them out of it, "Come on, we need to visit Aeolus before it's too late… Wait where did the satyr go?"

Before anyone could reply, an overly energized satyr came trotting up from behind them, "If you cupcakes are done with story time, we've got a goddess to save and I've got some monsters to brain." Hedge said as swung hit bat menacingly at a non-existent opponent.

The four companions looked at the satyr incredulously before shrugging and resuming their trek up the steps to Aeolus' palace.

Finally they arrived at the top of the island. Bronze walls marched all the way around the fortress grounds, though they couldn't imagine who would possibly attack this place. Twenty-foot-high gates opened for them, and a road of polished purple stone led up to the main citadel—a white-columned rotunda, Greek style, like one of the monuments in Washington, D.C.—except for the cluster of satellite dishes and radio towers on the roof.

"That's weird," Annabeth said.

"Guess you can't get cable on a floating island," Leo said. "Dang, check this guy's front yard."

The rotunda sat in the center of a quarter-mile circle. The grounds were amazing in a scary way. They were divided into four sections like big pizza slices, each one representing a season. The section on their right was an icy waste, with bare trees and a frozen lake. Snowmen rolled across the landscape as the wind blew, so no one was sure if they were decorations or alive. To their left was an autumn park with gold and red trees. Mounds of leaves blew into patterns—gods, people, animals that ran after each other before scattering back into leaves.

In the distance, Jason could see two more areas behind the rotunda. One looked like a green pasture with sheep made out of clouds. The last section was a desert where tumbleweeds scratched strange patterns in the sand like Greek letters, smiley faces, and a huge advertisement that read: _watch Aeolus nightly! _

"One section for each of the four wind gods," Zoe explained. "Four cardinal directions."

"I'm loving that pasture." Hedge licked his lips. "You guys mind…"

"Go ahead," Zoe said. She was relieved to send the satyr off. It would be hard enough getting on Aeolus's good side without Hedge waving his club and screaming about braining monsters.

While the satyr ran off to attack the lawn, Jason, Leo, Zoe and Annabeth walked down the road to the steps of the palace. They passed through the front doors into a white marble foyer decorated with purple banners that read _Olympian weather channel_.

"Hello!" A woman floated up to them. _Literally _floated. She was pretty in that elfish way of nature spirits at Camp Half-Blood—petite, slightly pointy ears, and an ageless face that could've been sixteen or thirty. Her brown eyes twinkled cheerfully.

They couldn't tell if she had feet, but if so, they didn't touch the floor. She had a white tablet computer in her hand. "Are you from Lord Zeus?" She asked. "We've been expecting you."

Jason tried to respond, but it was a little hard to think straight, because he'd realized the woman was see-through. Her shape faded in and out like she was made of fog.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked.

Right away he knew he'd insulted her. The smile turned into a pout. "I'm an _aura_, sir_. _A wind nymph, as you might expect, working for the lord of the winds. My name is Mellie. We don't have _ghosts_."

Zoe glared at Jason for insulting the nymph, "Please excuse my friend, he is new to the whole godly world. It is a pleasure to meet you Mellie." She said kindly.

"Oh…" Mellie said surprised before she smiled, "no problem. So you _are _from Zeus?"

"Um…" Jason said awkwardly, "I'm the son of Zeus, yeah."

"Excellent!" Mellie said. "Please, right this way." She led them through some security doors into another lobby, consulting her tablet as she floated. She didn't look where she was going, but apparently it didn't matter as she drifted straight through a marble column with no problem. "We're out of prime time now, so that's good," she mused. "I can fit you in right before his 11:12 spot."

"Um, okay," Jason said.

The lobby was a pretty distracting place. Winds blasted around them, so it felt like he was pushing through an invisible crowd. Doors blew open and slammed by themselves.

The things they _could _see were just as bizarre. Paper airplanes of all different sizes and shapes sped around, and other wind nymphs, _aurai_, would occasionally pluck them out of the air, unfold and read them, then toss them back into the air, where the planes would refold themselves and keep flying.

An ugly creature fluttered past. She looked like a mix between an old lady and a chicken. She had a wrinkled face with black hair tied in a hairnet, arms like a human plus wings like a chicken, and a fat, feathered body with talons for feet. It was amazing she could fly at all. She kept drifting around and bumping into things like a parade balloon.

"Not an _aura_?" Jason asked Mellie as the creature wobbled by.

Zoe snorted, "They're harpies. We have them at Camp Half-Blood. If you stay out past curfew, they'll be the ones who try to eat you."

Jason looked shocked at that revelation but before he could ask more, Annabeth spoke up.

"So," Annabeth prompted, "you were taking us to see Aeolus?"

Mellie led them through a set of doors like an airlock. Above the interior door, a green light blinked.

"We have a few minutes before he starts,"‖ Mellie said cheerfully. "He probably won't kill you if we go in now. Come along!"

Mellie led them into a large room that was the size of a cathedral. Different kinds of wind spirits floated back and forth, all seemingly in a hurry. At the far end of the sphere was a silky blue backdrop like a cinema screen, with cameras and studio lights floating around it.

The man in the center was talking into an earpiece phone. He had a remote control in each hand and was pointing them at various screens, seemingly at random. He wore a business suit that looked like the sky—blue mostly, but dappled with clouds that changed and darkened and moved across the fabric. He looked like he was in his sixties, with a shock of white hair, but he had a ton of stage makeup on, and that smooth plastic-surgery look to his face, so he appeared not really young, not really old, just _wrong_—like a doll someone had halfway melted in a microwave. His eyes darted back and forth from screen to screen, like he was trying to absorb everything at once. He muttered things into his phone, and his mouth kept twitching. He was either amused, or crazy, or both.

Mellie floated toward him. "Ah, sir, Mr. Aeolus, these demigods…"

"Hold it!" He held up a hand to silence her then pointed at one of the screens. "Watch!"

It was one of those storm-chaser programs, where insane thrill-seekers drive after tornados. As they watched, a Jeep plowed straight into a funnel cloud and got tossed into the sky.

Aeolus shrieked with delight. "The Disaster Channel. People do that _on purpose_!" He turned toward Jason with a mad grin. "Isn't that amazing? Let's watch it again."

"Um, sir," Mellie said, "this is Jason, son of…"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Aeolus said. "You're back. How did it go?"

Jason hesitated. "Sorry? I think you've mistaken me…"

"No, no, Jason Grace, aren't you? It was—what—last year? You were on your way to fight a sea monster, I believe." Aeolus said.

"I...I don't remember." Jason replied confused.

Aeolus laughed. "Must not have been a very good sea monster! No, I remember every hero who's ever come to me for aid. Odysseus—gods, he docked at my island for a month! At least you only stayed a few days. Now, watch this video. These ducks get sucked straight into…"

"Mr. Aeolus." Jason slipped off the golden backpack. "We brought you these rogue storm spirits."

"Did you!"‖ Aeolus looked at the bag like it was a gift from a fan—something he really didn't want. "Well, how nice."

Zoe nudged him, and Jason offered the bag. "Boreas sent us to capture them for you. We hope you'll accept them and stop—you know—ordering demigods to be killed."

Aeolus laughed, and looked incredulously at Mellie. "Demigods be killed—did I order that?"

Mellie checked her computer tablet. "Yes sir, the fifteenth of September. Storm spirits released by the death of Typhon, demigods to be held responsible… yes, a general order for them all to be killed."

"Oh, pish," Aeolus said. "I was just grumpy. Rescind that order, Mellie, and um, who's on guard duty—Teriyaki?—Teri, take these storm spirits down to cell block Fourteen E, will you?"

A harpy swooped out of nowhere, snatched the golden bag, and spiraled into the abyss.

Aeolus grinned at Jason. "Now, sorry about that kill-on-sight business. But gods, I really was mad, wasn't I?" His face suddenly darkened, and his suit did the same, the lapels flashing with lightning. "You know … I remember now. Almost seemed like a voice was telling me to give that order. A little cold tingle on the back of my neck. Yes, how odd. Mellie, _should _we kill them?"

"No, sir," she said patiently. "They just brought us the storm spirits, which makes everything all right."

Just then, Hedge came waddling into the room with his club held nonchalantly over his shoulder. Pieces of grass still hung from him mouth.

Mellie's eyes widened when she saw him, "Who is _that?_" She asked dreamily.

Both Zoe and Jason looked at her in disbelief while Leo struggled to hold in a laugh.

Hedge noticed Mellie looking at him and sent a winning smile in her direction, "An aura, as beautiful as a summer breeze."

Mellie blushed while Zoe snorted but kept her laughter contained, "That's Mellie. Mellie this is Hedge, our, uh, protector." Zoe said earning a proud smile from the satyr.

Annabeth stepped forward, "Lord Aeolus, we are here seeking information. We hear that you know everything."

Aeolus straightened his lapels and looked slightly proud, "Well … _that's _true, of course. For instance, I know that _this _business here," he waggled his fingers at the four of them, "this harebrained scheme of Juno's to bring you all together is likely to end in bloodshed. Now, _you, _son of Hephaestus … yes, I see your future."

A piece of paper fell into the wind god's hands—an old tattered drawing done in crayons.

Leo took it as if it might be coated in poison. He staggered backward.

"Leo?" Jason said. "What is it?"

"Something I—I drew when I was a kid." He folded it quickly and put it in his coat. "It's … it's nothing."

Aeolus laughed. "Really? Just the key to your success! Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you wanted information. Are you sure about that? Sometimes information can be dangerous."

"We need the location of Hera." Zoe said confidently.

"Now, _that's _impossible," Aeolus said. "Even _I _can't see that, and believe me, I've tried. There's a veil of magic over Hera's location—very strong, impossible to locate."

"She's at a place called the Wolf House," Jason said.

"Hold on!" Aeolus put a hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. "I'm getting something! Yes, she's at a place called the Wolf House! Sadly, I can't tell you where that is."

"Why not?" Leo blurted out.

Aeolus turned his attention to Zoe, "Because you already have someone who knows the w…" He said before suddenly his face went slack. He bent over and tapped his earpiece as if it were malfunctioning. When he straightened again, his eyes were wild. Despite the makeup, he looked like an old man—an old, very frightened man. "She hasn't spoke to me for centuries. I can't—yes, yes I understand."

He swallowed, regarding Jason as if he had suddenly turned into a giant cockroach. "I am sorry son of Jupiter, new orders. You all have to die. There are some orders that transcend even the wishes of the gods, especially when it comes to the forces of nature."

"_Whose _orders?" Jason asked nervously. "My father will be angry for killing the quest to rescue his wife.

"I doubt it," Aeolus said as he flicked his wrist, and far below them, a cell door opened in the pit. They could hear storm spirits screaming out of it, spiraling up toward them, howling for blood.

"Even Zeus understands the order of things," Aeolus said. "And if _she _is waking—by all the gods—she cannot be denied. Good-bye, heroes. I am terribly sorry."

Jason summoned his sword. Coach Hedge pulled out his club and Mellie yelled, "No!"

She dived at their feet just as the storm spirits hit with hurricane force, blasting the floor to pieces, shredding the carpet samples and marble and linoleum into what should've been lethal projectiles had Mellie's robes not spread out like a shield and absorbed the brunt of the impact. The six of them fell into the pit, and Aeolus screamed above them, "Mellie, you are _so _fired!"

"Quick," Mellie yelled. "Son of Zeus, do you have any power over the air?"

"Um, a little!" Jason said nervously.

"Then help me, or you're all dead!" Mellie grabbed his hand, and an electric charge went through Jason's arm. He understood what she needed. They had to control their fall and head for one of the open tunnels. The storm spirits were following them down, closing rapidly, bringing with them a cloud of deadly shrapnel.

Jason grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Group hug!"

Hedge, Leo, Zoe and Annabeth tried to huddle together, hanging on to Jason and Mellie as they fell.

"This is NOT GOOD!" Leo yelled.

"Bring it on, gas bags!" Hedge yelled up at the storm spirits. "I'll pulverize you!"

"He's magnificent," Mellie sighed.

"Concentrate?" Jason prompted.

"Right!" she said.

They channeled the wind so their fall became more of a tumble into the nearest open chute. Still, they slammed into the tunnel at painful speed and went rolling over each other down a steep vent that was not designed for people. There was no way they could stop.

Mellie's robes billowed around her. Jason and the others clung to her desperately, and they began to slow down, but the storm spirits were screaming into the tunnel behind them.

"Can't…hold…long," Mellie warned. "Stay together! When the winds hit…"

"You're doing great Mellie," Hedge said. "My own mama was an _aura_, you know. She couldn't have done better herself."

"Iris-message me?" Mellie pleaded.

Hedge winked.

"Could you guys plan your date later?" Zoe screamed. "Look!"

Behind them, the tunnel was turning dark. Jason could feel his ears pop as the pressure built.

"Can't hold them," Mellie warned. "But I'll try to shield you, do you one more favor."

"Thanks, Mellie," Jason said. "I hope you get a new job."

She smiled, and then dissolved, wrapping them in a warm gentle breeze. Then the real winds hit, shooting them into the sky so fast, Jason blacked out.

Line Break

Piper and Hazel just looked at Percy incredulously before following him onto the boat.

Within minutes Percy had the boat ready for travel as he pulled out of the marina and out into open sea, keeping within a mile or two from the coast and making their way north.

They travelled problem free for about an hour before the boat suddenly began to slow until they were hardly moving.

"Why are you slowing down?" Piper asked confused.

Percy turned back with sweat pouring down his face and a scowl on his face, "I'm not. We're about to have company I think."

Piper and Hazel pulled out their weapons while Percy just stood weaponless with a scowl on his face. A minute later, a sea-green light descended on the boat's deck until it solidified into the Roman God of the Seas himself, Neptune.

Hazel and Piper dropped into bows while Percy growled under his breath.

Neptune looked at Percy and smiled, "Percy," He said with a smile.

"Get the fuck off my boat." Percy snarled making Piper and Hazel gasp and Neptune frown.

"Percy what are you doing? Show some respect!" Piper hissed.

Percy ignored her and glared at Neptune, "What do you want? I don't see you my entire life and you expect me to be happy to see you?"

Neptune looked confused before his eyes widened, "You don't remember me? We have made our peace Percy."

Percy glared at Neptune, "I find that hard to believe."

Neptune shook his head, "It is true. I now understand why it is you are here." He said as he stepped closer to Percy who tensed.

"I am not here to harm you. Hold still, I will help you with your memories." He said before he touched a finger to Percy's forehead. Percy's body glowed sea green for a second before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to my brother?" Hazel yelled as she stood up.

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "A daughter of Pluto?"

Hazel looked at the sea god warily, "Yes… why?"

Neptune didn't reply, instead looking back at Percy, "He will wake up in a few hours. Tell him his memories will return to his over the next day or two. Do not worry, I did not harm him, he will be fine. The ship will steer itself until Percy wakes up again."

Hazel nodded and glanced down at Percy who was out like a light. When she looked back up, Neptune was gone.

Piper looked at Hazel confused, "What was that?"

Hazel looked down at Percy before turning back to Piper with a wary look in her eyes, "I can't say, it's not my place."

Piper glared at her, "What do you mean, you know why Neptune would show up on our boat just to see Percy?"

Hazel nodded slowly, "Yes but it's for Percy to say, not me."

Piper shook her head confused, "Okay well I guess we just wait until he wakes up. Neptune did say that the boat would steer itself, I guess we should just relax and wait."

(3 Hours Later)

Percy awoke to something comfortable under his back. He thought about closing his eyes again and drifting back to sleep but he slowly remembered the events that occurred before he had fallen asleep. His eyes darting around him but saw he was alone in the room. He climbed out of the cot he was laying on and trekked his way out of the room and up the small steps that led to the room inside the ship.

"Percy!" Hazel yelled.

Percy smiled at Hazel who was sitting in the front of the ship but that smile soon vanished as he saw Piper who was looking at him suspiciously.

"Um… Hi girls." He said awkwardly.

Hazel grinned and but Piper's expression became expectant.

"So what was that business with Neptune Jackson? Do you have a death wish or something?" Piper asked.

Percy's eyes widened before he shrugged, "Neptune wouldn't kill me. I'm pretty sure he understands why I acted like I did."

"And that would be?" Piper asked.

Percy eyed her warily before his expression turned serious, "I will tell you if you swear on the River Styx to never tell anyone else what I tell you."

Piper looked at Percy suspiciously before nodding, "I swear on the Styx to not tell anyone what it is you tell me." She said as thunder rumbled overhead.

"I was born a son of Neptune and adopted by Pluto and Proserpina." Percy explained. "When I was ten I was found by Pluto and Vesta when I was living on the streets. Pluto adopted me while Vesta became my patron. I grew up in the Underworld being trained by the greatest heroes to ever live such as Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus and the original Perseus."

Piper's eyes widened, "Why?"

Percy sighed and looked at Hazel apologetically, "Listen guys, there is something I need to tell you that I haven't told anyone since coming to Camp Jupiter."

Both girls nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not really a Roman demigod." He said.

Hazel gasped and Piper's eyes bugged.

"Then what are you, a god?" Piper asked.

Percy shook his head, "No, I'm Greek. All gods have two aspects, one Greek and one Roman. I was born a son of Poseidon but when my father Hades raised me, he taught me about both sides of the gods, something the Olympians forbid as whenever Greeks and Romans get together, they fight."

Hazel looked at Percy disbelievingly while Piper's hand instinctively went to her gladius, something Percy quickly noticed.

"Relax Piper; I am not here to start a war between Greeks and Romans, quite the opposite actually." Percy explained as Piper nodded for him to go on. "Juno and Diana sent me here to gain the trust of the Romans while your missing praetor Jason was sent to the Greeks to gain their trust. Juno and Diana think the two groups will need to work together if we are to survive the war with Terra."

Piper slowly released her grip on her gladius, "So where is Jason then?"

Percy sighed, "I actually didn't know this until Neptune visited but he is at a place called Camp Half-Blood. Both mine and Jason's memories were taken but whatever Neptune did, it started to bring my memories back. Before I could only remember my life until the age of fourteen but now I remember going on a quest to rescue Diana when she was captured by the Titans and forced underneath the sky while Atlas was freed."

"How did you free her from the Titan?" Hazel asked.

Percy winced slightly at the memory, "I held the sky in Diana's place so that she could fight the Titan Atlas. Left me with this lasting reminder," he said pointing to the grey streak in his hair, "and that was only from holding it for about five minutes."

Both girls looked shocked by Percy's story but before they could ask anything else, the ship began to slow as it turned towards the shore, in particular into the Strait of Juan de Fuca.

"Whoa, where are we going? We are nowhere near Alaska." Piper asked confused.

Percy nodded, "We are but we need to make a stop in Seattle first."

"Why?" Hazel asked confused.

"Because Reyna asked me to do her a favor; she has a sister here who may be willing to help us in the battle in a couple days. She is Queen of the Amazons." Percy explained.

"Um… Percy, you do know they will try to kill you? They aren't exactly kind to men." Piper asked.

Percy smirked, "Maybe, but they have yet to meet me."

Hazel and Piper looked at Percy disbelievingly but nodded as they didn't have an argument against seeking aide for the battle coming to Rome.

The trio rode down the Strait of Juan de Fuca and into Puget Sound before they finally reached their destination of Seattle where they docked their boat and headed into the city.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Hazel asked.

Percy smirked, "Where do you think? We need to find the offices for Amazon the internet company."

Both girls stopped, "Seriously?" Piper asked.

Percy's smirk grew, "Who else did you think ran that company?"

Piper shook her head in disbelief before they resumed their search. After thirty minutes of walking around the city, they found the huge skyscraper with the Amazon logo emblazoned along the doors.

The lobby was like an empty fish tank—glass walls, a glossy black floor, a few token plants, and pretty much nothing else. Against the back wall, a black stone staircase led up and down. In the middle of the room stood a young woman in a black pantsuit, with long auburn hair and a security guard's earpiece. Her name tag said Kinzie_. _Her smile was friendly enough, but her eyes reminded did not match her expression.

Kinzie nodded at Hazel, ignoring Percy, "May I help you?"

"Um…I hope so," Hazel said. "We're looking for Amazons."

Kinzie glanced at Hazel's spatha, then Piper's gladius, though neither should have been visible through the Mist.

"This is the main campus for Amazon," she said cautiously. "Did you have an appointment with someone, or—"

"Hylla," Percy interrupted. "We're looking for a girl named—"

Kinzie moved so fast, Hazel's eyes almost couldn't follow. She kicked Piper in the chest and sent her flying backward across the lobby. She pulled a sword out of thin air, swept Percy off his feet with the flat of the blade, and pressed the point under his chin.

Too late, Hazel reached for her sword. A dozen more girls in black flooded up the staircase, swords in hand, and surrounded her.

Kinzie glared down at Percy, "First rule: Males don't speak without permission. Second rule, trespassing on our territory is punishable by death. You'll meet Queen Hylla, all right. She'll be the one deciding your fate." She said pressing her blade harder into Percy's chin.

Much to her surprise, Percy fell through the shadow under his body and reappeared behind Kinzie who whirled around, swinging her sword wildly before her blade snapped at the point where it hit Percy's chest.

Kinzie's eyes widened and another Amazon charged forward and drove her spear into Percy's back but met the same result.

"W…What are you?" Kinzie asked in shock.

Percy smirked, "Me? I'm just a demigod, the son of Pluto but as for your weapons, well you'll need something stronger than imperial gold if you want to hurt me,"

Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief but Percy just smiled, "We mean no harm, we are simply here for a word with Queen Hylla by the request of her sister Reyna."

Kinzie glared at Percy, "No one sees the Queen when they are armed."

Percy shrugged, "That's fair. Give them your weapons guys."

Piper and Hazel looked unsure but did after a glare from Percy.

Kinzie looked at Percy expectantly.

"What, my weapons? That's somewhat tricky." He said as he held out his hand his spear shot out of the floor below them. He handed it to Kinzie, "Sorry but I could summons my weapons all day so; I swear on the River Styx that I will not harm your Queen Hylla or any other Amazon while I am here."

Thunder rumbled overhead. Kinzie looked at Percy skeptically before nodding stiffly.

The Amazons confiscated the others' weapons and marched them down so many flights of stairs they lost count. Finally they emerged in a cavern so big it could have accommodated ten high schools, sports fields and all. Stark fluorescent lights glowed along the rock ceiling. Conveyor belts wound through the room like water slides, carrying boxes in every direction. Aisles of metal shelves stretched out forever, stacked high with crates of merchandise. Cranes hummed and robotic arms whirred, folding cardboard boxes, packing shipments, and taking things on and off the belts. Some of the shelves were so tall they were only accessible by ladders and catwalks, which ran across the ceiling like theaters scaffolding.

Hazel remembered newsreels she'd seen as a child. She'd always been impressed by the scenes of factories building planes and guns for the war effort—hundreds and hundreds of weapons coming off the line every day. But that was nothing compared to _this_, and almost all the work was being done by computers and robots. The only humans Hazel could see were some black-suited security women patrolling the catwalks, and some men in orange jumpsuits, like prison uniforms, driving forklifts through the aisles, delivering more pallets of boxes. The men wore iron collars around their necks.

"You keep _slaves_?" Hazel knew it might be dangerous to speak, but she was so outraged she couldn't stop herself.

"The men?" Kinzie snorted. "They're not slaves. They just know their place. Now, move."

They walked so far, the three captives' feet began to hurt. They thought they must surely be getting to the end of the warehouse when Kinzie opened a large set of double doors and led them into another cavern, just as big as the first.

"The _Underworld _isn't this big," Percy complained, which probably wasn't true, but it felt that way to his feet.

Kinzie smiled smugly, "You admire our base of operations? Yes, our distribution system is worldwide. It took many years and most of our fortune to build. Now, finally, we're turning a profit. The mortals don't realize they are funding the Amazon kingdom. Soon, we'll be richer than any mortal nation. Then—when the weak mortals depend on us for everything—the revolution will begin!"

Percy looked at Kinzie with an amused expression but kept him mouth shut as they continued their walk into the warehouse.

At the end of the warehouse was a dais constructed from pallets of books: stacks of vampire novels, walls of James Patterson thrillers, and a throne made from about a thousand copies of something called _The Five Habits of Highly Aggressive Women._

At the base of the steps, several Amazons in camouflage were having a heated argument while a young woman—Queen Hylla, Percy assumed—watched and listened from her throne.

Hylla was in her twenties, lithe and lean as a tiger. She wore a black leather jumpsuit and black boots. She had no crown, but around her waist was a strange belt made of interlocking gold links, like the pattern of a labyrinth. She looked like Reyna—a little older, perhaps, but with the same long black hair, the same dark eyes, and the same hard expression, like she was trying to decide which of the Amazons before her most deserved death.

Kinzie took one look at the argument and growled, "Otrera's agents, spreading their lies."

After another minute, the queen seemed to have finally noticed the room's new occupants and stood from her throne, "Silence. All of you. We apparently have visitors."

The arguing guards ceased their heated conversation and turned towards Kinzie and the three members of the quest.

"Why have you brought these two women and the boy down here Kinzie?" Hylla asked.

"They say they were sent to find you by your sister Reyna, Queen Hylla." Kinzie replied.

Hylla narrowed her eyes towards Percy, "I find it suspicious my sister would send a male to my kingdom, who are you?"

"I am Percy Jackson, son of Pluto and my two companions are my sister Hazel Levesque

and Piper McLean, daughter of Venus." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the necklace that Reyna gave him. He tossed it to Hylla who caught it in her hand and examined it before her eyes widened.

"Everyone besides Kinzie leave now." Hylla ordered.

The Amazon's looked at their queen questioningly but followed her orders and left the room.

"Explain yourself Jackson." Hylla demanded.

Percy nodded, "There is an army marching towards Camp Jupiter as we speak. They will arrive by the Feast of Fortuna and we are vastly outnumbered. My friends and I are on a quest to free death up in Alaska but Reyna asked that I stop here in hopes we could find an ally for the coming battle."

Hylla listened intently to Percy's words before she frowned, "Foolish girl Reyna. I do wish I could come to the aide of my sister but we have also been affected by the Doors of Death being opened."

Percy nodded, "Otrera, the first Queen of the Amazons?"

Before Hylla could respond, the doors at the other end of the room opened and an older woman with plaited silver hair walked into the room, already glaring daggers at Hylla who was returning the look.

"First and soon to be current Queen of the Amazons. I've been brought back by the Earth Mother herself! I bring tidings of a new war. Why should Amazons follow Jupiter, that foolish king of Olympus, when we can follow a _queen_? When I take command—"

"_If _you take command," Hylla said. "But for now, I am queen. My word is law."

Percy looked at the former queen angrily, "You shouldn't be here, you've lived your mortal life and have no right to walk amongst the living again."

Otrera looked at Percy with distaste before turning back Hylla, "Getting soft on me Queen Hylla? Allowing this male to speak to one of your people in such a way."

Hylla looked like she was about to respond but Percy beat her to it, "I am the son and heir of Lord Pluto, Amazon. All who have died are within the domain given to me by my father."

Otrera glared at him, "Silence male. When I take command of the Amazons, I will lead my people against that pathetic little camp of yours as we help my mistress usher in a new era for the world."

Percy's eyes hardened. Hylla watched the interaction between the two with interest.

"Perhaps you are correct former queen but I'm afraid you will have a more difficult journey than you anticipated." Percy growled.

Otrera was about to snap back at Percy but couldn't before Percy stomped him foot on the ground opening a crack beneath their feet.

"What are you doing?" Otrera yelled.

Percy smirked, "My duty as Prince of the Underworld. The Doors of Death may be opened but you are foolish to show your face in front of me." He said before skeletal hands reached up and grabbed the first Queen of the Amazons and dragged her into the crack as she screamed in outrage the whole way down.

The crack closed itself up as Percy turned back to Hylla who was looking at him in shock.

"What was that?" Hylla yelled.

Percy shrugged, "I am my father's heir and as such I have a duty to return escaped souls back to his domain. She will most likely return but that may buy you a bit more time."

Hylla looked at him in shock, "I should kill you for attacking a fellow Amazon."

"You swore on the Styx you would not harm any Amazon whilst you were here." Kinzie growled.

Percy nodded, "She will not be harmed. She will be brought back to wherever she came from in the Underworld. She will need to get back to the Doors of Death before she can challenge you for your throne again."

Kinzie didn't look satisfied but Hylla looked almost relieved.

"Very well Jackson but she will return to challenge me for my throne as long as the doors are open. I cannot aide your camp whilst she is alive and has allies within my people." Hylla explained.

"Then perhaps we can help each other out then. We are on a quest to free death so that he can police the doors; if we succeed while you remain queen then the threat will end." Percy said.

Hylla nodded, "And what do you ask of us?"

"Nothing," Percy answered. "If we can stop Otrera from continuing to return, then you come to the aide of Rome and your sister."

Hylla looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding slowly, "Take care of your end of the deal and I will lead my people to Rome, son of Pluto."

Percy nodded and bow slightly to Hylla, "Thank you Queen Hylla."

Hylla eyed Percy curiously for a minute before turning to Kinzie, "Lead them out the back entrance. I cannot look weak by letting the others know I allowed them to leave."

Kinzie nodded and gestured for the group to follow her as she lead them into a stairwell behind Hylla's throne. She led them up and into an exit the dropped them off in the back of the building where she stopped.

"Go and free death quickly, should Otrera take command of the Amazons, she will kill all who oppose her and the earth goddess." She said.

Percy nodded as he led Hazel and Piper back onto the streets of Seattle and towards the dock where they left their boat.

A.N: Yup very canon but honestly, I'm tired of writing about the two quests… I'm looking much more forward to getting to the part where they reunite. Shouldn't be too much longer now… Next chapter will likely focus on Percy's quest and then it's off to the battle for Camp Jupiter… I don't exactly know what I'll write but it will be different… I don't like using canon but I didn't feel like writing my own version of The Lost Hero… Hopefully you guys are okay with what I had. Oh and I don't know how much I'll be updating, I will try to do my best but I'm still only with a single eye. I look like damn pirate since I have to keep my eye covered for the next thirty days or so with a stupid eye patch… I thought it would be funny but really it annoys the shit out of me and is still painful… I don't know if anyone has ever had incisions made inside their eye but I'll tell you it absolutely blows. Next chapter will also be long but less canon, finally getting through this part of the story, just be patient.

I'm not quite sure where it came from but I've been getting a ton of request for people to do characters read the books versions of my stories. I for one love them but I will let you guys judge whether you like them or not. Since they are using my stories, I feel like I should endorse them. Here is a list of the ones published to date. I've had more requests but they haven't been written yet so I will mention them once they have been.

Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined destinies» by Eccentrica

Reading Altered Destinies by twilightfreakcraze

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome» by Johanna Night

when two different collides :altered destinies» by Iam-alive08

Reading Altered Destinies by Dr4gon4life

Reading The Queen's Champion» by ChrysosArgentum

There is one more person who asked me to write one based on one of my stories; I will mention them when they publish it.

Now some people have asked about blueper and when he will update… I have no idea… I know it's not right now as he has his own shit to take care of. I know his story is great but I simply beta for him, not decided his writing schedule. When he has time, I am sure he will update. Just thought I would let you guys know.


	9. Alaska

Ch. 9

"Very well Jackson but she will return to challenge me for my throne as long as the doors are open. I cannot aide your camp whilst she is alive and has allies within my people." Hylla explained.

"Then perhaps we can help each other out Queen Hylla," Percy said. "We are on a quest to free death so that he can police the doors; if we succeed while you remain queen then the threat will end."

Hylla nodded, "And what do you ask of us?"

"Nothing," Percy answered. "If we can stop Otrera from continuing to return, then you come to the aide of Rome and your sister."

Hylla looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding slowly, "Take care of your end of the deal and I will lead my people to Rome, son of Pluto."

Percy nodded and bowed his head slightly, "Thank you Queen Hylla."

Hylla eyed Percy curiously for a minute before turning to Kinzie, "Lead them out the back entrance. I cannot look weak by letting the others know I allowed them to leave."

Kinzie nodded and gestured for the group to follow her as she led them into a stairwell behind Hylla's throne. She led them up and into an exit that dropped them off in the back of the building where she stopped.

"Go and free death quickly, should Otrera take command of the Amazons, she will kill all who oppose her and the earth goddess." She said seriously.

Percy nodded as he led Hazel and Piper back onto the streets of Seattle and towards the docks where they left their boat.

The trio took their ship back through Puget Sound and back up the Strait of Juan de Fuca until they reached the Pacific Ocean. Piper had remained quiet since getting back on the boat as she thought about everything she learned about Percy, including a couple questions she still wanted answered.

After a few hours on the open sea, Hazel had gone below to get some rest leaving Piper alone with Percy.

"There is more to your story isn't there Jackson?" Piper asked but it was more of a statement.

Percy looked up at Piper and nodded, "Of course there is. Whether or not I will tell you will depend on what you ask."

Piper narrowed her eyes, "What happened in the lobby with those Amazon's weapons? No mortal demigod would have imperial gold snap in half over their skin."

Percy looked at Piper stoically before he chuckled and nodded, "You know, you don't have to be so suspicious of me. If you have a question then just ask. If I don't want to answer I will tell you that, I won't lie to you."

Piper's face softened just a bit and she nodded, "You're right, my apologies. Now, the weapons?"

Percy smirked, "I will tell you what I know. I honestly don't have most of my memories yet but Diana did explain that part to me but you had better sit down as it is a longer story than you might expect."

Piper nodded for Percy to continue.

"I am sure you Romans fought in the last war with the Titans, correct?" He asked.

Piper nodded, "Yes we stormed Mount Othrys where Jason killed the Titan Krios and destroyed the throne of Saturn which led to his destruction."

Percy shook his head, "Partially correct, but mostly wrong. There was a prophecy issued almost a century ago that said a child of the eldest gods, as in Neptune, Jupiter or Pluto, would reach the age of sixteen and make a decision that would decide the fate of Olympus. I was that child. That's why my father had me trained by all the greatest heroes in the Underworld while I grew up. I don't remember what happened but Diana said I completed the prophecy and defeated Kronos, or Saturn to you, and lead the defense of Olympus."

Piper's eyes widened in shock but Percy held up his hand as he wasn't finished.

"What I remember is my father sending me to retrieve two of my siblings from a school before Jupiter could have them brought to Olympus. I went in their place where the gods voted and allowed me to live. I was sent to the Greek camp where I was asked to go on a quest to rescue Diana with two of my friends and two hunters of Diana. Like I told you, we succeeded but one of the hunters died and the other should have died. Neptune helped me save the second hunter but when we returned to Olympus, the three Fates themselves came to tell me I had changed fate. They made that hunter leave the hunt so another could take her place. The girl who replaced the hunter would have been the child of the prophecy but apparently that was my fate and not hers. The ex-hunter came to camp with me and became my friend. Before Neptune came to our ship she was the only person I remembered from my past life. After that things are still blurry to me but Diana told me that I bathed in the River Styx at some point before my battle with Saturn. That is what I remember so that is what I can tell you." Percy said out of breath.

Piper stood there taking in everything that Percy had told her. To say she was shocked was a huge understatement. She had thought the Romans had been the ones to defeat the Titans when apparently they had only been part of the war effort. She was also a little bitter that the Greeks had been the ones to get the prophecy to save Olympus instead of the Romans but then again, Percy was quite the impressive warrior so she wasn't all that surprised it had fallen onto his shoulders. She had thought Jason was the most skilled demigod she knew but Percy was clearly a step-ahead. He had the powers of two of the big-three as well as a patron like Vesta. He also seemed to be close to Ceres meaning he was favored by all the eldest Olympians minus the king and queen and even that she wasn't sure about.

"So when we fought, I didn't really have a chance did I?" Piper asked after ending her internal musings.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "To kill me, no, you didn't have that much of a chance, but you could have still defeated me. Had I been beaten, I would have yielded."

Piper nodded accepting his answer, "Who was the hunter whose life you saved?"

"Zoe. Zoe Nightshade." Percy answered a bit sadly but wasn't quite sure why. He knew they became friends but was surprised by how much it bothered him to say her name.

"I know her," Piper said with wide-eyes. "She tried to recruit me into Diana's hunters before I came to Camp Jupiter, but that was like seven years ago now."

Percy nodded, "Yea she's cool, well once you get past the whole man-hating part; at least for a guy."

Piper smirked, "Are you sure you're only friends? It seems odd she was the only person you remembered when your memories were taken."

Percy frowned, "I…I don't know. From what I remember we were friends but maybe not… Arghh damn it, I want my memories back! Curse you Juno!" He yelled getting angry.

Piper looked at Percy sympathetically, "Go get some sleep Percy, maybe your memories will come back quicker if you sleep."

Percy looked tempted but then shook his head, "I need to steer the boat."

Piper shook her head, "I can handle it. I know how to drive a boat, my Dad has several."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"My Dad is a big-shot movie star so one of the first things he taught me was how to drive big expensive things." Piper said smirking.

Percy looked surprised but nodded, "Okay, thanks Piper. Wake me up in a few hours so you can get some sleep."

Piper nodded and made her way to the ships controls as Percy went don't below and snuck onto the cot beside Hazel who was still passed out.

As he drifted off to sleep, Percy found himself sitting inside the throne room of his father where he and Persephone were seated in their thrones. When they noticed Percy, both smiled at him sadly.

"Percy hunny," Persephone said smiling.

Percy ignored her and looked at his father expectantly.

Hade sighed, "I had no idea what Hera or Artemis had planned for you until it was too late. Zeus, being the idiot he is, has forbidden contact with our children which I why we could not explain things to you."

Percy nodded, "I'm guessing there is a reason I am here?"

Hades nodded, "Yes, I am going to tell you where to find Thanatos as well as warn you what you are going to be up against. In Alaska, the giant born to oppose me, Alcyoneus, will be waiting. He is on a place called Hubbard Glacier in Alaska. While there, he is immortal so you will need to lure him away from his homeland and off U.S soil to kill him. Be wary of him as he will have undead under his command and you will not be able to take control of them."

Percy looked wary but nodded in understanding.

"The giant leading the army towards the Roman camp is the one to oppose Poseidon. He will be able to counter all your powers over water. I will keep the former Amazon Queen restrained in the Underworld so that the Amazons will come to the aide of the demigod camp. Be wary of the earth son, Gaia is everywhere and her power is unimaginable. Now we must end this before Zeus finds out. Take care of your sister Percy; you will need her for what you face." Hades said before giving Percy a small smile as the dream dissolved before Percy's very eyes.

Line Break

Percy and his two companions were floating through the waters of Gulf of Alaska and into Disenchantment Bay where Percy slowed the boat to a crawl.

"We need to come up with some kind of plan for defeating Alcyoneus once we get to Hubbard Glacier." Percy announced as the two girls nodded their assent.

"Do you know what we'll find up there?" Piper asked.

"My father came to me in my dream and said the giant Alcyoneus is immortal in his homeland, which happens to be Alaska. No mortal or immortal or combination thereof can kill him in his homeland."

"Okay then how are we supposed to defeat him and free death?" Piper asked worriedly.

Percy pulled out a map of the area that he had found earlier, something he guessed came from his father.

"If you check out Hubbard Glacier, you can see this has to be the dumbest place ever for the giant to make his homeland." He said pointing out the location of the glacier. "We will need to lure him into Canadien Territory where we will at least have a chance to kill him. But its seriously like only a few miles away. These giants are big but apparently also dumb."

Piper leaned over the map to examine the location and how far they will need to bring the giant.

Percy looked over at Hazel to see her looking seconds away from being sick.

"Are you okay Hazel?" He asked worriedly.

Hazel quickly nodded but it was clear to Percy that she was anything but alright. He pulled her to the other side of the boat while Piper continued to examine the map.

"What's wrong sis?" Percy asked quietly.

Hazel bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked into her brother black eyes, just noticing the ring of sea green that he had around the pupils.

"Promise me that you won't hate me?" She asked quietly.

Percy looked at her in disbelief, "Hazel, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me hate you. You're my sister, I will always love you."

Hazel nodded slowly before beginning to explain everything from her past life, starting with her curse and then her one meeting with their father. She told him about moving to Alaska with her mother and how Gaia used her and her mother to try and birth Alcyoneus all those decades ago. She told him about her sacrifice and then how she took some of the blame so her mother could avoid the Fields of Punishment.

When she finished, there were tears falling from Hazel's eyes. Percy quickly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

After a minute he pulled back but kept his hands on her shoulders, "Hazel, none of that matters. You were only a kid and you didn't know what you were doing." He said firmly before giving her a small smile, "Besides, you did the right thing in the end. You were a hero, you stopped the rise of Alcyoneus before it was too late."

Hazel nodded slowly as Percy wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't worry Hazel, you're not alone in this. I will be by your side the whole way. We'll take this giant down together." Percy said firmly.

Hazel nodded a little more confidently making Percy smile.

"You guys alright?" Piper asked walking over.

Percy nodded, "Yup, just talking about ripping this giant to pieces."

Piper didn't look convinced but nodded, "The glacier is right up ahead, are we ready to do this?"

Percy nodded and grabbed both girls' hand before running into a shadow which deposited them at the top of the glacier.

Ahead of them stood a frozen Roman camp like a smaller-sized ghostly replica of Camp Jupiter. The trenches bristled with ice spikes. The snow-brick ramparts glared blinding white. Hanging from the guard towers, banners of frozen blue cloth shimmered in the arctic sun.

There was no sign of life. The gates stood wide open. No sentries walked the walls. Still, each had an uneasy feeling in their gut. Hazel remembered the cave in Resurrection Bay where she'd worked to raise Alcyoneus—the oppressive sense of malice and the constant _boom,_ _boom, boom, _like Gaea's heartbeat. This place felt similar, as if the earth were trying to wake up and consume everything—as if the mountains on either side wanted to crush them and the entire glacier to pieces.

Hazel and Piper were trained to spot pits, snares, trip lines, and all sorts of other traps Roman legions had faced for eons in enemy territory, but they saw nothing—just the yawning icy gates and the frozen banners crackling in the wind. They could see straight down the Via Praetoria. At the crossroads, in front of the snow-brick _principia, _a tall, dark- robed figure stood, bound in icy chains.

"Thanatos," Percy murmured.

Piper looked around uneasily. "No defenders? No giant? This has to be a trap."

"Obviously," Percy said. "But I don't think we have a choice."

The group carefully walked forward into the apparently abandoned camp until they stood ten feet away from the chain hooded figure.

"Hello?" Hazel forced out the word. "Mr. Death?"

Percy couldn't help but give an amused snort at Hazel's awkward attempt to speak to the God of Death.

The hooded figure raised his head.

Instantly, the whole camp stirred to life. Figures in Roman armor emerged from the barracks, the _principia, _the armory, and the canteen, but they weren't human. They were shades—the chattering ghosts Hazel had lived with for decades in the Fields of Asphodel. Their bodies weren't much more than wisps of black vapor, but they managed to hold together sets of scale armor, greaves, and helmets. Frost-covered swords were strapped to their waists. _Pila _and dented shields floated in their smoky hands. The plumes on the centurions' helmets were frozen and ragged. Most of the shades were on foot, but two soldiers burst out of the stables in a golden chariot pulled by ghostly black steeds.

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped Anaklusmos, "Yep, _here's _the trap."

The ghosts formed ranks and blocked off the crossroads. There were about a hundred in all—not an entire legion, but more than a cohort. Some carried the tattered lightning bolt banners of the Twelfth Legion, Fifth Cohort—Michael Varus's doomed expedition from the 1980s. Others carried standards and insignia they didn't recognize, as if they'd died at different times, on different quests—maybe not even from Camp Jupiter.

Percy was the only one not showing fear at the army of shades in front of them. He turned towards Thanatos, "Long time no see old friend." He said calmly.

Thanatos' hood fell down and Hazel and Piper gasped when they saw his face. Apparently he was a lot better looking than they had anticipated.

Thanatos looked at Percy, "Ah Perseus, how kind of you to take the time to come and rescue little old me." He said with in monotonous voice.

Percy rolled his eyes, "What are friends for, right?"

Thanatos' lips quirked just slightly into a smirk before his expression changed back to emotionless, "Be wary my friend, this giant was born to oppose your father."

The god's wrists were shackled in icy manacles, with chains that ran straight into the glacier floor. His feet were bare, shackled around the ankles and also chained.

"It's Cupid," Piper said.

"A really buff Cupid," Hazel agreed.

"You compliment me," Thanatos said. His voice was as gorgeous as he was—deep and melodious. "I am frequently mistaken for the god of love. Death has more in common with love than you might imagine. But I am Death. I assure you."

"Will you two focus please?" Percy said with annoyance laced in his voice. "We can inflate Thanatos' ego later."

"We're—we're here to save you," Hazel stuttered out. "Where's Alcyoneus?"

"Save me…?" Thanatos narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand what you are saying, Hazel Levesque? Do you understand what that will mean?"

Percy stepped forward. "We're wasting time. We will speak about that topic later." He said with a slight glare at Thanatos.

Piper swung her gladius at the god's chains. Imperial gold rang against the ice, but the blade stuck to the chain like glue. Frost began creeping up the blade. Piper pulled frantically. Hazel ran to help. Together, they just managed to yank it free before the frost reached their hands.

"That won't work," Thanatos said simply. "As for the giant, he is close. These shades are not mine. They are his."

Thanatos's eyes scanned the ghost soldiers. They shifted uncomfortably, as if an arctic wind were rattling through their ranks.

"So how do we get you out?" Hazel demanded.

Thanatos glanced at Percy, "A sacrifice must be made, something valuable in order to break the binds."

Percy looked confused for a minute before his eyes widened in realization, "Di perduint eam." He cursed loudly before glaring at Thanatos. "I'm going to kill you for this."

Thanatos smirked slightly once again, "I am simply informing you what is necessary. You could always sacrifice the life of one of your companions as that would also suffice."

Before Percy could respond, laughter boomed across the glacier. A rumbling voice said, "My friends. I've waited so long!"

Standing at the gates of the camp was Alcyoneus. He had metallic golden skin, armor made from platinum links, and an iron staff the size of a totem pole. His rust-red dragon legs pounded against the ice as he entered the camp. Precious stones glinted in his red braided hair.

Hazel had never seen him fully formed, but she knew him better than she knew her own parents. She had _made _him. For months, she had raised gold and gems from the earth to create this monster. She knew the diamonds he used for a heart. She knew the oil that ran in his veins instead of blood. More than anything, she wanted to destroy him.

The giant approached, grinning at her with his solid silver teeth. "Ah, Hazel Levesque," he said, "you cost me dearly! If not for you, I would have risen decades ago, and this world would already be Gaea's. But no matter, better late than never."

He spread his hands, showing off the ranks of ghostly soldiers. "Welcome, Percy Jackson! Welcome, Piper McLean! I am Alcyoneus, the bane of Pluto, the _new _master of Death. And this is your new legion."

The giant Alcyoneus stepped forward, his reptilian feet shaking the ground. "Now come bow before your new master and I shall make your passing quick."

Piper drew her gladius and glared at the giant, "No Roman will ever bow to a monster like you, I will take my chances in battle."

The giant roared with laughter. "Spoken like a child of Rome! Too bad I have to kill you. And _this _one...my, my, I've been waiting to meet the famous Percy Jackson."

The giant grinned. His silver teeth made his mouth look like a car grille. "I've followed your progress, son of Pluto… or is it Neptune?" asked Alcyoneus. "Your fight with Kronos? Well done. Gaea hates you above all others…except perhaps for that upstart Jason Grace. I'm sorry I can't kill you right away, but my brother Polybotes wishes to keep you as a pet. He thinks it will be amusing when he destroys Neptune to have the god's favorite son on a leash. After that, of course, Gaea has plans for you."

"Yeah, flattering." Percy raised Anaklusmos. "But actually I'm the son of Hades and a Greek."

The ghosts stirred. Some drew swords and lifted shields. Alcyoneus raised his hand, gesturing for them to wait.

"Greek, Roman, it doesn't matter," the giant said easily. "We will crush both camps underfoot. You see, the Titans didn't think _big _enough. They planned to destroy the gods in their new home of America. We giants know better. To kill a weed, you must pull up its roots. Even now, while my forces destroy your little Roman camp, my brother Porphyrion is preparing for the real battle in the ancient lands. We will destroy the gods at their source."

The ghosts pounded their swords against their shields. The sound echoed across the mountains.

"The source?" Piper asked confused.

"He means in Greece, where the rein of the gods began." Percy answered.

"I will replace Pluto as lord of the Underworld. I already have Death in my custody. With Hazel Levesque in my service, I will have all the riches under the earth as well." The giant taunted.

Hazel gripped her _spatha. _"I don't do _service_."

"Oh, but you gave me life!" Alcyoneus said. "True, we hoped to awaken Gaea during World War II. That would've been glorious. But really, the world is in almost as bad a shape now. Soon, your civilization will be wiped out. The Doors of Death will stand open. Those who serve us will never perish. Alive or dead, you three _will _join my army."

Percy shook his head. "Fat chance, Golden Boy. You're going down."

"Wait." Hazel took a step toward the giant. "I raised this monster from the earth. I'm the daughter of Pluto. It's my place to kill him."

"Ah, little Hazel." Alcyoneus planted his staff on the ice. His hair glittered with millions of dollars' worth of gems. "Are you sure you will not join us of your own free will? You could be quite ... _precious _to us. Why die again?"

Hazel's eyes flashed with anger.

Percy pulled a whistle out of his pocket while and slowly brought it to his lips. A second later a towering shadow appeared beside him as out popped the world's largest Hellhound, Cereberus.

"Ah, you've called a little pet to join the fun." Alcyoneus said chuckling.

Percy ignored him, "Help Hazel and Piper fight the giant. I'll take the army of shades." He said firmly.

Cerberus stood growling menacingly at the giant with Piper and Hazel on each side of him.

Percy looked at Thanatos, "I Περσέας Τζάκσον, ο γιος του Άδη, να παραιτηθεί άτρωτο μου για να απελευθερώσει το θεό Θάνατος από δεσμεύει του." He said bitterly in Greek before the binds that held Thanatos slowly dissolved.

"Just make sure they stay dead when I kill them." Percy said as he turned towards the army of shades. He could feel the cold against his skin now, his invulnerability clearly now gone.

Alcyoneus laughed loudly, "Well done son of Hades, I didn't think you'd figure that out. No matter, we still control the Doors of Death, and now you will be that much easier to kill."

Percy stepped forward as a shadow wrapped around his body covering him in armor. He looked at his sister and Piper and gave them a nod of encouragement, "Let's get this show on the road."

With that, Hazel, Piper and one angry looking three-headed Hellhound charged at the giant while Percy turned towards the army of Roman shades.

"You want some Greek?" He growled as the army of ghosts surged towards him, "I've got all the Greek you can handle right here!"

Within a few seconds Percy lost sight of Hazel and Piper as he was surrounded by an army of shades. Without the curse of Achilles, he had to depend on his skills to stay alive but he was fine with that, it had been too long since he had the thrill of a life and death battle, something he thrived in.

Percy positioned himself with his back to a wall of ice so that he did not need to worry about a shade sneaking up behind him. Percy blocked a gladius of a shade and ducked the spear of another before he tapped his bracelet as his shield sprung onto his wrist just before another spear could reach him.

He pushed back and drove Anaklusmos through the armor of a shade. The ghost shuddered a bit before the armor dropped to ground, the shade gone from the world of the living.

The winds began to pick up around Percy and the army of shades allowing Percy a bit of breathing room before like his eyes flashed with anger and he sprung onto offense.

He jumped forward and kicked the closest shade in the chest, sending it flying into its comrades and knocking a number off their feet.

Percy sidestepped a spear before snapping the weapon in half with a quick flick of Anaklusmos through the weak middle part of the weapon. The shade seemed shocked but hardly had time to show it before Anaklusmos was swung across its ghostly throat, severing the helm from the rest of its body.

Percy was fighting like a whirlwind. In fact…he _was _a whirlwind. A miniature hurricane of water and ice vapor churned around him as he waded through the enemy, knocking Roman ghosts away, deflecting arrows and spears.

He moved through the enemy lines as he laid eyes on his newest target, the black vapory ghost who was wearing the lion's-skin cape of a standard bearer and holding a pole with a golden eagle, icicles frozen to its wings. The legion's standard.

Percy plowed through a line of legionnaires, scattering their shields with his personal cyclone. He knocked down the standard bearer and grabbed the eagle.

"You want it back?" he shouted at the ghosts. "Come and get it!"

On the other side of camp, Hazel and Piper along with Cerberus had the giant surrounded but had yet to do much damage. They had managed to destroy the majority of the replica of Camp Jupiter, buildings were crushed and the barracks were nothing more than rubble.

Piper pulled her pilum off her back and hurled it at the giant while his attention was on Hazel. The weapon imbedded in the giant's lower back making Alcyoneus bellow in pain as oil began to leak from wound.

The giant spun on Piper and before she could react, smacked her backwards sending her flying. She landed with a crash on the snowy ground where she was shocked to find she was being pelted with whipping winds and water.

Piper looked up to find Percy standing in the eye of his own miniature hurricane. Her face cracked into a grin despite her pain as he raised the legion's eagle standard above his head before slamming it onto the ground as lightning shot from the eagle, killing off a couple dozen shades before more came charging at Percy.

Piper got to her feet and looked back at Alcyoneus who nearly crushed Hazel underneath his staff. She looked back at Percy who struggling to hold back the army of shades.

"Go help Hazel!" Percy yelled. "I've got these guys." He yelled as he nearly sliced as shade clean in half.

Piper nodded and charged back towards the giant who was still after Hazel. Piper watched Cerberus sneaking up behind him before sprinting into the back of his legs, knocking Alcyoneus on his back.

Piper sprinted forward as she pulled her shield off her back, reaching the giant just as he was about to get up. She raised the shield as high as she could and slammed it into the giant's head as hard as she could time and time again until the giant was still.

Hazel stumbled over, "Nice work Piper."

Piper panted trying to catch her breath but smiled, "Thanks but we're not done yet. How can we get him over the border?"

Hazel looked thoughtful before she grinned and reached into her pack, pulling out some rope.

"Cerberus, can you drag him a few miles?" Hazel asked a little nervously.

Cerberus barked loudly making both girl flinch before he lowered his middle head for Hazel to tie the rope to. Hazel quickly tied one end of the rope around one of the giant's feet while the other to Cerberus before she and Piper climbed onto the giant's chest.

Piper slammed her shield into Alcyoneus' forehead a few more times for good measure before grabbing hold of some of the jewels imbedded on his chest as Cerberus took off, dragging the giant and the two girls across the glacier at a steady gallop.

After about fifteen minutes Cerberus began to slow until he stopped.

Alcyoneus slowly began to wake up grumbling, opening his eyes slowly. He looked around confused, "What… What is this? Why have you brought me here?"

Piper smirked, "To kill you… anymore dumb questions?"

Alcyoneus growled, "I am immortal in my homeland, you cannot kill me." He said as he tried to climb to his feet.

Hazel made a grabbing motion with her hand as the giant's jewel encrusted hair was yanked back, slamming his head back into the ground.

"Then perhaps next time you make your homeland a little further than a couple miles from the Canadien border, dumbass." Hazel said as she raised her spatha.

Slowly, understanding dawned in the giant's eyes. He looked down incredulously at his wounds. Oil still poured, turning the ice black.

Hazel's sword came down on the giant's neck and Alcyoneus dissolved into a pile of very expensive rocks.

Hazel and Piper both grinned in relief but were brought out of their thoughts as Cerberus barked loudly. Hazel's eyes widened, "Percy… We need to get back, now!"

Piper nodded and Cerberus crouched down for the girls to mount him. As soon as they did, he raced off into a shadow, reappearing back at the frozen encampment where their jaws dropped.

Percy was barely standing, holding off the last few shades off as best he could but the hurricane was long since gone, blood was clearly visible all over the battlefield, all obviously Percy's as they could see it still leaking from his various wounds.

Percy ducked a sword and thrust his blade through the shade's chest before he turned and saw one of the last two shades with its bow out and aimed at the girls.

He charged at the shade, tackling both the shade and his last comrade over the edge of the glacier.

"No!" Hazel screamed as she and Piper sprinted to the edge and looked down below to find only the icy water but no sign of Percy.

Hazel turned around and dropped to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. Piper immediately knelt down and wrapped the daughter of Pluto in a hug.

Before she could say anything, a voice behind them made them jump.

"Seriously girls, next time, I get the giant and you get the army of ghosts." Percy said tiredly.

Hazel spun around and tackled Percy in hug while Piper sighed in relief.

"H…How?" Hazel said from her place with her head buried in Percy's chest.

Percy chuckled, "Hello? Born a son of Poseidon… The water can't hurt me. In fact, it helped to

heal a few of my wounds, so that was actually rather nice."

Hazel grinned and hugged Percy a little tighter while Piper just smiled. Thanatos slowly glided over with his large black wings spread out wide.

He looked at Hazel who paled a bit but Percy took a step in front of her, "Not happening Thanatos… If you don't like it, take it up with my father."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow, "I was simply going to inform you to make haste back to your camp. The battle has begun and I can feel the souls needing to be reaped already."

Percy's eyes widened, "Oh right. Thanks… But you still owe me. Do you know how much that sucked to bathe in the Styx?"

Thanatos just stared blankly at him, "Yes, yes… I'm sure you will require a favor a some point Lord Perseus."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Just get going and make sure the monsters stay dead in that battle."

Thanatos nodded and spread his wings, taking off before he vanished in a dark light.

Percy whistle as Cerberus came bounding over, "Can you take us to Camp Jupiter buddy?"

Cerberus barked loudly and knelt down for the trio to hop aboard. Once they were seated, the giant Hellhound raced off into a shadow to take them back to New Rome.

A.N: Well another chapter down… Originally, this was a 12,000 word chapter. But I got like twenty reviews for the last one so I split it in two… apparently I don't write especially long chapters well. The next half will be the end of The Lost Hero. I don't care if you don't review but it's the only way I can judge if you guys like them so I will go back to 4,000-6,000 word chapters as they seem to be most popular. Oddly enough, when I split the two chapters up, they were within five words of each other… what are the odds?

Again here's the list I've mentioned with a new addition… I've had another person ask me to write one so I will add it when it comes. I'd give recommendations but honestly, not very many of the stories I follow have been updated in the last few days so I don't have much to recommend. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome by TweetyBaby

Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined destinies» by Eccentrica

Reading Altered Destinies by twilightfreakcraze

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome» by Johanna Night

when two different collides :altered destinies» by Iam-alive08

Reading Altered Destinies by Dr4gon4life

Reading The Queen's Champion» by ChrysosArgentum


	10. The Wolf House

Ch. 10

Aeolus turned his attention to Zoe, "Because you already have someone who knows the w…" He said before suddenly his face went slack. He bent over and tapped his earpiece as if it were malfunctioning. When he straightened again, his eyes were wild. Despite the makeup, he looked like an old man—an old, very frightened man. "She hasn't spoken to me for centuries. I can't—yes, yes I understand."

He swallowed, regarding Jason as if he had suddenly turned into a giant cockroach. "I am sorry son of Jupiter, new orders. You all have to die. There are some orders that transcend even the wishes of the gods, especially when it comes to the forces of nature."

"_Whose _orders?" Jason asked nervously. "My father will be angry for killing the quest to rescue his wife.

"I doubt it," Aeolus said as he flicked his wrist, and far below them, a cell door opened in the pit. They could hear storm spirits screaming out of it, spiraling up toward them, howling for blood.

"Even Zeus understands the order of things," Aeolus said. "And if _she _is waking—by all the gods—she cannot be denied. Good-bye, heroes. I am terribly sorry."

Jason summoned his sword. Coach Hedge pulled out his club and Mellie yelled, "No!"

She dived at their feet just as the storm spirits hit with hurricane force, blasting the floor to pieces, shredding the carpet samples and marble and linoleum into what should've been lethal projectiles had Mellie's robes not spread out like a shield and absorbed the brunt of the impact. The six of them fell into the pit, and Aeolus screamed above them, "Mellie, you are _so _fired!"

"Quick," Mellie yelled. "Son of Zeus, do you have any power over the air?"

"Um, a little!" Jason said nervously.

"Then help me, or you're all dead!" Mellie grabbed his hand, and an electric charge went through Jason's arm. He understood what she needed. They had to control their fall and head for one of the open tunnels. The storm spirits were following them down, closing rapidly, bringing with them a cloud of deadly shrapnel.

Jason grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Group hug!"

Hedge, Leo, Zoe and Annabeth tried to huddle together, hanging on to Jason and Mellie as they fell.

"This is NOT GOOD!" Leo yelled.

"Bring it on, gas bags!" Hedge yelled up at the storm spirits. "I'll pulverize you!"

"He's magnificent," Mellie sighed.

"Concentrate?" Jason prompted.

"Right!" she said.

They channeled the wind so their fall became more of a tumble into the nearest open chute. Still, they slammed into the tunnel at painful speed and went rolling over each other down a steep vent that was not designed for people. There was no way they could stop.

Mellie's robes billowed around her. Jason and the others clung to her desperately, and they began to slow down, but the storm spirits were screaming into the tunnel behind them.

"Can't…hold…long," Mellie warned. "Stay together! When the winds hit…"

"You're doing great Mellie," Hedge said. "My own mama was an _aura_, you know. She couldn't have done better herself."

"Iris-message me?" Mellie pleaded.

Hedge winked.

"Could you guys plan your date later?" Zoe screamed. "Look!"

Behind them, the tunnel was turning dark. Jason could feel his ears pop as the pressure built.

"Can't hold them," Mellie warned. "But I'll try to shield you, do you one more favor."

"Thanks, Mellie," Jason said. "I hope you get a new job."

She smiled, and then dissolved, wrapping them in a warm gentle breeze. Then the real winds hit, shooting them into the sky so fast, Jason blacked out.

Zoe watched the son of Jupiter pass out after the winds had hit them but she and her other two companions held on to him so he wouldn't get separated.

She prayed to Artemis, pleading for her to step in just this once to save them. She knew this would most likely be breaking the ancient laws but Artemis had never been one for following rules.

Before she could think about it anymore, she saw her other four companions dissolve into a silver light making Zoe smile before she followed suit.

They reappeared in a wooded area; Jason was still unconscious while Annabeth, Leo and Hedge just seemed confused.

'You are about a half-mile south of the Wolf House. The hunters are already there engaging Lycaon's pack along with a number of Gaia's minions. I will always be there when you need me Zoe.' A familiar voice said in her mind.

'Thank you my lady,' Zoe thought back gratefully before turning to her companions.

"We need to wake Jason up; we're a half-mile away from the Wolf House where the hunters are already holding back the enemy. They have found Hera but we need to get there to help them." Zoe said quickly to her companions.

"How did we get here?" Annabeth asked confused.

"I prayed to Artemis for help. She told me we are a half-mile south of the Wolf-House but need to hurry up to help the hunters." She explained.

Annabeth nodded as her attention turned to Jason. She tried to shake him but he refused to wake up.

Zoe groaned with frustration at Jason not waking up and looked towards the south. As she looked, she noticed a rather large puddle about five feet in front of her before an evil grin crept onto her face.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the water shot out of the puddle and straight into Jason's face causing him to shoot up in an absolute panic.

Annabeth began to laugh at his face while Leo just looked at Zoe in shock.

"Since when did you have that power?" He asked still shocked.

Zoe smirked but didn't reply, instead looking at Jason, "We need to get moving Jason, Thalia and the hunters are already at the Wolf House holding back the enemy but they need help."

Jason's eyes widened as he looked around confused but at hearing his sister was in trouble, he decided to ask how they got there later. He also couldn't shake the feeling this place seemed so familiar to him.

"What are we waiting for? Lead the way Zoe." Jason said climbing to his feet.

The former huntress nodded before running off into the woods with her four companions hot on her trail.

After a short five minute run, the sound of metal clashing and the familiar twang of bow strings reached Zoe's ears before she broke through the edge of the wilderness where she could make out the hunters doing what they could to hold back a large force of Lycaon's wolves and Earthborn through the fog and mist.

Thalia appeared from the fog, her parka caked with snow. Her bow was in her hand, and her quiver was almost empty. She ran toward them, but made it only a few steps before a six-armed ogre—one of the Earthborn—burst out of the storm behind her, a raised club in each hand.

"Look out!" Leo yelled. He rushed forward to help, but Thalia had it under control. She launched herself into a flip, notching an arrow as she pivoted like a gymnast and landed in a kneeling position. The ogre got a silver arrow right between the eyes and melted into a pile of clay.

Thalia stood and retrieved her arrow, but the point had snapped off. "That was my last one." She kicked the pile of clay resentfully. "Stupid monster."

Zoe smiled as she walked up to Thalia, reaching into her own quiver and pulling a dozen or so arrows out and tucking them into Thalia's.

Thalia smiled, "Thanks Zoe. Thank the gods you guys made it, Hera is inside. We tried to free her but couldn't figure out how. We've been holding them back until you got here but we will be overrun any minute."

"What are we up against?" Annabeth asked.

"For a while, the monsters kept re-forming almost as fast as we can kill them. But lately they've been staying dead, at least for longer, mostly just werewolves and Earthborn. We took the Wolf House with no problem; surprised the guards and sent them straight to Tartarus. But then this freak snowstorm blew in and wave after wave of monsters started attacking. Now we're surrounded. I don't know who or what is leading the assault, but I think they planned this. It was a trap to kill anyone who tried to rescue Hera." Thalia explained.

"Where is Hera?" Jason asked.

"Inside," Thalia said. "We tried to free her, but we can't figure out how to break the cage. It's only a few minutes until the sun goes down. Hera thinks that's the moment when Porphyrion will be reborn. Plus, most monsters are stronger at night."

They followed Thalia towards the Wolf House when another Earthborn rose out of the ground. Before anyone could react, Hedge barreled forward and smashed the monster in the knee with his club, snapping it clean in two.

"You like that cupcake?" Hedge taunted before the ground rose up and repaired the severed leg.

Hedge ran towards the monster again. Leo started to follow but Zoe grabbed him by the collar, "No, he'll be fine. We need you to free Hera or we'll all die here."

Leo nodded and resumed following the group into the Wolf House.

As soon as Jason stepped over the threshold he immediately collapsed.

"Hey!" Leo caught him. "None of that, man. What's wrong?"

"This place …"Jason shook his head. "Sorry … It came rushing back to me."

"So you remember having been here?" Annabeth asked.

"We both have been here." Thalia said. Her expression was grim, like she was reliving someone's death. "This is where my mom took us when Jason was a child. She left him here, told me he was dead. He just disappeared."

"She gave me to the wolves," Jason murmured. "At Hera's insistence, she gave me to Lupa."

"That part I didn't know." Thalia frowned.

An explosion shook the building. Just outside, a blue mushroom cloud billowed up, raining snowflakes and ice like a nuclear blast made of cold instead of heat.

"Maybe this isn't the best time for a trip down memory lane," Leo suggested. "Show us to the goddess."

Once inside, Jason seemed to get his bearings. The house was built in a giant U, and Jason led them between the two wings to an outside courtyard with an empty reflecting pool. At the bottom of the pool, two spires of rock and root tendrils had cracked through the foundation. One of the spires was much bigger—a solid dark mass about twenty feet high and it looked like a stone body bag. Underneath the mass of fused tendrils he could make out the shape of a head, wide shoulders, a massive chest and arms, like the creature was stuck waist deep in the earth. No, not stuck—_rising_.

On the opposite end of the pool, the other spire was smaller and more loosely woven. Each tendril was as thick as a telephone pole but they could see inside. In the center of the cage stood the Queen of the Gods herself, Hera.

Leo walked over and stood in front of the cage eyeing it closely and making Hera's frustrations grow.

She crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation. "Don't inspect me like I'm one of your machines, Leo Valdez. Get me out of here!"

Thalia stepped next to him and looked at the cage with distaste—or maybe she was looking at the goddess. "We tried everything we could think of, Leo, but maybe my heart wasn't in it. If it was up to me, I'd just leave her in there."

"Thalia Grace," the goddess growled. "When I get out of here, you'll be sorry you were ever born."

"Save it!" Thalia snapped. "You've been nothing but a curse to every child of Zeus for ages. As if it were actually our fault your husband cheats on you."

"Why you disrespectful little brat," Hera growled.

"You took my brother!" Thalia's voice cracked with emotion. "Here, on this spot, you ruined our lives. We should leave you to Gaia!"

"Hey," Jason intervened. "Thalia, I know. But this isn't the time. You should help your hunters."

Thalia clenched her jaw. "Fine. For you, Jason. But if you ask me, she isn't worth it."

Thalia turned, leaped out of the pool, and stormed from the building.

"Well aren't you the beloved stepmother." Leo said dryly.

"Focus on the cage, Leo," Hera grumbled. "And Jason—you are wiser than your sister. I chose my champion well."

"I'm not your champion, lady," Jason spat back. "I'm only helping you because you stole my memories and you're better than the alternative. Speaking of which, what's going on with that?"

He nodded to the other spire that looked like the king-size granite body bag.

"That, Jason," Hera said, "is the king of the giants being reborn."

"That is not good." Annabeth said.

"Indeed," Hera said. "Porphyrion, the strongest of his kind. Gaia needed a great deal of power to raise him again —_my _power. For weeks I've grown weaker as my essence was used to grow him a new form."

"So you're like a heat lamp," Leo guessed. "Or fertilizer."

"Joke all you wish," Hera said in a clipped tone. "But at sundown, it will be too late. The giant will awake. He will offer me a choice; marry him, or be consumed by the earth. And I cannot marry him. We will all be destroyed and as we die, Gaia will awaken."

Leo frowned at the giant's spire. "Can't we blow it up or something?"

"Without me, you do not have the power," Hera said. "You might as well try to destroy a mountain."

"Well if you hadn't kidnapped my boyfriend then that wouldn't be a problem." Zoe said bitterly, "I believe he has already blown up a mountain."

Hera glared at her, "If I didn't take him then the Doors of Death would still be open. Perseus has already succeeded in Alaska, slaying the giant Alcyoneus and freeing Thanatos. He is needed in New Rome right now or else Camp Jupiter will be overrun."

Zoe glared harshly at the goddess, "Doesn't mean you had to kidnap him. As if he would stand by when Olympus needed him, all you had to do was ask." She hissed.

Hera glared right back at her, "Be as angry as you want but if you don't free me soon, all of us will die and Percy and Camp Jupiter will follow shortly afterward."

Zoe growled under her breath, "I swear to the gods Hera if you get him killed I'll hand you over to Gaia myself." She spat before running out to help the hunters hold off the enemy.

Hera watched Zoe run off with a bit of sympathy on her face before she turned back to the three remaining demigods, "Just hurry up and let me out!" She demanded.

Jason scratched his head. "Leo, can you do it?"

"I don't know." Leo tried not to panic. "Besides, if she's a goddess, why hasn't she busted herself out?"

Hera paced furiously around her cage, cursing loudly in Ancient Greek. "Use your brain, Leo Valdez. I _picked _you because you're intelligent. Once trapped, a god's power is useless. Your own father trapped me once in a golden chair. It was humiliating! I had to beg—_beg _him for my freedom and apologize for throwing him off Olympus."

"Sounds fair," Leo said.

Hera gave him the godly stink-eye, "I've watched you since you were a child, son of Hephaestus, because I knew you could aid me at this moment. If anyone can find a way to destroy this _abomination_, it is you."

"But it's not a machine. It's like Gaia thrust her hand out of the ground and…" Leo felt dizzy. The line of their prophecy came back to him: _The forge and owl shall break the cage._ "Hold on. I do have an idea. Annabeth, I'm going to need your help and we're going to need time."

The air turned brittle with cold. The temperature dropped so fast, Leo's lips cracked and his breath changed to mist. Frost coated the walls of the Wolf House. _Venti _rushed in —but instead of winged men, these were shaped like horses, with dark storm-cloud bodies and manes that crackled with lightning. Some had silver arrows sticking out of their flanks. Behind them came red-eyed wolves and the six-armed Earthborn.

One of the wolves padded forward. It was dragging a human-size statue by the leg. At the edge of the pool, the wolf opened its maw and dropped the statue for them to see—an ice sculpture of a girl, an archer with short spiky hair and a surprised look on her face.

"Thalia!" Jason rushed forward, but Annabeth and Leo pulled him back. The ground around Thalia's statue was already webbed with ice. Leo feared if Jason touched her, he might freeze too.

"Who did this?" Jason yelled as his body crackled with electricity. "I'll kill you myself!"

From somewhere behind the monsters, they heard a girl's laughter, clear and cold. She stepped out of the mist in her snowy white dress, a silver crown atop her long black hair.

"That would be me little hero_," _said Khione, the goddess of snow. She gave Leo a frosty smile. "Alas, son of Hephaestus, you say you need time? I'm afraid time is one tool you do not have."

"What've you done?" Jason demanded.

"Oh, so many things," the snow goddess purred. "Your sister's not dead, if that's what you mean. She and her Hunters will make fine toys for our wolves. I thought we'd defrost them one at a time and hunt them down for amusement. Let _them _be the prey for once."

The wolves snarled appreciatively.

"Yes, my dears." Khione kept her eyes on Jason. "Your sister almost killed their king, you know. Lycaon's off in a cave somewhere, no doubt licking his wounds, but his minions have joined us to take revenge for their master. And soon Porphyrion will arise, and we shall rule the world."

"Traitor!" Hera shouted. "You meddlesome, D-list goddess! You aren't worthy to pour my wine, much less rule the world."

Khione sighed, "Tiresome as ever, Queen Hera. I've been wanting to shut you up for millennia."

Khione waved her hand and ice encased the prison, sealing in the spaces between the earthen tendrils.

"That's better," the snow goddess said. "Now, demigods, about your death…" She began before she cried out in pain. Khione stumbled forward, two silver arrows sticking out of her back.

Suddenly another volley of silver arrows flew into the monster ranks, tearing the werewolves and Earthborn to pieces as Zoe with a half dozen hunters poured into the room.

"You talk too much you icy bitch." Zoe growled.

"Attack them! Kill them all!" Khione screamed as ichor leaked from her wounds.

The room soon erupted into absolute chaos as a full-fledged battle erupted around them.

One of the storm spirits charged at Jason but at the last second he sidestepped and but managed to grab ahold of the ventus' neck pulling himself atop it.

"You're mine now," Jason said.

The horse bucked, but Jason held fast. Its mane flickered as it circled around the empty pool, its hooves causing miniature thunderstorms—tempests—whenever they touched.

"Tempest?" Jason said. "Is that your name?"

The horse spirit shook its mane, evidently pleased to be recognized.

"Fine," Jason said. "Now, let's fight."

He charged into battle, swinging imperial gold gladius, knocking aside wolves and plunging straight through other _venti_. Tempest was a strong spirit, and every time he plowed through one of his brethren, he discharged so much electricity, the other spirit vaporized into a harmless cloud of mist.

Through the chaos, Jason caught glimpses of his friends. Annabeth was surrounded by Earthborn, but she seemed to be holding her own. She was so impressive-looking as she fought that Jason couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked in battle.

Zoe was ruthless with her silver hunting knives, slicing through the throat of a werewolf before she dropped to a knee just as a hunter fired an arrow where she had been standing and impaling an Earthborn through the forehead. In less than a second, the hunter had pulled an arrow out of Zoe's quiver as fired it straight into the forehead of one of the wolves.

It was obvious Zoe was a former huntress as she fought with her former sisters with the fluidity and precision that could only be achieved through centuries of fighting together.

Jason made a mental note to not get on Zoe's bad side as while Annabeth was impressive, Zoe was ruthless which combined with her speed and skill made her downright scary in battle.

Leo had taken on Khione herself. While fighting a goddess should've been suicide, Leo was the right man for the job. She kept summoning ice daggers to throw at him, blasts of winter air, tornadoes of snow. Leo burned through all of it. His whole body flickered with red tongues of flame like he'd been doused with gasoline. He advanced on the goddess, using two silver-tipped ball-peen hammers to smash any monsters that got in his way.

Leo was the only reason they were still alive. His fiery aura was heating up the whole courtyard, countering Khione's winter magic. Without him, they would've been frozen like the Thalia long ago. Wherever Leo went, ice melted off the stones. Even Thalia started to defrost a little when Leo stepped near her.

Khione slowly backed away. Her expression went from enraged to shocked to slightly panicked as Leo got closer.

Jason was running out of enemies. Wolves lay in dazed heaps. Some slunk away into the ruins, yelping from their wounds. Zoe ran forward and stabbed the last Earthborn, who toppled to the ground in a pile of sludge before she spun on her heel and drove her hunting knife through the top of the head of a lunging wolf. She kicked the dissolving monster off her blade with a look of disgust.

Jason rode Tempest through the last _ventus_, breaking it into vapor. Then he wheeled around and saw Leo bearing down on the goddess of snow.

"You're too late," Khione snarled. "He's awake! And don't think you've won anything here, demigods. Hera's plan will never work. You'll be at each other's throats before you can ever stop us."

Leo set his hammers ablaze and threw them at the goddess, but she turned into snow—a white powdery image of herself. Leo's hammers slammed into the snow woman, breaking it into a steaming mound of mush.

Annabeth was breathing hard, but she smiled up at Jason. "Nice horse."

Tempest reared on his hind legs, arcing electricity across his hooves.

Then Jason heard a cracking sound behind him. The melting ice on Hera's cage sloughed off in a curtain of slush, and the goddess called, "Oh, don't mind me! Just the queen of the heavens dying over here!"

Leo frowned. "Uh, are you getting shorter?"

"No, you dumbass! The earth is claiming me. Hurry up!" She hissed.

As much as everyone there disliked Hera, what they saw inside the cage alarmed them. Not only was Hera sinking, the ground was rising around her like water in a tank. Liquid rock had already covered her shins. "The giant wakes!" Hera warned. "You only have seconds!"

"On it!" Leo said as he lit his hands on fire, turning up the temperature to the max. "Annabeth, where is the weakest point on this thing?"

Annabeth studied the cage closely until she pointed a place up the side where the earth was the thinnest.

"Get ready to smash this thing when I say they word," Leo said as he put his flaming hands to the cage until the flames turned white hot.

Zoe looked over to see the place where the giant was being resurrected began to tremble and shake. Her face paled at the sight as the giant shook off his earthen shell.

The giant king was humanoid from the waist up, clad in bronze armor, and from the waist down he had scaly dragon's legs; but his skin was the color of lima beans. His hair was green as summer leaves, braided in long locks and decorated with weapons—daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some of them bent and bloody—maybe trophies taken from demigods eons before. When the giant opened his eyes, they were blank white, like polished marble. He took a deep breath.

"Alive!" he bellowed. "Praise to Gaia!"

"Leo," Jason said nervously.

"Huh?" Leo's mouth was wide open. Even Zoe seemed dazed.

"You guys keep working," Jason said. "Get Hera free!"

"What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked. "You can't seriously…."

"Entertain a giant?" Jason said.

"We've got no choice." Zoe finished for him.

"Excellent!" The giant roared as Jason and Zoe approached. "An appetizer! Who are you…Hermes? Artemis?"

Zoe and Jason exchanged a look, neither seemed to have any idea what to do.

"I'm Jason Grace," he said. "Son of Jupiter."

Those white eyes bored into him. Porphyrion threw back his head and laughed. "Outstanding!" He looked up at the cloudy night sky. "So Zeus, you sacrifice a son to me? The gesture is appreciated, but it will not save you."

The sky didn't even rumble. No help from above. They were on their own.

Jason glanced at Zoe again, giving her a look that said; _just follow my lead, please._

Zoe gave him a nervous nod.

Jason dropped his gladius and steeled his nerves while Zoe watched him nervously.

"If you knew who I was," Jason yelled up at the giant, "you'd be worried about me, not my father. I hope you enjoyed your two and a half minutes of rebirth, giant, because I'm going to send you right back to Tartarus."

The giant's eyes narrowed. He planted one foot outside the pool and crouched down to get a better look at his opponent. "So … we'll start by boasting, will we? Just like old times! Very well, demigod. I am Porphyrion, king of the giants, son of Gaia. In olden times, I rose from Tartarus, the abyss of my father, to challenge the gods. To start the war, I stole Zeus' queen." He grinned at the goddess's cage. "Hello, Hera."

"My husband destroyed you once, monster!" Hera said. "He'll do it again!"

"But he didn't, my dear! Zeus wasn't powerful enough to kill me. He had to rely on a puny demigod to help, and even then, we almost won. This time, we will complete what we started. Gaia is waking. She has provisioned us with many fine servants. Our armies will shake the earth—and we will destroy you at the roots."

"You wouldn't dare," Hera said, but she was weakening. They could hear it in her voice.

"Oh, yes," the giant said. "The Titans sought to attack your new home in New York. Bold, but ineffective. Gaea is wiser and more patient. And we, her greatest children, are much, much stronger than Kronos. We know how to kill you Olympians once and for all. You must be dug up completely like rotten trees—your eldest roots torn out and burned."

The giant frowned at Annabeth and Leo, as if he'd just noticed them working at the cage. Zoe stepped forward and yelled to get back Porphyrion's attention.

"You said a demigod killed you?" She shouted, "How, if you're so powerful?"

"Ha! You think I would explain it to you? I was created to be Zeus's replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky. I shall take his throne. I shall take his wife—or, if she will not have me, I will let the earth consume her life force. What you see before you, child is only my weakened form. I will grow stronger by the hour, until I am invincible. But I am already quite capable of smashing you to a grease spot!"

He rose to his full height and held out his hand. A ten-foot spear shot from the earth. He grasped it, then stomped the ground with his dragon's feet. The ruins shook. All around the courtyard, monsters started to re-gather; storm spirits, wolves, and Earthborn, all answering the giant king's call.

"Great," Leo muttered. "We needed more enemies."

"Hurry," Hera said.

"I know!" Leo snapped.

Porphyrion raked his spear across the top of the ruins, destroying a chimney and spraying wood and stone across the courtyard. "So, child of Zeus, I have finished my boasting. Now it's your turn. What were you saying about destroying me?"

Jason looked unsure of what to do. He looked over a Zoe who nodded encouragingly, telling him to buy them a little more time.

"I am the son of Jupiter!" Jason shouted, and just for effect, he summoned the winds, rising a few feet off the ground. "I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion." All of Jason's memories were flooding back into his mind, remembering the accomplishments he did have. He held out his arms, showing the tattoo of the eagle and SPQR, and to his surprise the giant seemed to recognize it.

For a moment, Porphyrion actually looked uneasy.

"I slew the Trojan sea monster," Jason continued. "I toppled the black throne of Saturn, and destroyed the Titan Krios with my own hands!" He bellowed.

"Now!" Leo yelled.

Without hesitating, Annabeth slammed the butt of her dagger into the cage causing it to crack before she did it again, this time breaking that part of the cage apart. The rest of it crumbled to pieces as it lost its connection to Gaia. The mud around Hera disintegrated. The goddess grew in size, glowing with power.

"Yes!" the goddess said. She threw off her black robes to reveal a white gown, her arms bedecked with golden jewelry. Her face was both terrible and beautiful, and a golden crown glowed in her long black hair. "Now I shall have my revenge!"

The giant Porphyrion backed away. He said nothing, but he gave Jason one last look of hatred. His message was clear: _Another time. _Then he slammed his spear against the earth, and the giant disappeared into the ground like he'd dropped down a chute.

Around the courtyard, monsters began to panic and retreat, but there was no escape for them.

Hera glowed brighter before she shouted, "Cover your eyes, my heroes!"

Zoe was about to close her eyes but noticed Jason seemed to still be in a daze. Hera was releasing her true form. Zoe tackled Jason to the ground and covered his eyes with her hand while shutting her own. Even as she closed her eyes, it was close, too close. The light blinded her and she collapsed.

Hera turned into a supernova, exploding in a ring of force that vaporized every monster instantly. Zoe cried out in pain, light searing into her mind, and her last thought was that her body was burning.

"Zoe!" Annabeth cried as she saw her friend lay motionless on the ground while the others quickly gathered around.

"It's no use, child." Hera said sadly as she stood over them in her simple black robes and shawl.

Every vestige of winter was gone from the valley. No signs of battle, either. The monsters had been vaporized. The ruins had been restored to what they were before—still ruins, but with no evidence that they'd been overrun by a horde of wolves, storm spirits, and six-armed ogres.

Even the Hunters had been revived. They quickly gathered around Zoe, most with tears in their eyes at their former lieutenant's limp body.

Thalia glared up at the goddess, "This is your fault. Do something!"

"Do not address me that way, girl. I am the queen…" Hera began.

"Fix her!" Thalia screamed.

Hera's eyes flickered with power. "I _did _warn her. I would never intentionally hurt _her. _I told them to close their eyes before I revealed my true form." Her implication was clear; she would have no issue with harming Thalia or most other people.

"Um …" Leo frowned. "True form is bad, right? So why did you do it?"

"I unleashed my power to help you, fool!" Hera cried. "I became pure energy so I could disintegrate the monsters, restore this place, and even save these miserable hunters from the ice."

"But mortals can't look upon you in that form!" Thalia shouted. "You've killed her!"

Leo shook his head in dismay. ―That's what our prophecy meant. _Death unleash, through Hera's rage. _

"Stop yelling Thalia… You're making this headache a million times worse." Zoe said as she tried to open her eyes but all she saw was darkness. "I swear to the gods Hera that if I'm blind, I will find a way to kill you." She growled.

"Impossible," Hera said. "No mortal has ever…"

"I closed them a little later than I should have… but a little more notice would have been nice." Zoe growled as her vision slowly returned to her.

Zoe was immediately crushed in hugs from all of the hunters and Annabeth. Once she finally got them off of her, she turned to Jason with a glare.

"What were you thinking?" She growled.

Jason just stared at her in shock, "Y…You saved me. Why?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "I don't like men but you don't seem that bad. And you are Thalia's brother, so I suppose that helps."

Jason slowly smiled at her, "Thank you Zoe… You saved my life."

Zoe nodded her head, giving him a very-very small smile in return.

"Smooth move Hera… You almost just lost the entire war for us before it even started." Thalia said bitterly to the goddess.

Hera glared then raised an eyebrow confused.

Thalia gave a humorless laugh, "If you killed Zoe, Percy would have torn Olympus down to get to you. I don't think you realize how close you just came to dooming us all before the war even started."

Hera huffed indignantly but her face gave away her fear of what would happen had she lost Percy as one of the demigods fighting for Olympus.

Zoe smiled at Thalia's words but then turned to Hera with a glare, "I've done what you wanted Hera; now I'm going to find Percy and I'm going to do it right now."

Hera's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to reply….

A.N: Bit of a cliffhanger… wonder what Hera's response will be...Hopefully my little take of the last battle of The Lost Hero was alright. Still a lot of canon but oh well… Next chapter will start with Percy but what will happen; well you'll have to wait until I feel like posting it… I've actually gotten myself quite far ahead, considering the next chapter was written before I posted the last.

Now for recommendations… You'll get the ones I've been mentioning, the characters reading the books, but I've added a few others for the Hades of it. I'm sure I've recommended them all before but here's a refresher of my current favs in case you haven't read them, plus what the pairing is since that was requested.

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome by TweetyBaby

Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined destinies» by Eccentrica

Reading Altered Destinies by twilightfreakcraze

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome» by Johanna Night

when two different collides :altered destinies» by Iam-alive08

Reading Altered Destinies by Dr4gon4life

Reading The Queen's Champion» by ChrysosArgentum

God of Night» by Some Douchebag (Percy x Zoe)

The Son of Chaos: The Forgotten God» by Eccentrica (Percy x Zoe)

Perseus and the Monster Force» by TheseusLives (Percy x Thalia) ( Or anything by this author… best of fanfiction in my opinion)

pertemis love» by david220bltazar (Percy x Artemis)

Back To Me» by Percyjacksonfann (Percy x Calypso)

Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos» by Dowy Sixst Haevens (Percy x Artemis)

The Forbidden Warrior» by Anaklusmus17 (Percy x Calypso)

By the Light of the Moon» by ashtheking (Percy x Artemis)

Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier » by TheseusLives (Percy x Annabeth) (I know, surprising right? The writing is too good to be bothered by the pairing, trust me, his stories are amazing)

I'm too lazy to list more… look at my favorites, that's where most of them come from. Now don't forget to let me know what you thought of the chapter… last one that will be canonish, promise… Next chapter will be… different, I liked writing it.


	11. Battle of Camp Jupiter

Ch. 11

Percy was barely standing, holding the last few shades with his last bit of strength but the hurricane was long since gone, blood was visible all over the battlefield, all obviously Percy's as they could see it still leaking from his various wounds.

Percy ducked a sword and thrust his blade through the shade's chest before he turned and saw one of the last two with a bow out and aimed at the girls.

He charged at the shade, tackling both it and its last comrade over the edge of the glacier and into the frigid ocean water below.

Piper and Hazel sprinted to the edge and looked down below to find only icy water but no sign of Percy.

Hazel turned around and dropped to her knees and tears fell from her eyes. Piper immediately knelt down and wrapped the daughter of Pluto in a hug.

Before she could say anything, a voice behind them made them jump.

"Seriously girls, next time, I get the giant and you get the army of ghosts." Percy said tiredly.

Hazel spun around and tackled Percy in hug while Piper sighed in relief.

"H…How?" Hazel chocked out from her place with her head buried in Percy's chest.

Percy chuckled, "Hello? Born a son of Poseidon… The water can't hurt me. In fact, it helped to heal a few of my wounds, so that was actually rather nice."

Hazel grinned and hugged Percy a little tighter while Piper just smiled. Thanatos slowly glided over with his large black wings spread out wide.

He looked at Hazel who paled a bit but Percy took a step in front of her, "Not happening Thanatos… If you don't like it, take it up with my father."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow, "I was simply going to inform you to make haste back to your camp. The battle has begun and I can feel the souls needing to be reaped already."

Percy's eyes widened, "Oh right. Thanks… But you still owe me. Do you know how much that sucked to bathe in the Styx?"

Thanatos just stared at him blankly, "Yes, yes… I'm sure you will require a favor a some point Lord Perseus."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Just get going and make sure the monsters stay dead in that battle."

Thanatos nodded and spread his wings, taking off before he vanished in a dark light.

Percy whistled as Cerberus came bounding over, "Can you take us to Camp Jupiter buddy?"

Cerberus barked loudly and knelt down for the trio to hop aboard. Once they were seated, the giant Hellhound raced off into a shadow to take them back to New Rome.

The trio reappeared on their hellish steed atop the hilltop above the Caldecott Tunnel. Percy finally had all his memories back. He remembered his siblings, Nico and Bianca, his friends at camp; Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael Yew, the Stoll brothers and Clarisse.

But mostly he remembered the most important person to him, his girlfriend Zoe Nightshade. He now understood why she was the one person he would remember. He loved her, a lot. He also knew he was going to be in for it once they were reunited. Despite not being his fault, Zoe was not going to be pleased that he had disappeared for over seven months. It didn't matter though; it was well worth a couple hard slaps to see her again.

What he couldn't understand is why in the name of his father did Hera and Artemis have to kidnap him seven months ago for a quest that took all of two days to complete.

Those two were officially on his shit list right behind the Fates for dragging him into this mess. As if leading the demigods in the Titan War and saving Olympus hadn't been enough.

Piper hiked to the top of the hill and peered down at the camp. "Guys…you need to see this."

When Percy and Hazel joined her, Percy's heart sank. The battle had begun, and it wasn't going well. The Twelfth Legion was arrayed on the Field of Mars, trying to protect the city. Scorpions fired into the ranks of the Earthborn. Hannibal the elephant plowed down monsters right and left, but the defenders were badly outnumbered.

On her Pegasus Scipio, Reyna flew around the giant Polybotes, trying to keep him occupied. The Lares had formed shimmering purple lines against a mob of black, vaporous shades in ancient armor. Veteran demigods from the city had joined the battle, and were pushing their shield wall against an onslaught of wild centaurs. Giant eagles circled the battlefield, doing aerial combat with two snake-haired ladies, Stheno and Euryale, two of Percy's most adoring admirers.

The legion itself was taking the brunt of the attack, but their formation was breaking. Each cohort was an island in a sea of enemies. A Cyclopes' siege tower shot glowing green cannonballs into the city, blasting craters in the forum, reducing houses to ruins. As Percy watched, a cannonball hit the Senate House and the dome partially collapsed.

"We're too late," Hazel said.

"No," Percy said with steel in his voice. "They're still fighting. We can do this."

Piper and Hazel looked at him worriedly but Percy didn't waver. He reached into his pack as tossed both girls a square of ambrosia before popping a large one into his own mouth, instantly feeling his energy reenergized.

"Alright we're going to make an entrance, maybe give the legion a little breathing room so they can regroup." Percy said as he surveyed the battlefield below them.

"Okay, what's your plan?" Piper asked.

Percy grinned, "Call for reinforcements of course."

Piper looked at him confused but realization dawned on Hazel's face as her expression cracked into a smile.

Percy uncapped Anaklusmos and drove it into the earth, sending a silent prayer to both his mother and father to help him if they could. A huge crack formed as skeleton warriors began to pour out by the dozen.

Piper jumped back in shock while Hazel just grinned. Percy knew his parents were helping him; he wasn't that tired and by the time they finished, close to two hundred undead warriors stood before him in tight lines.

Percy turned back to Piper smirking, "Reinforcements."

Piper smiled and nodded, "Let's do this."

Percy grinned as he climbed back onto the massive Hellhound again, "Hazel, you and Piper march the army of undead into battle, Cerberus and I are going make our own entrance."

The girls looked confused but didn't have a chance to ask what he meant before Percy and his Hellhound ran off into a shadow.

It took the two girls and their army of undead about ten minutes to reach the Field of Mars but as they neared, Hazel ordered the undead to start drumming their weapons against their shields, creating a thundering sound as they marched.

The action had the desired effect, drawing the attention of the entire left flank of the enemy army, giving the fifth cohort a break from the pounding they were taking from the legion of Cyclopes.

The Cyclopes looked at the army of undead nervously but before they could react, Hazel ordered the charge as the undead surged towards the enemy who began backing away nervously, tripping over one another before the undead slammed into their disoriented front lines like a freight train.

Hazel and Piper led the charge, Piper wielding her gladius with expert precision as she sliced open the stomach of one Cyclops before she jumped forward and rolled to avoid a swinging club. She hopped to her feet before she pounced like a cat at another Cyclops, driving her blade through its throat.

Hazel allowed a few undead to charge past her as she watched a ghostly rider get knocked off his steed before she quickly climbed aboard and charged forward lopping off arms and slicing throats of any Cyclops who came within range of her spatha.

With the distraction of Piper and Hazel and the army of undead, Gwen, who had come back to lead the Fifth Cohort in the battle, rallied her soldiers together before they charged ahead, crushing the legion of Cyclopes between the two forces until there was little more than an assortment of broken clubs and piles of golden dust left of the enemy.

"Fifth Cohort, form ranks!" Gwen yelled out as the demigods quickly pulled themselves into tight lines with Gwen and Dakota in front. Gwen looked at Hazel in shock as she approached on her ghostly steed along with about fifty undead warriors that survived the battle with the Cyclopes.

"Where is Percy?" Gwen asked a little nervously.

Hazel grinned, "He's…" Was as far as she got before a deafening howl could be heard over the sounds of battle.

Hazel's grin grew, "There he is."

Behind the middle lines of the battle, the Second Cohort was struggling to hold their line of shields together as a herd of wild centaurs charged at them time and time again.

Just as their line were about to break, the centaurs froze as a howl thundered over the sounds of battle from behind them.

The centaurs turned to find a monstrous three-headed Hellhound standing twenty yards behind them. Atop the giant hound sat a rider draped in pitch-black armor. The centaurs shuffled nervously as they gazed at the rider. On his head was a wreath of human bones that would shift and shimmer into a crown of hellfire and then a dragon's skull, all radiating absolute terror into the hearts of the centaurs. In one hand he held a gleaming celestial bronze sword while the other held the legion's eagle standard.

The centaurs whimpered in fear thinking the Lord of the Underworld himself stood behind them. Close, but not quite.

The soldiers of the Second Cohort smiled nervously. They knew who it was but couldn't keep the fear out of their hearts as they looked upon their comrade. But at the sight of their lost eagle, the legionnaires felt new confidence in their hearts as they let out a thunderous cheer.

Reyna, who was soaring above on her Pegasus Scipio, looked at Percy with awe as he sat atop his Hellhound until a huge grin stretched across her face when she saw him raise the legion's eagle standard.

Demigods and monsters alike turned and gawked as Percy suddenly bounded forward on his hellhound. The giant Polybotes finally noticed Percy from his spot off in the right of the battle.

"What is this?" Polybotes demanded. _"What is this?"_

Percy felt a rush of power coursing through the standard's staff. He raised the eagle and shouted, "Twelfth Legion Fulminata!"

Thunder shook the valley. The eagle let loose a blinding flash, and a thousand tendrils of lightning exploded from its golden wings—arcing in front of Percy like the branches of an enormous deadly tree, connecting with the nearest monsters, leaping from one to another, completely ignoring the Roman forces.

When the lightning stopped, the Second Cohort was facing about one hundred smoking piles of ash. The enemy's center line had been charred to oblivion.

Reyna saw the stunned Second Cohort and looked down at her troops, "Romans!" Her voice boomed across the fields. "Rally to the eagle!"

The effect was instant, as the Second Cohort reformed their ranks as Percy sat on Cerberus in front of them, radiating pure fear towards his enemies as no part of the monster army dared to attack.

Soon Gwen and Hazel along with the Fifth Cohort reached them as the two cohorts' military training took over as they snapped together in tight lines.

Percy looked around at the battlefield and was worried about what he saw.

The Fourth Cohort was still surrounded by Cyclopes. Even Hannibal the elephant was having a hard time wading through so many monsters. His black Kevlar armor was ripped so that his label just said ant.

The veterans and Lares on the eastern flank were being pushed toward the city. The monsters' siege tower was still hurling explosive green fireballs into the streets. The gorgons had disabled the giant eagles and now flew unchallenged over the giant's remaining centaurs and the Earthborn, trying to rally them.

Polybotes bellowed as a dozen fresh basilisks fell out of his hair, turning the grass to poison yellow.

"You think this changes anything, Percy Jackson? I cannot be destroyed! Come forward, son of Neptune. I will break you!"

Percy growled under his breath and dismounted Cerberus. He approached Gwen and handed her the standard. "You are the cohort's senior centurion. Take care of this."

Gwen blinked then she straightened with pride. "I will carry it with honor."

At this point the enemy had regrouped as a fresh legion of Cyclopes and Centaurs stood in front of Percy and the two cohorts.

Percy turned to Gwen and grinned, "Lead the cohort, I'm going to have a little fun." He said before his body melted into shadows. The army of monsters and legionnaires both looked around confused until the head of one of the centaurs on the front line was lopped off by a seemingly unknown force.

Gwen immediately ordered the charge as both Second and Fifth Cohorts charged at the confused monsters.

Percy was grinning evilly as he jumped from monster to monster, slitting throats and severing limbs with reckless abandon. With his helm on his head he was invisible to his enemy leaving the monsters defenseless.

He drove Anaklusmos through the skull of a centaur when one of the Cyclopes swung his club wildly and caught Percy in the chest, knocking him onto his back and knocking his helm off his head. Percy watched the helm dissolve into shadows before rolling to side as the Cyclops tried to finish him off. He swung his blade wildly, severing the one-eyed monster's arm off at the elbow before jumping back to his feet to find he was completely surrounded.

The enemy looked at him warily making Percy smirk as he ran forward slashing wildly as he pushed back towards his troops. In one hand he held Anaklusmos and in the other his shield from Zoe which saved his ass more times than he liked to count.

After a minute, Percy caught sight of Cerberus plowing through the enemy, snatching up a couple at a time in each mouth and depositing them back in Tartarus with one quick crunch of his jaws.

Percy blocked the strike of a Cyclop's club before an arrow imbedded in his shoulder from a centaur a a dozen yards away. He grunted in pain and dropped to his stomach to avoid another swipe by the Cyclops only for the monster to pin him down with its large foot.

Percy panicked for a second before the pressure on his back lessened and a shower of golden dust covered him. He hopped to his feet and grinned as he saw Piper holding back the enemy from nearing him by herself.

He quickly jumped beside her a kicked the front legs of a centaur out from under it before driving his blade through the top of its skull.

He looked at Piper, "Thanks Pipes, you're a lifesaver."

Piper smirked as she dropped to a knee to avoid another club before grabbing a handful of dirt and throwing it into eye of the Cyclops who stumbled back, knocking down a number of its comrades in the process, "You owe me one Jackson."

Percy lunged taking another arrow in his shoulder that would have hit Piper. He switched sword hands as his spear shot from the earth before he caught it and hurled it at the centaur who fired the arrow, impaling the monster through the heart.

Percy grunted and wrenched the arrow out, "You were saying?"

Piper rolled her eyes as the legionnaires reached the spot they were fighting. As Gwen approached them the army of monsters began to retreat behind the giant Polybotes who stood twenty yards in front of Percy and the legionnaires.

"Come and meet your doom son of Neptune." Polybotes bellowed at him.

Percy's eyes narrowed, "Son of Pluto, giant. I thought your brother was dumb but apparently it runs in the family. Do not worry; I will reunite you with him in Tartarus shortly." He said before turning to Gwen and Hazel who were now beside him, "Go help the Fourth Cohort, I've got a date with my friend Polybotes over here."

Percy raised Anaklusmos, but before he could advance, horns blew in the northern hills. Another army appeared on the ridge—hundreds of warriors in black-and-gray camouflage, armed with spears and shields. Interspersed among their ranks were a dozen battle forklifts, their sharpened tines gleaming in the sunset and flaming bolts nocked in their crossbows.

Polybotes laughed, "You see? Our reinforcements have arrived, Rome will fall today!"

The Amazons lowered their spears and charged down the hill. Their forklifts barreled into battle. The giant's army cheered—until the Amazons changed course and headed straight for the monsters' intact eastern flank.

"Amazons, forward!" On the largest forklift stood a girl who looked like an older version of Reyna, in black combat armor with a glittering gold belt around her waist. "Destroy the monsters!"

Queen Hylla," said Hazel is awe.

Reyna flew by on Scipio and locked eyes with Percy, her dark eyes gleaming with gratitude before she turned to the two cohorts behind Percy, "Romans! Attack!"

The battlefield descended into absolute chaos. Amazon and Roman lines swung toward the enemy like the Doors of Death themselves.

Percy stepped forward fearlessly, "Come on son of Gaia. You say you want me on a leash, I would like to see you try."

Polybotes narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward.

They met by the aqueduct, which had somehow survived the battle so far. Polybotes fixed that. He swiped his trident and smashed the nearest brick arch, unleashing a waterfall.

"Go on, then, son of Neptune!" Polybotes taunted. "Let me see your power! Does water do your bidding? Does it heal you? But I am born to oppose Neptune."

The giant thrust his hand under the water. As the torrent passed through his fingers it turned dark green. He flung some at Percy, who instinctively deflected it with his will. The liquid splattered the ground in front of him. With a nasty hiss, the grass withered and smoked.

"My touch turns water to poison," Polybotes said. "Let's see what it does to your blood!"

He threw his net at Percy, but Percy rolled out of the way. He diverted the waterfall straight into the giant's face. While Polybotes was blinded, Percy charged. He plunged Anaklusmos into the giant's belly then withdrew it and vaulted away, leaving the giant roaring in pain.

"What did I just tell you Polybotes? Say it with me; Son. Of. Pluto." Percy said taunting the giant.

"It matters not half-breed," the giant snarled. "I will break you still."

Percy smirked, "You might, but you gotta catch me first,"

Percy ran forward to charge again but as Polybotes raised his trident, Percy dropped into a shadow at his feet. Polybotes' eyes widened before he cried out in pain again as Percy ran past him from behind, slicing two deep gashes across the back of his knees.

Polybotes stumbled forward, "Stand still and die half-breed!" He bellowed.

Percy was already gone into another shadow as Polybotes looked around wildly for him.

Percy reappeared fifty yard towards the city of New Rome where he stood grinning and waving at the giant, "Come on son of Gaia! Show me your power!" He taunted.

Polybotes became enraged, charging forward. When he reached Percy, he barreled towards him only for Percy to dissolve into shadows before the giant's trident could hit him.

Percy reappeared behind the giant and drove Anaklusmos through the back of his knee before ripping it out and sprinting away.

Polybotes bellowed again becoming enraged, "Coward! Fight me!"

Percy stopped twenty yards away, "What are you like eighteen, twenty feet tall? I'm what six foot one? I think I'll make you catch me before we go blow for blow."

Polybotes snarled and charged again. This time Percy stood his ground, waiting for the giant to swing his trident before he dove to the right and rolled, barely escaping the blow. Polybotes was quick though, catching Percy as he got to his feet and sending him flying towards a nearby fountain.

Percy slammed into it, causing it to break apart. The pain was immense but he climbed to his feet quickly as Polybotes charged again, slamming his trident into the fountain's pieces seconds after Percy moved.

Percy staggered away, catching his breath and examining his broken armor. He knew he was in trouble. He needed a god and he needed one now. He sent a silent prayer, emphasizing that he was owed a favor.

Before he could get an answer he dove into a shadow, before Polybotes could attack again, narrowly missing being crushed under his trident.

Percy reappeared ten feet behind the giant as he searched for his aide but saw none. He growled under his breath before narrowing his eyes at the giant, deciding if he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting.

Polybotes grinned as he looked at Percy, "No help even for the beloved savior of Olympus, eh? Perhaps you should just join us of your own free will Jackson. The gods care nothing for you even after defeating the Titan Lord for them not even a year ago."

At this point, the enemy army was mostly destroyed and a group of demigods, Lares, and Amazons encircled the two combatants, watching the clash nervously.

Percy capped his sword making Polybotes grin, "Wise choice Jackson."

Percy narrowed his eyes and held out his hand as his spear shot out of the ground and into his hand. He charged straight at the giant who raised his trident, bringing it down only for Percy to dive forward and tumble between the giant's legs, shooting to his feet and driving his spear straight up and into the giant's family jewels.

Polybotes let out an agonizing scream of pain that made every male demigod watching flinch but before he could react, Percy had Anaklusmos out and slashed wildly at the back to the giant's knees before they gave out.

Percy kicked the giant in the back as hard as he could knocking him onto his stomach before Percy drove his blade straight into the giant's back.

A blood curling scream rang out through New Rome as Percy ripped his blade out. Polybotes rolled over and tried to sit up but a giant foot crashed into his chest, pinning him into the ground.

A collective gasp rang out from the crowd of onlookers while Percy just grinned as the goddess Diana stood at her godly height with a foot on the giant's chest and her bow out with an arrow notched at aimed at Polybotes' throat.

"Percy Jackson happens to my favorite demigod giant," she said with a smirk. "I just thought I'd let him kick your ass himself before finishing you off."

Absolute terror appeared in Polybotes' eyes while Diana just grinned evilly as she released the arrow into the giant's throat.

Polybotes dissolved into a puddle of sea-green sludge.

Diana looked at Percy and smiled before she vanished into a silver light.

For a moment, the battlefield was silent except for a few fires burning, and a few retreating monsters screaming in panic.

A ragged circle of Romans and Amazons stood around Percy. Piper and Hazel were grinning at him with pride. Cerberus stood with an Earthborn wriggling in his middle mouth before a quick crunch dissolved the monster to mud.

The Romans began to chant, "Percy! Percy!"

Then they mobbed him. Before he knew it, they were raising him on a shield. The cry changed to, "Praetor! Praetor!"

Among the chanters was Reyna herself, who held up her hand and grasped Percy's in congratulation. Then the mob of cheering Romans carried him around the Pomerian Line, carefully avoiding Terminus's borders, and escorted him back home to Camp Jupiter.

Once the injured from the battle were tended to and the dead given their burial rites, everyone made their way to the mess hall for the Feast of Fortuna.

Campers, Amazons and Lares crowded the mess hall for a lavish dinner. Wind nymphs zipped around the room, delivering orders of pizza, burgers, steaks, salads, Chinese food, and burritos.

Despite the exhausting battle, everyone was in good spirits. Casualties had been light, and the few campers who'd previously died and come back to life, like Gwen, hadn't been taken to the Underworld. Percy knew his father was rewarding him and Hazel for their victories over two giants. Now Percy just wished his other two siblings were with them to enjoy the celebration.

Colorful Amazon and Roman banners hung side-by-side from the rafters. The restored golden eagle stood proudly behind the praetor's table, and the walls were decorated with cornucopias—magical horns of plenty that spilled out recycling waterfalls of fruit, chocolate, and fresh-baked cookies.

The cohorts mingled freely with the Amazons, jumping from couch to couch as they pleased, and for once the soldiers of the Fifth were welcome everywhere. Percy changed seats so many times, he lost track of his dinner. There was a lot of flirting and arm-wrestling—which seemed to be the same thing for the Amazons.

At one point Percy was cornered by Kinzie, the Amazon who'd disarmed him in Seattle. He had to explain that he already had a girlfriend. Fortunately Kinzie took it well but not before mentioning how good she thought he would look in an orange jump suit and an iron collar, something that made Percy laugh heartily although he wasn't sure if she was kidding or not.

Once the commotion had settled down, Reyna called Percy up to the praetor table where she presented him with an eagle medal and purple cloak, symbols of the praetor; "You earned these, Percy." She said with a grin.

After making another round through the mess hall, Percy snuck off to get some sleep, something he was in desperate need of.

Reyna had given him the second praetor's house on the Via Principalis.

The house was still full of Jason Grace's stuff but Percy didn't care. It had a bed and there was no one else there, so it was perfect. Percy was out like a light the minute his head hit the pillow.

Percy dreamed he was on Olympus, in the courtyard that the he forced the gods to let Annabeth make. He felt a bit of sadness as he saw the statues of his fallen friends and comrades until he came to the statue of him, Zoe and Annabeth standing by Luke's body.

He looked at the statue of Zoe with her bow out longingly. Now that he had all his memories back, he realized just how much he missed her. He didn't care if she was mad he was gone, he just wanted to see her again.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone approaching him from behind. He reached for his pocket for his pen only to remember it was a dream and not with him. He turned around and came face to face with someone who brought new anger coursing through his body.

"Hera," He growled. "What do you want?"

Hera flinched involuntarily before steeling her nerves, "I didn't have a choice Percy. With my idiot husband thinking Gaia would simply fall back asleep by closing Olympus, Artemis and I were forced to take action."

Percy's eyes widened, "She was in on this too?"

"Yes," Artemis said appearing beside Percy, "and I am sorry that I had to."

Percy glared at Artemis, "Friends my ass. Seven gods damned months for a quest that took all of two fucking days!"

Artemis flinched a bit and looked at Hera who looked surprisingly sympathetic.

"That was my fault. We planned to do this when we first took you but Jason left on a quest and was missing for months. I waited for him to return and kept you asleep. I am sorry about that." Hera said quietly.

Percy's face reddened with rage before he closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself before he said something he regretted. After a minute he looked back up at Hera calmer but still angry.

"Explain the point of this exchange or whatever it is you've done and tell me why in the name of my father you felt the need to steal my memories when I already knew about the Romans and Camp Jupiter." He said through gritted teeth.

Hera sighed and explained her entire plan, not leaving out a single detail. She also explained that they didn't know he knew about the Romans and by the time they did, it was too late.

Percy was angry but he did see logic in their plan.

"So you're saying I lost seven months of my life because Zeus is a stubborn asshole?" He asked calmly.

Hera snorted and Artemis smirked, "Yes." They said together.

Percy groaned in frustration before looking at Hera seriously, "I'm not being a part of this prophecy of seven unless Zoe is with me. You both took too much time away from me and I don't care if I have to stand up to Zeus myself, I will not do it."

Both goddesses smiled.

"Originally, she was not a part of the prophecy but we assumed as much and removed a son of Mars to add her." Hera explained.

Percy nodded relieved, "Who are the other five then?"

"Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez who you haven't met yet." Hera replied.

Percy nodded, "Fine but I'm going to Camp Half-Blood to see Zoe the minute I wake up."

Artemis shook her head, "You cannot." Percy growled but Artemis glared at him, "She will be at Camp Jupiter tomorrow with Annabeth, Jason and Leo. We sped up the production of the war ship that is carrying them and we need you to be there to bridge the gap between the Greek demigods and the Romans. Reyna's mother Bellona is visiting her in her dream tonight to explain the situation to her as well so you won't be alone in handling the meeting."

Percy frowned but nodded, "Fine but you two are on my shit list… well more you," he said pointing to Hera. "What did I do to you to deserve this crap? People are like, Hera's a bitch; Hera is heartless. But I defend you because it must suck being married to Zeus and I figure you get a bad rep for the Heracles crap; which by the way you were too easy on, you should have just killed him."

Hera looked at Percy shocked while Artemis chuckled.

"I am sorry about taking so much time away from you but I didn't know what else to do." Hera said quietly.

Percy glared at her but nodded grudgingly, "Fine but don't pull this shit again."

Artemis chuckled, "Someone is a little angry, Praetor Percy."

Percy's glare turned to Artemis, "Did you two plan to have me become praetor?"

Artemis and Hera both smirked, "We didn't plan it but we had a feeling you might… You know we could probably make you consul of New Rome if you want?" Hera asked.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't want power… I just want some peace; maybe spend more than a few months with my girlfriend before I get kidnapped again."

Hera looked disappointed but Artemis smiled approvingly.

"Get some rest Percy; you have a long road ahead of you." Artemis said before the dream dissolved before his eyes.

As the scene on Olympus slowly disappeared, Percy assumed he would wake up like most times he was visited by gods or goddesses in his dreams but this time luck was not on his side.

Slowly the landscape before his eyes began to develop until Percy found himself in a vast flat field with only mountains visible in the distance. He was confused as he looked around until the voice of a sleepy woman sent a chill down his spine.

"Well, well, well. It is quite an honor to meet the famous Perseus Jackson for myself at last." The sleepy voice said.

Despite the cold shiver creeping down his spine, Percy steeled his nerves as he looked up at the mountain to see a woman with her eyes closed vaguely visible within the mountain's topography.

"Gaia," Percy said with a bitter tone. "So glad you could come and visit great grandmother."

A low rumble through the ground at his feet made Percy a little nervous, he wasn't sure if she was angry or amused but he didn't like either.

"I have many great plans for you Jackson, many great plans indeed. Enjoy your moment of victory while you can, soon you will be mine and I shall have my vengeance for the deaths of my sons." Gaia hummed sleepily.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "If I was so easy for you to capture, I would already be in your custody Gaia. You tried to destroy Camp Jupiter and failed just like whatever plan you have to capture me will fail."

The ground rumbled again but this time Percy was pretty sure she was amused this time.

"Are you sure Jackson? I think you'll be coming to me of your own free will." Gaia hummed.

Percy snorted, "Fat chance of that grams."

Instead of replying, an image appeared in front of Percy that send rage and fear coursing through his veins. Inside some kind of cell or prison, Nico and Bianca lay motionless on the ground.

"What did you do?" Percy growled.

The ground rumbled softly, almost as if the earth itself were laughing, which in a way, it was; "Your siblings? They are not dead… yet. But you will need to hurry. Two more of my sons have them prisoner. They will be dead within a week."

Percy clenched his fists in rage, "I swear you will regret trying to wake up you evil bitch. Every one of your children I see will meet the same fate as Polybotes and Kronos."

This time the ground rumbled harder, angrier. "One week Jackson. Be in Rome or they will be dead."

Before Percy could respond, the dream vanished in front of his eyes and Percy shot up out of his bed, sweating pouring down his face. The only thing on his mind was finding out how to get his brother and sister back.

Percy quickly rummaged through his things until he found a drachma before using the water from the bathroom sink to create a rainbow.

"Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Please show my Lady Artemis, most likely on Olympus." Percy said quickly.

The mist shimmered until an image of an auburn haired twelve year old girl appeared, firing arrows at a target about fifty yards away.

"Artemis!" Percy yelled making the goddess whirl around and fire an arrow straight into the mist where Percy was looking at her.

"Percy," Artemis growled. "I can't be seen speaking to you, my father will notice. He is already furious I went to Camp Jupiter to help you."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "I don't care. I will deal your father myself if I have to, I need to see Rachel. Like now."

Artemis looked at him confused, "Why?"

"I need a prophecy and I need one now. My brother and sister have been captured by Gaia. I need to find them in the next week or they'll die." He said frantically.

Artemis' eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"As soon as my dream with you and Hera ended Gaia appeared." He explained quickly.

"This could be a trap Percy." Artemis countered.

Percy growled, "I don't care, I won't risk their lives, ever. Please Artemis, I'm begging you."

Artemis looked unsure but nodded, "After you are reunited with Zoe and the rest I will bring her to you."

Percy nodded, "Thank Artemis. Thank you." He said gratefully.

She gave him a small smile and nod before quickly swiping through image.

Percy looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was still early, barely 5 a.m. He decided he wasn't going to be able to sleep and began to get ready before heading to find Reyna who he guessed was also an early riser so they could discuss what to do that day.

Line Break

Percy walked through the streets of New Rome, his pitch-black armor gleaming along with his eagle medal and purple cape giving him a regal look as he confidently strode towards the Senate House. Reyna had tried to make him wear a toga but Percy downright refused to walk around in nothing more than a bed sheet, explaining he was happy to be praetor but was in no way a politician. He was a warrior and opted for a dignified outfit which had drawn the attention of many of female citizens of New Rome.

Percy was blind to their attention though, his mind focused on two things and two things only; today he would finally get to see Zoe again and finding his brother and sister as soon as possible.

Percy was heading for the Field of Mars where most of the legion was gathered after scouts had reported seeing a massive Greek warship heading in their direction.

It had taken both Reyna and Percy almost two full hours to convince the Senators that the ship was not a threat and was carrying only the demigods needed to fulfill the prophecy. Percy was grateful that little worm Octavian wasn't around to spread doubt amongst the legionnaires and citizens of New Rome.

The last report had the warship about ten minutes away from Camp Jupiter which is why the legion was assembled. Percy had made a quick visit to his father to explain the situation with Nico and Bianca and to get confirmation that they were indeed missing. He was now trying to make it out to his troops as fast as he could.

Percy and Reyna had discussed the plan for the arrival of the other heroes of the prophecy. They would welcome them to New Rome and have lunch before bringing them to the Senate to explain the prophecy as well as announce the other two members from Camp Jupiter who would be joining the quest which would be heading straight for Rome so Percy could rescue Nico and Bianca no matter what it took. Percy just prayed they would make to Rome without trouble but he was intelligent enough to know the chances of that were pretty much non-existent.

As Percy walked onto the Field of Mars, the legionnaires all turned to him and saluted, "Ave praetor!" They thundered before turning back towards Reyna who was watching Percy approach with a small smile on her face. She was pleased to have him as her fellow praetor, by far the best choice available from the legion.

Percy stood at the front of the legion beside Reyna, both were silent but it wasn't awkward. He liked Reyna; she was similar to him; a warrior not politician or a talker. He almost wished he were a Roman, he liked New Rome and the Roman ways. Plus he could work well with someone like Reyna.

Without notice, the clouds in the distance seemed to part as a giant celestial bronze war ship came into view. Percy whistled quietly to himself drawing a look from Reyna.

He shrugged, "Sorry, just more impressive than I had anticipated."

Reyna's lips quirked slightly before she nodded stiffly, "Indeed, it looks every bit the title of warship."

A nervous muttering passed through the legionnaires making Percy frown.

"At ease Romans, they are not here to attack, you have my word." Percy said firmly and loud enough for all to hear. The legion seemed to calm at his promise.

After an agonizingly long ten minutes, the Greek warship landed about twenty yards in front of the two praetors and their troops.

A wooden plank descended off the side of ship as Percy waited anxiously as he tried to keep the smile off his face. Finally after another minute, the first face appeared on the ship as they stepped onto the plank….

A.N: Ha lol… not really a cliffhanger but certainly a mean place to end it, lol. Hopefully you guys enjoyed my little version of the battle for Camp Jupiter. I tried to make it as different as I could while keeping some of the important parts intact. Let me know what you thought.

I've written the next couple chapters of God of Night and will probably switch to that one for a while, it seems to have become a lot more popular than this story. I love them both so I really don't care which one I work on more, I'm just trying to give you guys what you want. I'll try to get back to this one in a week or so.

Here are some recommendations for stories to read. Read them or not, I don't care just trying to spread the word on some stories I enjoy.

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome by TweetyBaby

Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined destinies» by Eccentrica

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome» by Johanna Night

Reading Altered Destinies by Dr4gon4life

. Percy Jackson, Bane of Immortals» by danielong37 (Percy x Artemis)

God of Night» by Some Douchebag (Percy x Zoe)

The Son of Chaos: The Forgotten God» by Eccentrica (Percy x Zoe)

Perseus and the Monster Force» by TheseusLives (Percy x Thalia) ( Or anything by this author… best of fanfiction in my opinion)

pertemis love» by david220bltazar (Percy x Artemis)

Back To Me» by Percyjacksonfann (Percy x Calypso)

Percy Jackson and the Powers of Chaos» by Dowy Sixst Haevens (Percy x Artemis)

The Forbidden Warrior» by Anaklusmus17 (Percy x Calypso)

By the Light of the Moon» by ashtheking (Percy x Artemis)

Perseus Jackson and the Last Frontier » by TheseusLives (Percy x Annabeth) (I know, surprising right? The writing is too good to be bothered by the pairing, trust me, his stories are amazingly written.)


	12. A LONG Awaited Reunion

Ch. 12

As Percy walked onto the Field of Mars, the legionnaires all turned to him and saluted, "Ave praetor!" They thundered before turning back towards Reyna who was watching Percy approach with a small smile on her face. She was pleased to have him as her fellow praetor, by far the best choice available from the legion.

Percy stood at the front of the legion beside Reyna, both were silent but it wasn't awkward. He liked Reyna; she was similar to him; a warrior not politician or a talker. He almost wished he were a Roman, he liked New Rome and the Roman ways. Plus he could work well with someone like Reyna.

Without notice, the clouds in the distance seemed to part as a giant celestial bronze war ship came into view. Percy whistled quietly to himself drawing a look from Reyna.

He shrugged, "Sorry, just more impressive than I had anticipated."

Reyna's lips quirked slightly before she nodded stiffly, "Indeed, it looks every bit the title of warship."

A nervous muttering passed through the legionnaires making Percy frown.

"At ease Romans, they are not here to attack, you have my word." Percy said firmly and loud enough for all to hear. The legion seemed to calm at his promise.

After an agonizingly long ten minutes, the Greek warship landed about twenty yards in front of the two praetors and their troops.

A wooden plank descended off the side of ship as Percy waited anxiously and tried to keep the smile off his face. Finally after another minute, the first face appeared on the ship as they stepped onto the plank….

Percy smiled as he saw the blonde curls and startling grey eyes of one of his best friends, Annabeth Chase, step onto the plank. She was quickly followed by a boy Percy didn't know but his blonde hair and blue eyes made him guess this was Jason, the guy Percy had replaced as praetor. He smirked at bit when he thought of how the son of Zeus/Jupiter would react to being replaced in a position of power. He hoped this kid was more like Thalia than most children of Zeus throughout history, other than maybe his namesake Perseus, who he liked quite a bit as well. He just knew the quest would not go well if he got stuck with another Heracles.

Although he thought it was amusing, he didn't care much about being praetor. He cared about the Romans, not about being their leader.

Next to step onto the plank was a small Latino boy who was covered with oil and grease stains and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Percy assumed this must be the Leo Valdez kid that Hera mentioned. He decided to pass judgment on the kid once he got to know him a little better.

Percy began to worry when he saw no sign of Zoe. He looked at Annabeth who was approaching him but her expression was amused making him sigh with relief.

Percy looked at the plank leading up to the ship expectantly before he grinned as he saw Zoe ignore the plank and jump down from the side of the ship with the ease and grace of a huntress. Her eyes immediately locked with Percy's before they widened when she noticed him wearing the cloak of the praetor and standing beside Reyna whose face remained stoic.

"Make sure the legion doesn't move." Percy muttered quietly to Reyna who was confused but nodded quickly.

Annabeth stopped Jason and Leo as Zoe began to walk up to Percy, the daughter of Athena's eyes full of mirth at the coming reconciliation.

Percy stepped forward a few steps and stopped right in front of Zoe, neither showing any emotion for a few seconds before a slight smirk tugged at Percy's lips, "Long time no se…" That was as far as he got before Zoe lunged forward and dropped low before sweeping Percy's legs out from under him. He landed hard on his back but Zoe pinned him down with a foot to his throat before he could say a word.

The reaction from the Romans was instantaneous as hundreds of weapons were drawn until Reyna's voice rose over to cries of outrage from the Romans, "Halt! No one moves a muscle." She said in a commanding tone.

The Romans fell silent but looked uneasy until they heard Percy start chuckling loudly as he looked up at Zoe smiling.

"I missed you too Zoe." Percy said in an amused tone.

Zoe's angry expression melted away as she looked down at Percy. She offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet only to punch him hard in the mouth splitting his lip. Her eyes widened when she saw him bleeding.

Percy still smiled at her before she gave in and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

"If you ever disappear on me for seven months again, there won't be a place on heaven or earth to escape my wrath." She growled quietly into his chest.

Percy chuckled, "Deal Zoe."

Zoe smiled as she looked up into his eyes, so tempted to kiss him before her lips quirked a bit, _later._

She stepped back and her face turned red when she noticed all eyes of the legion were on them.

Percy noticed her embarrassment and turned back to the legion, "Off to the mess hall, all of you. Lunch is about to start." He said in a loud and commanding tone.

The legionnaires responded immediately to his orders, leaving the Field of Mars with the exception of Reyna and Hazel. Zoe looked at Percy in a bit of awe, in a few days he had clearly gained the loyalty and respect of the entire legion.

Percy led her back to the others until she stood in front of a girl in full Roman armor and a purple cape just like Percy wore. Dark hair tumbled across her shoulders and her eyes were as black as obsidian. _Reyna. _Jason had described her well.

Percy nudged Zoe gently, "Zoe this Reyna, my co-praetor."

Reyna eyed Zoe carefully, sizing her up and trying to decipher as much as she could just by the way she carried herself.

Reyna extended her hand, "Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

Zoe nodded as she took her hand firmly before giving her a small smile, "Yes, Jason described you well. It is a pleasure to meet you Reyna. I am Zoe Nightshade, Percy's girlfriend."

Zoe was surprised with herself. For some reason she felt the need to make it known that Percy belonged to her, just to make it clear. To her surprise, Reyna's lips quirked into a slight smirk, "Yes, Percy mentioned that. I'm afraid that news broke the hearts of a number of our female legionnaires and even a few Amazons."

Zoe scowled before her eyes drifted over to Percy who gave her a look that said he would explain later. She gave him an almost imperceptible nod that only Percy would pick up on before she stepped aside for someone else to meet the praetor.

Percy gestured for Annabeth to step up, "This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and one of my best friends." He explained earning a smile from Annabeth who exchanged greetings with Reyna.

The small Latino boy stepped up next trying to smile winningly at Reyna but Percy just shrugged, "I don't know this kid, must be new."

Leo stepped forward, his hand outstretched and his smile flirtatious, "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Supreme Commander of the Argo II."

Reyna's eyes narrowed while Percy just rolled his. Reyna shook his hand quickly but quickly turned her attention to Jason, much to the disappointment of Leo.

"Jason Grace, my former colleague…" She spoke the word _colleague _like it was a dangerous thing. "I welcome you home."

Jason's eyes widened but he shook it off, "It's good to be back, Reyna. I see I have been…_replaced._" He said unable to hide the bitterness in the last sentence.

Reyna narrowed her eyes a bit, "I'm afraid that could not be avoided. Percy recovered the legion's lost eagle for us in Alaska and then led us to victory against Polybotes and his army last night. The legion needed a leader and raised Percy on a shield after he defeated the giant Polybotes singlehandedly."

Jason's eyes widened as he looked at Percy who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah..."

Jason eyed Percy warily and also with a bit of envy but Percy just turned to Zoe with a smile, "Come on, I got to introduce you to my little sister Hazel." He said waving Hazel over.

Zoe was surprised; she didn't expect the thirteen year old African American girl who was standing shyly in the back to be Percy's sister.

Percy grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her over, "Come on sis, relax. You need to meet my girlfriend and one of my best friends."

Once everyone had been introduced, Reyna led the group into Camp Jupiter and towards the mess hall where the legion was already seated.

As they neared the building, Percy slipped his hand into Zoe's before the duo dissolved into shadows drawing cries of shock from Jason and Leo.

"He's a son of Hades; it's called shadow travelling." Annabeth explained chuckling.

"That… is… AWESOME!" Leo said excitedly making both Annabeth and Hazel laugh at his excitement and even an amused chuckle to escape Reyna's lips.

Percy and Zoe reappeared inside Percy's (or Jason's) praetor's house on the Via Principalis. They popped out of a shadow in the living room where Percy looked at Zoe apologetically.

"I'm sorry but I needed to talk to you, my…" He began before he was quickly silenced by Zoe's lips crashing into his.

Despite how serious the things he needed to tell her were, he couldn't help but give in to how good it felt to finally have his lips on hers again.

The kiss was absolute bliss after so long for both of them as Percy slipped his arms around Zoe's waist, desperately trying to pull her closer. They stumbled a bit before Zoe pushed him back on the couch where they landed with her straddling him. After a minute they broke apart breathlessly as their foreheads pressed together, neither wanting to separate.

"I have missed you so much." Percy whispered.

Zoe smiled and kissed him softly on lips again before repositioning herself in a less provocative position but remaining on his lap.

Percy wrapped his arms around her before his expression turned serious, "We need to leave as soon as possible. Gaia has somehow captured Nico and Bianca and is holding them in Rome."

Zoe eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

"Last night Hera and Artemis visited me in a dream to apologize, I guess," he said a bit bitterly before turning serious again. "But right after that dream ended, I was visited by Gaia… She said they have a week left to live." Percy said worriedly.

Zoe paled, "Percy this could be a trap."

Percy shook his head, "I talked to my Dad, Nico and Bianca are missing. I am sure it is a trap but I won't leave them to die, I can't." He said seriously.

Zoe stared at her boyfriend sadly before she gently grabbed his face in her hands and made him look into her eyes, "We'll get them Percy, together."

Percy nodded but his expression was still grave, "I Iris-Messaged Artemis as soon as I woke up. She said she would bring Rachel to me when the ship is airborne so I can hopefully get a prophecy."

Zoe nodded but kept his face in her hands, "It'll be okay Percy. Let's go back to the others so we can leave as soon as possible. Don't lose hope, we're going to save them, I promise."

Percy stared into her beautiful volcanic rock black eyes and couldn't help but smile a little, "I'm so glad to have you back now."

Zoe smiled and kissed him one more time but she pulled back suddenly when she tasted the blood on his lips from her punch earlier, "Wait, why did you bleed earlier when I hit you?" She asked confused.

Percy scowled, "Stupid Thanatos was chained in Alaska. Someone had to make a sacrifice to free him. After Artemis went to the trouble of making sure I kept it, I lost Curse of Achilles a couple days later."

Zoe's eyes widened before she opened her mouth to speak but Percy pecked her on lips again, "I will tell you everything since I woke up in the Wolf House when we're on the ship, I promise."

Zoe nodded and jumped off his lap before Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her into a shadow which deposited them right outside the mess hall.

Percy let go of Zoe's hand and walked into mess hall, his praetor cape hanging over his pitch black armor bringing a smug smirk to Zoe's face as she saw the looks he was getting from the female legionnaires, her expression was clear, _look what you can't have. _She couldn't help but feel a bit smug that Percy was her boyfriend. In the seven months since she had last seen him he had grown, at least an inch in height and seemed to have packed on a little more muscle.

Percy led her to a table where Reyna sat with the three demigods that came with Zoe along with Hazel and another girl Zoe didn't recognize.

Once they were seated and began to eat, they listened as Hazel and the girl Zoe soon learned was Piper told them about their quest to Alaska. The ones who didn't know Percy shot him a few looks of awe at the mention of holding off an army of shades by himself but Percy was too focused on his cheeseburger to notice. Afterword they told them about the battle the night before and Percy's defeat of Polybotes with the help of Diana which Zoe couldn't help but smile at.

Her friend had kept her word and did what she could and then some to help Percy.

Once they finished the story about the battle, Jason spoke up, "Where's Octavian?"

Percy snorted loudly, "Busy."

Jason looked at him confused, "What do you mean busy?"

Percy shrugged, "He's in the Fields of Punishment for killing Gwen."

Jason stood up in shock, "Gwen's dead?"

Hazel quickly explained what happened to which Jason looked at Percy in shock, "You killed him?"

Percy shook his head, "No. He is enjoying my father's hospitality until the war with Gaia is over. After that, he'll be released as an outcast of Rome."

Jason looked at him incredulously before he grinned, "Nice man, I like it."

Percy looked up and smiled, "I thought it was pretty good. By the way, you can have your position of praetor back; I've already got a home. Although I must say, I like the Roman way of doing things. So much more efficient."

Jason looked at him shocked, "Really?"

Percy nodded and stood up, "Of course. I don't think we got off to a good start, it was too awkward." He said extending his hand across the table.

Jason took it firmly, "Yeah, sorry I was just a little shocked. I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he heard Jason's last name for a second time, "Grace…" He looked at Jason closely… "Like as in Thalia?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, it's a long and screwed up story but she's my sister, full-blooded sister."

Percy's eyes widened before he grinned, "Why didn't you say that? Thalia's one of my best friends, if you're her brother then you're cool with me."

Jason smiled, "Yeah she's been looking pretty hard for you for a while I guess."

Percy paled a bit, "Damn… She's going to zap the shit out of me."

At those words, Annabeth, Zoe and Jason cracked up while the others chuckled at Percy's look of fear.

For the rest of lunch, Jason, Annabeth, Zoe and Leo explained about their quest to save Hera and the birthing of Porphyrion. When they got to the part about Hera almost killing Zoe, Percy eyes literally began to glow as pure rage coursed through his body.

Zoe managed to calm Percy down by smacking him upside the head which led to another round of laughter from the table.

After lunch, Percy and Reyna lead them to Senate House to inform the Senate of the quest being sent and what Rome needed to be ready for when the war really began. The legion would be needed and they had to be ready.

Once inside the six other members of the quest were seated one of the front rows while Percy and Reyna took their seats at the front facing the senate.

Annabeth nudged Zoe gently, "Praetor in three days? Seriously he should run for president or something." She said chuckling.

Zoe smirked, "Maybe if the country goes to war; I highly doubt politics or his speaking abilities had much to do with him becoming praetor."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Still, that's pretty impressive."

Zoe nodded and smiled as she looked up at Percy sitting in the praetor chair beside Reyna. Annabeth was right; Percy was a natural born leader. He looked confident and rather good up there in his armor and praetor's cloak. She couldn't help but feel proud of him.

Reyna stood up, "We are here to discuss why we have some visitors with us today as well as to welcome back our former praetor Jason Grace."

One of Lares looked at Percy and Reyna in shock, "How dare you two bring these worthless Graeci into the Senate House of Rome?" He demanded as a number of senators and other Lares quickly began to voice their agreement.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he stood up angrily, "Silentium stulti!" He bellowed as the Senate fell silent instantly. "These are our guests and they will be treated with respect. They are here on a quest by the will of the Olympian Council. I suggest you watch your tongue Lar lest you wish for me to cut it out of your mouth."

The Lar who spoke up turned an evenly ghostlier shade of white while Reyna gave Percy a nod of appreciation before resuming her speech.

Percy looked down at Zoe and Annabeth and gave them a sly wink making them smirk back at him.

"As my counterpart just said, our guests are here to fulfill the Prophecy of Seven as ordered by the Olympian Council. Last night, my mother Bellona explained the wishes of the council and informed me that Perseus was also spoken to by Ladies Diana and Juno." Reyna said glancing at Percy who stood up.

"Myself, Hazel Levesque, and Piper McLean along with Jason and his three companions are the seven heroes mentioned in the prophecy. We will be leaving for Rome the minute this meeting is over to begin the quest. This is the will of the Olympian Council and an order from the Queen of the Heavens cannot be ignored." Percy said confidently.

Annabeth and Zoe looked at Percy a little surprised by the way he carried himself in front of the Senate. Apparently he had also grown up a bit and improved his ability to lead with more than just actions.

Percy's eyes hardened a bit as he looked out at the Senators, "The Olympian Council will be calling upon the legion when the time is right and Rome needs to be ready to answer the call. The final battle will likely take place in Greece, where the gods' roots began. Now I need you all to listen to me and listen carefully; the fate of the world will be decided in this battle. If Olympus falls, so shall Western Civilization. The gods will be cast in Tartarus, or worse. Demigods will be hunted to extinction and mortals will be enslaved by Terra and her children."

The look in the eyes of the Senate showed fear but Percy needed them to be scared. What he said was in no way a lie. It was a fact.

He steeled his nerves, "On the other side of the country, there is a demigod camp where Greek demigods are trained." He said before angry and worried murmuring broke out amongst the Senators. "Silentium!" He thundered, once again silencing the Senate. "The gods keep the two groups separated because of the bad blood between the two groups. I am here to warn you to let the grudges of the past go. None of you, save the Lares, were alive for any of those feuds, so you will let them go. The two groups, Greeks and Romans, will be fighting together in Greece. This is not a request, it is an order. Any attempt to disrupt or cause strife between the two groups will be dealt swiftly and mercilessly by the gods. And I promise you that you won't find relief in your afterlife. This goes for Greeks and Romans alike. If we don't work together, we all die and I for one will not die because of a feud that had nothing to do with me. We're all demigods from the same gods, just different aspects. I warn you now; the gods will not be lenient to those who ignore this one warning."

Percy eyed the Senate carefully trying to gauge their reactions. He was pleased to see their faces pale at his words. They needed to be, this was going to be war like none other.

Percy looked at Reyna who gave him a nod.

"We must take our leave at once Reyna; we need to get to Rome." Percy said apologetically.

Reyna nodded and stood up before offering Percy her hand, "It was nice to work with you Percy, even for a brief period."

Percy smiled and grasped her hand firmly, "As it was you Reyna, you make your mother proud. Take care of the legion."

Reyna nodded as she let go of Percy's hand. Percy turned to his companions but the found the Senators all on their feet, "Ave Perseus Jackson! Praetor of the Twelfth Legion!"

Percy smiled at extended his arm to the Senate of Rome in salute, "Senatus Populusque Romanus."

"Senatus Populusque Romanus." Came a thundering response from the Senate before Percy nodded to Zoe who came to his side as they walked out the Senate House followed by their five companions.

After saying his goodbyes to the Fifth Cohort, Percy and the other boarded the Argo II where Leo quickly went to work as got the ship back into the air while Zoe showed Percy around the ship.

When they came back upstairs, Percy's eyes widened as he laid eyes a furry satyr in an orange Polo shirt and a baseball bat slung over his shoulder.

"And who is this cupcake?" The satyr asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Cupcake?" Percy asked as his eyes narrowed.

Zoe chuckled and grabbed Percy's hand, "You know who this is Hedge, this is Percy Jackson. Remember, the person we came all the way to California to pick up."

Hedge's eyes widened just a bit as he remembered Percy Jackson and his reputation as kind and loyal to his friends, but certainly not scared to slit your throat if you're his enemy; something that was well known in the Greek world.

But Hedge steeled his nerves, "Ah, yes I know that. Just checking missy. Carry on your two." He said before trudging off to another part of the ship.

Percy looked at Zoe with an eyebrow raised, "Um, who the hell was that?"

Zoe stifled a laugh, "We found him at the Grand Canyon with Leo and Jason… He was their protector. We found him again when we ran into Medea on the quest." She said before her eyes narrowed a bit, "That Piper girl is a daughter of Venus, right?"

"Um, yeah, why?" Percy asked confused.

Zoe scowled and she made a mental note to keep an eye on her. She knew Medea was just trying to trick her but she also didn't want Percy getting too chummy with her either.

"No reason, just curious." Zoe said quickly.

Percy narrowed his eyes at her, "Really?"

Zoe glared at him for a second then sighed, "Sorry, just something Medea said on the quest."

Percy rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, "You do know I never forgot about you, right? I forgot about everyone else I had met, even Nico and Bianca, but not you. I didn't remember how I knew you, but I never forgot you or your face."

Zoe couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face before she leaned up and kissed Percy softly on the lips. Before they could even break apart, someone cleared their throat from behind Percy.

"Seriously? Of all the times to flash onto the ship, it has to be now?" Said a familiar irritated voice.

Zoe quickly pulled back as her face turned bright red. Percy on the other hand smirked, "Sorry Artemis, I guess I was just trying to make up for the seven months you had me asleep for."

Artemis glared at him but it wasn't harsh, more playful than anything.

"You lived Perseus, so get over it." She said sternly.

Percy rolled his eyes as his eyes drifted to the red-headed girl standing beside Artemis.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for coming." He said gratefully.

Rachel nodded, "It's fine Percy… How can the oracle be of service?" She asked sarcastically.

Percy's expression turned serious, "How can I find my brother Nico and sister Bianca?"

Percy sighed with relief when Rachel's eyes glowed green,

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angels' breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giants bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail."_

As soon as she finished reciting the last line of the prophecy, Rachel collapsed forward where Percy quickly caught her and laid her down.

He looked back at Artemis whose expression was dark, "You are going to need to speak to Annabeth. I have a feeling she will know what the first part of the prophecy is talking about."

A.N: Well there's the reunion, hopefully it was up to par. Let me know what you thought. Not sure what will come next but I do have some ideas brewing up.

Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review…. It gives me motivation to write.


	13. Setting Sail

Ch. 13

Zoe couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto her face before she leaned up and kissed Percy softly on the lips. Before they could even break apart, someone cleared their throat from behind Percy.

"Seriously? Of all the times to flash onto the ship, it has to be now?" Said a familiar irritated voice.

Zoe quickly pulled back as her face turned bright red. Percy on the other hand smirked, "Sorry Artemis, I guess I was just trying to make up for the seven months you had me asleep for."

Artemis glared at him but it wasn't harsh, more playful than anything.

"You lived Perseus, so get over it." She said sternly.

Percy rolled his eyes as his eyes drifted to the red-headed girl standing beside Artemis.

"Hey Rachel, thanks for coming." He said gratefully.

Rachel nodded, "It's fine Percy… How can the oracle be of service?" She asked sarcastically.

Percy's expression turned serious, "How can I find my brother Nico and sister Bianca?"

Percy sighed with relief when Rachel's eyes glowed green,

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angels' breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giant's bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail."_

As soon as she finished reciting the last line of the prophecy, Rachel collapsed forward where Percy quickly caught her and laid her down.

He looked back at Artemis whose expression was dark, "You are going to need to speak to Annabeth. I have a feeling she will know what the first part of the prophecy is talking about."

Percy's face was pale as the lines of the prophecy raced through his mind. The first two lines were obviously about Annabeth but his interest was in the third.

"Twins snuff out the angels' breath" He muttered quietly but Zoe and Artemis both heard and looked at him sympathetically. Zoe reached over and gave Percy's hand a soft squeeze but it did little to shake Percy out of his thoughts as he tried to piece together the meaning of the prophecy.

"I must return to Olympus, father still refuses to listen to reason." Artemis announced bitterly before looking at Percy apologetically.

"Wait Artemis," Percy said before she could flash out with Rachel.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

Percy looked at her seriously, "What exactly are we supposed to do when we get to Rome or when we run into giants? We had might as well just stop now if we don't have a god or goddess to help us kill the giants."

Artemis gave Percy a sly smile, "You don't need to worry about that Percy. Whether Zeus listens to reason or not, the majority of us Olympians will answer the call when we are needed. Hera and I have spoken with the rest of the gods and with the exception of Dionysus, we will not you leave you out to dry."

Percy nodded, "Thank you Artemis."

Artemis smiled before she frowned, "I am sorry about taking your memories and whole kidnapping you thing."

Percy shook his head, "It's alright Artemis, I know you were put in a tough situation and did what you needed to. You are a good friend for helping me get to camp and coming to finish off Polybotes." He said with a smile before he turned serious, "You do know I lost the Curse of Achilles right? I'd rather you not find out the hard way."

Artemis' eyes widened, "What? How?"

Percy frowned, "It was needed to free Thanatos in Alaska."

Artemis scowled, "All the effort to help you keep it and then you go and lose it."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sorry I can't be your invulnerable punching bag anymore."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Don't worry Percy, you're tough, you'll just have to get tougher." She said with a smirk before she and Rachel vanished into a silver light.

Percy turned to Zoe with a smirk, "See, you punched me for nothing… I was _kidnapped_."

Zoe narrowed her eyes, "I already knew that Percy. You got punched for making me look for you for seven months without success."

Percy looked at her incredulously before he smiled, "Aw, you missed me."

Zoe rolled her eyes but she gave him a small smile, "I'll get the others. We need to have a meeting about the prophecy."

Percy nodded and his expression turned worried again making Zoe frown. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek, "We'll get them Percy, I promise."

Percy nodded but his expression remained worried. Zoe left to gather the others while Percy went to the galley of the ship and took a seat as he thought about the journey ahead of them. First they needed to find Nico and Bianca somewhere in the huge city of Rome and that was before the real war would even start. He had no idea how they were going to beat a Primordial Goddess and her giant children. He needed to talk to Annabeth; she would know more about the giants than he would. If there was one thing he learned under the tutelage of Theseus, it was that half the battle was knowing as much about your enemy as possible, their strengths and their weaknesses.

Percy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two members of the quest looking at him, one with curiosity and one with a bit of fear and awe.

"You alright Percy?" Jason asked.

Percy looked up at Jason before he sighed and shook his head, "No, we just got a prophecy for heading to Rome from the oracle and it doesn't sound pleasant."

Jason looked at him confused, "You got a prophecy, how?"

"Artemis brought Rachel here about ten minutes ago." He explained.

Jason still looked confused, "Why were they here?"

"I told them to come here. We needed one." He said casually.

"What are you like best buds with the gods or something?" Leo asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Best buds, no. But Artemis is a friend, why?"

"Um… Isn't she like the world's biggest man hater? Like turn people into fuzzy animals with antlers on sight?" Leo asked incredulously.

Percy chuckled, "Yeah pretty much. But if you're going to date her former lieutenant then you better be on her good side or have a death wish."

"Yeah Zoe… She is um.. nice." Leo said awkwardly.

Jason looked at Leo like he was an idiot while Percy's eyes narrowed making Leo pale immediately.

Suddenly Percy cracked up making Leo sigh with relief.

"I'm guessing you got slapped huh? Well yeah that should be expected." Percy said chuckling making Leo smile before Percy face switched to deadly serious, "But seriously, don't mess with her. If she doesn't kill you, I will."

Leo's eyes widened and he nodded quickly making Percy crack another grin, "Don't worry Leo, I'm not as dick. Unless you mess with girlfriend or family and friends. Otherwise I'll have your back no matter what." He said extending his hand to Leo who took it quickly as Zoe led the other three girls into the galley.

Zoe looked at Leo's pale face and Percy's slight smirk and rolled her eyes but she was laughing on the inside, assuming Percy had scared him somehow.

"So Percy, what's so important?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sat down as everyone else did, "We got a prophecy for going to Rome. Nico and Bianca have been captured by Gaia and are being held by two of her sons. I asked Artemis to bring Rachel here so I could get a prophecy but I'm afraid this one begins with you Annabeth,"

"What? Nico got captured?" Hazel asked nervously.

Percy looked at his sister sadly but nodded, "Bianca too. She's our sister too, Nico's full sister."

Hazel's eyes widened and her expression became worried.

"What's the prophecy Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed,

"_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

_Twins snuff out the angels' breath,_

_Who holds the key to endless death._

_Giant's bane stands gold and pale,_

_Won through pain from a woven jail."_

Percy watched Annabeth closely and noticed her face turn a few shades whiter after the first two lines. Everyone was silent for a minute after the prophecy, no one quite sure what to say.

"Annabeth," Percy said softly. "What do you know?"

Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked are Percy pleadingly but he stared back are her sadly, "Listen, whatever it is, we have your back. All of us. No matter what it is, we will help you."

Annabeth bit her bottom lip nervously before slowly nodding, "My Mom came and visited me before we left Camp Half-Blood. She said she needed me to do something for her, something that none of her children have ever been able to succeed at before."

Percy nodded for her to go on.

"She wants me to find the Athena Parthenos in Rome. It was stolen by the Romans when they conquered Greece. She told me to follow the Mark of Athena through Rome." She explained as pulled a coin with the Mark of Athena and placed it on the table in front of her.

"What do mean stolen by the Romans?" Piper asked a little angrily while Jason nodded.

Percy and Zoe both glared at Piper.

"Does it really matter? Were you alive back then? It's a well-known fact that Rome and Athena don't like each other." Zoe asked harshly.

Piper glared back at Zoe, "No I wasn't alive then, were you?"

Zoe smirked, "Actually I was."

Piper's eyes widened but Percy pounded his fist on the table, "Seriously Piper? We are like an hour into this trip and the Greek and Roman shit is already starting. The whole point of Jason and I being switched was to show that Greeks and Romans can work together. I'm Greek and we got along fine. Same goes for Jason and everyone from Camp Half-Blood. This isn't some two bit quest to kill a monster. We fail; we die along with every demigod we know."

Piper glared at Percy for a second before she sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry Percy. But what does this prophecy mean anyway?"

Percy nodded but then looked at Annabeth and frowned, "Apparently Annabeth needs to be doing this alone. I don't like it but if it's what the prophecy calls for then what choice do we really have?"

Annabeth looked nervous for a second before her eyes hardened and she nodded.

"What about the third line?" Jason asked.

Percy's expression became worried, "My brother and sister. Their last name is Di'Angelo."

"Angelo is Angel in Italian." Jason replied to which Percy nodded.

"Who are the twins then?" Hazel asked.

Percy looked to Annabeth whose brow was furrowed in thought before Zoe gasped, "I know this. Ephialtes and Otis are the twin sons of Gaia. Together they are born to oppose Dionysus." She said.

"Well that sucks. I know that fat drunk won't get off his ass to help us. But I am sure we can get another god or goddess if we need to. Artemis said most of the Olympians will help us when we need it." Percy explained.

"What's wrong with Bacchus?" Jason asked with an eyebrow raised.

Annabeth snorted making everyone look at her. She looked at Percy and chuckled, "After Percy knocked him out… Well he is a little bitter towards him, Zoe and me."

Everyone looked at Percy in shock but he just shrugged, "He deserved it, it doesn't matter anymore. Anyone know any of the other lines?"

The room fell into silence for a minute making Percy sigh loudly, "Not much we can do now except get to Rome as soon as possible."

Everyone nodded and soon the galley emptied out until only Percy, Zoe and Annabeth remained.

"Are you alright Annabeth?" Zoe asked softly.

Annabeth looked up at her but her expression was grim, "My Mom… I've never seen her like that before. She was so… angry, it was almost scary."

Zoe nodded solemnly, "Remember after Quebec when I told you that Rome would not welcome you? This is what I meant. It is good the Lares didn't know you were a daughter of Athena; they would have thrown a fit. They basically made her a minor goddess and she has never forgiven them."

"I'm just worried. She said many of her children have failed. What if I can't find it? She made it sound like she would never forgive me if I failed her." Annabeth said miserably.

"Cut that out Annabeth. You're one of the saviors of Olympus. They greatest child of Athena to ever live. You're on this quest for a reason. You can do this. Besides, we'll help you in any way we can Annabeth. You're not alone in this." Percy said seriously while Zoe nodded her head in agreement.

Annabeth gave him a small smile, "Thanks Percy. You guys are good friends. I'm going to go catch a nap for a few hours." She said before getting up and walking out of the galley.

Zoe looked at Percy worriedly, "What about you Percy, are you okay?"

Percy shrugged, "I'm fine. I just want to get to Rome so we can find Nico and Bianca."

Zoe looked at him sadly before she got out of her chair and sat on Percy's lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"We will Percy, you just have to relax. We're going to get to Rome as fast as possible." She said quietly.

Percy sighed buried his head in her hair, feeling his worries ease a bit just having her close.

"When are we going to get a break? Why couldn't we get even a whole year off without someone trying to destroy Western Civilization?" Percy said tiredly into the back of her head.

"I blame you Percy." Zoe said softly.

Percy pulled his head back and looked at her confused.

Zoe smiled, "You're the hero. You're the one who everyone turns to when they need to be saved."

Percy scowled, "Not by choice, I hate being a demigod."

Zoe chuckled, "I don't hate that you're a demigod. If you weren't who you are then I never would have met you. You wouldn't have saved my life in Maine. You wouldn't have saved me from my father. You wouldn't have saved the whole world, me included, from Kronos and then I might have never realized that not every single man is as bad as I thought. And I may not have fallen in love with you."

Percy looked up at her and couldn't help but smile. He was about to respond when she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

Percy pulled back after a few seconds, "We saved the world Zoe, not me. Remember what Hestia said in the throne room at the end of the war? She said our destinies are intertwined now. I would never have been able to do any of that if I didn't have you with me. I didn't do those things Zoe, we did."

Zoe smiled back softly at him before pressing her lips back to his. Just as they were about to deepen the kiss, the sound of something crashing on the ground made them break apart. They both looked towards the entrance to find Leo wide-eyed and trying to scramble to his feet.

"Sorry guys… I was just coming down for some food." He said nervously making them both crack up.

"Relax Leo; we're not going to bite you." Percy said chuckling. "Well Zoe might but I'll hold her back." He said as Zoe turned to glare at him only for them to be engulfed by a shadow and disappear to another more private part of the ship.

Leo stared at the spot they vanished from shaking his head, "That has got to be the coolest demigod power ever."

Line Break

Percy woke up to find a mess of silky black hair on his chest. He closed his eyes again deciding he had no interest in getting up yet. He was far too content where he was at the moment.

Just as he was about to drift off back to sleep, an outraged voice brought a scowl to his face.

"No! No! No! There will be none of this under my watch Jackson!" Hedge yelled from the doorway of the room they were in.

Percy looked down to find Zoe's eyes narrowed with a very dangerous glint Percy had seen far too many times for his liking.

"Relax Hedge," Percy said biting back a chuckle. "We _were_ just sleeping."

Hedge's eyes narrowed, "This is unacceptable Jackson! I thought you two had more sense than this! Not on my watch! You get your tushie out of bed right now cupcake!" Hedge screeched.

Zoe sent a glare at Percy, warning him to take of this before she did more painfully.

"HEDGE!" Percy yelled. "We aren't little kids. I'm seventeen and she's like two thousand and sevente...Ughh!" He said as Zoe elbowed him in the stomach.

Percy recovered and glared at Hedge, "Listen Hedge, there's nothing you need to worry about but I suggest you quiet down before you piss me off… or even worse, Zoe."

Hedge's face turned red and he opened his mouth to speak but a shadow wrapped around his mouth before he could say the first word. Percy had to bite back a laugh and the satyr's bright red face.

"Sorry Hedge but the topic isn't exactly open for debate." Percy said as he waved his and a shadow engulfed the little five foot satyr and he disappeared from the doorway.

Percy was suddenly slammed in the stomach from a small but powerful fist.

"Stop making it sound like I'm an old lady." Zoe growled.

Percy chuckled quietly, "Sorry Zoe but I did make a good point. Besides you're easily the most beautiful two thousand year old woman to ever walk the earth. You happen to look very good for your age."

Zoe looked up at him from her spot on his chest before she rolled her eyes but a small smile appeared on her face as she got out of bed and walked off into the bathroom.

Percy rolled out of bed and headed for the male bathroom on the ship so he could shower. After he had showered he made his way to galley where he found everyone trying to stifle laughs as Hedge walked back and forth ranting about 'upstarts' and 'unacceptable behavior'.

Percy shook his head annoyed and walked up to the worked up satyr without him noticing. Just as Hedge noticed him and looked up, Percy waved a hand over his face, "Sleep." He said in a smooth but commanding tone.

The satyr would have face planted into the galley floor if Percy hadn't caught him and laid him down gently before taking a seat next to Hazel who was chuckling at her brother's actions.

"So where exactly are we?" Percy asked, his gaze directed at Leo.

Leo pulled out a Nintendo Wii controller and pressed a few buttons as a screen dropped down from the ceiling. The screen showed a map of the U.S. with a single marker that was currently over the state of Kanas. On to the side of it was a list of statistics like latitude and longitude, as well as altitude and a bunch of other stats Percy was too concerned with.

"We're in Kansas, almost Missouri. We should reach the east coast in the next four or five hours." Leo said reading the stats to the side of the ship.

Percy looked at Leo in shock, "Dude, did you put all this stuff together?"

Leo shrugged, "My Dad helped, albeit grudgingly. I was supposed to do it with my siblings but Hera and Artemis said it needed to be done immediately so he used his god voodoo magic to help us complete it in a couple days."

Percy nodded approvingly, "Nice… Good work Leo, this is awesome."

Leo grinned, "You just wait till I show you the weaponry on this beast. We'll be able to blow up the whole city of Rome if we need to when we get there." He said happily until he was smacked upside the head by Piper.

"We will not be blowing up Rome." She growled while Jason and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"Alright beauty queen, jeez, I was trying to make a point." Leo explained as he rubbed his head.

"Beauty Queen?" Piper growled.

Leo cowered back into his seat while the rest of the table stifled laughs at his look of fear.

Once everyone had eaten, the members of the prophecy sat around the table as they discussed a rotation for sleeping and keeping watch as they flew their way to Rome. After that had all been figured out, a few people went to get sleep while the rest went about their day.

Percy and Zoe had volunteered to take the night shift, Percy being a son of Hades giving him slighter better vision at night to find danger in the darkness. Leo had the ship on autopilot, allowing the couple to relax on the front of the ship as they soared through the starry night sky.

Zoe was leaning against Percy, enjoying finally having him back by her side at last.

"What did Reyna mean when she said you broke the hearts of a few Amazons?" Zoe asked quietly.

Percy chuckled a bit, "Reyna's sister is Queen of the Amazons. I had to stop there on the way to Alaska to try to get them to help us in the battle. They came and it turned the tide of the battle. There was one Amazon who said I'd look good in an iron collar and orange jumpsuit." He said with humor.

"What?" Zoe asked confused.

Percy chuckled louder, "That's what they do with their men. Weird, huh? I explained I already had a girlfriend though, don't worry."

Zoe was silent for a minute, "Hmm… That's not such a bad idea. Perhaps it will be easier to make sure I don't lose you again." She said seriously.

Percy chuckled, "You're funny Zoe."

Zoe remained silent making Percy glare at her,.

"Fine but you actually might look good that way." She teased.

Percy rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head softly.

"What was it like at Camp Jupiter Percy?" She asked.

Percy shrugged, "It was alright. Honestly, I like the way their camp is run better than Camp Half-Blood but it sucked not having my memories. It did give me a new sister and for that I am grateful. But it was missing the most important part, at least for me." He finished with a small smile.

She looked up at him making Percy roll his eyes, "You Zoe."

Zoe smiled a bit, "What's your sister Hazel like?"

Percy's smile grew, "She's a sweetheart. I am really glad I found her, it made the whole trip worthwhile."

Zoe smiled at the happiness in his voice, "What's her story?"

Percy tensed a bit before he realized it was only Zoe asking. "Honestly, she died in 1942."

Zoe sat up and turned around to look at Percy to make sure he was being serious.

Percy smirked a bit before turning serious, "Gaia tried to wake back then. She used Hazel's Mom to manipulate Hazel into raising Alcyoneus. But before he was fully risen; Hazel realized what was happening and sacrificed herself to destroy him, killing both her and her mother."

Zoe looked at Percy in disbelief, "How is she alive?"

He smiled sadly, "Nico. He snuck her out when the Doors of Death were opened after finding her in Asphodel. The judges tried to send her mother to punishment so Hazel took some of the blame so both could go to Asphodel, which is torment for a child of our father. Most souls there don't understand what's going on but not her. She spent all the time watching time pass minute by agonizing minute fully aware of her past life and what was going on."

Zoe looked at Percy in shock, "Won't the gods send her back when they find out?

Percy let out a quiet growl, "Over my dead body. She is staying with me."

Zoe shook her head and smiled at Percy, so loyal to those he loved. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly, "You're a good brother Percy."

Percy shrugged modestly making Zoe smile more. She leaned forward to kiss him again when the ship shook violently, sending Zoe flying backwards over the railing. Percy dove forward and grabbed her hand at the last second.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away from me again." He said seriously as pulled her back over the railing.

Zoe smiled at him before the ship shook again. Percy steadied them as sirens and alarms blared on the ship while Percy looked into the night, trying to see what was attacking them. He paled as he finally saw what it was as he saw what could only be described as a flock of dragons circling around for another attack on the ship.

A.N: Mostly a fluffy chapter but oh well. Can't all be exciting. As for the story, I will keep parts of Mark of Athena, the ones I liked most, while others I won't and add my own twists and turns. Will it be good? Eh, I don't know but it's what you get.

I haven't updated God of Night for a bit because I reread all my stories yesterday and I have to say, Altered Destinies was way better than the rest, at least IMO. You might not think that, but I also don't care. So for now, I feel like writing for this one. I WILL update God of Night before Friday. That is a promise. My updates might slow a bit because I want to take my time with my stories starting now. The Queen's Champion was good but it was rushed. Could have been awesome but oh well. Altered Destinies was better but still had more grammar and spelling errors than it should. It seems like people aren't as interested as they used to be, and that's fine but I want to see if I can get them as popular as they used to be by improving quality. We'll see.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, I need more ideas for what you want to see in this story in the coming chapters, so please suggestions are needed.

Suggestions for reading:

Reading Anaklusmos14's Intertwined destinies» by Eccentrica

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome» by Johanna Night

Reading Altered Destinies by Dr4gon4life

.Percy Jackson, Bane of Immortals» by danielong37

The Son of Chaos: The Forgotten God» by Eccentrica

Perseus and the Monster Force» by TheseusLives

Back To Me» by Percyjacksonfann

By the Light of the Moon» by ashtheking

Back to Earth » prince of light19

A Guardian's Troubles» by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson

Love?» by Chaoses Angel

Percy Jackson: Rise of the Fallen by Eccentrica

Trials of the Sea» by Avarianus

Perseus: Master of the Elements» by Zapperian

League Of Legends: Hero» by lmao234

Soldiers of the Skies» by Gold Testament


	14. Not So Smooth Sailing

Ch. 14

Zoe shook her head and smiled at Percy, so loyal to those he loved. She leaned towards him and kissed him softly, "You're a good brother Percy."

Percy shrugged modestly making Zoe's smile grow. She leaned forward to kiss him again when the ship shook violently, sending Zoe flying backwards over the railing. Percy dove forward and grabbed her hand at the last second.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me, never again." He said seriously as pulled her back over the railing.

Zoe smiled at him before the ship shook again. Percy steadied them from falling as sirens and alarms blared on the ship and Percy looked out into the night sky, trying to see what was attacking them. He paled as he finally saw what it was; what could only be described as a flock of dragons circling around for another attack on the ship.

"That is not good." Percy muttered worriedly.

Zoe was still trying to get a look at what was attacking their ship before her face turned a ghostly white color. "There's got to be close to ten of them." She said with worry laced in her voice.

Leo and Jason came running up to the deck followed closely by Annabeth, Hazel and Piper.

"What is it?" Jason asked as Percy and Zoe ran over to them.

"Dragons… close to ten of them." Percy said quickly before turning to Leo, "Whatever you have for weapons on this beast, it's time to put them to the test."

Leo paled and made beeline for the controls of the ship as two dragons made another run at them. Both monsters opened their mouths and spewed torrents of fire at the ship. The celestial bronze ship held against the attack but one of the dragons noticed and moved its mouth so the fired was launched at the members of the quest.

Hazel and Piper dove to the left behind a ship mast while Jason grabbed Annabeth and shot them upward using the winds. Percy and Zoe were stuck in the middle with nothing to hide behind. Percy dove towards Zoe, tackling her to the ground as the fire reached them. He used his body to protect her as the fire hit his back igniting his clothes as he let loose an agonizing scream.

When the torrent of flames stopped, he rolled off Zoe trying to put out the fire on his clothes as quickly as he could. Being a son of Poseidon was the only reason he managed to survive the attack without being burnt to a crisp.

Two more dragons made to take a run at the ship from the right when a huge boom sounded from that side of the ship as a few celestial bronze cannonballs along with a mess of shrapnel were fired. Two cannonballs clipped one of the dragons in the wing, puncturing large holes in it and sending the monster into a downward spiral towards the earth below.

The second dragon took a face full of shrapnel but remained airborne before turning away from the ship and back towards its brethren to regroup.

Zoe raced over to Percy, "Gods Percy, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

Percy took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine Zoe, go regroup the others and help Leo with the weapons as much as you can."

Zoe nodded but then paused, "And what are you going to do?"

Percy smiled, "Nothing dumb, I promise I won't get myself killed."

Zoe's eyes narrowed, "You better be right or you'll wish you were never born."

Percy grinned as he sat up at last, "Consider me warned." He said before pecking her on the lips as he climbed to his feet.

Zoe raced over to Leo who was barking orders to the demigods, telling them to get down below and reload the cannons. She and the others quickly raced downstairs to do as he said.

Percy made his way over to Leo once the others had gone below. "What do we have for Greek fire on board?" He asked.

"Below the ship is an armory, on the bottom. There are a few dozen crates of it down there, why?" Leo asked.

Percy didn't reply, instead running off into a shadow only to reappear a minute later with a pack filled with a half-dozen of the jars.

Leo looked at Percy confused but had to turn back as two more dragons made a run at the ship. Leo looked down at the monitors, his Wii controller in hand as he adjusted his aim and fired. This time he completely missed one of the dragons while the other took the full brunt of the attack, taking multiple cannonballs and shrapnel into its body, a number breaking through the beast's tough scales and puncturing its body. The dragons began to dissolve in midair until only a skeleton began to fall to the earth below.

Leo looked up as the second dragon let loose a blast of fire at the ship before taking off below the ship. He looked up and saw Percy watch the dragon go below the ship before sprinting to the other side of the ship and diving off making Leo's eyes go wide.

Leo looked in disbelief until he saw an enraged dragon trying to shake off Percy who was clinging desperately to the monster's back.

Percy had both his hands clasped firmly onto the dragon's scales as he cursed himself for not thinking through more clearly before jumping off the ship. The dragon tried to buck him of but Percy held firm, slowly starting to climb his way towards the monster's head one scale at a time.

He looked up and noticed they were heading right for the rest of the dragons who seemed like they were getting ready to launch another attack.

Just as he reached its head, he saw two more dragons begin to fly in the direction of the ship. He gripped a scale as tightly as he could with one hand before his other crept back towards his pack where he pulled out a jar of Greek fire.

He waited until the dragons were about to fly past him before he jumped into a crouch and smashed the jar atop the dragon's head before launching himself at the passing dragons.

As he was airborne, Percy thought he was the stupidest demigod to ever live as he completely missed the two dragons he was aiming for. To his credit, they were a lot faster than they looked.

He thought he had missed his chance as the dragons flew by, just out of his reach until he saw a third dragon, flying towards him below, apparently trying to attack unnoticed as the other two led the charge. Percy focused on the darkness all around him, using the shadows to propel himself towards the beast, barely managing to grab hold of a scale as the beast sped by.

He looked up and saw the ship opening fire on the first two dragons, both being hit and wounded by the attack before the third dragon shot upwards well above the ship before launching itself downwards as Percy slid down the beast's back, grabbing hold of a scale on its neck at the last second,

He looked down to see them barreling towards the ship with way too much speed before he realized the dragon was going kamikaze style in its attack, likely killing them both.

Percy let go with one of his hands before ripping off his pack and swinging it as hard as he could into the monster's face as several jars of Greek fire exploded, blasting him off the dragon and into the night sky.

He could feel himself losing consciousness before he used the last of his strength to shadow travel to a spot that would at least land him on the ship before he let the darkness consume him.

After watching Percy hanging on for dear life off the back of the dragon, Leo had called for help from someone down below. He flinched involuntarily when Zoe had been the one to come up from below.

"What is it Leo?" She asked quickly.

Leo looked at her nervously, "See that dragon?" He said pointing out to the dragon flying erratically in the distance.

"Yes, why?" She replied confused.

"Watch it closely so I can make sure I don't fire at that one." He said drawing another confused look from Zoe before her eyes widened. "Yeah, Percy is on its back and I don't want to kill it and him." He finished quietly.

A look of horror, followed by rage, followed shortly after by worry appeared on the face of the ex-huntress. As she watched, her stomach and heart clench painfully when explosion of green fire lit up the sky coming from the dragon that Zoe could barely make out in the distance.

Zoe looked at Leo whose face was pale white for a second before he looked down at the screen as it began to beep again.

"We have incoming. I will target them but I'll wait for you to give the okay. As soon as you see if Percy is on one of them, let me know." Leo said seriously.

Zoe nodded and peered into the night, waiting for the dragons to come into view. Slowly they did but the lack of Percy being on top of either did little to make her feel better. If anything she felt worse, unsure if he was even still alive.

"F..Fire Leo." Zoe said, her voice cracking a bit when she spoke.

The side of Argo II erupted with cannon fire, celestial bronze projectiles ripping the two dragons to pieces, bringing a bit of relief from the attacks.

"Shit!" Leo yelled as a third dragon shot up from below the first two, flying high above the ship. "Reload! Reload!" Leo yelled frantically as everyone below scrambled to do as ordered.

Leo looked up in horror as the dragon came barreling down from above them. "Take cove.." He yelled before the dragon's head erupted in a massive explosion of Greek fire, lighting up the night sky in a bright green light.

Zoe barely had time to look up when a crash a few feet beside her cause her to jump. She looked and saw her boyfriend lying in a motionless heap on the deck of the ship, his right arm bent in a horrifyingly unnatural angle.

She sprinted to his side, cradling his head in her lap as tears sprung from her eyes. She put two fingers to his throat and felt a wave of relief enter her heart as she felt his pulse, still strong.

Zoe vaguely heard the ship erupt in cannon fire a couple more times but she was oblivious to anything outside of her and Percy's broken body on the deck of the ship.

A few minutes later Annabeth and Hazel were at her side, both with tears in their eyes as well.

"I…Is he… de…dead?" Hazel chocked out.

Zoe shook her head, "No but he is hurt badly."

"Nectar and ambrosia! Hurry up!" Annabeth screamed as Jason and Piper scrambled down below to do as ordered.

Percy found himself in an all too familiar place in a courtyard on Olympus. He knew he was hurt, he remembered what happened to put him in this place. He looked around, expecting to find Hera or Artemis and couldn't help but smile when he noticed the little eight-year-old goddess sitting indian style in front of the statue of him in the courtyard.

"My lady?" Percy asked softly.

Hestia turned around but her expression was not what Percy expected. She stood up and slapped him across the face, which to Percy's shock, was just as painful as when he was awake.

"Don't you dare do something so stupid again." Hestia growled before taking a deep breath. "Perseus," she said calmly. "You need to be smarter. You no longer have the Curse of Achilles to protect you. You are lucky you are not dead."

Percy bowed his head in shame, knowing she was right. "I know. I am sorry Aunt Hestia."

Hestia's expression softened a bit, "Percy, you cannot die on this journey. Without you, Nico and Bianca will not survive. The quest will not succeed. As much as it pains me that it is put on you again, you are the key to the survival of Olympus and western civilization."

Percy sighed loudly but nodded, "I understand my lady, I will not be so reckless again."

Hestia nodded, "I was watching you on your journey and when I saw you how you came to be unconscious, I felt the need to let you know how stupid you were acting. You are my champion. I expect you to be intelligent as well as brave."

Percy bowed his head, "Yes my lady."

Hestia smiled warmly at him, "Good. Now prepare yourself, I believe Zoe will not be as forgiving as I was."

Percy paled making Hestia chuckle before she planted a soft kiss on his forehead as the dream slowly dissolved from his vision.

Percy felt himself slowly begin to wake up. There was a gentle pressure on his chest and he felt someone clutching one of his hands. He slowly opened his left eye to see Hazel clutching his hand, her eyes red from crying. Percy felt guilt worming his way into his body as he could already guess who was lying on his chest.

He gave Hazel's hand a gentle squeeze making her eyes go wide, "Percy!" She said excitedly.

He smiled softly at her before looking down at Zoe who looked both relieved and angry, "Sorry." He whispered softly.

Zoe's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything, instead just pressing her head more firmly to his chest. Percy looked down at his other arm to find it was all wrapped up.

"What were you thinking?" Annabeth yelled from across the room.

Percy smiled, "Obviously I wasn't thinking very intelligently but I did manage to kill two of them."

"Bro, you saved our lives. If you hadn't killed that third dragon, it would have destroyed the ship." Leo said grinning at him.

Percy shrugged, "It was lucky but at least it did work."

Annabeth shook her head a Percy, "Don't be such a dumbass Percy… I know for a fact you are not that stupid." She said before locking eyes with Zoe and nodding.

Annabeth quickly began to shoo people out of the room, "Come on guys, I think Zoe would like a _word_ with Percy alone." She said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, no funny business you two." Hedge said from behind Annabeth. "I'm watching you Jackson."

Percy rolled his eyes but soon paled as he saw he was now alone with Zoe's head still resting on his chest.

"In all fairness, I only promised I wouldn't die," Percy said quickly. "But I am sorry Zoe."

Zoe looked up at Percy but instead of being angry, she looked sadder than anything else and it broke his heart. She scooted herself up closer until her face was in the crook of his neck.

"Percy," she said softly. "You can't do things like that anymore. I… I can't lose you." She said, her voice cracking a bit.

Percy wrapped his uninjured arm around her, "I know Zoe, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't be that reckless again."

Zoe looked up at him only to find sincerity in his obsidian and sea green eyes before she nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips to his softly. "You've never broken a promise Percy, you better not start now."

Percy smiled and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I won't. Not to you, ever."

Zoe nodded and lay back down with her face in his neck, "Rest. You're injured and you're not leaving this bed until I say so." She said firmly.

He smiled and traced circles in her back with his uninjured hand, "I can live with that."

Line Break

Despite his protests, Zoe kept Percy in bed for almost six hours before she finally allowed him to get up and walk around the ship. His arm was stuck in a sling while he spent his time nibbling on ambrosia trying to heal it as quickly as possible.

So far it had been a little over a day since they left Camp Jupiter but they were forced to put the ship down in the sea, the ship needing repairs before it was safe to take airborne again. The dragons had done quite a bit of damage before they had been destroyed. Leo was spending his time with the repairs while the ship was being sailed by Zoe and Percy who were doing what they could to increase the speed in which they travelled with their powers over the sea.

One thing that Percy had picked up on was the way Leo was looking at his little sister Hazel. He was very flirtatious and much to his chagrin, Hazel wasn't put off by it. It took Zoe and Annabeth together to stop Percy from throwing Leo overboard when he saw Leo walking across the deck with his arm around Hazel.

Now Percy and Annabeth were manning the ship while Zoe caught a few hours of sleep and everyone else was helping Leo with the repairs.

"So Annabeth," Percy said with a mischievous smile on his face, "what's going on with you and Thalia's little brother?"

Annabeth's face turned a few shades redder before she glared back at Percy only for him to start laughing at her.

"Shut up Percy." She growled.

Percy rolled his eyes, "What? He seems cool. As long as he treats you well then I won't have to kill him."

Annabeth looked at Percy disbelievingly before she started to chuckle, "I never knew you cared, Percy."

Percy glared at her, "Seriously? I took Zeus' master bolt for you and you think I don't care about you? You're my best friend Annabeth. Well other than Zoe, but that's different."

Annabeth smiled, "Sorry, I know you care. You're my best friend too Percy. But to answer your question, none of your damn business," she said with a glare.

Percy chuckled and was about to reply when an unfamiliar feeling in his gut made him feel uneasy. Annabeth noticed this and looked at him worriedly.

"Percy, what's wrong?" She asked.

Percy was silent for a minute, "I don't know… something feels… wrong."

Percy looked out into the sea to look for any signs of danger but there was a thick layer of fog blocking his view.

"Get Leo." Percy said as he continued to try and look through the mist.

Annabeth nodded and ran off to find Leo, returning a minute later with the son of Hephaestus who looked at him confused.

"What's up Percy?" Leo asked.

"This ship, does it have radar?" Percy asked quickly.

Leo nodded as he grabbed his Nintendo Wii controller, hitting a few buttons before a screen appeared in front of him. He looked at it confused, "There's nothing in sight."

Percy nodded to him before his body tensed.

"Stop." Percy's skin felt washed with ice. "We have to stop."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Leo, stop!" He yelled.

Too late. Another boat appeared out of the fog and rammed them head-on. In that split second, Percy registered random details: another trireme; black sails painted with a gorgon's head; hulking warriors, not quite human, crowded at the front of the boat in Greek armor, swords and spears ready; and a bronze ram at water level, slamming against the hull of the _Argo II_.

Annabeth and Percy were almost thrown overboard.

The Argo II blew fire, sending a dozen very surprised warriors screaming and diving into the sea, but more swarmed aboard the _Argo II_. Grappling lines wrapped around the rails and the mast, digging iron claws into the hull's planks.

By the time Percy had recovered his wits, the enemy was everywhere. He couldn't see well through the fog, but the invaders seemed to be humanlike dolphins, or dolphin-like humans.

Leo sounded the alarm before he made a dash for the nearest ballista only to go down under a pile of chattering dolphin warriors.

Zoe bolted onto the deck of the ship where a pair of dolphin warriors charged at her. They only got within about five feet of her before an arrow imbedded itself in the back of each of their heads courtesy of Percy. Zoe darted over to where Annabeth and Percy stood back-to-back with their weapons drawn. Percy tried to summon the waves, hoping he could push the ships apart or even capsize the enemy vessel, but nothing happened. It almost felt like something was pushing against his will, wresting the sea from his control.

He raised Anaklusmos, ready to fight, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. Several dozen warriors lowered their spears and made a ring around them, wisely keeping out of striking distance of Percy's sword. The dolphin-men opened their snouts and made whistling, popping noises. Percy had never considered just how vicious dolphin teeth looked.

At least the warriors didn't seem interested in killing them immediately. They kept Percy, Zoe and Annabeth contained while more of their comrades flooded below decks and secured the hull. Percy could hear them breaking down the cabin doors, scuffling with his friends. Even if the other demigods hadn't been fast asleep, they wouldn't have stood a chance against so many.

Leo was dragged across the deck, half-conscious and groaning, and dumped on a pile of ropes. Below, the sounds of fighting tapered off. Either the others had been subdued or…or Percy refused to think about it.

On one side of the ring of spears, the dolphin warriors parted to let someone through. He appeared to be fully human, but from the way the dolphins fell back before him, he was clearly the leader. He was dressed in Greek combat armor—sandals, kilt, and greaves, a breastplate decorated with elaborate sea monster designs—and everything he wore was gold. Even his sword, a Greek blade like Anaklusmos, was gold instead of bronze.

What really caught Percy's eye was the guy's helmet. His visor was a full face mask fashioned like a gorgon's head—curved tusks, horrible features pinched into a snarl, and golden snake hair curling around the face. Percy had met gorgons before. The likeness was good—a little too good for his taste.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded. "What do you want?"

The golden warrior chuckled. With a flick of his blade, faster than Percy could follow, he smacked Anaklusmos but Percy held firm, not losing his grip, something that stopped the warrior's laughter immediately. He seemed confused; like this was the first time he had failed to disarm someone with just the flick of his wrist. He took a step closer to Percy who stepped in front of both Annabeth and Zoe protectively. He pulled his arm out its sling, flexing it experimentally and was relieved to find he was mostly pain free.

"Hello, brother." The golden warrior's voice was rich and velvety, with an exotic accent—Middle Eastern, maybe. "I am always happy to rob a fellow son of Poseidon. I am Chrysaor, the Golden Sword. As for what I want…" He turned his metal mask toward Zoe. "Well, that's easy. I want everything you have."

Percy narrowed his eyes at being called a son of Poseidon but ignored it. He didn't know who this guy was but he was quite arrogant and it was getting under Percy's skin. The way he looked at Zoe made his blood boil. He decided to wait to hear more before making a move.

Chrysaor walked back and forth, inspecting them like prized cattle. A dozen of his dolphin-man warriors stayed in a ring around them, spears leveled at Percy's chest, while a dozen more ransacked the ship, banging and crashing around below decks. One carried a box of ambrosia up the stairs. Another carried an armful of ballista bolts and a crate of Greek fire.

"Careful with that!" Annabeth warned. "It'll blow up both our ships."

"Ha!" Chrysaor said. "We know all about Greek fire, girl. Don't worry. We've been looting and pillaging ships on the Mare Nostrum for eons."

"Your accent sounds familiar," Annabeth murmured before her eyes widened, "Medusa."

Chrysaor snarled in Annabeth's direction, "Yes… I believe you and another son of Poseidon killed my mother five years ago. You will pay dearly for that Athena spawn."

"_Medusa _is your mom?" Percy asked. "Dude, that sucks for you."

"You are as arrogant as the _first _Perseus," Chrysaor said. "But, yes Percy Jackson, Poseidon was my father. Medusa was my mother. After Medusa was changed into a monster by that so-called goddess of wisdom…" The golden mask turned on Annabeth. "That would be _your _mother I believe…Medusa's two children were trapped inside her, unable to be born. When the original Perseus cut off Medusa's head—"

"Two children sprang out," Annabeth remembered. "Pegasus and you."

Percy eyed the man in front him warily. He saw Hazel, Piper and Jason being brought up from behind by some of the dolphin warriors. He looked back at Chrysaor with narrowed eyes.

"So, what, your pissy about having a monster for a Mom and now you think so some type of big tough butt-pirate who thinks he can rob anyone he wants?" Percy growled.

Chrysaor stared at Percy for a second before lunging at him. Percy kicked out Annabeth's and Zoe's legs, knocking them to the ground before he vanished, reappearing behind Chrysaor and grabbing the back of his armor where he shoved him away from the girls and into a few of his comrades.

Percy spun and drove Anaklusmos through a dolphin warrior's throat before slicing open the stomach of a second with a wide arcing strike.

"Move again and your friends die!" Chrysaor roared as he grabbed Hazel roughly and put his golden sword to her throat.

One of enraged dolphin warriors tried to run Percy through with its spear but Percy sidestepped and elbowed the creature in the throat crushing its windpipe before it collapsed slowly suffocating.

"Enough!" Chrysaor bellowed but it was unclear if he was talking to Percy or his own men. Both followed the order.

One of the dolphin warriors dragged Hedge up from below.

"Let me go, you tuna fish!" Hedge bellowed. He tried to kick the warrior, but his hoof clanged off his captor's armor. Judging from the hoof-shaped prints in the dolphin's breastplate and helmet, the satyr had already made several attempts.

"Ah, a satyr," Chrysaor mused. "A little old and stringy, but Cyclopes will pay well for a morsel like him. Chain him up."

"I'm nobody's goat meat!" Hedge protested.

"Gag him as well," Chrysaor decided.

"Why you gilded little—" Hedge's insult was cut short when the dolphin put a greasy wad of canvas in his mouth. Soon Hedge was trussed like a rodeo calf and dumped with the other loot—crates of food, and extra weapons.

"I believe you are mistaken _brother_," Percy growled. "You are not going anywhere with that satyr or any of our shit. I'll give you one chance right now to get off my ship before you lose the opportunity to do so still alive."

Chrysaor looked at Percy appraisingly like he was trying to decide his merit, "As much I would love to kill you, you and your friend Miss Nightshade are spoken for. A certain goddess has offered a very high reward for you, alive."

Percy shook his head slowly as he looked around at his friends. Zoe and Annabeth had stayed on the ground much to Percy's relief although he had a feeling he would feel the wrath of both of them later. Piper was bound as was Jason who was unconscious but Percy's attention was on Hazel who was still being held by Chrysaor, the only person Percy was wary of.

Deciding not to waste another minute, Percy put his quickly thought up plan into action.

A.N: Another chapter down… Let me know what you thought. Also special shout out to JamesTheAce for being the 1,000 person to favorite me as an author… all the support you guys give me in much appreciated. A few people didn't like my little rant at the end of the last chapter of God of Night… If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry… but seriously… get a little tougher… I didn't call anyone in particular out. Just saying. I will try to update God of Night later this week but again, no promises.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	15. The Golden Sword

Ch. 15

One of the dolphin warriors dragged Hedge up from below.

"Let me go, you tuna fish!" Hedge bellowed. He tried to kick the warrior, but his hoof clanged off his captor's armor. Judging from the hoof-shaped prints in the dolphin's breastplate and helmet, the satyr had already made several attempts.

"Ah, a satyr," Chrysaor mused. "A little old and stringy, but Cyclopes will pay well for a morsel like him. Chain him up."

"I'm nobody's goat meat!" Hedge protested.

"Gag him as well," Chrysaor decided.

"Why you gilded little—" Hedge's insult was cut short when the dolphin put a greasy wad of canvas in his mouth. Soon Hedge was trussed like a rodeo calf and dumped with the other loot—crates of food, and extra weapons.

"I believe you are mistaken _brother_," Percy growled. "You are not going anywhere with that satyr or any of our shit. I'll give you one chance right now to get off my ship before you lose the opportunity to do so still alive."

Chrysaor looked at Percy appraisingly like he was trying to decide his merit, "As much I would love to kill you, you and your friend Miss Nightshade are spoken for. A certain goddess has offered a very high reward for you, alive."

Percy shook his head slowly as he looked around at his friends. Zoe and Annabeth had stayed on the ground much to Percy's relief although he had a feeling he would feel the wrath of both of them later. Piper was bound as was Jason who was unconscious but Percy's attention was on Hazel who was still being held by Chrysaor, the only person Percy was wary of.

"You know, _brother_, you most likely would have succeeded in capturing our ship as well as my friends but I'm afraid there is one big thing you have overlooked." Percy said calmly as he looked straight in the golden mask of Chrysaor.

"And what would that be Perseus?" Chrysaor growled.

Percy looked down at his feet for a second before his eyes slowly made their up to and stared defiantly into the eye holes of Chrysaor's mask.

"I am no son of Poseidon and obedience does not come easily for us children of Hades." Percy said with a smirk before he thrust his hand forward as Hazel vanished into a shadow from the shocked pirate's grasp.

Percy turned to Zoe who dissolved into shadows, reappearing on a perch atop the ship's mast before Percy charged at Chrysaor where bronze met gold in a flurry of strikes.

Hazel ran to Piper and Jason, quickly untying them where Piper sprang into action, spinning to avoid a lunging dolphin warrior before she grabbed his sword and sent a chop to his throat as she ripped the sword out of his grasp and drove it into his chest as he struggled to breath.

Annabeth whirled around with her dagger out but paled as a dozen dolphin warriors stalked towards her. Before they could react, a volley of silver arrows rained down, cutting down three of them quickly while the rest tried to take cover. Annabeth used the distraction to slip on her invisibility cap and attack.

Percy was slightly shocked at the sword skills of the son of Medusa. He was the toughest opponent he had faced since he trained with the heroes of old. The two went back and forth, neither able to gain an advantage until a wave of water swept Percy's legs out from under him.

Percy rolled to the side, barely avoiding the golden sword of Chrysaor as he jumped to his feet, vaguely aware of the chaos erupting around him. He hoped his friends were okay but he knew with Zoe up above, she would watch their backs. He trusted her above all others in life and death situations.

Chrysaor stalked towards Percy. Percy could feel him trying to use the sea again but this time Percy was focused, making sure to keep the water at bay. It was tough; his enemy's power over the sea was superior to his own, something he wasn't used to. He was barely able to contain the wave enough to stop it from coming over the ship.

"Your power over the sea is not match for mine Perseus. I am the strongest son of Poseidon to ever live." Chrysaor growled.

To his surprise, Percy smirked. "You're probably right but your short-term memory apparently blows. I am no son of Poseidon… my father is Hades and he would kick the shit of Poseidon."

Chrysaor roared in outrage as a wave crashed over the side of the ship but Percy dissolved into shadows, reappearing behind Chrysaor and punching him in the back of the head sending him stumbling into his own wave. Chrysaor was knocked off his feet as Percy charged, unleashing a flurry of strikes that Chrysaor struggled to block. Percy kept the son of Medusa from getting back to his feet but could not land a finishing blow.

Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of silver appeared in Percy's vision before he spun to his left and swatted one of Zoe's arrows away that would have killed Chrysaor.

"No! He is mine." Percy yelled.

Chrysaor looked at Percy shocked, even if Percy couldn't see the expression behind the golden mask. "Why did you do that?"

Percy gestured for the son of Medusa to climb back to his feet, "No one on your side has attacked me since we started. I may be ruthless in battle but I do fight with honor. Now get back to your feet, we aren't done yet."

At this point, Chrysaor's men had been dispatched and the six other members of the quest circled around the two combatants as they charged each other again. Percy blocked a barrage of attacks from his opponent until Chrysaor tried to feint a strike low. Percy read the move and sprang into offense sending strike after strike until the two combatants locked blades. Percy stomped his booted foot on Chrysaor's sandaled one making him cry out in pain before Percy flicked his wrist as his opponent's golden sword skittered across the deck of the ship.

Percy slashed across Chrysaor's chest before dropping low and sweeping his enemy's feet out from under him, sending him to the ground on his back. Percy put the tip of Anaklusmos to Chrysaor's throat.

All of his companions looked at Percy expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?" Chrysaor growled.

Percy glared at him, "You have two choices. Swear on the River Styx to never attack us again and to remove yourself from this war and I will let you live. Or you can wait however long it takes you to reform."

Chrysaor looked at him in disbelief, "Why?"

Percy scowled, "We are not as different as you might think. Poseidon is not a good father. I was lucky to be taken in by Hades. You were not as lucky. Now make your choice before I make it for you."

Chrysaor stared at Percy in shock for a minute before nodding, "I Chrysaor, son of Poseidon and Medusa, swear on the River Styx to never attack your ship again and to not take part in the war between Olympus and Gaia again."

Thunder boomed loudly overhead sealing the oath.

Percy nodded, "Now get off my ship. Remember your oath, I doubt Tartarus would be enjoyable for you at the moment after you failed to capture us."

Chrysaor climbed to his feet. He took a step towards his sword when Jason, who had woken up sometime earlier, put his blade to his chest.

"Are you really going to let him go Percy?" He asked disbelievingly.

Percy glared at Jason, "Let him go. He is no longer our enemy." He said in a tone that sent a shiver down Jason's spine.

Jason slowly lowered his gladius as Chrysaor picked up his sword and sheathed it before starting to walk back to his ship. When he was at the edge of the ship, he paused. He turned and looked at Percy for a second.

"Be careful of capture. The giants need to sacrifice a male and a female with some immortal blood to wake the goddess. Gaia wants you and your girlfriend as that sacrifice as revenge for the defeat of her son Kronos. Be wary when you reach Rome son of Hades. The goddess has many allies and many plans to stop you along the way." Chrysaor said before walking back to his ship.

Apparently he still had men on his ship as a number began to work; cutting the lines attached grappling hooks before the ship pulled back and began to sail in the opposite direction of the Argo II.

Most of his companions looked at Percy in shock making him glare at them. They quickly averted their gazes. Zoe slowly walked over to Percy and kissed him softly on the lips making him smile. The minute she pulled away, she drilled him in the gut making him hunch over with the wind knocked out of him.

"You did well but if you ever kick my feet out from under me again, I'll kick your ass." Zoe said in warning tone.

Percy wisely just nodded making Zoe smile. She grabbed his hand as started to walk away before they came across a still tied up Hedge, making them both chuckle. Zoe quickly cut his binds as the satyr jumped to his feet.

"It's about time! You guys hogged all the monsters damn it!" Hedge yelled.

Zoe rolled her eyes and looked back at Annabeth, "Can you guys get the ship moving again?"

Annabeth nodded, understanding Zoe wanted a chance to talk to Percy. "Yes, we'll get Leo taken care of."

Zoe smiled at her and led Percy below the ship before bringing him into the room they shared, much to Hedge's dislike, on the ship. She led Percy onto the bed, taking a seat beside him, still holding onto his hand.

"Are you okay Percy?" She asked softly.

Percy nodded slowly, "You think I was dumb to let him live?"

Zoe was silent for a minute before shaking her head slowly, "I understand why you did it."

Percy looked into her dark eyes, the eyes he loved so much and smiled at how well she knew him.

"He didn't ask to be what he is. He didn't deserve to die. I doubt Poseidon has ever even spoken to him before. And his mother is a monster thanks to Athena. I… I understand why he would attack us." He said softly.

Zoe nodded and leaned over to give Percy a soft kiss on the cheek, bringing a gentle smile to his face.

"Are you angry with Poseidon?" She asked quietly.

Percy shook his head, "No, we made our peace. I understand gods make mistakes. He tried to make amends for not being there for me. I don't harbor any more grudge against him. He did help save the most important person in my life; I can't hate him after he did that." He said bringing a smile to Zoe's face. "As for Chrysaor, I don't know, I just felt like I couldn't kill him. I felt like I would be killing one of my brothers, something I've never felt with a son of Poseidon. I'm sure the others are mad I let him go but I'm glad I did. Besides, he let gave us a heads up that we never would have gotten if I had just killed him."

Zoe smiled at her boyfriend and pushed him back onto the bed, "I'm still tired Percy and you look exhausted, let's take a nap."

Percy nodded and slipped an arm around her as she cuddled up close to him. He watched her slowly drift off to sleep as he thought about how lucky he was to have her. She made all of this, all the battles and the wars worth fighting, something worth risking his life for. He would do anything to keep her safe, including giving his life, if it turned out to be necessary.

He kissed her softly on the top of the head before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep and into the realm of Morpheus.

Line Break

Percy woke to Zoe stirring on his chest; he could immediately tell she was not happy by how tense her body was. He peeked around her to see a familiar red faced satyr about to continue to rant at them. He was about to shadow travel the over caffeinated goat back to the deck of the ship when out of the corner of his eye Percy saw a torrent of water rush out of the toilet in the next room before it shot as if out of a cannon and drilled the satyr right in his mouth as he opened it to yell at them.

Percy's eyes went wide at the sight of Hedge being blown back by a torrent of toilet water before he waved his hand, sending Hedge to the deck of the ship. He then flicked his wrist as the shadows slammed the door shut and stayed there to make sure the door remained shut before he burst into a fit of laughter.

He could feel Zoe's body shaking in laughter from on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you?" Percy asked once his laughter died down.

Zoe smiled at him, "You might have mentioned it before."

"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen in my life. Thank you." He said chuckling.

Zoe smirked a bit, "Next time he opens that door, it's going to be an arrow instead of toilet water." She said before scowling a bit, "As if I were a child… I should have just shot h…." She started before Percy silenced her with a kiss.

When he pulled back, she scowled at him, "Do not try to shut me up or you'll have an arrow sticking out of places you won't enjoy." She growled.

Percy smirked, "Thanks, love you too Zoe. Now let's get ready, I'm sure it's almost for us to take watch."

Zoe glared at him but rolled off the bed pulling him along with her. Percy chuckled again as they stepped over the toilet water, "Gods he is going to be pissed."

Zoe smiled, "Serves him right, I was enjoying that nap."

Percy smirked as they made their way to the deck of the ship. The minute they stepped on the deck, Percy's smile vanished as he saw Leo and Hazel sitting too close for his comfort. His eyes narrowed and the sea rose up. He was about to blast Leo when Percy doubled over after a hard elbow from Zoe hit him in the gut.

"What was that for?" He growled.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "They aren't doing anything wrong, they are still just kids."

Percy glared at her, "That's my little sister."

Zoe glared right back at him, "And if he steps out of line, I'll help you kick his ass but for now she is happy so you will let them be."

Percy opened his mouth to argue but Zoe's glare intensified and he bit his tongue.

"That's not fair." He said bitterly.

Zoe smirked, "If you want to be with me, then you need to know that I am going to be right most of the time so you had might as well get used to it."

Percy grumbled something under his breath until Zoe jabbed him in the chest, "What was that Percy?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "If he does anything to her, I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to rip his head clean off his body."

Zoe chuckled, "Whatever you say Percy."

Percy turned around only to come to face to face, err, face to chest to a red faced furious looking satyr.

"You're going to pay for that Jackson! No one pushes this goat around." Hedge growled at him.

Percy raised an eyebrow only to have Hedge slam the butt of his baseball bat right in his groin, dropping him instantly, "Holy Zeus, what is wrong with you Hedge?" Percy said a few octanes higher than his usual voice from his spot on the deck of the ship.

"A reminder that this goat does not get pushed around by cupcakes like you!" Hedge shouted at him.

If Percy had hoped for any help from his loving girlfriend, it vanished when she dropped to a knee trying to stop herself from falling over laughing.

Hedge slung his bat over his shoulder and walked away with a triumphant smirk on his face, only increasing Zoe's laughter.

At this point everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter at the sight of Percy on the ground with his hand on the family jewels unable to get up.

"I hate you so much." Percy growled quietly to no one in particular but it only increased Zoe's laughter along with the rest of his quest mates.

After a full two minutes, Percy slowly climbed to his feet. Zoe offered him a hand but he only gave her a glare in response after seeing her trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"You alright Percy?" Leo asked with sincerity.

Percy glanced in his direction but just flicked his wrist as a shadow consumed Leo and dropped him on his back a few feet away as everyone burst into a fresh fit of laughter at both Leo's look of shock and Percy limping his way towards the front of the ship.

Once everyone had gotten over the humorous show with Percy, Hedge and Leo; Annabeth and Zoe went off below deck while Leo, Piper and Jason were manning the ship and Hazel made her way over to where Percy was still grumbling in the front of the ship about evil girlfriends and dead satyrs.

She took a seat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder quickly wiping the angry expression off his face as he smiled down at his little sister.

"Are you okay Percy?" She asked quietly.

Percy nodded and slipped an arm around her, "I'm just worried about Nico and Bianca. I wish we were in Rome already."

Hazel nodded, "What's Bianca like?"

Percy smiled, "She's like you, a sweetheart and a skilled fighter. She's like Zoe though; she likes to use a bow and hunting knives. She looks a lot like Nico." He explained before he frowned, "It's been so long since I've seen her… or Nico. I miss them."

Hazel nodded but was unsure of what to say. Percy pulled her a little closer, "You know she'll love you right?"

Hazel looked up him confused making Percy smile, "She will be happy to have a sister. She's just been stuck with Nico and me, no sisters. Plus Mom has never been overly loving with her or Nico. She is nice because I convinced her it isn't their fault Dad couldn't keep it in his pants."

Hazel frowned, "Why is it that you guys see Dad so much but I only met him once?"

Percy looked at her sadly, "I think it's part of the Roman thing. The gods are a lot more involved with Greek demigods while Romans are more independent. But I promise after we put that bitch Gaia back to sleep things will be different, at least for you."

Hazel looked up at him nervously, "Percy… After the war, they are probably going to make me return to the Underworld."

Anger flashed in Percy's eyes before it vanished as he looked at back his sister seriously, "No, they are not. Too many Olympians owe me favors for me to ever let that happen."

Hazel looked at Percy confused but he shook his head.

"After the Titan War, the gods offered to make me a god but I turned it down. If we win this war they will probably offer it again. If they try to take you to the Underworld I will use my wish to save you." Percy explained seriously.

Hazel shook her head but Percy put a finger to her lips, "I swear it on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled overhead making Hazel gasp. She looked at Percy as a few tears welled up in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Percy, why would you do that?" She whispered quietly.

"Because you needed to know that you aren't here just for a quick visit. You're here to stay sis, no matter what." Percy said softly.

Hazel hugged him a little tighter before pulling back and wiping a few tears out of her eyes as she looked at Percy gratefully.

She became a little worried when Percy's expression turned serious. She looked at him confused.

"What's going on with you and Leo?" He asked trying to keep his expression stoic.

Hazel felt her face heat up and looked away unsure of what to say.

"It's fine Hazel but if he ever hurts you, I won't just beat him up, I'll kill him." Percy warned.

Hazel elbowed Percy in the ribs, "We're just friends Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say sis. As long as you're happy then it's fine."

Hazel chuckled a bit, "A little overprotective?"

"That's my job," Percy said indignantly.

"Boys have it so much easier." Hazel commented.

Percy snorted loudly, "You must be joking right? I'm dating the ex-lieutenant of Diana. I have a lifetime promise of being a furry animal pelt if I ever screw up. Leo is getting off easy with death. Diana is much crueler; I would die very slowly and very painfully."

Hazel chuckled, "I think Zoe would kill you first anyway."

Percy nodded quickly, "You're right… It's a good thing I'm smart enough to know better."

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "You love her?"

Percy just smiled at Hazel making her smile back, "Good, I'm happy for you Percy."

Percy pulled Hazel a little closer as they looked out to see the sun setting over the ocean. The scene was quite beautiful and Percy felt happy enjoying the view with his little sister, something he hopped they would be able to do again after the war was over and they could all enjoy a more peaceful life.

Line Break

By the next morning, the Argo II was the majority of the way across the Atlantic Ocean and had almost reached the Mediterranean Sea.

"Guys, things are about to get more dangerous." Jason yelled from the controls of the ship.

Within a minute, the entire quest plus satyr were around the controls looking at Jason to explain.

"Once we are in the Mediterranean—the Mare Nostrum—we will be in the ancient lands. If the legends are true, the quest will become ten times more dangerous." Jason explained.

Zoe nodded, "He is correct. We are heading into territory that is basically off limits for demigods. Monsters roam freely. It is like the Sea of Monsters… but worse."

Everyone paled a bit at her words.

"Can I man the ballistae?" Hedge asked hopefully.

"No!" Came the quick response from all seven members of the quest.

Hedge's face fell and you almost had to feel bad for the furry little satyr… almost.

Annabeth turned to look at what was ahead of the ship before her face got a look of awe in it.

"The Rock of Gibraltar," Annabeth said in awe. "At the tip of Spain. And over there—" She pointed south, to a more distant stretch of red and ochre hills. "That must be Africa. We're at the mouth of the Mediterranean."

Annabeth gazed at the Rock of Gibraltar. Percy recognized that brooding expression on his friend's face. It almost always meant that she anticipated trouble.

"In the old days," Annabeth said, "they called this area the pillars of Hercules. The Rock was supposed to be one pillar. The other was one of the African mountains. Nobody is sure which one."

A scowl immediately appeared on the faces of both Percy and Zoe.

"Hercules, huh?" Leo frowned. "That guy was like the Starbucks of Ancient Greece. Everywhere you turn—there he is."

Leo's mouth suddenly felt dry. "So…these Pillars of Hercules. Are they dangerous?"

"For Greeks, the pillars marked the end of the known world. The Romans said the pillars were inscribed with a Latin warning—" Annabeth began.

"_Non plus ultra," _Percy said.

Annabeth looked stunned, "Yeah. _Nothing Further Beyond. _How did you know?"

Percy pointed, "Because I'm looking at it."

Directly ahead of them, in the middle of the straits, an island had shimmered into existence. Everyone was positive no island had been there before. It was a small hilly mass of land, covered in forests and ringed with white beaches. Not very impressive compared to Gibraltar, but in front of the island, jutting from waves about a hundred yards offshore, were two white Grecian columns as tall as the _Argo_'s masts. Between the columns, huge silver words glittered underwater—maybe an illusion, or maybe inlaid in the sand: _NON PLUS ULTRA. _

"Guys, do I turn around?" Leo asked nervously. "Or…"

No one answered—maybe because, like Percy, they had noticed the figure standing on the beach.

As the ship approached the columns, they saw a blonde-haired man in purple robes, his arms crossed, staring intently at their ship as if he were expecting them.

Piper inhaled sharply. "Could that be—?"

"Hercules," Jason said. "The most powerful demigod of all time."

A low growl from Percy drew everyone's attention to him. He remained silent but the look in his eyes sent a shiver down even Hazel and Annabeth's spines, two people he would ever hurt.

The only person who didn't look scared of Percy was Zoe. She was looking at him and her expression mirrored his. It wasn't directed at him but no one dared speak for fear one of them would snap.

The _Argo II _was only a few hundred yards from the columns now.

"Need an answer," Leo said urgently. "I can turn, or we can take off. The stabilizers are working again. But I need to know quick—"

"We have to keep going," Annabeth said. "I think he's guarding these straits. If that's really Hercules, sailing or flying away wouldn't do any good. He'll want to talk to us."

"Stop the ship now." Percy said in an icy tone voice.

Leo looked unsure.

"NOW!" Percy snapped.

Leo's fumbled with the Wii controller nervously but managed to stop the ship two hundred yards from the island.

"Won't Hercules be on our side?" Piper asked hopefully. "I mean…he's one of us, right?"

Jason grunted. "He was a son of Zeus, but when he died, he became a god. You can never be sure with gods."

"Shut up, everyone." Percy growled. "Zoe and I are going. Alone."

Everyone stared at Percy but his eyes were locked with Zoe's. Everyone was looking at them in shock. They looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes. No, the other five were positive they were having a conversation with their eyes.

After a full minute, Jason spoke up. "Maybe we should all go. Seven will have a better chance if he turns hostile."

"And a satyr," Hedge added. "We can take him."

Percy waved a hand in front of Hedge's face as the satyr collapsed to the deck of the ship, sleeping like a baby. Percy's eyes never left Zoe's.

Percy finally broke eye contact with Zoe and turned to the others.

"Wait here. Zoe and I will take care of this." He said in the same icy tone.

Percy held out his hand as a shadow gathered until a hooded sweatshirt appeared in his hand.

"Sweet!" Leo said excitedly but quickly paled when Percy's eyes flickered over to him.

Zoe put the sweatshirt on and pulled the hood up despite the fact it was like eighty degrees out. The sweatshirt was apparently enchanted as her face vanished from view.

Percy's expression slowly morphed into some type of sadistic smile. He offered his hand to Zoe who took it as they walked to the edge of the ship, jumped onto the railing and jumped down to the sea.

Everyone looked over the edge in shock when they saw Percy and Zoe walking hand in hand on top of the water and straight towards the waiting figure of Heracles a couple hundred yards ahead.

A.N: Well…. I have to say, that's kind of a dick place to end it… If you guys want to see the next chapter tomorrow then I expect a healthy dose of reviews. I won't give any hints for what it will contain but I am certainly going to enjoy writing it, a lot.

Hopefully the chapter was good. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and let me know what you thought.

Oh yeah, so while I was bored during the last week, I decided to make one of those gods read the books stories for one of my fics.. It's like half done, (they are surprisingly easy to write), I don't know when I'll post it, probably next time I get stuck with my stories and don't have an update. I don't know if it's any good but I was bored and I'm still stuck at home recovering so I made one. I'll probably just post chapters randomly when I don't have updates… Just saying that if you see me post that, it's not a new story, it's just something I've been playing around with… Nothing I'll focus too much on but thought it'd be fun to make one… I'm on like chapter ten… I may finish it before I even post it, we'll see…


	16. Hello Heracles

Ch. 16

Leo's fumbled with the Wii controller nervously but managed to stop the ship two hundred yards from the island.

"Won't Hercules be on our side?" Piper asked hopefully. "I mean…he's one of us, right?"

Jason grunted. "He was a son of Zeus, but when he died, he became a god. You can never be sure with gods."

"Shut up, all of you," Percy growled. "Zoe and I are going. Alone."

Everyone stared at Percy but his eyes were locked with Zoe's. Everyone was looking at them in shock. They looked like they were having a conversation with their eyes. No, the other five quest members were positive they were having a conversation with their eyes.

After a full minute, Jason spoke up. "Maybe we should all go. Seven will have a better chance if he turns hostile."

"And a satyr," Hedge offered. "We can definitely take him."

Percy waved a hand in front of Hedge's face as the satyr collapsed to the deck of the ship, fast asleep. Percy's eyes never left Zoe's.

Percy finally broke eye contact with Zoe and turned to the others.

"Wait here. Zoe and I will take care of this." He said in the same frigid tone.

Percy held out his hand as a shadow gathered until a hooded sweatshirt appeared in it.

"Sweet!" Leo said excitedly but quickly paled when Percy's eyes flickered over to him with an icy glare.

Zoe put the sweatshirt on and pulled the hood up despite the fact it was like eighty degrees out. The sweatshirt was apparently enchanted as her face vanished from view.

Percy's expression slowly morphed into some type of sadistic smile. He offered his hand to Zoe who took it as they walked to the edge of the ship, jumped onto the railing and jumped down to the sea.

Everyone looked over the edge in shock when they saw Percy and Zoe walking hand in hand on top of the water and straight towards the waiting figure of Heracles a couple hundred yards ahead.

As they walked, Percy gave Zoe's hand a soft squeeze. Although her face was hidden by the shadow of her hood, he could see her smile clear as day.

"How do you want to handle this?" He asked softly.

Zoe stopped walking as she thought about it before she pulled Percy closer, whispering her idea to him as a smile slowly appeared on his face. When she finished, the evil smile of his face would have sent a shiver down even his father's spine.

Before Percy could start walking again, Zoe pulled his head down into a soft kiss. Percy's smile lost any kind of evilness, something Zoe could do so easily to him. Percy looked at her questioningly.

"Just making sure you know I love you." Zoe said softly.

Percy nodded, "I know that. But I also know I've wanted to do this since I had that dream on the quest to save Artemis a few years ago." He said smiling. "Most powerful demigod in the world," he scoffed. "Apparently sons of Jupiter aren't much smarter than the sons of Zeus."

Zoe smirked a bit and pulled Percy along as they continued their walk to the island, Heracles' tall figure looking at them impatiently in the distance. Percy pulled up a hood so it was more difficult to see his face clearly.

As they approached the island, Percy finally got a look at the legendary son of Zeus. He was well built, but not too stocky. His blonde hair was close-cropped, Roman style. He had startling blue eyes like Thalia's or Jason's, but his skin was coppery, as if he'd spent his entire life on a tanning bed. The most surprising thing: he looked about twenty, definitely no older. He was handsome in a rugged but not-at-all-caveman way.

He had a club, which lay in the sand next to him, but it was more like an oversized baseball bat—a five-foot-long polished cylinder of mahogany with a leather handgrip studded in bronze.

Hedge would have been jealous.

Percy and Zoe walked up hand-in-hand though Zoe's face was completely hidden in the shadows of her hood. Heracles eyed them curiously. He didn't see all that concerned by them but Percy couldn't care less. Heracles may not have ever done anything to him but he did hurt Zoe and that was a death wish as far as he was concerned, two thousand years earlier or not.

"Let us pass." Percy said calmly as they stopped about ten feet in front of the minor god.

Heracles raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Percy raised one right back, "Let. Our. Ship. Pass." He said slowly as if talking to a toddler.

Heracles eyes narrowed, "Is that how you greet a god?"

Zoe snorted but remained silent afterword. Percy kept his expression stoic.

"It's how I greet you, now let us pass." Percy continued.

Heracles glared at him, "You must complete a quest for me if you want to gain passage into the Mare Nostrum. You must prove your worth."

Percy nodded slowly and began to put Zoe's plan into action, "So, I hear you're the greatest demigod to ever live?"

Heracles snorted, "That is obvious, but what's your point?"

Percy's lips twitched slightly but he kept his expression devoid of emotion.

"So, a great hero such as yourself, especially now that you're a god, you could probably just crush a couple weak mortals like us quite easily, correct?" Percy asked.

Heracles threw his head back and laughed a deep thunderous laugh. When he stopped he looked back to Percy with an amused expression, "Of course I could. Now what is your point?"

"Well, we're a bit on tight schedule and we don't have the time or the desire to do any type of quest for you. How about instead, we fight you. You can use your godly powers with the exception of taking your true form. If we win, our ship passes. If you win, well you can kill us and do what you please with our ship." Percy challenged.

Heracles looked at him incredulously, "Do you have a death wish or something kid?"

Percy smiled, "You aren't worried we'll win, are you?"

Heracles snorted again, "Not in the least little mortal."

"Good, then swear to the terms of our fight on the Styx." Percy said. "Unless you're afraid of a couple of mortals…"

Heracles rolled his eyes, "I swear to your terms boy."

Thunder rumbled loudly overhead as Percy's expression turned downright gleeful.

"Good, now you're going to Tartarus one way or the other. I'd prefer if my girlfriend and I could do it by killing you but a coward like you will probably try to go against your word on the Styx." Percy taunted.

Heracles' glare turned murderous, "You think a weak demigod and a girl can defeat me, a god?"

Percy smirked, "Well together we've defeated three Titans, so yes I believe a little minor god like you will be rather easy for us."

Heracles looked at Percy suspiciously while Percy dropped his hood and pulled out his pen as Anaklusmos appeared in his hand. Heracles' eyes widened, "Jackson," he spat, "the so-called savior of Olympus."

Percy glared at him, "If I were you, I would be more concerned with her than me." He said gesturing to Zoe who pulled down her hood with a smile on her face.

"Hello Heracles," she said in a happy tone. "Long time no see."

"You, the hunter," he growled. "My bitch of a half-sister Artemis has never shut up about me leaving you in the Garden of the Hesperides all those years ago."

Zoe's calm expression vanished and her look was downright murderous, "You dare speak about her like that in my presence. You're going to die painfully."

Heracles glared at them, "I don't care if you supposedly saved Olympus, you will never be able to defeat the greatest demigod to ever walk the earth."

Percy rolled his eyes, "If your father wasn't Zeus, no one would have heard of you. Come get the beating you've been needing for the last two millennia.

Heracles' club appeared in his hand and he took a step towards them but stopped as Percy appeared out of a shadow right in his face. Instead of saying anything, Percy just reached back and decked the minor god in the face. Heracles stumbled back, ichor pouring out of his nose as he looked at Percy in shock.

"You'll die for that demigod." He growled at Percy.

Percy waited for Heracles to charge, the son of Zeus bringing his huge club down in a powerful overhead strike but in an instant, Percy closed the distance and slammed the hilt of his sword into Heracles' stomach.

The minor god hunched over as Percy grabbed his head and drove his knee straight up into his nose, breaking it worse than it had been after the punch.

"Percccyyy, you're hogging all the fun." Zoe whined.

Percy laughed as Heracles lunged at him with a punch. Percy reached up at the last second and pushed Heracles fist just enough for the strike to miss and knock him off balance.

Percy slipped behind Heracles and shoved him towards Zoe who sidestepped but slammed the hilts of both of her hunting knives into Heracles' stomach.

Heracles took a wild swing at her that she ducked before she stepped closer and kneed the son of Zeus straight in the coin purse as Heracles dropped in his knees in agony.

Zoe walked over to Percy where she received a high-five for her work.

"I'm going to kill you both." Heracles snarled.

Percy smirked and waved Heracles over as Zoe stood behind him watching with an amused expression plastered on her face.

Heracles' lunged at Percy with his club but his weapon went through Percy's body as if through air. Percy solidified behind him and kicked Heracles in the back, sending him stumbling towards Zoe who stepped forward and made two deep slashes in his side with her hunting knives.

Heracles roared in pain as more ichor began to leak from his body. He spun on Zoe but Percy speared him to ground and threw another hard punch to his face before he vanished just as Heracles sent a blast of energy at him.

Heracles tried to get back to his feet but receive a steady stream of arrows in his back as he tried. Heracles cried out in pain but was silenced as Percy came and kicked him in the face with a running start knocking the minor god to the ground in motionless heap.

Percy looked over at Zoe to see a satisfied smile on her face, "Having fun Zoe?"

Zoe smiled at him and nodded, "We aren't done yet are we?" She whined.

Percy smirked, "This is your show Zoe. It's up to you."

Zoe's smile grew as she walked over to Heracles and nudged him with her foot. Before she could react, Heracles jumped to his feet and grabbed her before he tossed her to the ground several yards away.

Before he could even see where she landed, Heracles was cut down as a blade sliced across the back of his knees. He dropped to his knees and looked around for Percy.

Percy ran out of a shadow to his left and drilled the son of Zeus with a hard punch but vanished the minute the punch connected. Heracles spit ichor out of his mouth but didn't have time to recover as Percy came barreling out of another shadow to his right and sent a bone crunching knee to the god's face.

Heracles collapsed into a heap as Percy stood seething over Heracles' injured body. Percy thrust his hand out as the sea came in hard stream towards them. It flew right into Heracles, wrapping around his body and pulling him to his feet. The water wrapped around Heracles' wrists and ankles holding him in place.

Percy turned to see Zoe walking back towards them with a murderous look on her face. When she laid eyes on Heracles' ichor covered face and then Percy's hands which were also covered with ichor, a smile wiped the angry expression from her face.

She looked up at Percy's face and saw the look of rage on it after seeing her thrown. She couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have him; he loved her more than anything in this world. She looked at Heracles' bruised and bloody face and almost felt bad for him. He didn't have what she and Percy did and that was almost sad.

She walked up to Percy and slipped her hand into his. "Let's be done with this, we need to get to Rome for Nico and Bianca." She said softly.

Percy smiled and nodded at her, "One second, I want to do something first."

Zoe looked confused but Percy just smirked and handed her Anaklusmos, pulling out a hunting knife as he approached the restrained semi-conscious body of Heracles.

Percy opened Heracles' robes and got right up close to his chest making small slices and cuts. Heracles roared in pain and struggled against the restraints but they water held the son of Zeus in place. After a minute Percy stopped cutting and turned back to Zoe with an evil smirk.

Zoe raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened when she looked at Heracles' chest.

Inscribed deeply in his skin were the words: ZOE NIGHTSHADE'S AND PERCY JACKSON'S BITCH.

Zoe's eyes darted over to Percy before she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss. They were forced to break apart as they both couldn't contain their laughter.

After a minute Percy looked at her seriously, "Should we kill him?"

Zoe looked at Heracles for a second before looking back at Percy, "No, he doesn't matter. He isn't worth it."

Percy smiled and nodded before he grabbed her hand as they turned to walk back to the ship.

After a few steps towards the ship, Heracles spoke up, "You're dead Jackson. Both of you will pay for this. I will make sure you both die for this."

Percy stopped. He looked to his left where Heracles club lay on the ground. He let go of Zoe's hand and picked up the club before slowly walking back to where Heracles was still restrained.

"Listen Heracles, it was nothing personal. You could have just let us pass and this all could have been avoided. You need to get that ego of yours in check." Percy said in a casual tone.

"I'm going to kill you. First I'll kill your bitch girlfriend and ma…" Heracles snarled before he was silenced as Percy swung for the fences, connecting with Heracles' temple with his own club.

"No one touches her." Percy growled before smacking him one more time for good measure as he let the water dissipate and Heracles crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap. Percy tossed the club atop his limp body before walking to back to Zoe and grabbing her hand as they resumed their trek back to the ship.

They walked in silence, holding each other's hands as they made the water rise up and give them a path right over the railing of the ship where they came across five pairs of wide eyes from the rest of their quest mates.

"The way is clear, let's get this show on the road Leo." Percy said smiling.

"Did you just kill a god?" Piper asked in disbelief.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "No. Zoe was feeling merciful. We simply convinced him that we didn't have time to do a quest for him to gain passage."

"Why are you both covered in ichor?" Jason asked incredulously.

Zoe smirked, "He needed convincing. Now we need a nap, let us know if you need something."

The couple walked past the still sleeping satyr and to the stairs of the ship where they descended without another word.

Jason, Piper, Leo and Hazel all turned to Annabeth for an explanation.

Annabeth smiled, "What? I told you no one can beat those two together. Besides, they've killed a few Titans themselves, I doubt a minor god was too much trouble."

"That was stupid! We probably angered my father now!" Jason yelled.

Annabeth's eyes flashed with annoyance, "Zeus is probably just grateful they didn't kill him. Percy has the majority of Olympians backing him, along with Zoe, so they aren't in any danger."

"They're dangerous. That was foolish; they should have just done the quest. I don't trust them. They are going to get us killed with their stupidity and recklessness." Jason argued.

This time Annabeth's entire face morphed into a look of anger, "Think of them however you want, but without them, we would be dead. Percy and Zoe are my two best friends and I don't care if you trust them or not but don't you dare insult them in front of me." She growled.

Jason's eyes widened before they narrowed, "Why are you sure they are trustworthy?"

Annabeth's hand twitched toward her dagger but she stopped herself. "After the three of us defeated Kronos, Percy took your father's master bolt for me. I trust him and Zoe more than I trust anyone in this world."

Jason opened his mouth to speak but Annabeth put her hand up, "It's a story for another day. They said they didn't kill Heracles so I assume they knocked him out. Do you think we could get moving before he wakes up and tries to blast our ship?" She said with a glare at Leo who immediately went over to get the ship moving again.

Percy and Zoe stood at the bottom of the steps of the ship both smiling after listening to how Annabeth defended them both against Jason.

"She's a good friend." Zoe said softly.

Percy nodded and dragged her into their room. Once inside, he shut the door and dragged a dresser in front of it making Zoe raise an eyebrow.

"It's for Hedge's protection." He chuckled.

Zoe smirked, "You know me well Percy."

Percy rolled his eyes and stepped closer as he put his arms around her waist, "Are you alright?

Zoe looked at him confused, "Of course, why do you ask?"

"I just thought you would have killed Heracles if you got the chance." He mused.

Zoe smiled, "A few years ago, I would have without a second thought. But I'm happy about what happened all those years ago. I got to join to the hunt for thousands of years and it eventually led me to where I am right now, which is exactly where I want to be."

Percy smiled before his eyes widened as Zoe pulled him onto the bed in a passionate kiss which he was more than happy to oblige to.

After their little make-out session, Zoe had fallen asleep on Percy's chest before he too drifted off to sleep. Despite how pleasant falling asleep had been, his dream was far from pleasant.

He dreamed he was in a dark cavern. He could only see a few feet in front of him, but the space must have been vast. Water dripped from somewhere nearby, and the sound echoed off distant walls. The way the air moved made Percy suspect the cave's ceiling was far, far above.

He heard heavy footsteps and two twin giants shuffled out of the gloom. Percy could distinguish them only by their hair, one had the green locks braided with silver and gold coins; the other had the purple ponytail braided with…were those firecrackers?

Otherwise they were dressed identically and their outfits definitely belonged in a nightmare. They wore matching white slacks and gold buccaneer shirts with V-necks that showed way too much chest hair. A dozen sheathed daggers lined their rhinestone belts. Their shoes were open-toed sandals showing that they had snakes for feet. The straps wrapped around the serpents' necks. Their heads curled up where the toes should be. The snakes flicked their tongues excitedly and turned their gold eyes in every direction, like dogs looking out the window of a car.

The giants stood in front of Percy, but they paid him no attention. Instead, they gazed up into the darkness.

"We're here," one announced. Despite his booming voice, his words dissipated in the cavern, echoing until they sounded small and insignificant.

Far above, something answered, "Yes. I can see that. Those outfits are hard to miss."

The voice made Percy's stomach drop about six inches. It sounded vaguely female, but not at all human. Each word was a garbled hiss in multiple tones, as if a swarm of African killer bees had learned to speak English in unison.

It wasn't Gaea. Percy was sure of that. But whatever it was, the twin giants became nervous. They shifted on their snakes and bobbed their heads respectfully.

The woman, whatever she was, made a series of violent hisses like a tire being slashed repeatedly. With a shudder, Percy realized she was laughing.

"How long?" she asked.

"They should land in Rome shortly after daybreak, I think," One of the giants said. "They have already gotten past the golden boy." He sneered, as if the _golden boy _was not his favorite person.

"Good," the voice said. "It would've spoiled our fun to have them captured already. Are your preparations made?"

"Yes, Your Ladyship." The other stepped forward, and the cavern trembled. A crack appeared under his left snake.

"Careful, you dolt!" Her Ladyship snarled. "Do you want to return to Tartarus the hard way?"

The giant scrambled back, his face slack with terror. Percy realized that the floor, which looked like solid stone, was more like the glacier he'd walked on in Alaska—in some places solid, in other places…not so much. He was glad he weighed nothing in his dreams.

"There is little left holding this place together," Her Ladyship cautioned. "Except, of course, my own skill. Centuries of Athena's rage can only be contained so well, and the great Earth Mother churns below us in her sleep. Between those two forces, well…my nest has become quite eroded. We must hope this child of Athena proves to be a worthy victim. She may be my last plaything."

The giant gulped. He kept his eyes on the crack in the floor. "Soon it will not matter, Your Ladyship. Gaea will rise, and we all will be rewarded. You will no longer have to guard this place, or keep your works hidden."

"Perhaps," said the voice in the dark. "But I will miss the sweetness of my revenge. We have worked well together over the centuries, have we not?"

The twins bowed. The coins glittered in one's hair and Percy realized with nauseating certainty that some of them were silver drachma, exactly like the one Annabeth had gotten from her mom.

Percy woke up with a start, his body was sweating and his face panicked.

Zoe jolted upright and looked at Percy worriedly, "Percy what's wrong?"

Percy shook his head nervously, "I… I don't know. I had a dream about the twin giants."

Zoe's eyes widened as she looked at how her shaken her boyfriend was. She gently grabbed his face in her hands. To her relief, he calmed at her touch.

"Tell me Percy, what did you see?" She asked softly. "Was it Nico and Bianca?"

Percy shook his head, "No… They were speaking to some… thing, in a cavern. They were talking about Annabeth. One of the giant's hair was full with those coins that Annabeth got from Athena. The thing, it knows she's coming. It's some type of trap." He explained worriedly.

Zoe looked at Percy's nervous expression and couldn't help but feel worried about Annabeth as well. She leaned forward and kissed Percy softly, easing some of his nerves.

"Come, let's find Annabeth. We will tell her about the dream. Maybe she will know more about what it means." Zoe said as she grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out of bed.

Percy waved his hand as a shadow moved the dresser away from the door before they walked out to warn Annabeth about what he had seen in his dream.

A.N: Hopefully I did okay with the Heracles scene.. I don't know. Either way there it is. I had planned on waiting until Friday to post it but I got twice as many reviews as the previous couple chapters… So I got the healthy dose I asked for… I will try to update God of Night next. I will keep posting chapter of the reading story as well... up to chapter 13 is done now so I can just release them as I please… It got a decent reception so I will post another sometime today as well.

Well thanks for reading... don't forget to review.

Suggestions:

Perseus: Master of the Elements» by Zapperian (Just updated.. and it's awesome)

The Queens Champion Characters Reading Altered Destinies! by Harbinger Of The Moon

Perseus and the Monster Force» by TheseusLives

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome» by TweetyBaby

Trials of the Sea» by Avarianus

Reading Altered Destinies» by Dr4gon4life

A Guardian's Troubles» by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson

Love?» by Chaoses Angel

There's more, just look at my list of favs… I just like to post some to encourage people to read them as I enjoy them.


	17. Welcome to Rome

Ch. 17

Percy woke up with a start, his body was sweating and his face panicked.

Zoe jolted upright and looked at Percy worriedly, "Percy what's wrong?"

Percy shook his head nervously, "I… I don't know. I had a dream about the twin giants."

Zoe's eyes widened as she looked at how her shaken her boyfriend was. She gently grabbed his face in her hands. To her relief, he calmed at her touch.

"Tell me Percy, what did you see?" She asked softly. "Was it Nico and Bianca?"

Percy shook his head, "No… They were speaking to some… thing, in a cavern. They were talking about Annabeth. One of the giant's hair was full with those coins that Annabeth got from Athena. The thing, it knows she's coming. It's some type of trap." He explained worriedly.

Zoe looked at Percy's nervous expression and couldn't help but feel worried about Annabeth as well. She leaned forward and kissed Percy softly, easing some of his nerves.

"Come, let's find Annabeth. We will tell her about the dream. Maybe she will know more about what it means." Zoe said as she grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him out of bed.

Percy waved his hand as a shadow moved the dresser away from the door before they walked out to warn Annabeth about what he had seen in his dream.

They found Annabeth on the deck of the ship, seemingly having a glaring contest with Jason which neither seemed willing to admit defeat in.

Percy cleared his throat, "We need to talk Annabeth."

Jason turned to glare at Percy who glared right back.

"Is there something you want to say to me son of Jupiter?" Percy asked in an irritated tone.

Jason's glare intensified, "I don't see why you needed to attack a god. It was reckless and only put our quest in even more danger."

Percy slowly nodded, "You are probably right but unfortunately for you I wasn't going to pass up a chance to teach him a lesson in arrogance."

"Why was it even necessary? Because he hurt your girlfriend's feelings thousands of years ago? Well the rest of us don't care about her hurt feelings and you're endangering us for your own selfish reasons." Jason growled.

Percy's eyes flashed with anger but he kept himself under control. He took a deep breath and stepped right into Jason's face.

"My reasons are not your concern Grace." Percy said in an icy tone. "I will ask you one more time to let this go or we are going to have a much bigger problem on our hands."

Jason's eyes narrowed, "I hope you don't think I'm afraid of you Jackson. You're not the only one who's battled Titans you know…." He began until Annabeth spoke up.

"Jason, cut the crap. We're all in this together. Just let it go so we can focus on our mission." Annabeth said trying to quell the growing tension between her crush and her best friend.

"Stay out of this Annabeth. This isn't any of your god's damned business." Jason growled.

"Don't talk to her like that." Percy said shoving Jason roughly.

Jason stumbled back before charging at Percy and spearing him onto the deck of the ship. The two tumbled around until Jason ended up on top and threw a punch that Percy barely avoided by turning to the side.

Percy pushed Jason up a bit before kicking him off him before jumping to his feet. Jason charged again throwing a wild punch that Percy dodged and landed a clean right fist right into Jason's jaw.

Jason stumbled back before sprinting at Percy only to have Percy lunge forward and grab the son of Jupiter by the shirt and throw him hard onto the deck.

By this time all the members of the quest were gathered on the deck unsure how to stop the two furious demigods.

Jason climbed to his feet as lightning flashed across his eyes. The sky darkened as Percy narrowed his eyes, daring the son of Jupiter to try to blast him.

"Jason stop!" Annabeth yelled but was ignored as Jason raised his hand, calling down a bolt of lightning. Percy summoned the sea and formed a giant trident out of the water that shot upward connecting with the bolt of lightning and redirecting the voltage from its intended target.

Percy's eyes were full of rage, "You want to play with powers boy? You may be a son of the King of the Gods but you are out of your league here." He snarled.

Jason narrowed his eyes as the winds lifted him into the air, thunder booming and lighting crackling across the sky.

Zoe tried to reach Percy to stop him but he jumped over the side of the ship only to shoot into the sky on a column of water until he was face to face with Jason, both twenty feet above the ship.

Jason pulled out his gladius and charged at Percy who uncapped Anaklusmos and met the son of Jupiter head on.

From below, the five other members of the quest just watched in awe as the sky and the sea met in an epic clash above them. While they couldn't see what was happening with the two combatants, the flashes of lightning and roar of the sea told them it was not pretty.

Jason tried to go on the offensive but quickly found himself outmatched in a battle of swordsmanship. Percy blocked his first couple strikes before his eyes flashed with anger and he sprung into offense sending a flurry of strikes that Jason struggled to defend against.

Percy pressed his attack, feinting a low strike but spinning a 360 around Jason as he went to block and drawing a gash across his lower back.

Jason roared in pain before trying to call down another bolt of lightning. Percy thrust his hand forward and blasted Jason with a torrent of water before he could summon the lightning.

Jason was sent sprawling backwards by the blast of sea water, losing his control of the winds, sending him plummeting towards the ship.

Percy vanished and reappeared out of a shadow on the deck of the ship with an unarmed Jason held firmly by the throat. He shoved Jason against the side of the ship and got right into his face.

"The only thing stopping me from really kicking your ass is my respect for Thalia but I swear to the gods if you ever try to blast me again, I will drag you to the bottom of the sea and watch the life leave your eyes as I hold you down and drown you." Percy said in such an icy tone that Jason visibly shivered.

Jason glared back defiantly, "Get your hands off me death spawn." He growled.

Percy snapped. He let go of Jason's neck with his right hand only to drive it into Jason's nose making it erupt in blood. Jason would have crumpled to the ground if Percy hadn't been holding him up by the shirt with his left. He drew his right hand back to unload on the dazed demigod again only to have his hand grabbed by a pair of familiar slender but strong hands.

"Let me go Zoe." Percy said never taking his gaze off Jason.

"Perseus Jackson! That's enough." Zoe growled not letting go of Percy's hand.

Percy turned back to look at Zoe to find her glaring at him, warning him not to hit Jason again.

Percy growled a bit but shoved Jason back, sending him stumbling across the deck where he fell to the ground clutching his broken nose painfully.

"He deserves more than what he got." Percy growled at her.

Zoe rolled her eyes but a smile was tugging at her lips at her ability to keep Percy under control when he was angry.

"You made your point Percy. Beating him any more will not lead to anything good. We need to work together and we need to focus on what happens when we get to Rome." Zoe said sternly.

Percy sighed, "Fine… But I don't like him. If he calls me a death spawn again, I'll kill him."

Zoe rolled her eyes again and pulled Percy away.

Unknown to either, Jason was on his feet and stalking towards Percy intent on getting his revenge.

When he was a couple feet away, Jason was suddenly slugged again but a certain grey eyed daughter of Athena who looked absolutely murderous.

"Don't you dare attack my friend from behind you coward!" Annabeth snarled holding her painful hand as Jason looked at her in shock.

Percy and Zoe spun around when Annabeth as decked Jason and looked at the scene in shock before matching grins appeared on both their faces.

Jason opened his mouth to argue but found both Hazel and Piper looking at him disapprovingly. Leo looked unsure of how to act as Jason was his best friend.

"We can talk about this later," Percy said trying to take the attention off his fight with Jason. "I was trying to tell Annabeth that we need to talk, all of us. I had a demigod dream and it was not good. It concerns our mission in Rome and is a lot more important than this fight."

Everyone looked at him worriedly and were about to head below ship when Hedge came running over with his club slung over his shoulder and a scowl on his face.

"What is this? What are you cupcakes doing?" He asked trying to take control of the situation.

Percy looked unsure how to respond as he had no wishes to set the feisty satyr off.

Luckily Piper stepped up, "Jason tripped and fell on his face. We are all about to go below ship and eat and we need you to man the ship in case any monster attacks." She said lacing her voice full of charmspeak.

Hedge slowly nodded his head, "Right! I'll man the ship. Any monster dumb enough to attack my ship will get brained before they can cry to their monster mommies." He said puffing out his chest and heading towards one of the ballistae.

Percy chuckled a bit and headed below ship with everyone right behind, Jason coming up the rear still looking furious.

Once everyone was seated, they all looked at Percy expectantly but his eyes moved to Annabeth.

"Tell me Annabeth, what do you know about this mission your mother sent you on?" He asked worriedly.

Annabeth shook her head, "Honestly, not very much. She said I would follow the Mark of Athena through Rome and it would lead me to the Athena Parthenos. Where it is or what I'll have to do, I have no idea."

Percy slowly nodded, "It's a trap. They know you're coming."

Annabeth's eyes widened before they narrowed, "Are you saying my mother set me up?" She growled.

Percy shook his head, "Of course not but I had a dream and the two giants Ephialtes and Otus were speaking to some… I don't know… thing. It was creepy and definitely not human but they know you're coming. The thing, it seemed female and it kept talking about revenge against your mother and she referred to wherever they were as a nest. She said only her skill was keeping the place together."

Annabeth's brow furrowed in thought while Zoe's eyes widened, "It couldn't be," she mumbled.

Everyone turned to Zoe with looks that asked for more explanation.

Zoe was a bit pale, "No offense Annabeth but your mom has a bit of a reputation as a vengeful goddess and has made her share of enemies but if this is who I think it is, this is not good."

Annabeth gestured for Zoe to go on.

Zoe sighed, "Arachne."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she turned a sickly shade of white. "T… T…The spider?" She asked nervously.

Zoe nodded, "It makes sense. She would be one of the beings who would want revenge against your mother the most. And the prophecy," she said worriedly, "_won through pain of a woven jail._"

Annabeth was pale white as Percy grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze which seemed to snap her out of her shock slightly. Percy's hand glowed with a soft orange color as the color slowly returned to Annabeth's face before she sent Percy a grateful smile.

Annabeth nodded feeling a bit more confident, "I don't have a choice. If this is what the prophecy says I have to do then it is what I will do. It might be the only way to find Nico and Bianca."

Everyone looked at Percy confused, "Dude, what did you do?" Leo asked in shock.

Percy shrugged, "Hestia is my patron. I simply helped Annabeth realize that there is always hope. It kind of helps put her nerves at ease."

Leo whistled, "Dude, how many powers do you have?"

Percy shrugged, "The power of demigod of both Hades and Poseidon along with a few powers given by my blessing from Lady Hestia."

Leo looked shocked, "That's so not fair… You have the powers of two of the big three."

Percy scowled, "It's not a good thing Leo. All it's got me is stuck in an endless amount of quests and wars. I would gladly give them all up for some peace."

Leo was unaffected by Percy's words and just looked at Percy in awe, "What else can you do?"

Percy smirked and clapped his hands together as a slice of pizza appeared in front of Leo who grinned and began to eat it.

"I can do that as well as a bit of healing power from Hestia's blessing." Percy said casually while those who didn't know looked at him with wide eyes.

"We will be in Rome by morning. I suggest everyone goes and gets some sleep as we may not have another chance for a while." Percy said seriously.

Everyone slowly nodded and made to stand up. Zoe gave Percy a look. He sighed and nodded earning him a smile from her.

"Jason, stay back. We need to talk." Percy said firmly.

Everyone else looked at him worriedly but he sent them a glare and they all quickly left the room until only Percy and Jason remained.

Jason glared at Percy from across the table. Percy slid a piece of ambrosia across the table.

"I'm sorry I broke your nose." Percy said quietly as he watched Jason for his reaction.

Jason slowly picked up the ambrosia and took a bite.

Percy sighed, "Listen Jason, I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do fighting a god but honestly, it was something that happened and it's over now. I'm not trying to run this quest. We're all a team and if it's coming off like I'm trying to be the leader then I'm sorry. You're Thalia's brother and I don't want to be your enemy. I would prefer to be your friend but at the least, we need to be able to work together."

Jason popped the rest of the ambrosia in his mouth and swallowed before slowly nodding, "It was my fault for getting angry. Regardless of how you did it, you got us past the pillars and that's what matters. I let my anger and then my pride get the best of me and I'm sorry."

Percy looked a bit relieved and smiled, "So then we're cool?"

Jason nodded and extended his hand, "Yeah, I'd like to be friends." He said shaking Percy's hand.

Percy smiled but noticed Jason still looked uneasy.

"Alright then what's wrong?" Percy asked confused.

Jason shrugged, "Annabeth," he said shaking his head. "I screwed up and now she's going to hate me."

Percy nodded in understanding, "She's not going to hate you but you need to be careful. She's had a tough time with guys she liked and if you burn that bridge too many times then there won't be any fixing it."

Jason raised an eyebrow but Percy shook his head, "Her story is hers' to tell. I think you should go talk to her though because tomorrow she is going to be going off on her own and you may not get the chance to fix this anytime soon." Percy explained before he smiled a bit, "She does like you though. Just go and fix this before it's too late."

Jason smiled and nodded. He turned to leave when Percy grabbed his arm. Jason looked at him confused when he saw Percy's serious expression.

"I like you Jason but Annabeth is my best friend. Hurt her and there will be a hell of a lot more problems than just getting through this quest together." Percy said in a deadly serious tone.

Jason's eyes narrowed for just a second before he sighed and nodded, "I'm fine with that. I don't have any plans to hurt her."

Percy grinned, "Good, then you and me are going to get along just fine." He said before a shadow engulfed his body and he vanished.

Percy reappeared outside the door where he found Zoe and Annabeth outside where they had been listening to their conversation. They didn't notice him appear behind them and turned to walk away when they heard Jason coming to the door.

Both girls ran straight into Percy who was smirking, "Didn't anyone ever tell you girls it's not polite to eavesdrop?"

He grabbed both their shoulders and shadow traveled them to the deck of the ship before Jason could come out.

He was quickly met with two punches to the ribs making him stumble back a bit.

"I hate when you do that!" Annabeth growled while Zoe nodded and glared at him.

Percy scoffed, "You two eavesdrop on my conversation and I'm the jerk? That's rich."

Annabeth scowled before she softened and pulled Percy into a hug, "Thank you Percy, for what you said in there."

Percy smiled, "Just making sure he knows what would happen if he hurt you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl Percy and I can take care of myself. But regardless, thank you."

Percy nodded and looked behind her at Jason who had come onto the deck and was looking at Annabeth a little nervously.

Percy grabbed Zoe's hand, "Let's go to bed, I'm already tired again."

Zoe rolled her eyes but nodded and pulled Percy towards the stairs of the ship. Before they could go down, Hedge stepped in front of them with his club in hand.

"Where do you think you're going creampuff?" He said threateningly.

Percy didn't hesitate to snatch the club out of Hedge's hands and quickly jab him in the little billy goats making him drop to his knees.

"Payback is a bitch goat boy." Percy said with a smirk. He waved his hand over the satyr's face and quickly sent him to sleep while Zoe rolled her eyes and pulled him downstairs and into their room where they moved the dresser back in front of the door.

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh when she saw Percy jab Hedge in the balls with his own club. She quickly recomposed herself and narrowed her eyes as Jason walked over to her.

"Hey… I was hoping we could talk." Jason said a bit awkwardly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. She was still mad about earlier.

Jason sighed, "I was a dick back there. I let my anger get the best of me and I took it way too far. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you, it was uncalled for."

Annabeth remained silent for a moment as she tried to detect the sincerity of his words, "You're right, you were an ass." She said coldly.

A look of hurt flashed across his eyes before he nodded, "I just wanted to apologize. I'll see you tomorrow." He said dejectedly and made to walk to the stairs of the ship before he was stopped as Annabeth stepped in his way.

"That's it? That's all the effort you're going to put in?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Jason's eyes widened, "I don't know what else I can say. I can't try to convince you that I was right, I know I wasn't."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Jason's hand and led him to the front of the ship where she sat down, pulling him down with her.

She was silent for a minute before beginning to speak.

"Listen Jason," she said softly. "I like you but I haven't exactly had a lot of luck with the guys I fall for. The last one let me down and while he fixed it in the end, it wasn't enough. The only thing that has been there for me, no matter what, has been my friends. Percy and Zoe are my best friends and if you can't get along with them then this isn't going to work."

Jason nodded slowly, "That won't be a problem. Percy and I made our peace. I was out of line getting that angry."

Annabeth smiled a bit, "You have to understand, Percy has always been someone who does what he feels is right. He stood up to your father and attacked and Olympian when he felt one of his friends was being mistreated. And when it comes to Zoe… well… I doubt there is anything he wouldn't do for her. Honestly, you're lucky he didn't hurt you because he isn't very merciful to those he considers enemies. Insulting his father is something you should do only if you have a death wish." She said seriously.

Jason paled a bit but regained his composure, "You trust him?"

Annabeth's eyes hardened, "More than any other person in the world. He was born a son of Poseidon and raised a son of Hades but the biggest thing he got from Poseidon was his fatal flaw."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Personal loyalty. If you're one of his friends, there is nothing he wouldn't do for you…. Seriously anything. He should be dead a dozen times over saving his friends but luckily he seems find a way to survive just about anything." She explained seriously.

Jason was listening in shock as Annabeth talked about Percy. He was suddenly feeling rather lucky to have only a few minor injuries.

He gave Annabeth's hand a soft squeeze, "Percy and I cleared the air between us. It won't be a problem again." He said seriously.

Annabeth smiled softly and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Good because I like you and I would prefer to have you both." She said, her cheeks turning a bit red as she spoke.

Jason smiled happily at her words as they fell into a comfortable silence as they sailed into the night. The only sound coming from the snoring satyr passed out a dozen yards behind them on the deck of the ship.

Line Break

Percy awoke to the sound of knocking on the door of his and Zoe's room. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. He was going to ring that satyr's neck.

"Go away Hedge." He growled.

"No, it's Jason." Jason said making Percy's scowl vanish. He waved his hand as a shadow pushed the dresser away from the door.

"It's open." Percy called tiredly.

Jason poked his head in. The bruises on his face had faded and his broken nose seemed healed from the night before. His blue eyes glittered with excitement.

"Hey, man," he said. "We're descending over Rome. You really should see this."

Percy's eyes lit up as he wanted to see Rome for himself. "We'll be right up."

Jason smiled and left to head back up to the deck. Percy gently nudged Zoe who was still resting peacefully on his chest.

A low growl told Percy this was not the smartest thing he had ever done.

One of Zoe's eyes slowly opened, "I saw Rome when it was first built. Let's sleep more." She whined.

"Come on, I want to see it. Please?" He pouted.

Zoe groaned but nodded, "Fine." She grumbled making Percy smile.

They made their way up to the deck after getting cleaned up. Percy's eyes widened as he looked down at the city of Rome. The sky was brilliant blue, as if the stormy weather had never happened. The sun rose over the distant hills, so everything below them shone and sparkled like the entire city of Rome had just come out of the car wash.

Percy had seen big cities before. He was from New York, after all. But the sheer vastness of Rome nearly left him breathless. The city seemed to have no regard for the limits of geography. It spread through hills and valleys, jumped over the Tiber with dozens of bridges, and just kept sprawling to the horizon. Streets and alleys zigzagged with no rhyme or reason through quilts of neighborhoods. Glass office buildings stood next to excavation sites. A cathedral stood next to a line of Roman columns, which stood next to a modern soccer stadium. In some neighborhoods, old stucco villas with red-tiled roofs crowded the cobblestone streets, so that if Percy concentrated just on those areas, he could imagine he was back in ancient times. Everywhere he looked, there were wide piazzas and traffic-clogged streets. Parks cut across the city with a crazy collection of palm trees, pines, junipers, and olive trees, as if Rome couldn't decide what part of the world it belonged to—or maybe it just believed all the world still belonged to _Rome._

"We're setting down in that park," Leo announced, pointing to a wide green space dotted with palm trees.

"Wait, won't people be concerned about a giant war ship descending in the middle of a park?" Hazel asked worriedly.

Percy shook his head, "The mist is strong here… Really strong. I can feel it."

Everyone looked at him confused but he just shrugged, "I'm pretty good with it and recognizing it."

Piper looked at Percy confused, "What do you mean?"

Percy smirked and snapped his finger in front of her face, "Hi, my name is Piper." He said extending his hand.

Piper's eyes glazed over and she shook his hand smiling, "That's so weird, my name is Piper too."

Everyone laughed as Piper shook her head and glared at Percy.

"Sorry Piper but that was funny." Percy said chuckling.

Piper glared for another second before smiling, "I guess I won't question you again Jackson… That was good."

Jason pointed to the base of the archers' wall, where steps led down into some kind of tunnel.

"I think I know where we are," he said. "That's the Tomb of the Scipios."

Percy frowned. "Scipio… Like Reyna's Pegasus?"

Zoe shook her head at his stupid comment.

"No," Annabeth said rolling her eyes. "They were a noble Roman family, and…wow, this place is amazing."

Jason nodded. "I've studied maps of Rome before. I've always wanted to come here, but…"

Nobody bothered finishing that sentence. Looking at his friends' faces, Percy could tell they were just as much in awe as he was. They'd made it. They'd landed in Rome—_the _Rome.

"So… Any idea where you need to start your quest?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded slowly, "My mother said I need to seek out the river god Tiberinus."

Percy nodded slowly before his eyes lit up. He ran into a shadow without a word and came back a few seconds later with a large envelope.

"What is that?" Zoe asked confused.

"Letters of introduction from the Senate. Reyna said they may come in handy when we got to Rome." Percy answered.

Jason and Piper both nodded.

"That's a good call. Those will be helpful when you meet up with Tiberinus." Jason said.

"So what is the plan?" Hazel asked. "Nico and Bianca are running out of time. We only have about a day left to find them if Gaia was seriously about them only having a week."

Percy's expression darkened immediately but he nodded, "You're right. You and I should be able to locate them if we get close enough."

Everyone looked confused but Percy just shrugged, "It's a child of Hades or Pluto thing."

Everyone nodded and then looked at Percy to see what he thought they should do.

"We should split up. Piper, Hazel and Leo will go searching through the city while Zoe, Jason and I will accompany Annabeth until she finds Tiberinus. After that we will search the other side of the city as best we can. If you find anything, Iris Message us immediately. If neither of us finds anything then we will meet back here around three and figure out our next move." Percy explained.

"What about me?" Hedge said glaring at Percy.

"You guard the ship. Any _monster_ that attacks, you can use the weaponry to defend the ship." Percy said as the satyr's eyes lit up. Percy narrowed his eyes, "I swear to the gods if you blow something up unnecessarily, I will drag you to the fields of punishment to spend a month with my friend Alecto." He warned.

Hedge glared at Percy, "Are you threatening me creampuff?"

Percy glared right back, "Yes, I am."

Hedge tried to glare again but shrunk back as Percy's intensified. Percy smirked triumphantly until Zoe jabbed him in the ribs making him pout.

"What do you guys think? We're a team here and we need to agree on the plan." Percy asked seriously.

Jason nodded, "I think it sounds good. We should get moving now though."

Everyone else nodded. Percy nodded too, "Let's do this then."

With that, the group split up and headed out into the city of Rome to embark on the next stage of their journey.

A.N: Well, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for the delay but the story got reported, apparently by accident I guess, and then I went on vacation and I kind of lost my spot for a while. I don't know how good this chapter is but hopefully now I will get back on track with this story and can start updating more regularly again.

Now let me know what you liked and disliked from the chapter so I know what to put in the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and helpful.

Just a few suggestions for reading:

The Flames of Chaos » by blueper (This was adopted from Anonemuss14 and is one of my favs. While one of my favorite authors gave it up, it is being continued by another one of my favs… Just update with a new chapter as well.)

Faded Past, Renewed Future » by blueper (Also updated today… I know, I was pumped too when he updated both stories in the same day… Now go show his stories some love… Reviews do wonders for an author's motivation)

The Gods read the Queen's Champion » by prince of light19 (After ChrysosArgentum kind of vanished I didn't know if someone ever make another great version of this but this one is very good)

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome » by TweetyBaby (I like this one too… It's from my first story ever written so maybe I'm biased but I love it)


	18. Wisdom's Daughter Must Walk Alone

Ch.18

If the circumstances had been different, Percy might have enjoyed walking around the bustling streets of Rome with Zoe, Annabeth and Jason. He had the girl he loved, his best friend, and Thalia's brother, who despite their recent little dispute seemed to have put whatever resentment he held behind him. If Percy focused really hard, he could almost imagine they were on some kind of lame mortal double date and they were just out for an afternoon stroll. Unfortunately for him, and his friends, they were not normal mortals.

Not in the slightest.

No, they were given the privilege of sailing across the world to somehow find the doors of death and close them despite the fact that neither Thanatos nor his father apparently had the power to do so. Then after doing that small task, they had to find a way to defeat a primordial goddess and her giant children with what appeared to be only limited help from the gods.

Oh, how honored they should be. Or at least that was what Zeus would tell them, being the pompous ass he is.

He couldn't help the feeling of dread creeping into his heart as he thought about Annabeth going off to gods know where in search of some stupid statue for some stupid reason that he did not understand. Besides Zoe, she was his best friend and the only person other than Zoe he trusted to watch his back when they got into whatever unavoidable sticky situation came next. He and Zoe had been in plenty of them by themselves but it was always nice to have his super intelligent best friend there to come up with a plan in a flash rather than using Percy's usual decision to wing it and hope for the best.

Sure it had worked up until this point but a guy can only get lucky so many times.

He looked to his left and saw Jason and Annabeth holding hands as they walked and couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was time for his friend to find some happiness after everything she went through with Luke. He made the right choice in the end but it was little consolation to Annabeth as he did it in the last five minutes of his life, leaving her to grieve for the loss of the boy she loved.

He looked to his right where Zoe walked beside him and his smile grew a bit as he thought about how lucky he was the have the person he loved most in the world by his side. Despite how improbable the two of them being together was, there was no denying she was the girl for him. Smart, beautiful, brave and not mention tough as nails and not afraid to kick his ass if he needed it, just what every man dreams of in a woman. Well, maybe not every man but she was absolutely perfect in his eyes and there wasn't a thing he would change about her.

Despite how bad it made him feel, he couldn't help but be thankful it wasn't her going off on a solo mission into Rome. He knew she could more than take care of herself but he wasn't sure how he would do without her at his side. He had gotten so accustomed to going into every life and death situation side by side, at least now that he had his memories back, he wasn't sure what he would do if she wasn't there to save him with a well-placed arrow when he slipped up in battle.

He thought about the words his mentor Achilles told him before the battle of Manhattan started, '_No weapon is more powerful than a trusted friend you can depend on to watch your back. They can be the difference between life and death and victory or defeat'. _

He was pretty sure those were the wisest words he had heard in her short yet difficult life. Sure he had accomplished a lot in his life but for the most part it had been a team effort with the people close to him, none more so than Zoe.

He shook his head for a minute as he realized they were approaching the Tiber where they were supposed to find the river god Tiberinus. He noticed a little café right next to river and pointed there. His companions had no objections as they made their way over.

Even though it was almost noon, the place was empty. They picked a table outside by the river, and a waiter hurried over. He looked a bit surprised to see them—especially when they said they wanted lunch.

"American?" he asked, with a pained smile

Percy smirked a bit, "Sì, potremmo prega di ottenere un paio di menus signore?"

The waiter's eyes widened before he smiled a bit and handed them some menus after taking their drink orders.

Annabeth and Jason looked at Percy in shock, "You speak Italian?" Annabeth asked surprised.

Percy chuckled, "I can speak many languages Annie, don't act so surprised. I was taught by your mom's old boyfriend along with some of her children in Elysium. My mother wanted me to be able to handle myself in any situation so she demanded I know plenty."

Annabeth shook her head, "How many do you speak?"

Percy smirked, "Now that would be telling Annabeth, where is the fun in that?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "He can speak nine; English, Greek, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Mandarin Chinese, French, Arabic, Portuguese, and some Russian."

Annabeth's and Jason's jaw dropped while Percy pouted, "Always raining on my parade Zoe; it would have driven her crazy not knowing."

Zoe chuckled and pinched his cheeks, "Oh, the baby looks so cute when he sulks." She teased making Percy blush in embarrassment while Annabeth and Jason laughed at him.

"Why those languages?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy shrugged, "Mandarin Chinese, English, Spanish and Arabic are the four most spoken languages in the world. Portuguese and Russian are up there too. Italian and French I just chose for fun. Greek came naturally and Latin was in case I came across Romans at some point."

Annabeth listened in surprise before she smiled, "Your parents are smart. They really care about you."

Percy shrugged but smiled a bit at the thought of his parents caring about him so much. He had a tough beginning to life but he was probably the luckiest demigod alive having two loving parents who adopted him and a birth father he knew would go to the ends of the earth for him. If he hadn't been adopted by his parents, he would have accepted Poseidon back as a father, eventually. He made a mistake and Percy knew how much it hurt him to see Percy being raised by Hades. The truth was, Percy loved Poseidon like a father anyway. It was just that Percy was like his dad Hades and wasn't an emotional type of guy so letting Poseidon know he cared wasn't on the top of his list of things to do.

Regardless of his feelings towards his birth father, no one could replace his dad Hades. He was a great father and Percy knew how lucky he was to have him and his mom.

Once they group had ordered and received their meals, an uncomfortable silence descended on the group. Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore and broke it.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone Annabeth? We can have Jason go with you. I don't like you going off on your own without anyone to watch your back." He said while Jason quickly nodded his head in agreement.

Annabeth looked at her friend seriously, "You need to trust me Percy. This is what the prophecy calls for and if we deviate from it then we might fail and never find Nico and Bianca. I will make it back."

At the mention of his siblings Percy got the sudden feeling like his lungs weren't getting enough air. Here he was eating lunch in a nice café with his friends and girlfriend while Nico and Bianca were somewhere, maybe slowly dying.

Zoe noticed his look of panic and reached under the table and grabbed his hand giving it a soft squeeze. He looked up and Zoe and smiled, feeling more confident in finding them with her by his side.

He turned back to Annabeth, ""I believe in _you_. That's not the problem. But come back from _where_?"

Before Annabeth could respond, the sound of a Vespa interrupted them. Percy looked along the riverfront and did a double take. The motor scooter was an old-fashioned model: big and baby blue. The driver was a guy in a silky gray suit. Behind him sat a younger woman with a headscarf, her hands around the man's waist. They weaved between café tables and puttered to a stop next to foursome sitting at their table.

"Why, hello," the man said. His voice was deep, almost croaky, like a movie actor's. His hair was short and greased back from his craggy face. He was handsome in a 1950s dad-on-television way. Even his clothes seemed old-fashioned. When he stepped off his bike, the waistline of his slacks was way higher than normal, but somehow he still managed to look manly and stylish and not like a total tool. Percy had trouble guessing his age—maybe thirty-something, though the man's fashion and manner seemed grandfatherish.

The woman slid off the bike. "We've had the most _lovely _morning," she said breathlessly.

She looked about twenty-one, also dressed in an old-fashioned style. Her ankle-length marigold skirt and white blouse were pinched together with a large leather belt, giving her the narrowest waist Percy had ever seen. When she removed her scarf, her short wavy black hair bounced into perfect shape. She had dark playful eyes and a brilliant smile. Percy had seen naiads that looked less pixyish than this lady.

Annabeth's eyes nearly bugged out of her head, ""Oh, gods. How—how… ?"

She seemed so stunned that Percy figured he ought to know these two.

"Um, you know them Annie?" Percy asked confused.

"Percy!" Annabeth looked horrified. "That's Gregory Peck!" Annabeth's eyes were wide, and her mouth kept falling open. "And…oh _gods! _Audrey Hepburn!"

Percy looked utterly confused, "And I should know them because…?"

Annabeth looked ready to gut Percy in a second, "The movie, Roman Holiday, from the 1950's… But how?"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, we don't get a lot of television in the Underworld, I guess I missed that one."

Zoe tried to stifle her laugh at Annabeth's look of horror while Jason seemed just as confused as Percy as to why this was a big deal.

"Oh, my dear!" The woman twirled like an air spirit and sat down at their table. "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else! My name is Rhea Silvia. I was the mother to Romulus and Remus, _thousands _of years ago. But you're so kind to think I look as young as the 1950s."

Jason's eyes went the size of dinner plates as he looked at the birth mother of the founders of Rome. He shot out of his chair and went into a bow, "My Lady." He said as respectfully as he could.

Rhea Silvia looked pleased and even blushed a bit at Jason's show of respect, "Oh, a Roman demigod, a son of Jupiter himself if I'm not mistaken." She said with a big smile. "Please, not need to bow dear."

Percy looked at the man.

"Tiberinus," answered the Gregory Peck lookalike, thrusting out his hand to Percy in a manly way. "God of the River Tiber."'

Percy smiled and shook his hand, "Percy Jackson. This is Zoe Nightshade and Annabeth Chase. That's Jason Grace" He said gesturing to his girlfriend, best friend and friend.

Tiberinus shook both girls' hands followed by Jason's before standing beside his wife.

Percy looked back at the river god, "So… You're here to help?"

"My naiads told me you four were here." Tiberinus cast his dark eyes toward Annabeth. "You have the map, my dear? And perhaps a letter of introduction?"

Annabeth handed him a bronze disk then looked at Percy expectantly.

Percy pulled the envelope out of his pack and handed it to the river god who opened it and read it. When he finished he looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised.

"Percy Jackson? Praetor of the Twelfth Legion? If I'm not mistaken, you're a Greek, are you not?" The god asked confused.

Percy sighed and explained about Juno switching him and Jason and how he ended up as Praetor. When he finished Tiberinus looked at him impressed.

"S-so…" Annabeth stammered, "you've helped other children of Athena with this quest?"

"Oh, my dear!" The woman, Rhea Silvia, put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Tiberinus is _ever _so helpful. He saved my children Romulus and Remus, you know, and brought them to the wolf goddess Lupa. Later, when that old king Numen tried to kill me, Tiberinus took pity on me and made me his wife. I've been ruling the river kingdom at his side ever since. He's just dreamy!"

"Thank you, my dear," Tiberinus said with a wry smile. "And, yes, Annabeth Chase, I've helped many of your siblings…to at least begin their journey safely. A shame all of them died painfully later on. Well, your documents seem in order. We should get going. The Mark of Athena awaits!"

Jason held onto Annabeth's hand tightly, not wanting to let her go off alone.

Rhea Silvia looked at him with a bit of sympathy, "I'm sorry son of Rome but you and your two friends have a different path you must follow. She must face this journey alone."

"Indeed," Tiberinus said. "Annabeth must face the guardian of the shrine by herself. It is the only way. And Percy Jackson, you have less time than you realize to rescue your siblings from their prison. You must hurry. I believe the answers you seek may be waiting for you on your ship. The daughter of Rome has received a gift from her mother that will show you the way."

Percy paled at those words but Zoe grabbed his hand tightly.

Jason looked like he was having an argument with himself about what to say next. Percy looked at him with sympathy knowing how impossible it would be for him to do this if he were in the same position.

Annabeth ended his internal musings by closing the distance between them and kissing him deeply. Jason looked utterly shocked but recovered quickly and kissed her back with enthusiasm.

They broke apart a minute later, both blushing deeply but smiling stupidly at the same time. Percy forced himself not to snicker at the looks on their faces.

Jason grabbed her hand tightly, "Please… Just be safe." He whispered.

Rhea Silvia giggled like it was a ridiculous comment. "Safe? Not at all! But necessary. Come, Annabeth, my dear. We will show you where your path starts. After that, you're on your own."

Annabeth smiled nervously and kissed Jason one last time quickly before smiling at Zoe and Percy. Just as she was about to turn around, Percy grabbed her wrist startling her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet and slid it on her wrist. Annabeth looked at him confused but Percy just smiled and tapped it as a shield sprang out of it before he tapped the top of it making it retract into a bracelet again.

"It was a gift from my Dad when I was ten. I don't need it anymore but it saved my life a few times… Hopefully it can do the same for you in case you need it." Percy said seriously.

Annabeth smiled at her friend and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Percy." She whispered.

Percy just smiled nervously at her before Zoe gave her a hug and Annabeth hopped on the back of the scooter.

Percy put a hand on Jason's shoulder as he forced himself to stay in his spot and watch as Annabeth motored off through the streets of Rome with Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn.

"She'll be fine. She can handle this, I know it." Percy said quietly to him.

Jason slowly nodded, "I know it's just… just…"

Percy squeezed his shoulder, "I know man, I know."

Jason sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's find the others; I've got a sudden interest in kicking some giant ass."

Percy grinned, "You read my mind Jason, let's do it."

Line Break

Piper felt slightly awkward. Actually the truth was she had felt somewhat awkward ever since stepping onto the ship and leaving Camp Jupiter. She thought they were heading off to Rome to find Percy's and Hazel's brother and sister and maybe slay a giant or two before searching for the Doors of Death and then off to find a way to make sure a primordial goddess didn't destroy the world as they knew it.

Apparently she had been wrong.

It seemed like everyone had paired off in their own little romances leaving Piper as the odd one out. Not that she minded. Sure Percy Jackson was handsome, brave and easily the most powerful demigod she had ever met, but she wasn't interested in him like that.

Well, maybe a little but it was clear that he only had eyes for the former huntress and that was fine with Piper. He made a better friend and comrade anyway.

Then of course there was her ex-boyfriend Jason who had apparently fallen for this daughter of Athena. Not that Piper minded that at all either. It had, after all, been her who had ended their relationship in the first place. Things weren't awkward though, at least not for her. She really wasn't looking for romance, a strange and unheard of thing for a daughter of Venus.

But then again, Piper had questioned her godly parentage since the moment she found out she was a demigod.

It's not that she didn't like being a daughter of Venus. Actually, the power to control people with little more than her own words and a smile was a very powerful weapon when in a dangerous situation.

Piper just wasn't into the whole love and romance thing like her siblings. She would much rather have a good spar with an opponent like Percy over some sappy date any day of the week.

That brought her thoughts back to a conversation she had on the boat ride to Alaska that she and Percy had when he finally got his memories back.

(Flashback)

_Piper sat at the front of the ship staring into the starry night sky as they coasted through to cool summer night along the Canadian coastline. She was supposed to be sleeping as Percy was guiding their ship but her mind was still racing at the fact that another group of demigods, Greeks no less, were sitting inside a camp across the country and now her and her comrades were supposed to join them in the war against Terra and her children._

_She wasn't sure how that would work but if Percy said it would work then she tended to believe him. Despite only knowing him for a couple of days, she had a great deal of respect for the son of Pluto, or Hades, or whoever, and that was not something that was easy to get from her at all, much less so quickly._

_Even if no one else saw it, she knew Percy let his fight with Reyna end in a draw. She saw him wait for the right moment before letting her disarm him. Although not very Roman, she couldn't help but respect his reasons. She was their Praetor and losing to a new demigod would ruin her reputation within the legion. The fact that someone, a man no less, was able to swallow his pride and allow a female and leader to keep her dignity was something she couldn't help but have a lot of respect for._

_Piper was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Percy take a seat next to her and join her in gazing up at the stars in the night sky._

"_A lot on your mind?" He asked making her instinctively reach for her dagger before noticing it was only Percy._

_She relaxed and shrugged nonchalantly trying to cover up the fact he snuck up on her._

_Percy bit back a laugh at her expense before nodding, "You seem lost in your own little world up here. I assume if you're not using the time to sleep then something must be on your mind."_

_Piper sent him a slight glare before softening a bit, "Just thinking about the quest and the war. As dangerous as it all is, I can't help but be excited for some action. Things at Camp Jupiter can get pretty boring pretty fast."_

_Percy nodded in understanding, "Then why do you stay?"_

_She looked at him confused, "Where else can a demigod go without putting everyone around them in danger? I like the excitement but would rather not get the people around me hurt because I'm a demigod."_

_Percy looked thoughtful for a minute, "You make a good point, there isn't much easy about being a half-blood." He agreed before a new question popped into his head. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you turn down the offer to join the hunters? I mean their lives are constant action without having to worry about hurting mortals."_

_Piper frowned a bit, "Honestly, I wish I hadn't. But when I met your girlfriend Zoe, I was only eight. I didn't really know what I wanted then and my father told me my mother wanted me to go to Camp Jupiter."_

_Percy nodded, "What about now?"_

_Piper's face turned a funny shade of red, "I've already dated a boy, Jason, and I don't think the hunters would be very welcoming."_

_Percy's eyes widened a bit, "Oh," he said awkwardly, "yeah they're pretty strict with the whole maidenhood thing, sorry."_

_Piper's eyes widened as well and her face turned even redder before she drilled Percy hard in the chest with her fist, "I am still a maiden." She said with her face flushed and holding her now injured hand._

_Percy chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to presume anything. But I think the hunters would be more than happy to welcome you in. Diana is actually a good friend; I can talk to her about it if you want. She would love to have a huntress as skilled as you in her ranks."_

"_Really? I thought once you dated a boy then that ship kind of sailed." Piper asked._

_He shook his head, "I am quite sure it wouldn't be a problem. I think Diana would appreciate if I introduced her to someone as skilled as you for her hunt. She might even take it easy on me next time we fight."_

_Piper looked at him in shock, "You have fought Diana?"_

_Percy grimaced a bit like the memory was pain, which it was, "Unfortunately. I think she does it because I stole her lieutenant and best friend. Just her subtle way of getting revenge for that."_

_Piper chuckled at that thought before becoming more serious, "If we happen to somehow survive this war, I think I might just take you up on that offer. The hunt might just be what I've been looking for."_

_Percy smiled, "Good, I think you and Thalia would get along well. She is a daughter of Zeus and the current lieutenant. Your personalities are kind of similar."_

_Piper raised an eyebrow but didn't comment._

_After a minute she climbed back to her feet, "I'm going to get some sleep but thank you Percy but thank you, I may just take your advice if we win this war."_

_Percy smiled and nodded before Piper headed below to find a place to catch a few hours of sleep, thinking about a different life as a hunter while she did._

Piper shook her head as she looked over at Leo and Hazel. She groaned internally as they continued brushing up against each other but neither had the courage to tell the other they liked each other.

Piper silently cursed Percy for sticking her with the two youngest members of the quest. She knew he just wanted to make sure his friend Annabeth was going to be alright but it was little consolation to her as she continued walking in silence and ignoring the two flirting demigods.

Piper was nearly to the point of smacking both demigods upside the head and telling them they like each other when an Iris Message appeared in front of her with Percy looking a bit worried.

"Guys!" He said scaring Leo and Hazel.

Piper stepped forward. "What's up Percy? Did you find them?"

Percy shook his head, "No, but we spoke to the river god Tiberinus and he said your mother sent you a gift that would help us find them. He said it would be on the ship. We're heading there right now but we need you guys to get over here as soon as possible. He said we had less time than we thought."

Piper nodded, "We're on our way Percy."

Percy nodded and swiped through the message. Piper grabbed both Hazel and Leo by the back of their shirt and spun them around, "Come on lovebirds, we've got to move."

Both Leo and Hazel blushed furiously but nodded as they started jogging in the direction they had come from.

It only took the trio fifteen minutes to make the trip back to the ship at a steady jog but Piper could tell from the look on Percy's face he was losing patience. She was slightly annoyed but knew why Percy was being like this; his brother and sister might only have hours left to live.

She immediately made her way to Percy, "So where is this gift my mother gave me?"

Percy shook his head, "We assume with your stuff, we've been waiting for you to find it. We didn't want to go rummaging through all your things."

Piper sighed and made a beeline for her room where she began looking through her stuff as quickly as she could. It didn't help she didn't even know what she was looking for.

It also didn't help having an impatient Percy Jackson standing over her waiting for something to help save his siblings.

As Piper reached into her backpack, she sudden recoiled and let out a yelp of pain when a razor sharp blade cut open her finger. She reached in again and slowly pulled out the dagger which had a small note attached to it.

Piper opened the note and began to read it out loud.

"_Piper,_

_This dagger has played an important role in the history of the world and it appears it is time for it to do so again. This is Katoptris, the legendary blade of Helen of Troy. Although it may not look like much, the blade will show you much more than your reflection._

_With love,_

_Venus_

_P.S. Tell young Perseus I send my love XOXOX"_

A low growl from the back of the room alerted Piper to the fact that Zoe was less than impressed with the little note on the bottom.

Piper looked at Percy who just seemed annoyed and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Let's focus on Nico and Bianca and we can worry how creepy your mom is later.

"What am I supposed to do?" Piper asked confused.

Percy shrugged again, "Just look into it and look for my brother and sister." He guessed.

Piper wasn't exactly confident in those directions considering she didn't even know what the two looked like but she gave a whirl anyway.

She looked into the blade, focusing hard, her mind chanting the names Nico and Bianca. Piper began to lose hope as she continued to see only her own reflection before a bright light shimmered off the blade.

She nearly dropped it in shock before forcing herself to hold it tight as Percy and Jason leaned over her shoulders to gaze into the blade.

She saw two giants in gladiator armor sitting on oversized praetors' chairs. The giants toasted each other with golden goblets as if they'd just won an important fight. Between them stood a large bronze jar.

The vision zoomed in again. Inside the jar, Nico and Bianca di Angelo were curled up into balls, unmoving.

"We're too late," Jason said.

"Don't say that," Percy growled. "They are just weak, we need to hurry."

Percy didn't exactly sound convinced by his own words but it was clear he was not going to accept failure until he laid eyes on his two dead siblings.

Suddenly the view on the blade rapidly zoomed out until she saw ruins—a few crumbling walls, a bunch of columns, a stone floor covered with moss and dead vines.

"That's the old coliseum." Zoe gasped from over Percy's shoulder.

That was apparently all Percy needed to hear as he stepped back, shadows wrapping around his body until he was covered in pitch black Roman style armor. Hunting knives were sheathed at his waist and in at least Piper's opinion, he looked like the reason the word badass was created.

"Hazel and Leo, you two need to stay on the ship for Annabeth. If she comes back she needs to have a way to get to us. We will Iris Message you if you need help so you can bring the ship to us." Percy said sternly.

"But there are two giants to fight. You guys might need us." Hazel argued.

Percy shook his head and smiled at the little thirteen year old girl, "Please Haze, I need you guys to stay here for me. That way you can bring the ship to us if we need you or if Annabeth comes back or if she needs help then you guys can go to help her."

Hazel frowned and looked like it was the last thing she wanted to do but she nodded, "Okay Percy, but you better not die on me."

Percy smiled, "Promise sis."

Hazel grudgingly nodded while Leo looked rather pleased to be staying on the ship with his crush.

Percy began walking away before he stopped, "You two are babysitting Hedge. Do not let him blow anything up."

Hedge, who had been standing in the back, opened his mouth to protest but Percy was already walking away.

Once on the street, his three companions looked at Percy, "Why did you leave them there?" Jason asked.

Percy frowned, "In case we don't make it. I… I can't lose my whole family. I just need to make sure that Hazel is safe."

Jason nodded while Zoe slipped her hands into Percy's.

Percy held out his hand to Piper, "Grab onto Jason, we aren't going to be walking. We've got some giants to slay."

A.N: And finally I write another chapter… Don't know if it was good. I used parts of canon that were fitting. Sorry if it was a boring chapter but they can't all be action. This one was more to get me back into the story… again.

Let me know what you thought so I can begin working on the next one.

Few Recommendations:

Faded Past, Renewed Future » by blueper

The Gods read the Queen's Champion » by prince of light19

Everchanging Possibilities » by Urias Invictus

The Flames of Chaos » by blueper

Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome » by TweetyBaby

A Guardian's Troubles » by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson

Gods and Demigods read Altered Destinies » by Flamebird101

Gods and demigods Read the Queen's Champion by Flamebird101


	19. Welcome to the Coliseum

Ch. 19

"That's the old coliseum." Zoe gasped from over Percy's shoulder.

That was apparently all Percy needed to hear as he stepped back, shadows wrapping around his body until he was covered in pitch black Roman style armor. Hunting knives were sheathed at his waist and in at least Piper's opinion, he looked like the reason the word badass was created.

"Hazel and Leo, you two need to stay on the ship for Annabeth. If she comes back she needs to have a way to get to us. We will Iris Message you if we need help so you can bring the ship to us." Percy said sternly.

"But there are two giants to fight. You guys might need us." Hazel argued.

Percy shook his head and smiled at the little thirteen year old girl, "Please Haze, I need you guys to stay here for me. That way you can bring the ship to us if we need you or if Annabeth comes back or if she needs help then you guys can go to help her."

Hazel frowned and looked like it was the last thing she wanted to do but she nodded, "Okay Percy, but you better not die on me."

Percy smiled, "Promise sis."

Hazel grudgingly nodded while Leo looked rather pleased to be staying on the ship with his crush.

Percy began walking away before he stopped, "You two are babysitting Hedge. Do not let him blow anything up."

Hedge, who had been standing in the back, opened his mouth to protest but Percy was already walking away.

Once on the street, his three companions looked at Percy, "Why did you leave them there?" Jason asked.

Percy frowned, "In case we don't make it in time. I… I can't lose my whole family. I just need to make sure that Hazel is safe."

Jason nodded while Zoe slipped her hands into Percy's.

Percy held out his hand to Piper, "Grab onto Jason, we aren't going to be walking. We've got some giants to slay."

Percy shadow traveled the foursome to the coliseum in Rome. They stood twenty feet away from the ruins of the building. Percy took a step forward but Jason put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"We don't have a god."

Percy nodded, "They'll come. Artemis gave me her word that when the time came, most of the gods wouldn't let us down. If there is one Olympian outside my dad I trust, it's Artemis."

Zoë smiled at Percy's words before Jason spoke.

"I'm guessing my Dad isn't one of the ones we can count on."

Percy shook his head while looking a bit sympathetic.

"It's not that he won't fight, it's just his pride was wounded when Hera and Artemis went behind his back. He'll get over it before the war is over, I am sure of it."

Jason scowled, "People say I'm lucky to be the son of the King of the Gods, gee, lucky me."

Percy shrugged, "Doesn't mean you're anything like him. Come on, we've got my siblings to save and a few giants to slay. Let's show them how powerful the big three can be if they would just work together."

Jason's eyes hardened before he nodded his head in agreement, "Let's do it."

The group made their way into the coliseum. When they entered, they were confused; there wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere in the area. No giants. No monsters. Not even a damn tourist or tour guide.

Percy's face turned to one of grief. "We must be too late."

Zoë shook her head. "What's that noise?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and concentrated. Faintly, he could hear rumbling and creaking, like a huge machine needed oiling.

"It's coming from below us." Piper said looking a bit confused.

"That is where the gladiators were kept during the games in ancient Rome. There is a whole other level below us where they would keep the props and anything else they needed for the games. " Jason said looking around. "But I'm not sure how to get there. There must be some type of entrance or something…"

Percy cut him off as he uncapped Anaklusmos, "I don't have time for that. We're making an entrance."

Without another word, he raised his blade before slamming it into the ground with a powerful strike, opening up a crack in the ground big enough for them to slip into.

Jason seemed a bit in awe at that ability before Piper chuckled, "You'll get used to that. It's a son of Hades thing he does a lot."

"Shall we milady?" Percy said holding his hand out to Zoë who smirked a bit.

"Always the gentleman." She said with a wry smile while taking his hand. They both stepped forward before jumping into the crack without even a glance down at what they were jumping into.

Both landed on their feet in a slight crouch as they fell ten feet until a second floor appeared below them. Piper came down next, landing on her feet with her hand already on her gladius. Jason came down a second later, stumbling a bit before Percy grabbed his arm to steady him.

The creaking and rumbling came from huge gears and pulley systems that raised and lowered sections of the floor for no apparent reason. Water flowed through open trenches powering waterwheels that turned some of the machines. Other machines were connected to huge hamster wheels with hellhounds inside. Percy couldn't help thinking of Cerberus, and how much he would hate being trapped inside one of those.

Suspended from the ceiling were cages of live animals—a lion, several zebras, leopards, a whole pack of hyenas, and even an eight-headed hydra. Ancient-looking bronze and leather conveyor belts trundled along with stacks of weapons and armor, sort of like the Amazons' warehouse in Seattle, except this place was obviously much older and not as well organized.

"What is it?" Piper whispered.

Percy wasn't really sure how to answer.

There were several thousand things to look at; most of them in motion, but one good aspect of being an ADHD demigod was that Percy was comfortable with chaos. About a hundred yards away, he spotted a raised dais with two empty oversized praetor chairs. Standing between them was a bronze jar big enough to hold a few people.

"Look." Percy pointed it out to his friends.

Piper frowned. "That's too easy."

"Of course, it's got to be a trap." Jason said.

"But we have no choice," Zoë said. "We've got to save Nico and Bianca."

"Yeah." Percy started across the room, picking his way around conveyor belts and moving platforms.

Zoë was a step behind him while Piper and Jason cautiously made their way across, watching out from the back and sides for some kind of ambush.

They jumped over a water trench and ducked under a row of caged wolves. They had made it about halfway to the bronze jar when the ceiling opened over them. A platform lowered. Standing on it like an actor, with one hand raised and his head high was the purple-haired giant Ephialtes.

Just like Percy had seen in his dreams, the giant was small by giant standards—about twelve feet tall—but he tried to make up for it with his loud outfit. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt that even Dionysus would've found vulgar. It had a garish print made up of dying heroes, horrible tortures, and lions eating slaves in the Coliseum. The giant's hair was braided with gold and silver coins. He had a ten-foot spear strapped to his back, which wasn't a good fashion statement with the shirt. He wore bright white jeans and leather sandals on his…well, not feet, but curved snakeheads. The snakes flicked their tongues and writhed as if they didn't appreciate holding up the weight of a giant.

The giant grinned at them, his eyes filled with delight like he had been waiting for them to show up for his big show.

"At last!" He bellowed. "So very happy! You're just in time for the main event!"

Jason and Piper closed ranks behind Percy. Zoë stepped up to his side, showing she was there with him. Having her there made him feel a little better. This giant was smaller than a lot of monsters he had faced, but something about him made Percy's skin crawl. Ephialtes' eyes danced with a crazy light.

"We're here," Percy said, which sounded kind of obvious once he had said it. "Let my brother and sister go."

"Of course!" Ephialtes said. "Though I fear they're a bit past their expiration date. Otis, where are you?"

A stone's throw away, the floor opened, and the other giant rose on a platform.

"Otis, finally!" his brother cried with glee. "You're not dressed the same as me! You're…" Ephialtes's expression turned to horror. _"What are you wearing?" _

Otis looked like the world's largest, grumpiest ballet dancer. He wore a skin-tight baby-blue leotard that didn't leave much to the imagination. The toes of his massive dancing slippers were cut away so that his snakes could protrude. A diamond tiara nestled in his green, firecracker-braided hair. He looked glum and miserably uncomfortable, but he managed a dancer's bow, which couldn't have been easy with snake feet and a huge spear on his back.

"Please excuse my brother," Ephialtes said looking embarassed. "His stage presence is awful, and he has _no _sense of style."

"Okay." Percy growled. "Now, my brother and my sister. Let them go. I am sure they wouldn't want to miss your masterpiece."

"Oh, them," Ephialtes sneered. "We were going to let them finish dying in public, but they have no entertainment value. They've spent _days _curled up sleeping. What sort of spectacle is that? Otis, tip over the jar."

Otis trudged over to the dais, stopping occasionally to do a plié. He knocked over the jar, the lid popped off, and Nico and Bianca di Angelo spilled out. The sight of their deathly pale face and too-skinny frames made Percy's heart stop. Percy couldn't tell whether they were alive or dead.

"Screw this." Percy growled to his friends. "All those for winging it?"

Zoë nodded her head beside him, her eyes never leaving the unconscious forms of Percy's siblings.

"Whatever you want Percy. We'll follow your lead." Jason said behind him while Piper quietly murmured her agreement.

Percy smiled; happy his friends would follow his lead.

"You know, they seem like they put a lot or work into this. Perhaps we ought to throw a wrench into their little spectacle." Zoë muttered quietly.

Percy grinned, "And that's why I love you so much."

Before either giant could react, Percy stabbed Anaklusmos into ground, opening up a crack from which skeleton warriors began to climb their way into the world of the living.

Both giants paused, looking at the group of demigods and growing number of skeleton warriors nervously.

"What are you doing?" Otis muttered a bit nervously.

Percy smirked, "This looks like it took a lot of work to put this all together, I thought some of my friends could help you get things moving. Better watch them though they're a bit clumsy being dead and all."

Before either giant could act, a group of the skeleton warriors made their way over to one of the giant hamster wheels, tipping it over and freeing the monsters from their cages.

"NO! Our wonderful show! I'll kill you Jackson!" Ephialtes bellowed and both he and Otis vanished in twin puffs of smoke, reappearing in front of a bunch controls on two different sides of the room.

Percy turned to Zoë. "Nico and Bianca."

The former huntresses simply nodded, taking off in that direction while Percy headed for Ephialtes and Jason and Piper both took off towards Otis.

Ephialtes seemed to have lost his anger and grinned at Percy, "Which of our surprises would you like first, Jackson? The lions? Perhaps the hyenas? No, I believe the Hydra would be more up your ally being the legendary demigod you are."

Percy glared at the giant, taking a step towards him when the giant flicked one of the controls in front of him and the hydra dropped from the cage ten feet in front of Percy.

"Shit." He muttered.

The monster spit acid at him that would have hit him in the face had the shield on his wrist sprung out even a second later, shielding him as the acid failed to burn through the celestial bronze and stygian iron alloy.

Percy dove behind one of the giant hamster wheels for cover as a group of undead soldiers attacked the hydra. They weren't very effective but they did distract the monster long enough for him to glance around.

Zoë stood in front of Nico and Bianca's bodies, her bow out a group of leopards slowly stalked towards her. She began firing as Percy took out his own bow, aiming for a leopard off her to left that was trying to flank her.

Thankfully for him, his arrows were a mixture of celestial bronze and mortal steel, just in case he ever ran into troublesome mortals.

Just as Zoë finished firing a silver arrow through the throat of the last big cat in front of her, she spun as she felt another creeping up behind her.

The leopard leapt before she could fire only to have an arrow catch it in the side of the head in midair as it fell to the ground dead at Zoë's feet.

Zoë flashed him a smile that vanished as Percy rolled forward, more hydra acid landed in the spot he had been standing.

Percy cursed himself for not choosing power over fire at this moment, the one thing he needed to kill the hydra.

He scrambled around, looking for anything he could use to kill this thing. He didn't see any Greek fire anywhere, but tucked against the back wall was a strange contraption like an artist's easel, fitted with rows of missile launchers. Percy spotted a bazooka, a grenade launcher, a giant Roman candle, and a dozen other wicked-looking weapons. They all seemed to be wired together, pointing in the same direction and connected to a single bronze lever on the side. At the top of the easel, spelled in carnations, were the words: HAPPY DESTRUCTION, ROME!

Percy bolted toward the device. The hydra hissed and charged after him.

"I know!" Ephialtes cried out happily. "We can start with explosions along the Via Labicana! We can't keep our audience waiting forever."

Percy scrambled behind the easel and turned it toward Ephialtes. He wasn't an expert with machines, but he knew how to aim a weapon.

The hydra barreled toward him, blocking his view of the giant. Percy hoped this contraption would have enough firepower to take down two targets at once. He tugged at the lever. It didn't budge.

All eight hydra heads loomed over him, ready to melt him into a pool of sludge. He tugged the lever again. This time the easel shook and the weapons began to hiss.

"Duck and cover!" Percy yelled, hoping his friends got the message.

Percy leaped to one side as the easel fired. The sound was like a fiesta in the middle of an exploding gunpowder factory. The hydra vaporized instantly. Unfortunately, the recoil knocked the easel sideways and sent more projectiles shooting all over the room. A chunk of ceiling collapsed and crushed a waterwheel. More cages snapped off their chains, unleashing two zebras and a pack of hyenas. A grenade exploded over Ephialtes' head, but it only blasted him off his feet. The control board didn't even look damaged.

Another missile flew by Otis, barely missing the twin giant as he turned to glare at his brother.

"Watch where you're firing that thing you idiot!"

Ephialtes climbed to his feet. "Jackson is ruining my show!"

Percy found himself next to Jason and Piper while Zoë stood with her bow out in front of the still unconscious children of Hades.

"ENOUGH!" Ephialtes bellowed. "You are wasting your time. You do not have god therefore you cannot defeat us. Give up now and we shall make it quick. Except for Jackson and his girlfriend. They are promised to our mother."

Percy narrowed his eyes, "She has a name and it isn't Jackson's girlfriend. And we will never give up. If we can't kill you then we'll chop you into a million pieces and wait for you to reform before doing it again." He growled.

Jason nodded, "We'll find a way to kill you. We don't need a god!"

"Well, that's a shame," said a new voice.

To his right, another platform lowered from the ceiling. Leaning casually on a pinecone-topped staff was a man in a purple camp shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals with white socks. He raised his broad-brimmed hat, and purple fire flickered in his eyes.

"I'd hate to think I made a special trip for nothing."

Of all the gods of Olympus to show up, this was by far the one Percy least hoped would have. Ever since knocking him out, he had been nothing but an incredibly large pain in his ass.

Two leopards paced over—two that had been smart enough not to try and attack Zoë—and butted their heads affectionately against the god's legs. Mr. D scratched their ears.

"Really, Ephialtes," he chided. "Killing demigods is one thing. But using leopards for your spectacle? That's over the line."

The giant made a squeaking sound. "This—this is impossible. D-D—"

"It's Bacchus, actually, my old friend," said the god. "And of course it's possible. Someone told me there was a party going on."

Bacchus stepped forward, and the giants stumbled back. "Have you two gotten shorter?" Asked the god.

"Oh, now that's low," Ephialtes growled. "I'm quite tall enough to destroy you, Bacchus! You gods, always hiding behind your mortal heroes, trusting the fate of Olympus to the likes of _these._" He sneered at Percy.

Jason hefted his sword. "Lord Bacchus, are we going to kill these giants or what?"

Bacchus turned to look at Jason and the other demigods for the first time. His eyes lingered on him for a second before shifting to Piper and then to Percy where they narrowed.

The god's image flickered before he shimmered into his Greek aspect of Dionysus.

"Now, the great Percy Jackson, slayer of Titans, _savior of Olympus_. What an honor to see you again." He sneered.

Percy's eyes narrowed a bit, "Mr. D. Long time no see, by the way, how's the head?"

Dionysus' eyes burst into purple flames, "Not long enough Jackson. Now is the time for you to get your comeuppance. You are your little Titan girlfriend."

"I swear to the gods I will drag you down to Tartarus if you lay a finger on her head; and her gods damn name is Zoë, not Titan girl. You call her that again and I will rip you to pieces." Percy snarled.

The wine god smirked a bit, "Me, no I wouldn't do such a thing to such a pretty girl. No, I'll let the wannabe kings of party try their luck against you two. Since you two are our supposed saviors then this should be a walk in the park for such great heroes as yourselves."

Before Percy could respond, the god disappeared along with Piper, Jason, Nico and Bianca.

The entire floor rumbled and began to rise. The ceiling opened in a series of panels. Sunlight poured in. The air shimmered like a mirage, and Percy heard the roar of a crowd above him.

Percy's heart did a somersault. This wasn't just any coliseum. It was _the _Coliseum. The giants' special effects machines had gone into overtime, laying planks across ruined support beams so the arena had a proper floor again. The bleachers repaired themselves until they were gleaming white. A giant red-and-gold canopy extended overhead to provide shade from the afternoon sun. The emperor's box was draped with silk, flanked by banners and golden eagles. The roar of applause came from thousands of shimmering purple ghosts, the Lares of Rome brought back for an encore performance.

Vents opened in the floor and sprayed sand across the arena. Huge props sprang up—garage-size mountains of plaster, stone columns, and (for some reason) life-size plastic barnyard animals. A small lake appeared to one side. Ditches crisscrossed the arena floor in case anyone was in the mood for trench warfare. Percy and Zoë stood together facing the twin giants.

Percy growled to himself before Zoë stepped closer to him.

"There is nothing we can do right now. We can do this Percy, together."

Percy took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay but I'm going to make him fade for this. And for calling you Titan girl. I swear he will never walk this world again."

Zoë smiled a bit, "Relax Percy, I technically am a Titan girl. But that doesn't matter to you and that is why I love you. Now, let's kill these giants and maybe some real gods will show up in time to finish them off."

Percy smiled evilly, "Yes. Some real gods. That sounds about right."

Zoë raised an eyebrow but was interrupted as Dionysus spoke again.

"This is a proper show!" boomed the voice of Dionysus. He sat in the emperor's box wearing his usual hideous Hawaiian shirt.

At his left sat Piper and Jason. On his right, Nico and Bianca were being tended by a nymph in a nurse's uniform. In front of the god crouched a satyr, offering up Doritos and grapes. The god raised a can of Diet Pepsi and the crowd went respectfully quiet.

"Now, mighty saviors of Olympus, _banes of the Titan Lord, _show me, a lowly god, your power. Show me a good show and perhaps I will take pity of you mortals and offer my aide." Dionysus boomed.

Zoë's face morphed into a look of absolute hatred. She was about to speak but Percy grabbed her hand.

"Later. I promise. Giants first though."

Zoë scowled but nodded as she pulled out her bow and prepared to fight a giant.

"The artificial lake. Use it to your advantage." Percy whispered. Zoë glanced at the water and smiled.

"What about you?" She asked worriedly.

Percy smirked, "I'll get my own water."

Before they could say anything else, both giants attacked. Otis charged at Zoë who began to backtrack as she fired arrows, serving as little offense but they did do a good job of annoying the twelve foot giant.

Ephialtes charged at Percy whose spear shot from the earth just as the giant's spear came down. Percy swung his weapon as he spun, hitting the giant's spear just before it hit the ground causing the giant to stumble a bit. Percy didn't hesitate as he charged, jamming his spear through the back of the giant's knee causing it to buckle.

Ephialtes roared in pain, swinging spear wildly but Percy ducked then rolled back and climbed to his feet.

Ephialtes pulled the spear out of his leg with a bellow of pain before hurling it a Percy who jumped to the side. Percy dropped into a shadow and reappeared where his spear was sticking out of the arena wall as he pulled it free.

Before anyone could react, he turned and hurled it at Otis who was pressing Zoë as he swatted away silver arrows. The spear flew straight into the giant's side causing him to stumble to the side.

Zoë whipped out her hunting knives and sprinted at Otis. She ran with incredible speed, slashing a deep gash in the giant's thigh that began to pour ichor.

Percy turned back to Ephialtes who seemed to have recovered from his injury. He uncapped Anaklusmos in one hand and summoned his Stygian Iron sword in the other. He turned to Dionysus with a look of disgust.

"You want a show? I'll give you a show you arrogant prick!"

Without another word, the wind began to pick up as he stalked toward Ephialtes who was looking at him warily. Rain began to pour inside the arena as Dionysus stared down at Percy with hatred. He would make sure Jackson learned how to respect him he thought.

By the time Percy was within ten feet of the giant, the winds were whipping the rain pouring down in sheets as Ephialtes struggled to see him.

Dionysus flashed down beside Percy, kicking the demigod off his feet and knocking him onto his back.

"I said I wanted a show. Now there's no fun if you make it so we can't watch the fight through the rain." He sneered as the giant looked at the wine god in utter shock.

"You want a show? You just wait until these giants are dead." A male voice growled from behind the wine god.

Dionysus turned just in time to see a huge fist slam into his nose causing him to stumble back only to have the hilts of two hunting knives be driven into the back of his head dropping the wine god to ground unconscious.

Percy climbed to his feet with a smile as Ephialtes backed up nervously.

The twin gods smiled at each other for once, a silent communication passing between them. Artemis sprinted off while Apollo turned to Percy with a huge grin.

"Bro! Heard your prayer. Need a hand?" He asked happily.

Percy nodded, "That would be nice since only that worthless god showed up." He said gesturing to Dionysus with disgust.

Apollo frowned, "Don't worry about him. When Uncle P and your Dad hear about this, he'll be lucky to escape Tartarus."

Percy nodded as he turned to Ephialtes who stood ten feet away, eyeing Apollo nervously.

"I was born to oppose Dionysus. You shouldn't be here Apollo." He said with fear laced in his voice.

Apollo grinned, "Sucks to be you bro, cuz me and Perce are gonna kick your ass."

Percy grinned and charged at the giant who raised his spear to attack him only to have a couple large golden arrows imbed in his chest.

Ephialtes stumbled back as Percy dropped into a shadow at his feet, reappearing behind the giant where he slashed gashes into the back of the giant's legs causing his knees to buckle as he fell onto his back.

Apollo appeared standing over the giant with his bow drawn, "Sucks for you dude, running into both the most awesome god and demigod in existence. Enjoy Tartarus!" He said grinning hugely as Percy jumped up and drove Anaklusmos into the giant's chest while Apollo fired an arrow into the forehead of the giant as he dissolved into some kind of funky multicolored dust the same color as his hideous shirt.

Artemis left her brother's and Percy's side, sprinting over to where Zoë was avoiding Otis' spear with the speed and grace of a huntress. She ran growing into her godly height as she reached them, kicking the giant in the back as he raised his spear for another attack on Zoë.

Otis stumbled forward as Zoë rolled to the side to avoid him. Her eyes widened when she laid eyes on her former mistress.

"My lady," she said in shock.

Artemis smiled at her friend, "Percy prayed to Apollo and I before the battle started. I would never abandon you with only that worthless wine god to help."

Zoë glanced over to Percy only to see Apollo in his godly height firing a couple arrows at Ephialtes while Percy charged at him.

Otis, who had fallen into the artificial lake, climbed to his feet looking murderous. When his eyes landed on the moon goddess they widened with fear.

"What is this? You're not Dionysus! This is wrong. No! No! All wrong! I was born to oppose him! Not you!"

Artemis smirked, "Wow, did you figure that out all by yourself or did your mommy explain that to you?" She taunted.

Otis scowled at turned to Zoë who stood ten feet to his left. He took a step towards her before the water at the giant's feet began to wrap around his body in tendrils, hardening as it held the giant in place.

Artemis' eyes widened at Zoë's power over water before she grinned. She pulled out her bow while Zoë did the same.

"Ah, nothing more satisfying than killing a giant with the greatest huntress I ever had." Artemis said smiling as both girls fired arrows that imbedded in the immobilized giant's forehead.

Otis let out a roar of outrage before he dissolved into oddly colored dust. Both Zoë and Artemis grinned before they turned to Apollo and Percy just as Apollo fired an arrow that finished the giant Ephialtes off.

Artemis shrunk down to her human height as she and Zoë walked over to Apollo and Percy. They approached as Apollo shrunk down and he and Percy high-fived.

"We are awesome!" They said in unison as they high-fived making both the girls groan loudly at their immaturity.

Before they could call them idiots, a loud groan from Dionysus wiped the smile from Apollo's face. He walked over and picked the wine god up by the throat, dragging him over to the other three.

"How dare you try to harm them?" Artemis growled. "They are twice the heroes you will ever be!"

Dionysus narrowed his eyes, "They simply needed to prove their worth."

Artemis' face reddened with anger as she glanced at her brother who shoved the wine god towards her where his groin was introduced to Artemis' knee with anything but kindness.

Dionysus hunched over and turned away from the moon goddess to avoid another attack before a fist caught him with a powerful uppercut knocking him to the ground as ichor poured from his mouth.

"Just wait until Poseidon, Demeter and Hades get ahold of you." Apollo growled as the wine god vanished from Rome before he could be attacked again.

"The nerve of that vile pig." Artemis snarled clearly not happy with the punishment he got.

"Thank you guys. You guys are good friends." Percy said seriously.

Artemis lost her anger and nodded, "As I told Zoë, we will always come to your aide when we can."

Apollo gave his sister a look who nodded.

"We gotta split Perce. We could only help with the giants and Mr. Useless there, stupid ancient laws and all." Apollo said apologetically.

Percy shook his head, "That was more than enough. In fact, it was awesome."

Apollo grinned, "Hades yeah it was."

Percy glared and Apollo nodded, "Sorry, my bad bro."

Artemis turned to Zoë. "You must make haste to your friend Annabeth. She will need you soon."

Both Percy's and Zoë's eyes widened.

"We don't know where she is." Percy said dejectedly.

"You might try the parking lot behind the Emmanuel Building, it is the best place to break through." Apollo said seriously.

Artemis nodded and looked at Percy and Zoë nervously.

"Be careful. Both of you. And stay with each other, no matter what."

Apollo nodded, "We'll stop by your ship and send them here. You have no time to waste."

Percy raised an eyebrow but Apollo shook his head.

"Already breaking way more rules than we should."

Percy nodded. He was grateful for what they did and wasn't going to push for more.

Artemis wrapped Zoë in a hug and whispered something in her ear. Zoë's face paled a bit before she nodded. The moon goddess turned to Percy, "Do what you do best and it will work out in the end. I trust you Perseus. Show me it was not misplaced."

Percy was utterly confused but nodded, "I will, I promise."

Artemis smiled sadly, "I know you will. Good luck."

With that the two gods vanished in flashes of light. Percy and Zoë turned to find the coliseum empty and looking like it did before Dionysus added his own personal touches. Jason and Piper were making their way down to the floor helping a weak looking Nico and Bianca which made Percy smile that they were alive and would be okay in time.

Zoë slipped her hand into Percy's. She looked at him seriously, "Just know that I love you."

Percy was a little surprised but shook it off and smiled, "Good. I love you too. Now let's go see those two idiots who managed to get themselves captured. I've missed them."

Zoë nodded and held tightly onto Percy's hand as they walked over to meet their friends and Percy's siblings.

A.N: Well, was anyone waiting for this? Sorry, I've gotten a lot of complaints for not updating for a while. Sorry, I got in the groove on my other story for a bit but I will find a balance between the two soon, at least until this is completed.

Now, what'd you think? Sorry for the canon parts but I left some the same since they weren't as important. How'd you like the spin with Dionysus? Thought I'd mix it up a bit. And be gentle, I didn't have time to read this over more than once. It probably has some errors but I'm tired and I want to sleep.

Don't expect an update on this or Timeless Warrior tomorrow. I need to put the finishing touches on my one shot for the Battle of the Fandoms contest. I should have done it tonight but felt bad for not updating for so long. Go check it out on Lunknownl's page.

Now since I haven't done this in a while:

Recommendations:

The son of Vesta » by Pluto's daughter 11

Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts » by SharkAttack719

Hero of Olde by blueper

Son of the Crossroads: the Lost Children of the Sea » by TheseusLives

The Flames of Chaos » by blueper

Faded Past, Renewed Future » by blueper

Four new stories to my list of recommendations and two reminders of awesome fics. The best part? They all were updated either today or yesterday. Plus, they are all great stories… Well written with good plots. Go read them and show the authors a little love with some reviews… They often keep writers motivated to update more.


	20. Intertwined Destinies

Ch. 20

Artemis nodded and looked at Percy and Zoë nervously.

"Be careful. Both of you. And stay with each other, no matter what."

Apollo nodded, "We'll stop by your ship and send them here. You have no time to waste."

Percy raised an eyebrow but Apollo shook his head.

"Already breaking way more rules than we should."

Percy nodded. He was grateful for what they did and wasn't going to push for more.

Artemis wrapped Zoë in a hug and whispered something in her ear. Zoë's face paled a bit before she nodded. The moon goddess turned to Percy, "Do what you do best and it will work out in the end. I trust you Perseus. Show me it was not misplaced."

Percy was utterly confused but nodded, "I will, I promise."

Artemis smiled sadly, "I know you will. Good luck."

With that the two gods vanished in flashes of light. Percy and Zoë turned to find the coliseum empty and looking like it did before Dionysus added his own personal touches. Jason and Piper were making their way down to the floor helping a weak looking Nico and Bianca which made Percy smile that they were alive and would be okay in time.

Zoë slipped her hand into Percy's. She looked at him seriously, "Just know that I love you."

Percy was a little surprised but shook it off and smiled, "Good. I love you too. Now let's go see those two idiots who managed to get themselves captured. I've missed them."

Zoë nodded and held tightly onto Percy's hand as they walked over to meet their friends and Percy's siblings.

Percy ran over to a still weak looking Nico and Bianca before he gently threw his arms around Bianca and pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds, he let go of his sister with one hand and pulled Nico into the hug.

"You two are going to tell me how you got captured right now." Percy said in a calm tone that tried to cover the slight edge to his question.

Both children of Hades paled a bit as they stepped back.

"We… We were looking for you…" Bianca said trailing off.

"We were looking in the Underworld and we got too close." Nico said picking up where his sister trailed off.

"And?" Percy growled.

Bianca looked up at her brother as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"We got pulled into Tartarus."

Percy's eyes widened as neither of his siblings would meet his gaze. Zoë quickly made her way to Percy's side and whispered something in his ear that snapped him out of his trance.

He knelt down in front of the duo and gave them a small smile.

"It's okay guys. All that matters is your safe now. Next time something happens, you guys should talk to Zoë and Annabeth though. They would have made sure nothing like this happened."

Both siblings looked up at him.

"Sorry Percy, we were just trying to find you." Bianca whispered.

Percy grabbed her hand softly, "I know little sis. It's okay though, now we're back together and nothing will happen to you or Nico ever again."

Bianca smiled at his words before a huge shadow appeared overhead. Bianca and Nico looked above them in awe as a massive ship descended down on top of them.

"What is that?" Bianca gasped.

Percy chuckled, "That would be our sister Hazel and Leo with the Argo II."

"Sister?" Bianca asked confused.

Percy nodded and glanced at Nico who was looking very interested in the arena floor.

Percy let out a small laugh, "Yes and I believe Nico knows were her quite well considering he broke her out of the Underworld before you two got captured."

Bianca turned to look at Nico accusingly making Percy laugh at his look of fear. A rope ladder descended from the ship as it hovered overhead.

"Let's go everyone. We've got a daughter of Athena to save and no time to waste." Percy said grabbing Zoë's hand and vanishing into a shadow. Nico and Bianca followed their lead leaving Jason and Piper alone on the arena floor.

Jason glanced at his ex-girlfriend.

"That so isn't fair." He muttered grabbing the rope ladder and starting to climb.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Says the guy who can call down bolts of lightning with a flick of his wrist." She said grabbing the ladder and following him up.

When Piper and Jason came aboard, they found Percy's sisters introducing themselves to each other while Percy smiled at his family getting to know each other. Zoë sat off to the side, with a worried expression on her face. She seemed lost in her own thoughts.

It only took the Argo II twenty minutes to reach the parking lot behind the Emmanuel Building. Leo was about to fire a canon through the parking lot when Percy stopped him.

"Hey Hedge," he called over to the satyr looking bored off to the side of the group. "How about you hop on one of the ballistae and blast us an entrance down to Annabeth?"

The excited satyr looked like a ten year old on Christmas morning.

"You got it Jackson!"

Hedge sprinted to the weapon before opening fire on the parking lot. Once a large enough entrance was opened in the parking lot, Percy had to pull the excited half goat off the machine as Jason threw the ladder overboard and dropped down.

Percy waited a minute so that Jason would be the first person Annabeth saw before he grabbed Zoë and shadow travelled down to the cavern underneath the pavement.

They turned and grinned as they saw Annabeth sitting on her butt, her ankle swollen from the clear break, but a huge smile on her face as she sat in front of the Athena Parthenos.

"Whoa, you found it." Jason said in awe.

Annabeth gave him a bit of a glare but her mood was too good to get angry over his surprise.

Percy looked at his friend and grinned, "Awesome Annie. What happened to Arachne?"

The daughter of Athena smirked, "Wove herself a jail and then fell into Tartarus."

Percy raised an eyebrow before his eyes drifted to his feet where a pieced together floor was the only thing between them and the bottomless pit. It looked just like it had in his dream.

"Uh… We need to get moving. Jason, can you get Leo to drop some ropes so we can pull this thing aboard?"

Jason looked up and nodded as the winds picked up, shooting the son of Jupiter into the air as he floated up towards the Argo II.

Annabeth looked up at Percy nervously, "Nico and Bianca?"

He grinned, "Resting aboard the ship. Found them before Zoë and I laid the smack down on Ephialtes and Otis."

Annabeth's eyes widened before Zoë jabbed Percy in the ribs.

"Artemis and Apollo came and fought them with us; well actually it's a long story that we'll tell you on the ship."

Annabeth smiled and nodded before trying to stand up only to fall back on her butt with a pained yelp.

Zoë gave Percy a look to which he nodded before scooping Annabeth up just as Jason floated back down beside them, ropes descending from the ship after him.

Just as Jason landed and Percy was about to shadow travel aboard the ship, a scream from Zoë froze everyone in their tracks.

Zoë was on her stomach, holding onto one of the boards of the makeshift floor to stop her from being dragged away.

Percy's eyes widened when he saw the thread wrapped around her ankle, pulling her as she struggled to hold on.

Before he could react, Zoë lost her grip and was pulled towards the abyss. Jason dove forward, grabbing her as they were dragged closer to the opening in the floor.

Percy set Annabeth down and raced after them, grabbing Jason's hand just as he and Zoë were dragged into the hole. Percy had a hunting knife imbedded into the floor, the only thing stopping the trio from following Arachne into Tartarus.

"Don't you dare let her go!" Percy growled at Jason who nodded.

"Annabeth! Get help." Percy yelled.

Annabeth turned towards the ship, yelling as loud as she could for someone to come help them.

Zoë looked down at the abyss as a look of fear and worry appeared on her face. It was soon replaced by a look of defeat and acceptance. She looked up at Jason as she couldn't see Percy.

"Promise me Jason." She said seriously. "Promise me you won't let Percy do anything stupid."

Jason's eyes widened, "Don't Zoë! Help is coming. You just have to hold on."

Zoë gave him a sad smile, "Not in time." She said softly. "Promise me."

Jason looked at her panicked, "Please Zoë, don't."

Zoë gave him another sad smile before she loosened her grip on Jason's hand making him panic as it slowly slipped from his grip.

"Zoë!" Jason yelled as her hand slipped through his fingers as she fell into the abyss of Tartarus.

Jason was sent flying once Zoë slipped from his grip, landing on top of Percy's whose face paled.

"Zoë! He yelled shooting up to his feet as Jason grabbed him a full nelson to stop him from following his girlfriend.

"LET ME GO!" He bellowed but Jason held firm. Annabeth soon joined him in helping to restrain Percy as Nico and Bianca shadow travelled down beside him.

"LET ME GO! Get your hands off me, all of you! I'll kill you!" Percy snarled as his friends and siblings struggled to keep him at bay.

"I can't. She made me promise I wouldn't let you do anything stupid." Jason said in a sad but stern tone.

Percy continued to struggle against his friends and family for a minute before he suddenly collapsed onto his knees. The son of Hades sat there in silence as tears fell from his eyes.

Bianca and Nico quickly crushed their brother in a hug knowing he had lost the girl he loved more than anything in the world.

After a few minutes of silence, Annabeth knelt down next to Percy with her own tears in her eyes.

"Let's go back to the ship Percy. We'll message every god we can and do whatever we can to get her out." She said softly.

Percy's expression was blank as he nodded numbly.

Jason and Annabeth soon helped the distraught demigod to his feet as started to lead him towards the ship's ladder.

When they reached it, Percy turned to Jason.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and for our fight. You are a good friend."

Jason smiled before Percy suddenly slipped behind him before he could react and slammed the hilt of his hunting knife into the back of his head. Jason collapsed to the ground unconscious as Nico, Bianca and Annabeth looked at him in shock.

"What the Hades Percy?" Annabeth yelled.

Percy smiled sadly at her, "Sorry Annie. I meant what I said, and tell him I'm sorry but this is goodbye."

Nico and Bianca grabbed their brother's arms and held him in place.

"No Percy. You can't go down there. You have no idea what it is like." Nico pleaded as Bianca began to cry.

Percy shook his head, "I know but that is where Zoë is. I don't care if I have to fight every monster in that pit. Where she goes, I go." He said dissolving into shadows and reappearing a few feet away from them.

"Percy, you'll both die down there! You know I'm right." Annabeth argued as her own eyes welled up with more tears.

"Maybe. But I have faith you'll find us. If there is a way out of Tartarus, we will find it. I know you'll find the entrance. You're my best friend, it's what you do." He said backing up a few more feet.

"Damn it Percy! You have no idea what you're doing!" Nico yelled.

Percy smirked a bit, "Actually I do. I'm going to get my girlfriend so we can make Tartarus our bitch or die trying. I love you guys, I'm sorry."

All three demigods took a step toward him but Percy just smiled, "Tell my parents that I had no choice. I love you all but like Hestia said; mine and Zoë's destinies are intertwined. She goes to Tartarus then so do I."

With that, Percy Jackson turned and sprinted to the pit and without hesitation spread his arms as he swan dove straight into Tartarus.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

A.N: Actually this time I mean it. This is the end…. Of book two. I've decided to make this a trilogy. I want to take my time and finish the story. For those of you who don't like this story… why the fuck are you reading it? Don't review, you just waste your time. Sorry for the shorter chapter but I didn't want to drag the ending out… I've actually planned on doing this all along.

Now I need some help. I have no idea what to name the final book of the story… I'd like it to have something to do with destinies… Fits with books one and two. So please, help me out. I'd prefer if you left it in a review only because lately I've been swamped with PM's…. Honestly like 20 a day for the past week… But I will take ideas through PM's if you feel the need. I need help with the title so any help is greatly appreciated.

Those of you who don't like canon parts will like book 3… It will be written with no canon, obviously. It may be shorter than the first two but will still be a full book. I've already got a bunch of ideas for the story… seriously just need a title.

Sorry for the cliffhanger ending of the story but it'll be worth it, I promise. Now review and tell me what you thought AND please, ideas for a title. Thanks for reading.


End file.
